La última pesadilla
by doc.exe
Summary: Un año ha pasado desde el MMX6, y el Nightmare sigue azotando. Un nuevo enemigo ha despertado y X se prepara para un nuevo desafío... Por fin! Capítulo 11 arriba!
1. Prólogo

**_Notas Iniciales_**: Antes que nada, ustedes lo saben, yo lo sé, el pueblo de Hispanoamérica lo sabe (y quien no lo sepa, ¡ha estado viviendo debajo de una roca los últimos quince años!), así que para que negarlo: Megaman, Megaman X, todos sus nombres, personajes y logos relacionados son propiedad intelectual de CAPCOM Co. Ltd. El autor aquí presente no se está beneficiando económicamente de ningún modo al escribir este fanfic, únicamente lo hace por diversión y entretenimiento tanto propio como de los fans de este juego (al menos eso espero). Por otro lado, como ya lo dije, todos los personajes aquí presentes pertenecen a CAPCOM a excepción de aquellos que han sido creados por mí. Si alguien desea usar los personajes de mi propia invención (que la verdad lo dudo ¬¬...) haga favor de pedirme permiso por ello (que en realidad no creo que lo hagan ¬¬U...) o en su defecto de citarme como el creador de dichos personajes (que desgraciadamente, tampoco creo que vayan a hacerlo --U...)

Por cierto, la historia aquí presentada se desarrolla después de los eventos ocurridos en MMX6, siguiendo la línea de historia que se origina si no encuentras a Zero y terminas el juego sin él. Les recomiendo haber jugado los juegos del X4 al X6 (o tener al menos una idea de ellos), porque de lo contrario quizá habrá cosas que no comprenderán. De todas maneras no es algo completamente indispensable, ya que yo trataré de explicar los eventos más importantes.

Sólo me queda aclarar que no estoy considerando ni la historia de MMX7 ni la de Megaman Zero, de hecho, este fanfic podría considerarse como un AU a la historia de ambos juegos. Ya que terminaron las aclaraciones pasemos (¡por fin!) a la historia:

**LA ÚLTIMA PESADILLA**

**_Prólogo:_**

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar las ruinas de la ciudad. La situación no era nada alentadora. El amanecer de un nuevo día generalmente trae consigo nuevas esperanzas, mas no era ese el caso de este lugar que evidentemente había visto épocas mejores...

La destrucción era lo único que se podía apreciar alrededor. No había nada más que escombros por todos lados. Los edificios calcinados, las casas hechas polvo, los cadáveres de cientos de personas y una miríada de androides destruidos que yacían en las calles de la devastada ciudad. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que una gran urbe como esta, tan llena de vida y movimiento en otras épocas, habría de terminar de esta manera? Convertida en un enorme basurero al que sólo acudían los buitres y las ratas, en espera de refugio y de algún ser vivo que pasara por entre las ruinas para ser usado como alimento.

A la lejanía podía observarse un enorme cráter en cuyo interior podían verse los restos de la colonia espacial Eurasia, el objeto más grande que el hombre se hubiera atrevido a lanzar al espacio. ¿Quién diría que una de las grandes obras maestras de la ingeniería humana se convertiría en la responsable de tan terrible suceso?

Y peor aún, quien diría que en su intento por no sentirse solos en el universo, los humanos darían vida a aquellos que más tarde se convertirían en sus verdugos y, en estos momentos, en su única esperanza de salvación: Los reploids. Era evidente que los reploids eran la única esperanza que le quedaba a la raza humana de sobrevivir y devolver al planeta al estado en que se encontraba originalmente.

Los reploids son androides inteligentes, los más avanzados que se han construido, son sin duda lo más aproximado que el ser humano ha estado de recrearse a sí mismo. Su nombre significa "réplica", ya que su creador, el Dr. Cain, inicio la construcción de estos seres tan especiales a partir del diseño básico del androide X, la obra maestra del genio de la robótica, el Dr. Light, que en paz descanse.

Sin embargo, los reploids no sólo recibieron ese nombre por replicar algunas de las características de X, sino también porque, en casi todo sentido, eran prácticamente un duplicado de sus creadores humanos. Podían pensar por sí mismos, tener emociones, sentimientos y tomar decisiones propias, todas las características que hacen a un ser humano lo que es. No sólo eso, sus capacidades físicas estaban muy por encima de las de sus creadores. Eran sin duda el siguiente paso en la evolución de la raza humana, y el futuro albergaba muchas promesas para ellos y para sus creadores.... Si no hubiera sido por ese maldito virus....

El virus Sigma es sin duda la más horrenda de todas las abominaciones que se han creado. Nadie sabe con certeza su origen, ni tampoco quien fue el que lo dispersó, sólo se sabe que hasta la fecha ha sido el más terrible de todos los virus informáticos, únicamente superado por su sucesor y pariente, el virus Nightmare. Este nefasto virus tiene la capacidad de trastornar a los reploids a tal punto de convertirlos en mavericks, robots enloquecidos cuyo único propósito es la destrucción de todo lo que se encuentra a su paso.

Por varios años los maverick hunters (cazadores), el grupo creado por el Dr. Cain para combatir a los mavericks, ha tratado desesperadamente de eliminar al virus y mantener la paz entre los humanos y los reploids. Lo irónico del asunto es que fue uno de ellos en honor a quien se bautizó al virus, y que ese mismo cazador terminaría transformándose en el maverick más terrible y peligroso de la historia.

El comandante Sigma, primer líder de los maverick hunters, fue infectado por el virus y se transformó en un maverick extremadamente poderoso, tanto que no tardó en tomar control sobre los demás mavericks e inmediatamente inició una guerra en contra de los humanos por el dominio del planeta. El colmo fue que en su afán de poder, Sigma fusionó su conciencia con el virus, obteniendo como resultado la casi total inmortalidad. No importaba que Sigma fuera destruido, cada vez que el virus volviera a propagarse de nuevo, él no tardaría en regresar a la vida, y mientras el virus no fuera completamente neutralizado, Sigma no tardaría en volver a aparecer, eso sí, con un cuerpo nuevo y más fuerte que el anterior. _(Nota del autor: Aunque aquí entre nos, el Sigma del MMX6 es el jefe final más ridículo que he visto en un juego de Megaman)_.

Algunos científicos tienen la creencia de que el primer virus que comenzara a infectar a los reploids no fue el virus Sigma, y que éste es en realidad una derivación del virus original que surgió después de que Sigma fusionará su conciencia con el virus inicial.

Las últimas guerras que los cazadores han librado contra el virus y contra los mavericks han sido las más violentas y brutales de todas. En ellas, la Tierra estuvo prácticamente a punto de ser destruida.

Ha pasado ya un año desde la llamada "Crisis de Eurasia" y la situación mundial no es nada reconfortante. Aunque el virus Sigma ha sido totalmente erradicado, sus dos nuevas variantes, el virus Zero y el virus Nightmare, continúan causando estragos. Sigma ha muerto, al parecer en definitiva, pero antes de desaparecer se encargó de arruinar el futuro para todos los seres que habitan en el mundo.

La Crisis de Eurasia comenzó cuando Sigma contrató a un reploid mercenario de nombre Dynamo, quien fue enviado a la colonia espacial Eurasia con el objetivo de implantar el virus en su computadora central. Mientras tanto, Sigma lanzó un ataque suicida contra la mismísima base de los cazadores, cuyo único propósito no era otro que propagar el virus por toda la Tierra. Fueron los dos días más oscuros que la humanidad haya visto. En sólo 16 horas el virus se encargó de inutilizar la mayor parte de la tecnología en el planeta, sin mencionar que miles de reploids enloquecieron transformándose en mavericks. Para colmo de males, la colonia espacial no tardó en desplomarse y entrar en trayectoria de colisión contra la Tierra. Dado que el choque con un objeto tan grande provocaría la total aniquilación del planeta, los maverick hunters se vieron obligados a actuar. Sin embargo, por causa del virus, todas las armas de largo alcance estaban inutilizadas, y la única arma disponible, el Enigma, no sirvió de nada en contra de la colonia espacial.

En esa situación, el maverick hunter Zero tomó la decisión más difícil y arriesgada de todas: A bordo de un trasbordador espacial, se lanzó en un ataque kamikaze en contra de la colonia. El ataque dio resultado y la colonia fue destruida, pero la violenta explosión sumada a la distancia tan cercana que se encontraba de la Tierra terminó dañando la superficie del planeta. Las grandes ciudades fueron completamente destruidas y más de la mitad de la población mundial, incluyendo humanos y reploids, fue exterminada. Grandes extensiones de vegetación desaparecieron, lo mismo que una buena parte de las principales fuentes de recursos naturales. El resultado no fue favorable, aunque hubiera sido peor si la colonia hubiera chocado directamente, de haberlo hecho nada ni nadie hubiera sobrevivido.

Y si hablamos de salir de la sartén para caer al fuego, al entrar en contacto con el virus de la colonia espacial, el DNA de Zero comenzó a mutar para dar lugar a una nueva derivación del virus: el virus Zero, de un comportamiento mucho más errático y agresivo que el Sigma. La mayor parte del virus Zero se acumuló en un solo punto de la Tierra, muy cercano al sitio donde cayeron los restos de la colonia espacial. Al ir a investigar, Zero y X se encontraron con Sigma quien estaba dispuesto a acabar con ellos de una vez por todas. La batalla fue intensa y muy violenta. Los tres reploids no dudaron en dar todo de sí con tal de eliminar al adversario. El cuadrante entero fue destruido y solamente un reploid consiguió regresar: Una luz azul brillante, la última luz de esperanza que le queda a la humanidad y a los reploids de sobrevivir. Una luz de nombre X, en cuya mano portaba un sable muy familiar.

Pero el asunto no terminó allí, tres semanas después de la destrucción de Eurasia, un científico reploid de nombre Gate empezó a realizar investigaciones cerca de los restos de la colonia. Su objetivo era encontrar la verdadera causa de la aparición del virus. Al inspeccionar las ruinas de la colonia espacial, Gate encontró uno de los chips de Zero. Al analizar el DNA contenido en el chip, Gate se vio infectado por el virus Zero, pero en lugar de enloquecer por completo, decidió aprovechar el poder del virus para construir su propia utopía, la cual estaría destinada sólo a los reploids más poderosos del planeta, "los únicos seres dignos de acceder a la salvación". Para ello pretendía acabar con la "inútil raza humana" como él la llamaba, así como con los reploids débiles e inferiores. Con este objetivo en mente, Gate mutó nuevamente al virus transformándolo en la derivación más peligrosa que se hubiera creado del mismo: el virus Nightmare.

Nightmare no sólo tiene el poder de trastornar a los reploids, sino que además tiene la capacidad de borrar sus sistemas de inteligencia artificial convirtiéndolos en zombis. Por si fuera poco, su comportamiento es más errático que el de los virus anteriores, puede mutar rápidamente dando origen a muchas variantes, además de tener extraños efectos sobre la maquinaria, la tecnología, el medio ambiente, e incluso, sobre los seres humanos. Como su nombre lo indica, es una verdadera pesadilla.

Los reploids que son transformados en mavericks por Nightmare no tardan en mutar, transformándose en horrendas criaturas de aspecto semejante al de un cefalópodo (pulpo). El DNA de estos reploids se ve contenido en pequeñas esferas de energía denominadas Nightmare Souls (almas de pesadilla), aquel reploid que absorba las almas de pesadilla adquirirá mayor poder y eventualmente se volverá invencible. Gate pretendía usar el poder de las almas para eliminar los obstáculos en su plan y de paso convertirse en un ser supremo, pero su objetivo se vio interrumpido por X, quien no estaba dispuesto a permitir que para lograr sus ambiciones , Gate abusara de los débiles e indefensos.

"El fin no justifica los medios". La batalla en el laboratorio-fortaleza de Gate fue por demás feroz, al final el científico fue derrotado cuando su cuerpo fortificado por el virus no fue capaz de soportar el poder del mismo. Al verse acorralado, Gate uso su último recurso: Trajo a Sigma de regreso. El intento fue inútil, pues el maverick, ya completamente enloquecido y con su mente hecha un desastre, se rebeló contra el científico y lo eliminó.

Debido a que la última cepa del virus Sigma rescatada por Gate no era lo bastante fuerte, sin mencionar que Sigma no tuvo tiempo de terminar la construcción de su nuevo cuerpo, X no tardó en derrotarlo y asegurarse de que el virus Sigma no volviera a propagarse de nuevo.

La explosión provocada por la muerte de Sigma trajo consigo que el laboratorio de Gate fuera completamente demolido. De todas maneras, eso no impidió que el virus Nightmare siguiera propagándose. Aunque Sigma ya no esté, mientras Nightmare exista y los maverick se sigan multiplicando, nunca habrá paz en la Tierra.

Ha pasado un año desde aquellos brutales acontecimientos. La situación no ha mejorado mucho. Nightmare sigue propagándose, los mavericks siguen apareciendo. Para colmo de males, las vacunas utilizadas para erradicar al virus Sigma no sirven de nada contra las múltiples mutaciones de Nightmare. Sólo Gate conocía la clave para borrar al virus, pero se la llevó consigo a la tumba, y con su laboratorio hecho pedazos, no quedan muchas esperanzas de poder erradicarlo.

A pesar de ello, un científico reploid, el Dr. Koi, está trabajando en un proyecto en conjunto con los maverick hunters para desarrollar una vacuna que pueda eliminar por completo al Nightmare. Los sobrevivientes humanos que quedaron tras la Crisis de Eurasia se resguardan de la contaminación y el clima deteriorado escondiéndose en refugios especiales construidos bajo tierra. Mientras tanto, en la superficie, sólo quedan los reploids y algunos valientes ingenieros y científicos humanos, quienes intentan desesperadamente reconstruir el daño provocado por la colonia y las guerras contra Sigma. De todas maneras, los frecuentes brotes de Nightmare y la constante aparición de los mavericks dificultan de sobremanera la labor.


	2. Al amanecer

**_Capítulo 1: Al amanecer_**

Estaba amaneciendo, algunos cuervos volaban por encima de las derruidas ruinas de la colonia espacial Eurasia. Cerca de allí fue donde el científico Gate construyó su enorme laboratorio fortaleza, a varios metros bajo el nivel del suelo. El lugar había sido reducido a escombros, no quedaba absolutamente nada en pie, y sin embargo, dos científicos reploid se encontraban explorando las ruinas, esperando encontrar algún tipo de información que pudiera ser útil a su jefe, el Dr. Koi. A pesar de que el lugar estaba hecho un desastre, el doctor mantenía la esperanza de que al menos una parte de las investigaciones de Gate en torno al virus hubiera sobrevivido, por ello envió a sus dos asistentes a examinar el lugar. Era una de las pocas oportunidades que les quedaba de encontrar una vacuna lo suficientemente efectiva para combatir al Nightmare.

De los dos científicos, uno era alto y apuesto, de cabello rubio y porte gallardo. El otro era más bien bajito y regordete, aunque su cara revelaba su carácter bonachón. Los dos asistentes del Dr. Koi removían asiduamente los escombros con ayuda de sus herramientas, aunque ninguno de los dos creía que realmente fueran a encontrar algo útil en el devastado lugar.

- Esto es tonto, ¿sabes? – Dijo el alto algo cansado.

- Lo sé, pero el doctor realmente confía en que nosotros podamos hallar algo.- Respondió su compañero.

- Pero que podríamos llegar a encontrar en esta enorme pila de chatarra.

- No lo sé, moscas quizá.

- Genial, absolutamente genial. – Dijo el otro fastidiado. – Recuérdame pedir un aumento en mi aguinaldo al doctor después de esto.

El reploid regordete sólo se encogió de hombros mientras se dirigía hacia una pila de computadoras que habían sido calcinadas. Después de que Sigma se rebelara, atacó a Gate con una violenta descarga de energía que no sólo afecto al científico reploid, sino que además abarcó todo el laboratorio destruyendo las terminales de computadora. Aún así existía la posibilidad de que parte de la información recabada en ellas se encontrara a salvo. La posibilidad se desvaneció después de que el científico regordete desarmara una de las terminales y comprobara que se había quemado completamente por dentro. El procesador, los discos duros, las tarjetas de memoria y prácticamente toda la unidad se encontraba inservible. Aunque analizarán los discos era muy poco probable que lograran rescatar alguna información de ellos, pues prácticamente se habían derretido con la descarga. Lo peor era que sin lugar a dudas las demás computadoras debían encontrarse en el mismo estado, por lo que las esperanzas de encontrar algo de valor se reducían cada vez más.

- Siempre he dicho que el Dr. Koi es demasiado optimista algunas veces. – Dijo el reploid regordete, algo decepcionado por lo inútil que resultaba la búsqueda.

- Demasiado optimista, tu lo has dicho. - Agregó el otro cruzándose de brazos.

- Lo mejor será que removamos esa pila de rocas. - Dijo señalando hacia uno de los corredores del laboratorio, que se encontraba bloqueado debido a una serie de rocas que se habían desplomado tras una explosión.- Tal vez encontremos algo de mayor utilidad detrás de ellas.

- Pues la verdad lo dudo, pero si quieres fatigarte y gastar energías inútilmente, por mi está bien.

Empezaron a trabajar removiendo los escombros. Sin que ninguno de los dos supiera nada al respecto, en la parte más profunda del laboratorio, una serie de horrendos tentáculos empezaron a brotar de debajo de una enorme pila de metal y roca. De entre las ruinas que la mantenían sepultada, una extraña y horripilante criatura salió a la superficie después de haber permanecido hibernando por largo tiempo. Dos siniestros ojos rojos brillaban en medio de la oscuridad mientras una sonrisa torcida se dibujaba en el rostro desfigurado de la nefasta bestia.

- Finalmente... ahhh... el momenmto ha llegado....- Dijo con voz sepulcral mientras empezaba a levitar en el aire. Como si se tratara de un fantasma, la criatura atravesó el techo y llegó al área superior del laboratorio, donde se encontraba el par de científicos que, bastante ingenuos, no se habían percatado de su presencia.

- ¿No te pareció haber escuchado algo? - Preguntó el regordete a su compañero.

- No, sigue cavando, quiero terminar con esto cuanto antes. - Respondió el alto sin percatarse de que dos enormes tentáculos se acercaban peligrosamente detrás de ellos. – ¡¿Pero que demo...?!

- ¡¿Qué sucede?!

Los dos reploids se dieron cuenta demasiado tarde del peligro, pues la criatura ya los tenía apresados en sus tentáculos y no tenía pensado dejarlos ir, no sin antes cerciorarse de que serían útiles a sus planes.

-¿Q-q-quién es usted? O... o mejor dicho... ¡¿Qué es usted?! - El reploid regordete estaba tan asustado que no podía ni moverse, su compañero mientras tanto trataba inútilmente de liberarse de aquel mortal abrazo.

- ¡Suéltanos monstruo del demonio si no quieres que te...! ¡¡Ahhhh!! - El reploid de apariencia gallarda recibió un electrochoque como respuesta a su insolencia.

- ¡Cállate idiota!.... Ahhhh... Síiii....- La criatura parecía respirar con dificultad y jadeaba al momento de hablar, una sonrisa macabra se dibujo en su rostro mientras contemplaba al par de reploids incautos que había capturado. – Ustedessss... ustedes dos me servirán bastante biennn.... uhhhhh...

- ¿Qué... qué piensa hacernos?- preguntó aterrado el científico regordete.

- ¡¡¡A partir de eshte momenmto ustedes dos sólo obedecerán mis ordenesss!!! –

De la punta de los tentáculos de la bestia surgieron una especie de agujas que se incrustaron en la frente de los científicos. Los dos reploids gritaban y gemían desesperados mientras un fluido brillante de color morado se introducía en sus cuerpos por medio de las agujas. Finalmente el monstruo soltó a sus víctimas, las cuales permanecieron tiradas en el piso en una especie de trance. Sus miradas lucían perdidas, ninguno de los dos reaccionó por varios segundos hasta que, finalmente, dos extrañas muecas aparecieron en sus rostros. Dos sonrisas diabólicas se dibujaron en sus caras mientras un siniestro fulgor de color sangre empezaba a emanar de sus ojos.

Los dos científicos se levantaron y empezaron a reír como idiotas mientras la bestia sonreía satisfecha. Una mueca torcida tomó forma en su horrible cara.

- Esste es sólo el comienzo... de mi venganzzaa...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

- X... X... Despierta X... debes estar preparado... "él" aún sigue con vida...

- ¿Quién?... ¿Quién me habla?...- El maverick hunter volteó en todas direcciones en busca de la misteriosa voz, pero la bruma le impedía ver a lo lejos.

- ...Se ha vuelto más poderoso que antes... no se rendirá ante nada... debes detenerlo...

- ¿De qué me está hablando? ¿Quién está allí?- Aunque X no comprendía sus palabras, la voz le parecía enormemente familiar. A lo lejos pudo ver una silueta que le resultaba conocida.

- "Él" quiere destruirlo todo, X... debes darte prisa... o será demasiado tarde...

- Tú eres... ¿Zero?...- La imagen de Zero empezó a desvanecerse, X corrió hacia ella. - ¡Zero!

- Debes ser valiente, X... ahora tú eres el único que queda para enfrentar a este enemigo... "él" está por aparecer... debes hacer algo o de lo contrario....

- ¡Zero! ¿De qué enemigo me estás hablando? ¿Quién está por aparecer?

- Buena suerte, X.... ahora eres el número uno...

- ¡Zero!...

La alarma de la base empezó a sonar interrumpiendo el sueño de los maverick hunters de la unidad 17, quienes se encontraban descansando en las barracas. La compuerta de la cápsula de hibernación se abrió, permitiendo a un todavía confundido X salir a responder el llamado. La alarma resonaba continuamente.

- ¡EMERGENCIA! ¡EMERGENCIA! A TODOS LOS CAZADORES DE LAS UNIDADES 15, 16 Y 17, REPORTENSE AL PUENTE DE MANDO. A TODOS LOS CAZADORES DE LAS UNIDADES 15, 16 Y 17, REPORTENSE AL PUENTE DE MANDO.

La voz computarizada repitió nuevamente el mensaje. X se dirigió hacia los lockers que estaban a la entrada de las barracas. Abrió la puerta del casillero que tenía asignado, tomó su casco y su cañón de plasma. Colocó el arma en su brazo derecho, el cañón se acopló al brazo tomando la forma de un guantelete. Después se puso el casco y salió por la puerta de las barracas en dirección del centro de mando. X aún seguía desorientado por el sueño tan extraño que había tenido. No era la primera vez, pero ya le molestaba el hecho de que esos sueños siguieran repitiéndose. Él había creído que después de la derrota de Gate, los extraños sueños que tenía con Zero finalmente se detendrían, pero no fue así.

"Ese sueño otra vez. Esto se está volviendo cada vez más extraño, no me gusta para nada. Me pregunto porqué esos sueños continúan, ¿por qué no se detienen? Siento que me estoy volviendo loco. Es como si Zero tratará de advertirme de algo, ¿pero de qué? ¿Acaso un nuevo peligro está por llegar? ¿A qué enemigo se está refiriendo? No puede ser Sigma, el virus ya fue erradicado y Sigma ya no puede regresar. Tampoco puede tratarse de Gate, él aún sigue en estado catatónico y Alia no ha podido hacer nada para traerlo de vuelta. ¿Quién podrá ser? En verdad será tan poderoso como dice Zero. No puedo creerlo. Hemos tenido muchos problemas últimamente, pero me cuesta trabajo creer que pueda existir otro maverick tan poderoso como para ponernos en semejante peligro de nuevo. Hasta el momento el mayor peligro al que nos enfrentamos es el virus Nightmare, fuera de eso no hay nada más. Quizá estoy exagerando, quizá esos sueños que tengo con Zero no signifiquen nada, tal vez sean sólo errores de programación o algo por el estilo. Después de todo, si realmente hubiera un peligro cerca, Zero hubiera regresado a la base para decírmelo, y ya lleva varios meses desaparecido. Sé que él está vivo en algún lugar, pero me gustaría saber donde, y por qué motivo es que no ha regresado. Sea como sea, no puedo seguir preocupándome por eso ahora. Tengo que responder a la llamada de emergencia. En este momento es lo único en lo que debo concéntrame".

El cazador aún seguía meditando sobre el sueño al tiempo que ingresaba al puente de mando. En una de las terminales computacionales del puente se encontraba Alia, la navegante de la unidad 17. Ella era la encargada de mantener la comunicación con la unidad, registrar su ubicación en el campo de batalla y de brindar apoyo táctico vía satélite. Era muy eficiente en su trabajo. También era una de las principales laboratoristas de la base y había estado colaborando de cerca en el proyecto del Dr. Koi, con el fin de diseñar un antivirus que fuera capaz de combatir al virus Nightmare.

X sonrió al verla. Le agradaba mucho estar cerca de Alia, ella se había convertido en una buena amiga y le había ayudado bastante en el pasado, no solamente en su función como navegante de la unidad que X dirigía. Era verdad que gracias a ella, X había salido avante en varias situaciones de peligro, pero además de ello también le había ayudado a superar la terrible crisis emocional por la que pasó después de la desaparición de Zero, sin mencionar que su ayuda fue invaluable durante los enfrentamientos que X se vio obligado a sostener en contra de Gate y su grupo de investigadores. Desde hacía varios meses ella había sido la única compañía que tenía y la única persona con la que conversaba en la base. De no ser por ella, X no hubiera podido soportar la soledad que lo inundaba desde la pérdida de su mejor amigo, Zero. En verdad le había ayudado mucho brindándole apoyo y consuelo en aquellos terribles momentos de depresión.

X se dirigió hacia ella, la saludó con su típica sonrisa aprueba de bombas. Alia también le sonrió, X no sé dio cuenta de que las mejillas de la navegante se tiñeron de un leve tono de rojo al verlo. De cualquier modo, no era momento para charlas amistosas, había mucho trabajo que hacer.

- ¿Cuál es la situación, Alia? – Preguntó X mientras observaba los datos que aparecían en el monitor de la computadora. Ella tecleó algunos dígitos más antes de responderle.

- No es muy agradable que digamos. Hubo otro brote de Nightmare en el sector 00G9586, según tengo entendido cerca de allí hay un área de refugio donde reploids en estado crítico habían sido llevados para ser reparados.

- ¿Se trataba de un área residencial?

- Negativo, era parte de una zona industrial, pero la mayor parte de las fábricas fueron demolidas después de la Crisis. Actualmente la mayor parte de la zona ha quedado reducida a un desierto pedregoso, llena de peñascos y pequeños cañones. Varios robots de tipo industrial se han estado encargando de la labor de limpieza, una buena parte del lugar no es más que un nido de chatarra.

- ¿Han aparecido mavericks desde el brote del virus?

- Afirmativo, se han detectado mavericks del tipo PA en la zona. Los miembros de la unidad 15 ya fueron despachados al área, pero no he vuelto a tener noticias de ellos.

- Deben estar en aprietos. Los mavericks de tipo PA suelen ser de los más peligrosos. Los miembros de la unidad 15 no podrán con ellos si no reciben ayuda. Avisa a Blues, a Hawk y a los demás miembros de la unidad 17. Diles que se encuentren conmigo en la estación del telepuerto. Partiremos hacia allá inmediatamente.

- ¿Necesitas que te envíe la armadura?

- Por favor. Necesito que me prepares la armadura Blade.

- No preferirías la armadura Gaia. Tiene mayor poder de ataque que la Blade.

- No, con la Blade será más que suficiente. Además los de tipo PA son en su mayoría más rápidos que los mavericks normales, necesitaré más agilidad que poder de ataque si quiero enfrentarlos.

- Está bien, tendré tu armadura preparada en un momento.- La muchacha tecleó algo en el computador antes de volver a ver hacia X. - Ya envié la señal a los otros. Se encontrarán contigo en el telepuerto. ¿Necesitas algo más?

- No, pero mantente en contacto con nosotros una vez que lleguemos al sector. Probablemente necesitaremos de tu apoyo.

El maverick hunter se dirigió hacia la puerta del puente de mando, pero la voz de Alia lo detuvo antes de que saliera por ella.

- X, hay... hay algo que tengo que decirte.

- Sí. - El cazador miró a su navegante durante unos momentos. La reploid se encontraba muy nerviosa y algo sonrojada, parecía que lo que tenía que decir era muy importante. Esto llamó la atención de X, quien se preocupó al verla de esa manera. - ¿Qué sucede Alia? ¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces preocupada por algo.

- Es por ti X.

- ¡¿Por mí?! – El jefe de la unidad 17 se ruborizó. Realmente le había sorprendido eso de que Alia estaba preocupada por él. – ¿Pero por qué te preocupas por mí si sabes que me encuentro bien? - Dijo sonriéndole.

- Es por las batallas que has enfrentado últimamente. Te has estado arriesgando mucho en las últimas misiones. A veces corres riesgos innecesarios. No me gusta ver como pones tu vida en peligro. X, tú sabes que eres muy importante, tu presencia es vital dentro de la base. Si algo llegara a pasarte no quiero ni imaginar que vamos a hacer para enfrentar al Nightmare.- La muchacha seguía con expresión seria, su mirada parecía triste, su tono de voz era grave. X comprendió y se conmovió por la preocupación que su amiga mostraba hacia él. Se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos.

- Alia, no tienes que preocuparte. Sabes que volveré a salvo. Aún no ha nacido el maverick que sea capaz de derrotarme, y mientras cuente con tu apoyo y el de los demás cazadores, sin mencionar los poderes de la armadura y el sable, seguiré siendo invencible.

Alia sonrió ligeramente.

- Me parece muy graciosa la manera como tratas de imitar las frases de Zero. A veces me da la impresión de que te estás volviendo tan arrogante como él.

- ¿Tú crees? Dios me libre, no quiero acabar igual de amargado.- Los dos rieron ante el último comentario de X. - Bueno, lo mejor será que me vaya, los otros ya deben estar esperándome.

- Regresa pronto X, y por favor, cuídate.

- Lo haré, te prometo que regresaré antes de que te lo imagines. - El maverick hunter se despidió de ella con una sonrisa y salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el telepuerto. Alia trató de mantenerse sonriendo pero no pasó mucho antes de que una mueca de tristeza inundara su rostro.

"X... A veces me da la impresión de que en realidad no sabes lo valioso que eres. Ahora que Zero ya no está, tú eres el único con el poder suficiente para enfrentar a los mavericks que han surgido por culpa del Nightmare. Eres una pieza vital para el futuro de todos nosotros, sin ti no tendríamos oportunidad alguna de derrotar al Nightmare. Tú representas todas nuestras esperanzas, X. No quisiera que llegará a sucederte algo terrible o que llegarás a desaparecer, tal como lo hizo Zero. No podría soportar perderte a ti también, ninguno de los que estamos en la base podríamos soportarlo. Eres muy importante para todos nosotros... y sobre todo para mí... Si algo te llega suceder yo... yo no sé que voy a hacer, no lo sé, en verdad no lo sé. Tal vez enloquecería o me moriría de tristeza, eres muy importante para mí, muy importante. Por favor, regresa pronto..."

Alia permaneció mirando hacia la puerta por la que salió X por varios segundos, luego volvió la mirada hacia la computadora y empezó a trabajar en ella de nuevo. Una lágrima escurrió por la mejilla de la bella maverick hunter.

"¿Por qué no se lo dije? Tuve la oportunidad y la desaproveché de nuevo. Tengo que decírselo, no puedo seguir acobardándome. Tengo que hacerlo..."

X se dirigía hacia la estación del telepuerto. No dejaba de pensar en Alia, en su mirada y en la expresión de su rostro.

"Alia... ella ha sido una buena amiga desde hace mucho. ¡Dios! Como me molesta preocuparla, no me gusta verla afligida, pero no me queda otra opción. Hasta que el Dr. Koi no terminé de desarrollar esa vacuna no habrá forma de curar a los mavericks que han surgido por culpa del Nightmare. No queda otra opción más que eliminarlos, es la única manera de evitar que sigan causando destrozos y propaguen el virus en otros reploids... Eliminarlos... no me queda otra opción. Tendré que seguir peleando y poniendo en riesgo mi vida hasta que ese virus sea erradicado de la faz de la Tierra."

X llegó al telepuerto, que se encontraba a un lado del hangar. En la puerta lo esperaban los otros miembros de su unidad. La unidad 17 era famosa en la base por ser la que mayor participación había tenido en las guerras contra los mavericks. Su capitán, el maverick hunter X, era probablemente el más famoso de todos los cazadores, y sus proezas y habilidad como líder le habían valido el respeto y la admiración, no sólo de los miembros de su unidad, sino de todos los demás reploids en la base.

Recientemente algunos reploids jóvenes se habían incorporado a la unidad, maravillándose al saber que trabajarían junto al legendario X, el reploid que había derrotado a Sigma en múltiples ocasiones.

- Llega tarde capitán, como de costumbre. - Dijo a manera de broma un reploid de armadura primordialmente azul, con leves toques de rojo. En el cuello llevaba una pañoleta amarilla y su casco traía una visera negra que cubría la parte superior de su rostro.

- Lo sé Blues. – Respondió X, riendo ligeramente. – ¿Ya estamos todos reunidos, Hawk?

- Así es capitán, todos ya estamos aquí.- Respondió un reploid fortachón y de gran tamaño. Su armadura era roja con blanco y su piel tenía un leve tono grisáceo.

- Muy bien, si ya todos estamos aquí entonces, ¡a la batalla!

- ¡A la batalla! - Gritaron los demás reploids a coro mientras entraban en el telepuerto.

_**Fin del capítulo 1**_

**_Notas del autor: _**

Saludos. Como seguramente ya se habrán dado cuenta, Megaman es y ha sido siempre una de mis series de videojuegos favoritas, y Megaman X es indudablemente la mejor de todas ellas, no sólo en cuanto a modo de juego, sino también en cuanto a historia, personajes y música.

En verdad espero que le haya gustado este primer capítulo, si no es así, les prometo que los que vienen serán mejores. Disculpen si el prologo quedó algo largo pero me pareció buena idea dejar bien sentado el contexto en el que se desarrolla la historia. De una vez aclaro que el enemigo al que Zero se refiere NO es Sigma, eso por sí acaso estaban pensando que la bestia que apareció al principio del capítulo era él (en realidad sí tiene cierta relación con Sigma pero no diré de quien se trata hasta que la historia esté más avanzada).

Una última cosa: algunas (mejor dicho varias) de las explicaciones que presentaré a lo largo de la historia son interpretaciones mías, esto porque hay varios huecos en la historia de Megaman X (y de todas las series de Megaman ahora que lo pienso) que CAPCOM nunca se tomó la molestia de rellenar: Nunca se terminó de aclarar que le pasó al Megaman original, si Isoc era realmente la reencarnación del Dr. Wily, como le hacía el Dr. Light para comunicarse con X, etc. Así que trataré de llenar esos huecos con deducciones propias (si ustedes tienen sus propias teorías, las respeto y me las pueden hacer saber).

Have a nice Day!


	3. Estado de vigilia

**_Capítulo 2: Estado de vigilia_**

La unidad de teletransportación era el medio más efectivo por el cual los cazadores podían llegar a las zonas afectadas por el virus. También servía como medio de escape en situaciones de peligro o para trasladar equipo o maquinaria de apoyo, tal era el caso de las Ride Armors y los Land Chasers. El mecanismo era "simple": Básicamente, el aparato desintegraba al objeto en iones y partículas simples para después enviarlas al satélite en forma de un rayo de luz, dicho satélite reflejaba el rayo hacia la Tierra, donde el objeto era reintegrado a su forma original. La tarea del navegante era especificar las coordenadas donde el rayo habría de transportar al objeto. Lógicamente el aparato tenía sus limitantes, entre ellas el número de cuerpos a transportar, que no podía exceder de 8, así como el tamaño de los mismos, que no podía sobrepasar el de una Ride Armor.

A pesar de ello, el telepuerto había resultado un medio de transporte confiable, el cual estaba restringido para uso exclusivo de los cazadores, siendo implementado prácticamente desde la fundación del grupo.

X y sus hombres fueron transportados al cuadrante 00G9586, aterrizando (por así decirlo) en el fondo de una barranca, que más que otra cosa parecía un basurero. El terreno era pedregoso y había restos de maquinaria quemada por todas partes, incluyendo los cuerpos destrozados de varios androides, un claro indicio de que previamente se había sostenido una batalla en el lugar.

- Aquí X, hemos aterrizado. Alia, ¿me copias? - Preguntó el capitán de la unidad 17, mientras presionaba el botón del comunicador implantado en su casco.

- "Aquí Alia. Te escucho perfectamente, cambio."

- ¿Has recibido noticias de la unidad 15?

- "Aún no. Empiezo a temer que fueron destruidos por los mavericks, o peor aún, que hayan sido infectados por el virus."

- No digas eso. Lo último que necesitamos es que otra unidad sea sacrificada. No te preocupes, los encontraremos.

- "No se arriesguen demasiado, por favor. Regresen a la base si la situación se vuelve difícil."

- Lo haremos. Mantenme informado si llegas a saber algo de la unidad 15. Procederé a explorar el área junto con los demás. Cambio y fuera.

La unidad 17 estaba formada por 7 miembros en total, incluyendo a X. Aparte del capitán había otros dos integrantes que sobresalían, pese a que en realidad apenas llevaban seis meses de haberse unido al grupo. Ellos eran Blues y Hawk, dos hunters novatos que se habían destacado por su valor en combate. Es verdad que como todos los novatos eran algo impulsivos, pero X confiaba en que llegarían lejos dentro de la unidad.

Blues era un reploid un tanto arrogante al que le fascinaba hacer comentarios sarcásticos de cualquier cosa que se le pusiera enfrente. Incluso en momentos de peligro, siempre le daba por hacer malos chistes en los que se burlaba de la situación. Poseía un aire de individualismo y se diferenciaba de los demás cazadores por varios rasgos particulares, entre ellos su pañoleta y su visor negro, de los cuales nunca se desprendía. Otro detalle que lo caracterizaba era su arma, un disparador de plasma de doble cañón que funcionaba como ametralladora, y resultaba mucho más efectivo contra los mavericks que la mayoría de los cañones convencionales. Además, en su otro brazo poseía un mecanismo que le permitía activar un escudo de energía, muy útil para protegerse de los ataques enemigos, algo que en la opinión de X le era indispensable, pues el joven maverick hunter era tan impetuoso que de no ser por el escudo lo hubieran hecho pedazos en varias ocasiones.

En cierto modo, el capitán sentía una extraña fascinación por Blues. El joven cazador despertaba en él cierto aire de familiaridad, era como si le recordara a alguien a quien hubiese conocido en el pasado, alguien muy cercano pero del que sólo tenía vagos recuerdos.

Hawk era muy diferente de su compañero de visera negra. Su gran tamaño provocaba algo de temor en los otros miembros de la unidad, un temor sin fundamento ya que, aunque su apariencia hiciera pensar lo contrario, Hawk era un reploid muy amable y bastante tranquilo al que, de hecho, le disgustaba la violencia. Sin embargo, era bien sabido que aunque detestaba las confrontaciones, había que tener cuidado de no hacerle enfadar. Ya en el pasado varios mavericks se habían atrevido a sacarlo de sus casillas y la mayoría habían acabado pulverizados por la tremenda fuerza del reploid. Hawk era un experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sobre todo si agregamos que sus extremidades superiores tenían equipadas un mecanismo denominado "brazo pistón", el cual podía hacer trizas fácilmente a cualquier maverick que cayera en sus manos. Por si fuera poco, poseía un potente cañón de plasma de alcance medio, además de un par de propulsores en su espalda que le permitían "volar" cortas distancias.

Al mirar a Blues y a Hawk, X no dejaba de acordarse de sus "años mozos", cuando apenas era un aprendiz y Zero su maestro. Ambos reploids le recordaban ciertos aspectos de su persona cuando apenas había iniciado como maverick hunter. En aquél entonces él era tan tímido como Hawk y tan impulsivo como Blues. Es verdad que aún era algo tímido e impulsivo, pero con el tiempo había madurado bastante. Nunca pensó que los papeles se invertirían, que él fuera a convertirse en el maestro y los demás miembros de su unidad en los aprendices.

Se había transformado en un mentor para Blues y Hawk, ambos reploids le respetaban bastante y sentían gran admiración por él, no sólo les estaba enseñando a convertirse en buenos cazadores y en buenos combatientes, sino que además los había salvado en múltiples ocasiones. Ellos lo reconocían como un gran luchador y un excelente líder. X les apoyaba cada vez que era necesario y sentía gran afecto por ellos, aunque de vez en cuando le producían enormes dolores de cabeza. Por primera vez en su vida, X comprendía las penurias por las que debió pasar Zero cuando le entrenaba para convertirse en hunter. Era muy difícil mantenerse al cuidado de un cazador inexperto al que tenía que estar salvando en casi todas las misiones. Sólo que en el caso de X no era uno, sino dos cazadores, lo que complicaba la tarea al doble.

- Capitán, analicé los alrededores con mi sensor óptico. - Dijo Blues, sacando a X de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Localizaste rastros del virus?

- Negativo. Pero recibí unas lecturas bastante extrañas, no creo que sean del virus pero me preocupan.

- Lo mejor será que andemos con cuidado. No lo olviden, el Nightmare puede tomar muchas formas, algunas bastante peligrosas. Mantengan los ojos abiertos en todo momento. Recuerden que debemos encontrar a los miembros de la unidad 15 y neutralizar a los mavericks que han infestado el cuadrante. Vamos.

Los maverick hunters obedecieron las ordenes de su jefe y comenzaron a examinar la zona. Nada parecía fuera de lugar. Afortunadamente, entre los reploids destruidos que se encontraban en la barranca no se encontraba ninguno de los miembros de la unidad 15, aunque eso no impedía que X tuviera esa extraña sensación en su pecho de que algo malo estaba por ocurrir.

Y así fue, repentinamente uno de los robots que se encontraba tirado en el suelo se levantó mientras uno de los miembros de la unidad 17 lo inspeccionaba, sobra decir que estuvo a punto de asesinarlo de no ser porque X lo derribó de un disparo. Eso no sacó a los hunters de aprietos, al instante, varios de los reploids destruidos se levantaron como si fueran zombis y avanzaron hacia los cazadores. A pesar de que los maverick hunters les disparaban continuamente, los robots se levantaban y continuaban avanzando hacia ellos como si nada.

- Esto debe ser obra del Nightmare ¡No se detengan, continúen disparando! – Ordenó X mientras los hunters empezaban a retroceder.

Finalmente los mavericks acorralaron a los cazadores en un círculo y se aproximaban amenazadoramente. Alia, que había estado observando la situación mediante las cámaras del satélite, no tardó en brindar apoyo.

- "X, no tiene caso que sigan disparando, no podrán derrotarlos a menos que destruyan sus centros nerviosos. Deben atacar su columna vertebral si quieren vencerlos."

- ¡Muchas gracias, Alia! Siempre me sacas de aprietos en el momento oportuno. – Dijo X, sin saber que la hunter se había sonrojado levemente del otro lado del transmisor. – Muy bien, ¡ataquen al centro nervioso de sus oponentes! – Ordenó poco antes de accionar el Z-saber y lanzarse sobre los zombis.

X no tardó en acabar con varios de los mavericks, cortándolos por la mitad de abajo hacia arriba. Los demás cazadores imitaron su ejemplo y comenzaron a pelear contra los zombis cuerpo a cuerpo. Con disparos a quemarropa y uno que otro ataque por la espalda (táctica sucia pero efectiva en contra de dichos enemigos), Blues despachaba a sus adversarios rápidamente mientras Hawk hacia lo propio con los suyos, a los que trituraba la columna y partía en dos con ayuda de sus poderosos brazos.

Los cazadores continuaron peleando sin percatarse de que alguien los observaba con no muy buenas intenciones. Un reploid de apariencia reptilesca trepaba por las rocas y se escurría ágilmente en las paredes del acantilado. Sus ojos amarillos brillaban siniestramente mientras sacaba su lengua al aire emitiendo sonidos de siseo. Saltó de la pared hacia el fondo del barranco, una especie de aletas se extendieron de sus brazos y piernas ayudándolo a planear hacia el sitio de la batalla.

Se abalanzó sobre uno de los cazadores que se encontraba de espaldas combatiendo a uno de los mavericks y lo atacó con una de sus aletas, cortándolo en dos por la cintura como si se tratara de una sierra.

- ¡¡Ram!! – Gritó uno de los hunters mientras corría a socorrer a su compañero. - ¡Maldito! ¡Toma esto! – Dijo mientras disparaba hacia el misterioso atacante, quien de un salto esquivó los disparos, rebotó sobre el cazador derribándolo y aprovechó el impulso para elevarse de nuevo hacia las paredes del barranco.

Fue cuando X y los demás se dieron cuenta de la presencia del nuevo enemigo.

- No se preocupe, capitán. Yo me encargo de esta lagartija sobrealimentada. – Dijo Blues mientras descargaba una ráfaga de disparos de plasma sobre el maverick.

- ¡No Blues! ¡Si disparas contra las paredes del acantilado, puedes provocar un derrumbe!

X trató de detenerlo en vano. Los disparos de Blues no sólo no golpearon al maverick reptil (que los esquivó trepando rápidamente por las rocas), sino que para colmo ocasionaron que la ladera se despeñara. Los cazadores se vieron obligados a replegarse, consiguiendo escapar por muy poco de la feroz avalancha que aplastó a varios de los zombis. Una de las rocas estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo con Blues, de no ser porque X intervino destruyéndola con ayuda de su X-Buster.

- ¡Presta más atención a lo que haces, Blues!

- Sí, capitán. Lo siento mucho.

El maverick reptil aprovechó la distracción de los hunters para atacar a otro de sus miembros cortándole un brazo con su aleta.

- No te saldrás con la tuya esta vez. – Hawk apareció disparándole al maverick que apenas alcanzó a trepar por la ladera para escapar del furioso ataque. - ¿Estás bien, Jet?

- No te preocupes, me han hecho cosas peores. – Respondió el hunter, doliéndose mientras sujetaba lo que quedó de su brazo.

El lagarto maverick escaló hasta llegar a lo más alto del barranco. X no estaba dispuesto a permitir que se escapara.

- ¡Alia! ¡Envíame el programa de la armadura!

- "Entendido, ya inicié la transferencia de datos."

Una serie de números binarios cruzaron a través de los ojos de X mientras recibía la información de la armadura.

- Muy bien, ¡accionar armadura Blade!

Una esfera de luz blanca cubrió el cuerpo del cazador, invistiéndolo con la poderosa armadura Blade. Aprovechando los impulsores mejorados en las botas de la armadura, X no tardó en subir por el barranco hasta llegar a lo más alto, donde el maverick lo esperaba.

- "X, ya identifique el nombre del maverick. Se hace llamar Solar Gecko. Era uno de los trabajadores encargados de limpiar esta zona. Ten cuidado, es de rango PA."

- Ya me lo temía. Gracias Alia.

El maverick miraba en forma desafiante al cazador. Una especie de aleta, ubicada alrededor de su cuello como un collar, se extendió mientras abría la boca, un extraño resplandor dorado empezó a fulgurar dentro de su garganta al tiempo que sus aletas comenzaban a brillar.

- ¿Pero que demo...?

- "¡Cuidado X! Gecko puede absorber la energía del sol por medio de sus aletas y reflejarla en forma de un rayo láser."

X no tardó mucho en comprobar las palabras de la navegante, pues el maverick proyectó un gran rayo de luz por la boca que, de no haberlo esquivado, probablemente hubiera herido severamente al cazador. El rayo chocó contra una roca a la distancia, provocando una explosión.

- ¡Por poco! Alia, recuérdame felicitarte más a menudo por lo oportuna que eres. – Dijo sarcásticamente antes de embestir a Gecko, disparándole con su Buster. A Alia le apareció una gran gota en la nuca mientras observaba la batalla por el satélite.

El maverick esquivaba los disparos mediante saltos acrobáticos, aprovechando el espacio entre cada salto para disparar una ráfaga de luz por la boca.

Mientras los otros miembros de la unidad se encargaban de los zombis que aún quedaban en pie, Hawk y Blues escalaron el barranco, yendo en apoyo de su jefe. Al llegar arriba, pudieron ver como X esquivaba a duras penas los rayos solares del maverick con ayuda de los propulsores en sus botas.

- ¡No tema capitán! ¡Aquí viene la caballería! – Blues saltó hacia Gecko disparándole con su ametralladora pero el maverick se cubrió de los tiros usando sus aletas como escudo, dio un gran salto y en el aire capturó la energía del sol en las aletas de sus brazos, para después arrojarla en forma de una onda de choque que golpeó a Blues, hiriéndolo en el hombro.

- ¡Blues!

- ¡Espera Hawk! Yo me encargaré del maverick.

X embistió nuevamente a Gecko, pero al llegar a cierta distancia del maverick comenzó a moverse en círculos alrededor de él, dejando a su paso una estela de sombras azules que encerraron al reptil. La armadura Blade incrementaba notablemente la velocidad de X, por más que intentaba, el maverick no conseguía golpearlo pese a que disparaba continuamente rayos de energía por la boca.

- Es mi turno. – Dijo X mientras soltaba una potente ráfaga de plasma con su X-Buster mejorado. El disparo golpeó al maverick en el pecho destruyendo parte de su armadura. X se proyectó hacia el frente con ayuda de sus propulsores en las botas, partiendo a Gecko por la mitad mediante el Z-saber.

- ¡Eso fue por Ram y Jet!

De entre los restos del maverick brotó una siniestra esfera de energía negra que permaneció flotando en el aire. X se aproximó a la esfera, sacó un extraño aparato parecido a una pistola, sólo que con un pequeño tubo de ensayo en la parte posterior, jaló del gatillo del aparato y éste absorbió la esfera como si se tratara de una aspiradora. El tubo de ensayo se llenó con una especie de fluido negro y morado, X lo retiró del aparato y lo remplazó con uno vacío. Luego colocó una mano sobre los restos de Gecko. La gema en su casco comenzó a brillar mientras analizaba el DNA del maverick, otorgándole una nueva arma: Solar Flare.

Después se dirigió hacia Hawk, que estaba ayudando a Blues a levantarse.

- Blues, ¿estás bien?

- Sí, sólo me hirieron en mi amor propio, ¡ouch! – Se sujetó el hombro lastimado, de la herida brotaba un poco de "sangre".

Los otros miembros de la unidad ya habían acabado con los reploids zombi y se dirigieron a la parte alta del barranco para encontrarse con su líder.

- Mike, ¿cómo se encuentran Ram y Jet? – Preguntó X a uno de sus hombres.

- Ram fue neutralizado, aunque creo que aún puede ser reconstruido, su unidad de conciencia no fue dañada. Jet se repondrá, pero no creo que pueda continuar la misión.

- Lo mejor será que los lleves de vuelta a la base, y llévate esto también – dijo entregándole el tubo de ensayo con el fluido del Nightmare Soul - Tal vez pueda serle útil al Dr. Koi para continuar su investigación. – Dirigiéndose a Blues – Tú también deberías ir, tu herida puede ser profunda.

Lógicamente, Blues protestó.

- ¡Pero capitán! Este rasguño no es serio, ni siquiera me molesta. ¡Ouch! – Se sujetó el hombro de nuevo. - Por favor, no me saque de la misión, aún puedo serle útil.

- No lo sé, después de las dos imprudencias que cometiste no me da confianza dejar que prosigas.

- ¡Pero capitán! ¿Alguna vez le he dado motivos para que desconfíe de mí?

X se cruzó de brazos.

- No una Blues... ¡¡Muchas!! Ya pusiste a la unidad en peligro una vez, ¿qué me garantiza que no volverás a hacerlo?

- Capitán, por favor. Usted mismo se ha dado cuenta de que hay mavericks peligrosos en la zona. Esa lagartija que nos atacó puede ser tan sólo el comienzo. Nada nos asegura que no aparecerán más enemigos como ése. Necesitará de mi ayuda.

- Él tiene razón, capitán. – Intervino Hawk – Sin Ram ni Jet y con Mike en el cuartel, sólo quedaremos nosotros cuatro. Necesitaremos más apoyo si queremos encontrar a los miembros de la unidad 15.

X suspiró, sabía que se iba a arrepentir de la decisión que acababa de tomar.

- Está bien Blues... Puedes venir... – Blues ya se preparaba a saltar de alegría pero X frunció el ceño, advirtiéndole que ni lo intentara. - ¡Pero no me vuelvas a causar problemas de nuevo! ¡Escuchaste!

Blues se puso en firmes mientras hacía el saludo militar.

- Sí, señor.

X suspiró con una enorme gota en la cabeza.

- No empieces con tus payasadas, por favor. Mike, lo mejor será que te retires de una vez.

- A la orden, capitán.

Después de que Mike desapareciera en el rayo del teletransportador, X recibió una nueva transmisión de Alia.

- "X, recibí una llamada de uno de los miembros de la unidad 15. Están enfrentando a un grupo de mavericks en los restos del área industrial, a medio kilómetro al norte de su posición. La situación es grave, el virus ha infectado a la mayor parte de la los trabajadores. Algunos reploids aún no han sido contaminados, necesitan ayuda. ¡Tienen que ir!"

- Muy bien Alia. ¿Ya escucharon todos? ¡Vamos para allá!

- ¡A la orden! – Gritaron los otros miembros de la unidad 17 mientras seguían a su jefe.

Antes de partir, X dirigió una última mirada a los restos del maverick destruido. Esa horrenda sensación de remordimiento comenzó a invadirlo de nuevo, pero sabía que debía apartarla, la misión no había terminado, debía mantener toda su concentración en lo que estaba haciendo. - Alia, envía a Life Saver y a los miembros del equipo de recuperación. Tal vez al doctor Koi le interese analizar los restos de Gecko. - "Enterada. Cambio y fuera." Los miembros de la unidad 17 llegaron a una zona llena de construcciones derruidas que alguna vez fueron fábricas. Habías rastros de combate en el lugar, pero no se veía a los miembros de la unidad 15 por ningún lado. 

- Lo mejor será separarnos para cubrir mayor terreno.Hawk, tú y Ryo exploren esas ruinas de allí. Blues, tú vendrás conmigo, exploraremos los alrededores, así me aseguraré de que no te metas en problemas.

- ¡¡Capitán!! – Protestó el cazador de la pañoleta.

- Como usted ordene, capitán. – Dijeron Hawk y Ryo, ignorando los reclamos de Blues.

Los grupos se separaron. X y Blues examinaban el terreno que estaba repleto de chatarra, por lo visto, los robots encargados de reparar la zona no habían hecho tan buen trabajo que digamos.

- Tal como dijo Alia, este sitio es un basurero. Sólo espero que los miembros de la unidad no hayan sido infectados por el virus.

Blues no respondió, estaba molesto por la actitud de su líder, lo estaban tratando como si fuera un niño, desearía que su capitán le tuviera mayor confianza. En realidad X confiaba en él... la mayoría de las veces, sólo que Blues era demasiado descuidado en ocasiones. Además, podía haber mavericks peligrosos asechando la zona, y con una herida en el hombro, por muy leve que fuera, no podía permitir que el joven reploid actuara solo. Si cometía otra imprudencia podía acabar saliendo gravemente dañado, algo que X no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

De repente los dos cazadores escucharon un grito de socorro que provenía de detrás de una enorme pila de desechos. Al ir a investigar observaron a un pequeño y aterrado reploid, de apariencia casi infantil, a punto de ser masacrado por un robot obrero transformado en maverick. El robot era de gran tamaño, tenía la mirada perdida como si estuviera dopado, en vez de piernas poseía un par de orugas parecidas a las de un tractor y en lugar de brazos, un par de afilados picos de acero, los mismos con los que ya había acabado a varios reploids que yacían triturados sobre las huellas que dejaban las orugas a su paso. El robot avanzaba peligrosamente hacia el pequeño reploid, ya estaba a punto de aplastarlo cuando fue detenido por Blues, que lo distrajo con una serie de disparos de su ametralladora.

- ¡¿Por qué no enfrentas a alguien de tu tamaño, pedazo de chatarra oxidada?!

El maverick cambió de dirección hacia el cazador, pero no logró ni acercársele ya que fue aplastado por una serie de desechos que X derribó de la pila de chatarra con un disparo de su cañón de plasma.

- Esa es una forma fácil de deshacerse de la basura, ¿no, capitán?

X frunció el ceño.

- Esta clase de robot poseen un blindaje muy resistente, ni mi X-Buster ni tu ametralladora hubieran logrado atravesarlo antes de que arrollara al pequeño. De todas maneras no creas que lo hemos vencido, eso sólo lo detendrá por unos segundos.

Menos de los que X calculó: El maverick no tardó en salir de entre los escombros ayudado por sus picos de acero.

- ¡Blues, ve por el chico! Yo me encargaré de este sujeto.

- Seguro, capitán.

X se interpuso en el camino del maverick distrayéndolo con algunos tiros de su Buster, mientras Blues corría a ayudar al pequeño reploid. El androide permanecía acurrucado en posición fetal en una esquina, estaba temblando y lloraba.

- Tranquilo pequeño, ya estoy aquí. – Dijo ofreciéndole la mano, pero el pequeño la rechazó y dio un gran salto hacia atrás alejándose del cazador. Estaba más asustado que antes.

- ¡¡No se me acerqué!! – Gritó mientras cogía una barra de fierro y la balanceaba hacia el maverick hunter como si le estuviera amenazando con una lanza.

Blues estaba confundido, no comprendía la reacción del pequeño androide.

- ¡Blues! ¡Apresúrate! No sé cuánto tiempo pueda distraer a este sujeto. – Gritó X mientras luchaba contra el maverick. Con habilidad, X usaba el poder de su cañón de plasma para derribar las pilas de chatarra, interrumpiendo el paso del robot obrero que se habría camino con ayuda de sus picos de metal y se abalanzaba sobre el cazador. X aprovechaba los momentos en que el obrero se distraía para atacarlo con disparos de su X-Buster. A pesar de que la armadura incrementaba el poder de su arma, los tiros de plasma apenas conseguían abollar ligeramente la superficie blindada del maverick.

"Es más resistente de lo que pensé. Creo que tendré que cambiar de estrategia. "

Blues intentaba convencer al reploid infantil de que le permitiera acercarse.

- Tranquilízate, sólo quiero ayudar. No voy a lastimarte – Trató de aproximarse una vez más, pero el muchacho balanceó la barra, advirtiéndole que de dar un paso más, lo golpearía.

- ¡No es verdad! ¡No es verdad! – Gritó. - Tú eres uno de esos cazadores, ¿cierto? He visto lo que le hacen a otros reploids. ¡Ustedes no quieren ayudarme! ¡Quieren hacerme lo mismo que a mis amigos! – Él pequeño androide parecía al borde del un colapso nervioso.

- ¿Pero de que estás hablando? Nosotros no vamos a hacerte daño.

- ¡No es cierto! ¡No es cierto! Ustedes quieren acabar conmigo, ¡lo sé! – El pequeño comenzó a llorar. – Yo... yo los vi... ¡Los vi! Vi como acababan con mis amigos, como infectaban a los obreros con ese virus. ¡¡Ustedes no quieren ayudarnos, sólo quieren destruirnos!!

- ¡Espera!

El pequeño reploid se lanzó sobre Blues tratando de golpearlo con la barra de metal... o al menos eso parecía intentar, pues tras esgrimir la barra golpeando el aire, sin acercársele a Blues, la soltó y comenzó a correr... ¡justo en dirección de donde X y el maverick seguían luchando!

- ¡No, niño! ¡No vayas hacia allá!

El pequeño pasó justo en medio de donde se estaba librando la pelea. Se tropezó con una roca y cayó al suelo, quedando en el camino del maverick que no tardó en lanzarse sobre él

- ¡Cuidado, pequeño!

- ¡¡No sé me acerque!! – Gritó el niño aterrorizado mientras observaba al obrero acercarse con mirada perversa, balanceando sus picos en círculos.

X tuvo que actuar rápidamente. Desenfundó el Z-Saber y lo colocó en el extremo de su X-Buster, donde el sable de luz se acopló perfectamente a la abertura del cañón y, al ser activado, liberó un fulgor más intenso. Las dos armas se fundieron en una sola, de mayor poder.

X dio un corte al aire, liberando un rayo de energía en forma de media luna, mismo que golpeó al maverick, cortando uno de sus picos antes de que atravesara el cuerpo del reploid infantil. Blues llegó por detrás del obrero y lo atacó disparándole repetidamente, el maverick volteó hacia él, listo para embestirlo, pero X aprovechó su distracción para decapitarlo con ayuda del Z-Saber, fortificado con el poder del X-Buster. Después soltó una gran ola de energía a través del sable que partió el cuerpo del obrero de arriba hacia abajo. De sus restos brotó otra Nightmare Soul, X la recogió, guardándola en un tubo de ensayo.

El niño reploid se quedó tumbado en el suelo, temblando. Estaba aterrado y no dejaba de llorar.

- ¡Por favor, no me maten! – Imploraba a los pies de X.

El capitán de la unidad 17 suavizó su mirada, arrodillándose al lado del pequeño androide para acariciarle la cabeza.

- No vamos a matarte. Tranquilo, estás entre amigos.

- ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ustedes? ¿Cómo sé que no son como esos otros maverick hunters que estaban esparciendo el virus? Después de lo que le hicieron a los trabajadores del lugar, ¿cómo sé que no me harán lo mismo?

X frunció el ceño al escuchar sus palabras. Dirigió la mirada a Blues, quien asintió en silencio. Luego se acercó al pequeño que aún seguía temeroso, le tendió la mano y le miró a los ojos.

- Tranquilízate, nosotros no somos como esos cazadores. Créeme que si fuéramos como ellos, hubiéramos dejado que ese obrero te destruyera, pero no lo permitimos. Por favor, confía en nosotros.

- ¿Cómo sé que no tratan de engañarme?

- Sólo mírame a los ojos y confía, ¿crees que yo sería capaz de hacerte daño?

El pequeño miró hacia los ojos del capitán y poco a poco se tranquilizó. La mirada en el rostro de X no reflejaban maldad, por el contrario, era bastante cálida. Se convenció de que el cazador estaba siendo honesto con él. Finalmente aceptó la mano de X y éste le ayudó a incorporarse.

- Así que viste a un grupo de maverick hunters esparciendo el virus. Cuéntame que fue lo que sucedió exactamente. – Preguntó el capitán de la unidad 17, una vez que el pequeño estuvo más relajado.

- Estábamos en las ruinas de la fábrica, trabajando como de costumbre, cuando aparecieron esos monstruos y empezaron a atacar a los trabajadores. Luego los robots obreros y los mechaniloids enloquecieron y comenzaron a pelear entre sí. Fue cuando llegaron los maverick hunters, pensamos que nos ayudarían, pero repentinamente uno de los monstruos atacó a su jefe y se introdujo en su cuerpo. El cazador empezó a comportarse muy extraño, sus ojos se pusieron rojos y atacó a sus compañeros. Después los demás hunters comenzaron a actuar igual que él y atacaron a los trabajadores que quedábamos. Yo fui el único que pudo escapar cuando uno de ellos se transformó en uno de esos horribles monstruos.

Él niño estaba muy angustiado, comenzó a llorar de nuevo. X puso una mano sobre su hombro, tratando de confortarlo.

- Tranquilo, ya pasó. Estás a salvo ahora. Relájate. Por favor dime, ¿cómo eran esos monstruos?

- Eran negros, de armadura amarilla, no tenía piernas ni brazos, poseían tentáculos. Tampoco tenían ojos, sólo visores de color rojo que se extendían por sus caras. El cazador que se transformó en uno de ellos comenzó a soltar de esas extrañas esferas negras, los otros cazadores las tomaron y empezaron a introducirlas en el cuerpo de los trabajadores, transformándolos en mavericks también.

- ¡Dios mío! Tal como lo temía.

- Los Nightmare drones. – Dijo Blues, completando las palabras de su líder. – ¡Maldita sea! Eso significa que los miembros de la unidad 15 ya fueron infectados.

Los dos cazadores bajaron la mirada con frustración. X lo comprendió todo, se trataba de las manifestaciones del Nightmare que se generaban a partir de los reploids infectados. Esas criaturas, bautizadas como Nightmare drones, podían entrar en el cuerpo de cualquier androide e infectarlo con el virus. No poseían capacidad de razonamiento alguna, sólo pensaban en alimentarse de otras máquinas y esparcir el virus a otras áreas. Ellos fueron los que esparcieron el Nightmare en la zona. Si el relato del niño era cierto, entonces la unidad 15 ya había sido contaminada, eso sólo podía significar que... Hawk y Ryo habían ido a examinar las ruinas de la fábrica. ¡Estaban en peligro!

- ¡Dios mío! Hawk, Ryo, me olvide por completo de ellos. Blues quédate aquí y cuida del niño. Yo iré a apoyar a los otros.

- Pero capitán...

- ¡Obedece, Blues!

Blues aceptó la orden de mala gana y se quedó al lado del pequeño reploid. X partió a toda la velocidad que sus propulsores le permitían alcanzar. No tardó en llegar a las ruinas de la fábrica. Antes de entrar, se comunicó con Alia.

- Alia, aquí X. ¿Me podrías proporcionar el nombre del líder de la unidad 15?

- "Me parece que se llama Spark Scorpion."

- ¡Scorpion! ¡Dios! Eso no es nada bueno.

X conocía desde hacía tiempo a Scorpion, sostenía con él una rivalidad amistosa. Como su nombre lo indicaba, se trataba de un reploid con forma de escorpión, un gran luchador, bastante ágil para pelear y que disfrutaba castigando a sus adversarios con mucha saña, una conducta que X criticaba continuamente. Si él había sido infectado, las cosas se pondrían serias.

Lógicamente, Alia no comprendió la reacción del cazador.

- "¿Qué sucede, X? ¿Localizaron a los miembros de la unidad 15?"

- Creo que sí, pero temo que no como lo esperábamos. Alia, dile a Life Saver y a sus hombres que se dirijan a mi posición. Hay un reploid a salvo que necesita atención médica. Y dile a Mike que venga también, es casi seguro que necesitemos ayuda. ¿No recibiste alguna otra transmisión de la unidad 15 antes de que me pusiera en contacto contigo?

- "No, la última que recibí fue cuando ustedes se hallaban en la barranca, pero se cortó repentinamente. Por eso les pedí que fueran a brindar apoyo."

- Probablemente al miembro de la unidad 15 no le dio más tiempo de continuar el llamado de auxilio antes de ser infectado.

- "¡¿Qué has dicho, X?!"

- Tal como lo escuchaste, ya fueron infectados. Sólo nos queda luchar contra ellos. Por favor Alia, mantente al pendiente de nuestra situación. Algo me dice que vamos a necesitar refuerzos.

- "Cuídate, X"

En ese momento, X escuchó los ruidos de un tiroteo en el interior de la construcción.

"¡Hawk y Ryo deben estar peleando!"

Al entrar pudo ver a sus hombres acorralados contra una pared sobre una plataforma en lo alto de la fábrica. Ryo tenía una herida en el brazo y Hawk apenas podía contener a los Nightmare drones que se abalanzaban sobre ellos. En frente de los dos, se encontraban los miembros de la unidad 15 que fueron infectados y apoyaban a los mavericks disparando contra sus antiguos compañeros. En la retaguardia se hallaba su jefe, Spark Scorpion.

Al percatarse de la presencia de X, Scorpion hizo una seña a un grupo de mechaniloids que atacaron al cazador. X los destruyó sin problemas con su Buster.

- ¡Capitán, que bueno que llega! Como ya vio, los miembros de la unidad 15 fueron transformados en mavericks, necesitamos su ayuda. – Decía Hawk desde lo alto, cubriéndose de los disparos con una placa de metal que había desprendido del suelo de la plataforma.

- ¡Espérenme allí, Hawk! ¡Ya voy! – Gritó X mientras trepaba por una escalera, tratando de llegar hacia lo alto de donde se encontraban sus compañeros.

Scorpion le hizo una señal a sus hombres, éstos dejaron de disparar a los cazadores y se lanzaron sobre de X, atacándolo en el nivel inferior de la plataforma. Cada uno de ellos poseía, además de un cañón de plasma, una poderosa cimitarra de energía. X desenfundó su sable y comenzó a luchar con ellos, pero uno de los ex-cazadores consiguió hacerle una herida en la pierna.

- ¡¡Capitán!! – Al ver a su jefe herido, Hawk no tardó en acabar con los Nightmare drones usando sus poderosos brazos, acto seguido se lanzó sobre de Scorpion, pero el líder de la unidad 15 no tardó en defenderse golpeándolo con su cola. A Hawk apenas le dio tiempo de sujetarse de uno de los barandales de la plataforma para evitar que el golpe lo tirara al vacío.

- ¡Ten cuidado, Hawk! Scorpion no es por nada uno de los mejores guerreros de la base. – Advertía X, esquivando a duras penas las feroces estocadas de sus 5 adversarios.

Scorpion miró malévolamente a Hawk, sus ojos brillaban con un fulgor rojizo. Hizo un ruido con el par de tenazas que adornaban sus guantes. Al ser infectado por el Nightmare, todo recuerdo del pasado había sido borrado de su memoria, sólo pensaba en una cosa: Eliminar, en forma cruel, a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, Blues ya había recibido la llamada de Alia: Life Saver y la unidad de recuperación iban en camino. De todas maneras, al joven cazador no dejaba de impacientarle que su líder tardara demasiado en volver. Ya no pudo aguantar por más tiempo.

- Niño, escúchame atentamente, la unidad de recuperación ya viene en camino. Su líder es un médico, Life Saver, el se hará cargo de ti. Permanece aquí hasta que yo vuelva, por favor, no te vayas a alejar. Tengo que ir a ayudar a mis amigos.

- ¡No me deje, por favor! Tengo mucho miedo. – Respondió el pequeño, a punto de llorar de nuevo.

- No temas, no tardaré, aquí estarás a salvo en lo que yo vuelvo, se valiente. Te prometo que volveré pronto, mientras, espera a Life Saver y a los miembros de su unidad, por favor.

El niño asintió con algunas lágrimas en los ojos. Blues le acarició la cabeza antes de partir, asegurándole que estaría a salvo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

En la fábrica las cosas no iban nada bien. X apenas podía hacer algo contra sus oponentes que no dejaban de atacarle con sus cimitarras, mientras que Hawk trataba de esquivar, sin mucho éxito, los fieros coletazos de Scorpion. Repentinamente, una serie de chispas de electricidad comenzaron a rodear la punta de la cola del reploid escorpión.

- ¡Cuidado, Hawk! ¡No dejes que te toque su aguijón!

La advertencia de X llegó un poco tarde, a Hawk no le dio tiempo de esquivar el ataque de Scorpion. Al ser alcanzado por el aguijón, el maverick hunter recibió una descarga eléctrica de más de 10 000 voltios, quedando completamente aturdido y a la merced del líder de la unidad 15, quien no tardó en sujetarle el cuello con una de sus pinzas mientras aplicaba una serie de choques eléctricos sobre el indefenso cazador.

- ¡Hawk! – Ryo trató de ir en apoyo de su compañero, pero antes de alcanzar a Scorpion, éste comenzó a mirarlo, liberando una serie de ondas color rojo por medio de sus ojos. Por efecto de las ondas, Ryo empezó a sentirse mareado, repentinamente la imagen del escorpión ante él era gigantesca, demasiado grande para tratar de enfrentarla. Una sensación de pánico le inundó, no podía moverse, estaba indefenso ante semejante adversario. Empezó a gritar aterrado pero sus piernas no le respondían, sólo le quedaba esperar la muerte.

- ¡Maldición! Es el ataque hipnótico de Scorpion. Produce en sus adversarios el mismo efecto que un escorpión real sobre sus víctimas cuando está a punto de devorarlas. Es una sensación de miedo tan inmensa que te deja completamente paralizado.

Hawk escuchó las palabras de X. Observó como el aguijón de Scorpion había aumentado de tamaño, se preparaba para atravesar con él al aterrorizado Ryo. Ver a su compañero en peligro le inspiró para seguir luchando. Con algo de esfuerzo colocó su mano sobre la pinza de Scorpion que le sujetaba el cuello. No tardó en quebrarla por medio de su fuerza, después le dio un gran puñetazo al maverick en el rostro que lo hizo retroceder. Pero antes de que Hawk pudiera hacer algo más, Scorpion concentró una nueva carga de electricidad en su aguijón y la disparó en forma de un gran rayo que golpeó a Hawk, dejándolo tumbado en el suelo.

- ¡Hawk! ¡Maldición!

La distracción de X fue aprovechada por uno de los miembros de la unidad 15, que le tumbó el sable de un golpe. Ya se preparaba a rematar al líder de la unidad 17 cuando fue acribillado por una serie de disparos.

- Llegaron los refuerzos, tarde como siempre, pero llegaron.

- ¡Blues!

El joven cazador había irrumpido en la fábrica por una ventana rota, estaba colgado desde el gancho de una grúa y comenzó a disparar contra los miembros de la unidad 15.

- ¡Te ordené que te quedaras con el niño! – Replicó X, enfadado, mientras aprovechaba que los miembros de la unidad 15 habían corrido a refugiarse para recuperar el Z-Saber.

- Ni siquiera porque lo estoy salvando me lo agradece. ¡Vaya! Hay gente a la que no se puede complacer. – Decía Blues, fastidiado, mientras soltaba otra ronda de disparos sobre de Scorpion, antes de que éste rematara a Hawk.

El antiguo maverick hunter saltó la ráfaga de tiros, trepó por una de las columnas de la fábrica, se impulsó en ella para llegar a la grúa y usó la pinza que le quedaba para cortar la cadena que sostenía el gancho. Blues cayó al piso, Scorpion saltó tras de él y trató de golpearlo con su cola, pero el cazador activó su escudo de energía protegiéndose del ataque, aunque ello no evitó que la fuerza del mismo lo arrojará contra la pared.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Blues!

- Estoy bien, no se preocupe. ¡Auch! Eso si que dolió. – Blues se levantó adolorido mientras llevaba su mano al hombro lastimado, el choque contra la pared había provocado que la herida se resintiera.

Scorpion volvió a atacar, soltando una serie de rayos de electricidad contra los que Blues sólo podía defenderse con su escudo.

X observaba todo desde la plataforma. Uno de los miembros de la unidad 15 trató de aprovechar que el líder de la unidad 17 estaba de espaldas para atacarlo, pero X bloqueó su ataque con ayuda del sable y rápidamente lo atravesó con un disparo de su X-Buster.

Después se dirigió a los otros 3 que aún quedaban.

- Escuchen, esto puede ser de dos maneras, fácil o difícil. Ustedes deciden: Se rinden pacíficamente y me acompañan al cuartel, o tendré que nulificarlos a todos.

Los miembros de la unidad 15 apretaron los dientes mientras le miraban con rabia, pero al poco rato, una sonrisa torcida cruzó por sus rostros. Sus miradas teñidas de sangre empezaron a emitir un brillo siniestro. Los otrora maverick hunters, ahora convertidos en víctimas del Nightmare, saltaron por encima del jefe de la unidad 17, sus cimitarras empezaron a brillar con mayor intensidad, simultáneamente lanzaron con ellas una gran ráfaga de energía que golpeó a X, provocando una explosión que derrumbó el piso del nivel inferior de la plataforma.

- ¡Capitán! – Gritó Blues, observando como los tres mavericks daban un giro en el aire para caer a salvo en el suelo. Se reunieron con su jefe, quien les hizo una seña para que se lanzaran sobre Blues.

- ¡Ya verán malditos! – Blues comenzó a disparar como loco contra los antiguos cazadores, pero estos eran lo suficientemente ágiles para evitar los disparos. Arremetieron contra Blues, que lo único que pudo hacer fue activar su escudo para cubrirse de los ataques. Los mavericks reían como maniáticos sin parar de atacarlo con sus cimitarras.

Scorpion observaba todo con satisfacción. Empezó a reír, cuando un destello de color azul salió a toda velocidad de la enorme nube de polvo que había quedado tras la explosión. El destello partió a uno de los miembros de la unidad 15 por la mitad, mientras derribaba a los otros con un par de disparos de plasma.

- ¡Es el capitán X! – Dijo Ryo, ayudando a Hawk a incorporarse.

- Capitán, que bueno que está bien. – Blues sonrió mientras retiraba el escudo.

X se paró delante de él y miró seriamente a Scorpion y a sus dos subordinados. Estos le miraban con ira, pero no se atrevían a acercarse.

- Me doy cuenta de que con los mavericks infectados por el Nightmare no se puede razonar. Siempre escogen el camino difícil. – Dijo mientras acoplaba el Z-Saber en su cañón de plasma. – Así que sólo me queda hacer esto. ¡Giga Slash!

La gran ráfaga de energía en forma de media luna destruyó a los miembros de la unidad 15, aunque Scorpion alcanzó a esquivarla. Saltó sobre de X, tratando de golpearlo con su cola, pero el cazador lo esquivó usando sus propulsores y le cortó la otra pinza con el Z-Saber mejorado. Después le dio un puñetazo, tumbándolo en el suelo, pero Scorpion dio un rápido golpe con su cola, alcanzando a dar un electrochoque a X por medio de su aguijón.

- ¡Capitán! – Blues trató de llegar a X, pero Scorpion lo electrocutó lanzando una descarga por su cola. Después volteó hacia X, usando su ataque hipnótico en contra de él.

- No puedo dejar que me someta.... Tengo que luchar contra esto... – Decía X, tratando de liberarse de la influencia de la mirada de Scorpion, le resultaba muy difícil, empezó a sentir vértigo. La imagen del gigantesco escorpión ante él parecía atraerlo, como los insectos que son atraídos por la luz hacia una trampa.

Scorpion se preparaba a clavar su aguijón sobre del maverick hunter, pero alguien lo detuvo, sujetándole la cola por detrás. Era Hawk, que sin importarle sus heridas, no iba a dejar que Scorpion lastimara a X. El maverick gruñó y empezó a emitir una nueva descarga eléctrica por su cola. A pesar de estar recibiendo choques eléctricos de alta intensidad, Hawk no desistió y de un tirón le arrancó la cola al ex-cazador. Scorpion enfureció y utilizó su ataque hipnótico sobre de Hawk, amedrentándolo, en ese momento recibió un disparo de plasma en la espalda.

- Será mejor que te rindas, Scorpion, porque no voy a permitir que lastimes a mis hombres. – Dijo X, ya reestablecido.

El maverick trató de defenderse usando nuevamente su mirada hipnótica, resultándole imposible, ya que un fuerte destello de luz lo cegó momentáneamente.

- Veo que esta nueva arma funciona bien. – Dijo X, cargando poder en su X-Buster para disparar nuevamente el Solar Flare.

Scorpion dio un gran salto, trepó por la pared y desde allí comenzó a hacer circular una gran corriente de energía sobre su cuerpo. Se lanzó sobre X, tratando de dañarlo con su cuerpo electrificado, el maverick hunter lo esquivó impulsándose hacia arriba con sus propulsores y disparó el Solar Flare a máxima capacidad. El gran rayo de luz atravesó el pecho de Scorpion. El cuerpo del antiguo jefe de la unidad 15 cayó al suelo y explotó.

X se dirigió a sus restos y recogió la Nightmare Soul, hizo lo mismo con el resto de los integrantes de la unidad 15, además de que absorbió una nueva arma: Lightning Thorn.

Fue cuando Life Saver entró a la fábrica junto con el equipo de recuperación. Mike iba con ellos.

- ¡X, que bueno que están a salvo! Alia nos avisó de lo sucedido. Ya nos encargamos del pequeño reploid al que dejaron en el chatarrero. Sufrió un trauma emocional muy fuerte, pero se repondrá. Ya lo transportamos a la base. ¿Se encuentran ustedes bien?

- Yo estoy bien, pero creo que Hawk y los otros necesitan atención médica.

Los del equipo de Life Saver corrieron a asistir a Hawk y a Ryo, que eran los más lastimados. Blues no estaba tan grave, pero aprovechó para que Life Saver reparara el daño en su hombro. X se aproximó a él, furioso.

- ¡Blues! Te ordené claramente que te quedarás cuidando al pequeño. ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si hubieran habido más mavericks en la zona? ¡Ese niño hubiera estado en peligro!

- Pero capitán...

- ¡Pero nada, Blues! ¿Hasta cuando vas a madurar y a empezar a acatar las ordenes de tus superiores?

Repentinamente, X tuvo lo que suele llamarse Deja Vu, la repetición de una escena que ya había vivido antes, sólo que en aquél entonces él era el novato regañado y Zero, el capitán que le estaba llamando la atención:

_"¡X, desobedeciste una orden directa!" _

_"Pero Zero..."_

_"¡Pero nada, X! ¿Hasta cuando dejarás de ser tan inmaduro y empezarás a obedecer lo que te ordenan tus superiores?"_

Sobra decir el tamaño de la gotota que apareció en la frente del maverick hunter al recordar eso.

"Alia tiene razón, cada día me parezco más a Zero. Debo hacer algo o terminaré igual de amargado que él."

Mientras X pensaba para sí, Blues mantenía la cabeza agachada, apenado por haber desobedecido a su capitán.

- Capitán, créame que en verdad lo siento mucho, yo sólo quería....

- No tiene caso que te disculpes, Blues. – Interrumpió X, cruzándose de brazos, de repente los rasgos en su rostro se suavizaron. – De no haber sido por tu intervención, Scorpion y sus secuaces nos hubieran hecho pedazos. Supongo que debo agradecerte por eso.

- ¿Lo dice en serio, capitán? – Una amplia sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Blues al ver que, después de todo, no había obrado tan mal, aunque la mirada de X volvió a tornarse severa.

- Sí, por está vez estás perdonado, ¡pero no vuelvas a desobedecerme de nuevo! ¡¿Escuchaste?!

Blues se puso en firmes, haciendo el saludo militar.

- ¡Es una promesa, señor!

- Una promesa que pienso, no vas a cumplir... – Suspiró X, llevándose una mano al rostro con una nueva gota adornándole la cabeza.

- X, Ryo ya está bien, aunque creo que tendré que llevarme a Hawk a la base, está muy dañado. – Dijo Life Saver, interviniendo en la conversación.

La plática fue interrumpida nuevamente, por Alia, que alertaba a los cazadores de la presencia de nuevos mavericks en el área sur del cuadrante.

- "Ya despaché a la unida 16, tal vez requieran de su apoyo."

- Muy bien. Entonces llévate a Hawk al cuartel, Life Saver. Envíamelo tan pronto esté reparado. Los demás vendrán conmigo.

- "¿Cómo está tu pierna X? ¿No sería mejor que Life Saver la reparara?"

- Estoy bien, Alia, no te preocupes. – Respondió, en realidad la herida le molestaba un poco, pero trataba de evitar que su amiga se inquietara. – Estaremos de vuelta en la base tan pronto nulifiquemos a los mavericks que quedan.

Antes de salir de la fábrica para ser transportados por el rayo del telepuerto, X dio una última mirada a los restos de sus antiguos compañeros de la unidad 15, mismos que Life Saver y sus subordinados se hallaban recogiendo. Esta vez había eliminado a quienes alguna vez fueron sus camaradas. La sensación de remordimiento regresó, más fuerte que antes, pero debía hacerla a un lado, no era el momento apropiado para empezar a sentirse culpable. Casi se le olvidó entregarle a Life Saver las Nightmare Souls que había recogido. Una vez hecho esto, se dirigió a donde lo esperaban los miembros de su unidad.

- Alia, por favor, transpórtanos al sur del cuadrante.

- "Entendido, buena suerte X."

Los miembros de la unidad 17 desaparecieron en el rayo de luz. Alia seguía preocupada, una sensación de aprensión se oprimía en su pecho.

"Por favor X, regresa pronto."

**_Fin del capítulo 2_**

**_Notas del autor:_**

Un capítulo algo largo, pero lleno de acción (al menos eso creo, ojalá nadie se haya aburrido a la mitad y lo haya botado). Aclaro que en realidad no estoy seguro de cómo se llaman esas criaturas de tentáculos que aparecen en los escenarios del Megaman X6 y que pueden llegar a convertirse en un verdadero dolor en el cu...ello. Según he leído, se les suele denominar simplemente Nightmares, pero para evitar confusiones con el virus, las rebauticé Nightmare drones.


	4. Se aproxima el ocaso

**_Capítulo 3: Se aproxima el ocaso _**

La misión terminó ya entrada la tarde. Los maverick hunters regresaron a la base al anochecer.

- Acabamos con todos los mavericks, ¿no es verdad capitán? – Decía Blues, presumiendo de su habilidad con el arma.

- No te emociones demasiado, Blues, no fue nada divertido.- Respondió X, algo molesto por el comentario del novato.

- El capitán tiene razón, Blues. No hay nada de divertido en eliminar a otros reploids. – Agregó Hawk.

- Disculpen muchachos pero tengo cosas que hacer, los veré más tarde... ¡ah! Y si la teniente Alia pregunta, díganle que le entregaré el reporte de la misión mañana temprano.

- Entendido, capitán. – Dijeron los dos reploids haciendo el saludo militar, su líder respondió de la misma manera y poco después se retiró del lugar.

Después de despedirse de sus subordinados, el capitán de la unidad 17 se dirigió a la sala de entrenamiento. Antes de entrar se revisó la pierna y cambió el vendaje improvisado que había colocado sobre la herida, aún le molestaba, pero no tenía deseos de dirigirse a la enfermaría. Además, el escáner interno no indicaba que se tratara de una herida severa, sus sistemas de auto-reparación podrían encargarse de ella.

Después de tantos años de estar en guerra, X había desarrollado cierto nivel de tolerancia al dolor. Esto tenía tanto ventajas como desventajas, por un lado le permitía permanecer en batalla sin que el dolor de sus heridas le impidiera concentrarse en la lucha, por el otro, había ocasiones en que heridas o daños severos pasaban desapercibidos y eso llegaba ser peligroso, y aun cuando el escáner interno le permitía mantenerse al tanto de las condiciones de su cuerpo, había ocasiones en que el diagnóstico llegaba a fallar. En una ocasión eso le sucedió y casi pagó el precio.

Al entrar al cuarto programó la computadora para pruebas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. La simulación comenzó: Varios hologramas con la imagen de diversos mavericks aparecieron rodeando a X. El cazador desenvainó el sable y comenzó a luchar contra ellos. X había mejorado notablemente en su manejo del Z-Saber durante los últimos meses, prueba de ello era el hecho de que todos los hologramas caían rebanados por la mitad a cada golpe que X daba con el sable. Sin embargo, la mente del bombardero azul no estaba completamente concentrada en el combate, algo le estaba molestando. Algo con lo que ya estaba familiarizado, pero que incluso después de tantos años, le era difícil de superar: El remordimiento.

Aún cuando la mayor parte del personal de la base lo considera un asesino a sangre fría por su forma de eliminar a sus adversarios, aparentemente sin que esto le afecte en lo más mínimo, lo cierto es que X sufre cada vez que nulifica a un maverick. Lo curioso de este asunto es que, si bien es cierto que a X nunca le tiemblan las manos al momento de destruir a un maverick, el sentimiento de culpa nunca se presenta al momento de dar el tiro de gracia, siempre viene después, como un fantasma que se levanta de su tumba para atormentar al responsable de su muerte... X detesta eso, desde que recuerda, siempre ha sido así.

La primera vez que destruyó a un maverick ni siquiera se aterró, no sudó, todo sucedió demasiado rápido como para haber sentido miedo. Sólo recordaba que en su primera misión en la unidad 17, uno de sus compañeros había sido atacado por un maverick que estuvo a punto de destruirlo. X no titubeó, al ver el peligro en que se encontraba el otro cazador, no tardó en jalar del gatillo del X-Buster. El maverick atacante cayó fulminado al suelo y Zero lo felicitó por su oportuna intervención. La misión continuó como si nada. Así sucedió todo, tan rápido y repentino que ni siquiera supo con exactitud qué era lo que había pasado. X continuó disparando contra los mavericks, destruyendo a todo aquél que se interpuso en su camino, parecía no estar del todo consciente de lo que hacía.

Después de que la misión finalizara todos se preparaban a retirarse para la base, X volteó hacia los cuerpos destrozados de los mavericks, a su alrededor había cientos de reploids como él: Todos hechos pedazos, con sus cuerpos desmembrados, sus rostros bañados en sus propios líquidos vitales que escurrían por el suelo mientras chispas de electricidad escapaban a través de sus cables. Algunos tenían una mueca bastante extraña en el rostro, indicando el grado de demencia al que habían llegado, otros simplemente tenían una expresión de terror y de dolor, semejante al de alguien que no se esperaba morir tan pronto. X miró esa escena y se sintió culpable. Había asesinado a varios de sus hermanos androides y lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera se había inmutado al hacerlo. ¿Cómo pudo matar a tantos reploids sin detenerse a pensar en lo que hacía? ¿Cómo pudo dispararles de esa manera, sin siquiera sentir la más mínima compasión? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan insensible y tan despiadado? Era un criminal, el peor de los asesinos.

Estaba tan arrepentido por sus acciones que estuvo a punto de suicidarse, dándose un tiro en la cabeza. Zero lo vio y se lo impidió, dándole un puñetazo en el estómago. Esas fueron sus palabras:

"¡No seas cobarde! ¿Crees que para cualquiera de nosotros es más fácil que para ti? Sé que es difícil tener que dispararle a alguien de tu propia raza, pero no tenemos otra opción. Tienes que ser fuerte. ¡No huyas! Tomar el camino fácil es algo para los perdedores y yo sé que tu vales mucho más que eso. ¡Se valiente y enfrenta las consecuencias de tus actos como un hombre!"

X lo miró sorprendido, el golpe lo había dejado en el suelo, pero las palabras de Zero habían llegado a lo más profundo de él. Zero le dio la mano y le ayudó a levantarse. X dio un último vistazo a los mavericks, dio un gran suspiro de resignación y se dirigió a donde estaba Zero. Antes de teletransportarse a la base le observó con admiración, estaba orgulloso de tener un líder como él.

Desde entonces, X empezó a respetar a Zero, más de lo que ya lo hacía, sin mencionar que comenzó a efectuar mejor su labor dentro de la unidad. Sin embargo, eso no cambió la situación: A la hora de matar nada le impedía hacerlo, pero era después del acto cuando su conciencia se encargaba de recriminárselo. En cierto modo, ya estaba acostumbrado a ello. Ya ni siquiera le angustiaba, por el contrario, prefería distraer su mente en los entrenamientos, tratando de olvidarse de esos "remordimientos absurdos" como Zero los llamaba.

Sin embargo, a veces se preguntaba si el tratar de hacer a un lado la culpa era una forma de negar la verdad. La verdad de que, a pesar de todo, él era un asesino. Quizá sus crímenes estuvieran justificados, después de todo, los mavericks son peligrosos y es su "deber" acabar con ellos, pero ello no significa en ningún momento que deje de ser un homicida. Un homicida al que la ley nunca castigaría pero un homicida al fin y al cabo.

Por mucho que odiara ese hecho, sabía que no tenía otra opción, tenía que pelear. Ese era el camino que había escogido, un camino doloroso y lleno de frustración, un camino del que no podía salir tan fácilmente, llevaba demasiados años recorriéndolo como para hacerlo. Lo que más le dolía a X no era sólo el hecho de ser un asesino, sino sobre todo, saber que tenía manchadas las manos con la sangre de varias víctimas inocentes.

Al contrario de lo que pueda pensarse, a lo largo de la historia muy pocos reploids se han vuelto contra los humanos por convicción propia. La mayoría de los que se volvieron renegados, fueron en realidad infectados por el virus. Eso sin mencionar que una gran parte de los que se rebelaron por cuenta propia no buscaban destruir a la humanidad, únicamente querían obtener su libertad.

La historia de los robots siempre ha sido la de ser esclavos de la raza humana, su propio nombre es testimonio de ello: La palabra "robot" significa "esclavo". Los robots han sido esclavos de los humanos desde que se construyó al primero. No es extraño que algunos reploids, habiendo sido creados con emociones y sentimientos, con la capacidad de pensar por sí mismos, hayan decidido rebelarse con tal de que se les dieran los mismos derechos que a sus creadores. Era cierto que sus huesos estaban hechos de metal, que su piel y sus tejidos eran de silicón, que en lugar de venas tenían tubos y cables por los que circulaban fluidos combustibles en vez de sangre, pero ello no dejaba de significar que fueran tan humanos como sus propios creadores.

Aunque eran máquinas tenían conciencia, y eso les brindaba un alma, un alma que a pesar de ser artificial, no dejaba de ser tan valiosa como la cualquier ser humano. Era de esperar que algunos no estarían satisfechos con el trato que se les daba y lucharían porque se les tratara como lo que eran, personas, y no como objetos. Tal fue el caso de los miembros de la Repliforce.

La Repliforce fue un ejército constituido únicamente por reploids, formado poco después de los incidentes ocurridos en Doppler Town. Su misión original era ayudar a mantener la paz y servir de apoyo a los maverick hunters en la labor de combatir a los mavericks. Sin embargo, tras la destrucción de Sky Lagoon en manos del cazador traidor Magma Dragoon, en la cual también se vieron implicados algunos de sus miembros, se pensó que la Repliforce entera se había convertido en un grupo de mavericks. Los líderes de Repliforce, el Coronel y el General, se sintieron indignados por esta acusación, por lo que decidieron independizarse, formando su propia nación de reploids en el espacio.

Este movimiento de independencia no se trató en ningún momento de una revolución en contra de los creadores humanos, ni mucho menos de destruir al planeta madre, únicamente buscaban la libertad y el respeto a los derechos de los reploids. No obstante, el gobierno de la Tierra representado por el Supremo Consejo de Regencia, consideró que la Repliforce era demasiado peligrosa por su enorme poder militar y, temiendo que más reploids se incorporaran al movimiento, ordenaron a los maverick hunters destruirla.

Fue cuando inició la llamada guerra de Repliforce, la cual no fue sino un completo embuste. Todo se trató solamente de un ardid del mismísimo Sigma que, tras convencer al General de que los maverick hunters podrían atentar contra él, se encargó de elaborarlo todo para que la Repliforce y los cazadores se mataran entre sí. Una vez que las dos principales fuerzas que le amenazaban fueran destruidas, ya no habría ningún obstáculo que impidiera al maverick atacar la Tierra.

Afortunadamente, X y Zero descubrieron sus planes y lo detuvieron a tiempo, antes de que el cañón de la Final Weapon disparara contra el planeta. Sin embargo, ello no impidió que la Repliforce fuera aniquilada. La mayor parte de sus miembros sucumbieron, incluyendo a Colonel y al mismísimo General. Sólo sobrevivió la división aérea que pasó a convertirse posteriormente en las Fuerzas Aéreas Reploid, al mando de Spiral Pegacion, el único comandante de Repliforce que no fue asesinado. Más tarde, esta última rama también sería destruida durante la crisis de Eurasia, después de que su líder fuera infectado por el virus y tuviera que ser neutralizado.

Durante la guerra contra Repliforce, destacaron las labores de la unidad 17, al mando de X, y de la recién reformada unidad 00 de fuerzas especiales a cargo de Zero. Muchas vidas de reploids inocentes que, para colmo, ni siquiera habían sido infectados por el virus, fueron tomadas durante el conflicto. Esto no excluyó a los maverick hunters, ambos bandos sufrieron perdidas irreparables, incluyendo a la pobre Iris, hermana del Coronel, de la cual Zero se enamoró y a la que al final tuvo que eliminar.

Una guerra brutal e injusta sin duda, de la cual X aún se arrepiente de haber participado, pero que de no haberlo hecho, sólo hubiera contribuido al plan de Sigma de usar a la Repliforce para acabar con la raza humana y con los maverick hunters. Aún así, el cazador se sigue culpando por el papel que asumió en la guerra: Eliminó a varios reploids que no merecían morir, acabó con las esperanzas de muchos androides de encontrar, por fin, un lugar donde pudieran ser libres, fuera de la esclavitud de los humanos.

Sin embargo, X sólo se siente un poco más culpable por ellos que por los reploids infectados a los que también ha asesinado. En cierto modo, esos mavericks no tuvieron la culpa de ser infectados por el virus Sigma, y aunque eso no justifica las atrocidades que algunos cometieron, X aún cree que pudo haber otra forma en lugar de tener que neutralizarlos. Si tan sólo las vacunas contra el virus Sigma hubieran sido descubiertas antes, muchas de esas vidas no hubieran tenido que ser sacrificadas.

Irónicamente, ahora con el virus Nightmare, X parece estar repitiendo la misma historia que vivió con el virus Sigma. Actualmente, cualquier reploid que sea infectado por el virus Sigma o por el virus Zero puede ser fácilmente curado y devuelto a la normalidad, sólo es cuestión de aplicar la vacuna apropiada. No es el caso del virus Nightmare, contra el que no existe vacuna alguna. X recuerda que esa misma situación la vivió con el virus Sigma, pero ahora es peor: Aún con los maverick infectados por el virus Sigma era posible razonar algunas veces, no así con las víctimas del Nightmare contra las que sólo puede pelear. Por si fuera poco, a la larga, Nightmare termina destruyendo la conciencia de un reploid, lo que resulta más triste todavía, ya que no deja más posibilidades.

En el pasado, si un reploid era destruido, era posible devolverlo a la vida si sus sistemas de conciencia sobrevivían sin recibir un daño severo. De allí que reploids como Zero o Vile, que fueron destruidos durante la primera guerra contra los mavericks, pudieron ser reconstruidos, ya que sus sistemas de conciencia no fueron dañados. Incluso se ha podido reconstruir a reploids infectados por el virus Sigma, sólo fue necesario vacunar sus matrices de conciencia antes de resucitarlos.

El caso del Nightmare es diferente, el Nightmare contamina el alma de los reploids, destruye sus mentes por completo, barriendo con sus sistemas de conciencia y de razonamiento. Ello sólo significa que a los reploids infectados por Nightmare no les queda esperanza de salvación, sólo la muerte. Y al respecto de eso, el punto de vista de X no ha cambiado: "Debe haber otro camino."

Un camino que, desgraciadamente, sigue sin ser descubierto, por lo que sólo le queda seguir peleando. Es algo que en realidad detesta y que no soporta de ningún modo. Hasta donde él sabe, los únicos mavericks que quizá debieron ser eliminados fueron los que decidieron por sí mismos que la humanidad era un estorbo y debía ser aniquilada. Y por cada centena de adversarios que ha enfrentado, X apenas si recuerda a dos o tres mavericks que hayan tenido esa característica, la mayoría sólo han sido víctimas del virus. Sin embargo, aún cuando esos mavericks intentaran acabar con la humanidad, tal vez se hubiera podido llegar a un acuerdo con ellos.

"Siempre queda la posibilidad de razonar, tiene que haber otro camino que no sea el de la violencia. Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez el destino de la humanidad esté marcado por eso. En todas las épocas ha habido guerras, parece como si fuera ya parte de la naturaleza humana, y nosotros, que somos 'hijos' de los humanos, nos dejamos influenciar por ello." Fueron los pensamientos del cazador de armadura azul mientras derribaba a uno de los hologramas.

X recuerda que hubo un período, muy breve por cierto, en el que algunos humanos culparon a los reploids de ser los causantes de todos los males y quisieron acabar con todos, justo al mismo tiempo que un puñado de mavericks decidió aniquilar a la humanidad por ser los responsables del deterioro del planeta. Ambos movimientos no duraron ni un año ya que fueron sometidos rápidamente por los maverick hunters, pero generaron opiniones encontradas que dieron mucho en que pensar.

"Pareciera que también es característica de la naturaleza humana el buscar un culpable a quien atribuirle todas las desgracias. Pensándolo bien, a lo largo de la historia se han buscado muchos chivos expiatorios que varían según la época: los negros, los judíos, los nazis, los comunistas, los islámicos... incluso los reploids hemos sido víctimas de ello. Y ahora, algunos miembros de mi propia raza consideran a los humanos el chivo expiatorio perfecto. A veces me da la impresión de que esa característica nos hubiera sido heredada. Es curioso que algunos reploids, como Sigma o Gate, hayan pensado que destruyendo a los humanos podrían formar un mundo perfecto, así como los humanos piensan que deshaciéndose del supuesto causante de sus males podrán prosperar."

X dio un salto para esquivar el ataque de uno de los hologramas y, acto seguido, embistió contra él con el sable.

"¡Ambas posturas están equivocadas! La paz y la prosperidad sólo se conseguirán si los reploids y los humanos hacen a un lado sus diferencias y empiezan a trabajar juntos. Aún cuando la violencia sea una característica innata del ser humano, la capacidad de razonar también lo es. Sé que la humanidad no es tan estúpida como para dejar que el odio y el caos la destruyan. Siempre me he preguntado si existirá otro camino diferente al de la guerra. Ese camino debe existir, en algún lado. Sé que lo encontraré, debo encontrarlo. Si la humanidad llega a hallar ese camino, tal vez se volverá capaz de evolucionar y trascender más allá de todas las barreras que se lo han impedido. Quizá entonces los humanos dejen de buscar chivos expiatorios a quienes achacarles la culpa y serán capaces de enfrentar sus problemas y ponerles fin."

El capitán de la unidad 17 se detuvo a descansar por un momento.

"De lo que me doy cuenta es que los humanos no podrán encontrar ese camino si los reploids no les ayudamos. Parece ser que ellos nos necesitan ahora más que nunca. Quizá nosotros podamos ayudarlos a evolucionar y a trascender. Tal vez, al mismo tiempo, ellos nos ayuden a superar nuestros defectos. En cierto modo, somos iguales a ellos, tenemos prácticamente los mismos vicios. Sólo si nos ayudamos mutuamente podremos superarlos."

X ha soñado decenas de veces con lo que llama "Elyseum", un mundo en donde los humanos y los reploids puedan vivir en paz y armonía. Ese fue el sueño del Dr. Light, heredado a su último hijo y que, de continuar la situación mundial como hasta ahora, cada vez se ve más lejos de realizar.

"Hasta que ese sueño pueda cumplirse, seguiré luchando. No me rendiré, una vez estuve a punto de hacerlo pero no volverá a pasar. Tengo que seguir peleando. No permitiré que nadie, ni los mavericks ni el virus, sigan opacando las posibilidades de formar un mundo mejor. Hasta que la última guerra de todas sea librada, no dejaré de luchar."

X decidió cambiar el vendaje otra vez. La herida en la pierna empezaba a molestarle de nuevo, comenzaba a creer que la idea de ir a la enfermería no era tan mala después de todo.

Mientras cambiaba el vendaje empezó a recordar aquel incidente en que, por culpa de una herida no atendida, estuvo cerca de ser eliminado. Afortunadamente, Zero llegó a salvarlo en el momento preciso, como de costumbre. Al analizar varias de las últimas misiones, X se percataba de que aquél incidente no había sido el único en que había estado a punto de perder la vida por un descuido. Recordó la conversación que tuvo con Alia en la mañana, comprendiendo los motivos de la preocupación de su amiga, vaya que tenía razón en estarlo. El capitán de la unidad 17 podía ser demasiado temerario algunas veces, más de lo que alguien con sentido común se atrevería. Aún siendo bastante calculador como indudablemente lo era, X a veces sobreestimaba sus habilidades para manejar situaciones peligrosas, en más de una ocasión había fallado al medir el peligro y aunque siempre encontraba la manera de salir avante, a veces parecía que sólo se salvaba por culpa de la endemoniada suerte que parecía acompañarlo.

En muchas ocasiones, el nombre de esa endemoniada suerte había sido Zero. No es necesario mucho análisis para notar que, así como X siempre llega a tiempo para salvar a Blues y a Hawk cuando la situación se pone fea, en el pasado había sido Zero quien se encargara de ayudar a X en las situaciones comprometidas. Era como una especie de legado que el maverick hunter de armadura carmesí le había heredado al bombardero azul tras dejarle el Z-Saber (más que un legado, una maldición desde el punto de vista de X).

Al pensar en su compañero de antaño, X empezó a recordar de nuevo ese sueño que había tenido desde hacía varios meses y que seguía manifestándose hasta ahora. X no lo comprendía, la primera vez que tuvo un sueño parecido fue poco antes de la aparición del Nightmare. En aquél entonces había quedado confundido por su significado y aún ahora lo estaba. Tal vez le estaba dando demasiada importancia a ese sueño, más de la que debía. Después de todo, nada le negaba que pudiera ser un error de programación o un efecto de la depresión por la que pasó después de la desaparición de Zero.... pero, ¿y si en verdad se tratara de una premonición o de una advertencia...?

"No, eso no puede ser posible."

El entrenamiento reinició una vez cambiado el vendaje. Aún con todos los hologramas rodeándolo, X no dejaba de pensar en su amigo desaparecido, lo extrañaba bastante. Sencillamente ya no era lo mismo estar en la base sin él, en realidad le hacía falta su presencia. Zero había sido más que un amigo para él, había sido casi un hermano. Después de todo, fue él quien lo entrenó y lo instruyó cuando apenas iniciaba dentro de los maverick hunters. Gran parte de lo que era ahora se lo debía a él. También le había salvado la vida en innumerables ocasiones, sin mencionar que de todos los cazadores de la base, Zero era el único que parecía conocer a profundidad a X, y él único que realmente lo entendía. Un amigo que siempre le brindaba apoyo en los momentos difíciles y con quien siempre podía contar. Era lógico que sintiera melancolía al pensar en él.

"Me pregunto qué estará haciendo ahora. Sea lo que sea, debe ser algo muy importante como para que aún no haya regresado a la base. Me gustaría tener alguna noticia de él, algo que me ayudara a cerciorarme de que se encuentra bien."

X suspiró con una gota en la cabeza al recordar la múltiples misiones en las que había participado al lado de Zero, en especial una donde el hunter carmesí había barrido con un regimiento de mavericks sin recibir rasguño alguno.

"La verdad no sé para que demonios me preocupo por él. Zero puede cuidarse solo a la perfección. Ese cabeza dura... Alia debe pensar que soy un kamikaze por la forma como me arriesgo en las misiones, debió haber visto a Zero en algunos de los combates que tuvimos durante los incidentes en Doppler Town. ¡ESAS SÍ ERAN MANIOBRAS KAMIKAZE! A veces me da la impresión de que a Zero lo acompaña una suerte más endiablada que la mía"

X detuvo nuevamente el entrenamiento. Los hologramas empezaban a resultarle demasiado débiles, necesitaba algo con mayor nivel de dificultad. Se dirigió hacia una computadora que se encontraba en una de las paredes de la sala y empezó a teclear algunos códigos para cambiar el tipo de entrenamiento.

"De lo que me doy cuenta es que Zero siempre ha sido más temerario que yo. Hay ocasiones en que pienso que él sigue siendo el más fuerte de los dos. Aunque tenemos exactamente el mismo potencial de combate, no lo sé, a veces pienso que él siempre seguirá siendo él más fuerte. Tal vez él sea mucho más fuerte y valiente de lo que yo podré llegar a ser."

X dirigió una mirada triste al Z-Saber en su mano.

"Dicen que tarde o temprano el alumno siempre supera al maestro, me pegunto que tan cierto será en el caso de Zero y el mío. Hay ocasiones en que creo que no soy digno de portar esta arma. Todos en la base piensan que soy el mejor cazador que ha existido, incluso la imagen de Zero en mis sueños me dice que ahora yo soy el número uno... ¿¡Él número uno para qué?! ¿Cómo puedo ser el mejor de todos si hay momentos en que me siento más frágil que una copa de cristal? Por más que traten de compararme con Zero, yo jamás podré ser como él, y aunque use su sable eso no me convierte de ningún modo en su sucesor. Como Zero sólo podrá haber uno."

El nuevo entrenamiento dio comienzo, esta vez se trataba de una pista de obstáculos. Diversos tipos de trampas así como torretas de rayos láser aparecieron a lo largo del cuarto, el objetivo era cruzar a través de todo eso y llegar al otro extremo de la sala de entrenamiento, sin ser eliminado claro está.

X atravesaba las trampas y esquivaba los rayos láser, algunos los desviaba con ayuda del sable de luz.

"La prueba de que tan diferentes somos y de que tan superior sigue siendo él a mí está en esta misma sala. Estoy seguro de que él no se dejaría abatir por estos remordimientos tan absurdos... No como yo lo estoy haciendo."

X continuaba las prácticas sin percatarse de que, fuera de la sala de entrenamiento, una joven de cabellos rubios (a quien ya todos conocemos) lo observaba desde una ventana a prueba de disparos. A Alia realmente le dolía ver a X en ese estado. La joven reploid no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para dar con el lugar donde se encontraba el cazador de titanio azul. Ya era algo típico que X se dirigiera a la sala de entrenamiento después de cada misión, a ahogar sus penas. Alia conocía muy bien los tormentos por los que pasaba el cazador y la forma como trataba de liberarlos en cada entrenamiento. El dolor y el remordimiento eran algo con lo que ya estaba familiarizada, ella misma había sentido en carne propia algo semejante a lo que X estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Después de todo, ella también había sido responsable de la muerte de algunos reploids en el pasado, sólo que en su caso fue peor: Ella recibió ordenes de sus superiores que le obligaron a traicionar a un amigo... a alguien más que un amigo, alguien a quien realmente estimaba y apreciaba mucho. En cierto modo, ella contribuyó de manera indirecta a que él se transformara en el monstruo responsable de una atrocidad tan grande como la de propagar el virus infernal. Ese virus infernal que está acabando con las esperanzas de todos. Es probable que de no ser por la ayuda y comprensión de X, ella nunca hubiera podido superar los remordimientos y la culpa que le invadieron tras saber que Gate era el responsable del Nightmare.

Ahora desearía poder ayudar a X a superar esa clase de pesar, sin embargo, prefería mantenerse alejada. Sabía que eso era algo que sólo X podría superar, ella no podía interferir en el conflicto interno del maverick hunter. La única ayuda que podía brindarle era permanecer a su lado el mayor tiempo posible y brindarle todo el apoyo que él necesitara de ella. Nada más que eso.

"Saber que eres responsable de la muerte de varios reploids es algo muy difícil de soportar, sobre todo para alguien como tú, X, que siempre has odiado la violencia. Pero saber que no te queda otra salida es algo mucho peor."

Alia recordó una de las frases que X suele usar muy a menudo: "El fin no justifica los medios". En varias ocasiones el cazador le había comentado a la navegante sobre lo mucho que le molestaba tener que eliminar a los mavericks, aún cuando fueran peligrosos, eso no justificaba el tener que destruirlos para mantener la paz. Alia compartía esa misma opinión, aunque ella sabía, tal como X, que no les quedaba otra salida. Eso era algo que ella ya había asumido pero que a X le costaba más trabajo aceptar, sus ideales no se lo permitían.

La maverick hunter dirigió una mirada melancólica al bombardero azul que seguía esquivando los rayos láser sin prestarle atención. Desde que lo conocía, X siempre había resultado un misterio para ella, no sólo desde el punto de vista científico (hasta la fecha, muchos de los mecanismos del cuerpo de X siguen sin ser descubiertos) sino también en su personalidad, principalmente porque el cazador nunca deja que nadie se le aproxime demasiado. Siempre vagando en completa soledad, siempre guardando distancia de las demás personas. Hasta donde Alia sabe, el único amigo que el cazador de titanio ha tenido ha sido Zero. Ella se dio cuenta del inmenso dolor que la perdida de su amigo le había provocado al capitán de la unidad 17, y por ello no podía permitir que el cazador se dejara hundir en ese abismo de depresión por el que estaba cayendo.

Fue cuando Alia tuvo la oportunidad de acercarse a él y conocerlo más a fondo. No tardaron mucho en hacerse buenos amigos. La razón por la que X no se relacionaba con nadie era precisamente por los remordimientos que lo invadían, sin embargo, había ocasiones en que la soledad se volvía insoportable, aún para él. En momentos como ese, el cazador necesitaba de alguien con quien hablar, alguien que lo escuchara y le ayudara a mitigar sus penas, simplemente, alguien con quien sentirse acompañado. Ahora que Zero ya no estaba, Alia era la única persona que podía ayudarle a aminorar su soledad, y aunque a veces desearía poder acercarse más a él, sabía que debía guardar cierta distancia. Esa era la mejor manera de ayudarlo: Darle el espacio apropiado para que pudiera liberar sus frustraciones, pero al mismo tiempo hacerle saber que no estaba sólo ni desamparado, y que ella lo apoyaría cuando fuese necesario.

Ese era uno de los motivos por los que Alia se había negado a hablar con X sobre lo que sentía por él, sin embargo, el otro motivo (de mucho mayor peso aún) era que tenía un enorme pánico al pensar en tener que confesárselo. No es algo por lo que haya que sorprenderse si tomamos que en cuenta que ella es, hasta cierto punto, tan humana como cualquier otro reploid. Y en lo que respecta a asuntos del corazón, es bien sabido que los humanos son, probablemente, la especie más insegura en todo el universo.

- ¡Dios! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil hacer esto? - Se reprochaba. - Mírenme, soy patética. ¿Qué pensarían mis ex-compañeros del equipo de investigación si me vieran ahora? Probablemente se burlarían de mí. Ya me lo imagino: "La siempre fría y calculadora de Alia sufriendo por tener que declarársele a un hombre. ¡Qué ridículo!". ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser esto? Sólo tengo que entrar allá y decirle a X lo que siento por él. Eso es todo, no es nada del otro mundo.

Alia dio un paso hacia la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento. Se preparaba para tocar, pero súbitamente dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rápidamente en dirección contraria.

- Tal vez lo mejor sea no molestarlo, está demasiado ocupado y sería una descortesía de mi parte interrumpirlo. Al fin y al cabo, mañana será otro día, ya veré entonces si tengo oportunidad de decírselo. Sí, eso será lo mejor.

A mitad del pasillo, Alia dio una segunda media vuelta y regresó hacia la sala de entrenamiento.

- ¡No! ¡Esto ya es el colmo del absurdo! – Decía mientras caminaba con paso firme, como si se tratara de un soldado que marcha al campo de batalla. - ¡No voy a acobardarme de nuevo! ¡No lo voy a hacer! ¡Ya fue suficiente de esta estúpida cobardía!

La maverick hunter se detuvo frente a la puerta de la sala.

- El tiene que saberlo! ¡Tiene que saber lo que siento por él! ¡Voy a entrar allí y decírselo de una vez por todas! ¡Y nada, absolutamente nada, podrá detenerme!

- ¿Detenerla para qué, teniente? – Dijo una voz detrás de ella. La cazadora se sonrojó notablemente mientras se volteaba de prisa a ver de quien se trataba.

- ¡Blues!

- Sí teniente, soy yo, sucede algo. – Preguntó el reploid de la pañoleta con su clásica sonrisa pícara.

Alia no imaginaba que Blues la estaría escuchando, especialmente porque esperaba que el cazador novato estuviera a esas horas, como de costumbre, coqueteando con las encargadas del centro de control de la base.

- B-bueno, l-lo que s-sucede es que yo... ¡Hey! – La maverick hunter sujetó al novato del cuello y lo miró amenazante a los ojos. - ¡Dime rápidamente qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí y qué fue lo que escuhaste! ¡Rápido! Si es que sabes lo que te conviene!

- ¡Agh!... y-yo sólo venía a mi sesión de entrenamiento con el capitán X cuando la vi aquí parada y me acerqué a preguntar... podría soltarme... me está cortando la respiración... – Respondió el cazador mientras su piel agarraba un color azulado.

- ¡Oh! Disculpa. – Dijo Alia, mientras soltaba a Blues, aunque no apartó una mirada asesina de él en ningún momento.

Blues no comprendía la extraña y violenta reacción de la teniente, estaba aterrado pero ante todo sorprendido, nunca imaginó que la oficial tuviera tanta fuerza en las manos.

– Entonces dime, ¿qué fue lo escuchaste? – Preguntó Alia de nuevo.

- ¿Escuchar qué? – Preguntó una nueva voz masculina detrás de ella.

Esta vez el sonido de esa voz provocó que la maverick hunter se sonrojara muchísimo al tiempo que le temblaban las rodillas. La navegante se volteó hacia el dueño de la voz, precisamente el cazador de titanio azul al que todos conocemos. X acababa de salir de la sala de entrenamiento y se extrañó al ver que Blues y Alia se encontraban detrás de la puerta. Alia lo miró bastante apenada, su rostro estaba exageradamente ruborizado y se hallaba tan nerviosa que no podía pronunciar palabra alguna.

- Alia, Blues. ¿Ha pasado algo? – Preguntó el capitán sin comprender todavía lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Nada, capitán. Es sólo que la teniente está actuando muy extraño... ¡Auch! – Se dolió el novato al sentir como Alia le pisaba el pie.

- Blues, por favor, ¡cállate! – Susurró Alia al cazador sin dejar de lanzarle una mirada furiosa.

X seguía sin comprender cuando se percató del rubor en el rostro de la joven.

- Alia, ¿te sientes bien? Estás un poco roja. – Preguntó ingenuamente mientras colocaba una mano en la mejilla de la navegante. – Lo mejor será que te revise, luces un tanto enferma.

Tanto a Alia como a Blues les aparecieron dos enormes gotas en la nuca. De los dos, Blues era quien estaba más desconcertado, simplemente no entendía esos extraños cambios en la actitud de su capitán. ¿Cómo alguien que se comportaba tan dura y fríamente durante las misiones podía actuar algunas veces tan inocentemente hasta casi parecer un niño? Era algo que estaba fuera de su entendimiento.

- Bueno, tu temperatura corporal es normal, es lo que me dicen mis sensores de calor. – Dijo X, retirando su mano del rostro de la androide.

- Eh... X, había algo de lo que quería hablar contigo. – Dijo Alia, frunciendo el ceño mientras dirigía su mirada a Blues. - Pero creo que lo mejor será esperar a otro momento, hay cierta presencia indeseable por aquí.

- ¡Yo qué! – Se quejó el cazador de la pañoleta, dándose por aludido.

- ¡Ja! no tienes que preocuparte por Blues, él es bastante confiable. ¿No es verdad, Blues? – Dijo X, casi rugiendo la última parte. La expresión bonachona en su rostro se tornó por una muy poco amigable, prácticamente estaba matando al novato con la mirada.

- ¡Gulp! Sí, capitán. – Respondió Blues nervioso, mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

- Por cierto Alia, si venías por el reporte de la misión, te aseguro que lo tendré listo mañana, no tienes que preocuparte. – Dirigiéndose a la navegante mientras su semblante recobraba su expresión afable.

- No, X... No es por eso.

- Bueno, entonces, ¿de qué deseas hablarme?

- ¿Eh? Este... no, de nada importante. Sólo quería decirte que el Dr. Koi te agradece por las muestras de Nightmare Souls que trajiste. – Respondió algo nerviosa.

Sobra decir que X se extrañó de que la navegante quisiera hablar a solas sobre algo tan insustancial.

- Pero teniente, eso no fue lo que escuché que le iba a decir al capitán X... – Interrumpió Blues de repente.

- Blues, creo que deberías ir a la enfermería. Necesitan revisar tus chips de memoria. ¡Te hace falta! – Gruñó Alia, mientras estrellaba el rostro de Blues en el piso con un manotazo.

Lógicamente, X observó todo sin comprender nada.

– Y más te vale que no le digas nada a X de lo que sea que hayas escuchado, me oíste, porque de lo contrario, ¡te juro que te pesará! – Susurró la teniente al oído del novato, sin quitar una expresión furiosa de su "bello" rostro.

Al pobre de Blues no le quedó otra opción más que asentir en silencio. Nunca pensó que encontraría a alguien que le infundiera tanto temor como el capitán X lo hacía, pero la mirada asesina de la teniente Alia era capaz de eso y mucho más.

- Bueno, Alia... – Dijo X, todavía desconcertado por la extraña escena.

- Este... ¿Sí?

X le sonrió.

- Puedes decirle al doctor que es un placer ayudarle en lo que pueda, y que si necesita algo sólo debe pedírmelo.

Alia le respondió sonriendo.

- De acuerdo, X. Se lo diré.

Ambos reploids quedaron mirándose por varios segundos. Parecían hipnotizados o algo semejante. El silencio empezaba a volverse incómodo, eso hasta que el sonido de alguien tosiendo lo interrumpió.

- ¡Ejem! Disculpen, capitán, ¿podríamos iniciar el entrenamiento?

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué?... ¡Ah! Sí, por supuesto Blues. Bueno, Alia, creo que tengo cosas que hacer.

- Sí, bueno... yo también tengo trabajo en el laboratorio.

- Bueno, entonces, nos veremos...

- Sí... nos veremos. Capitán X, Blues. Con permiso. – La teniente se despidió con un saludo militar. X y Blues respondieron.

Antes de retirarse, Alia le lanzó una última mirada homicida a Blues como advertencia de lo que le pasaría si abría la bocota. El cazador de la pañoleta tragó saliva nerviosamente. X no prestó atención a eso, permaneció observando a la navegante alejarse por el pasillo. No dejó de sonreír en ningún momento.

- Capitán X, capitán X. Tierra llamando al capitán X. – X no prestaba atención a las llamadas de Blues, no dejaba de mirar en dirección de donde Alia se había ido. Eso acabó desesperándolo. - ¡¡¡Capitán X!!!

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ...Blues, disculpa. – El capitán de la unidad 17 estaba algo ruborizado. - Bueno, lo mejor será que iniciemos con tu sesión de entrenamiento.

- ¡Al fin! – Respondió Blues, algo fastidiado.

Antes de entrar al cuarto, X dio una última mirada al corredor por donde se fue Alia, sonrió una vez más. Aún no sabía el porqué, pero tener cerca la presencia de su navegante le hacía sentir bien, repentinamente se había olvidado de todas las angustias que le atormentaban.

Alia caminaba apresuradamente por el pasillo en dirección del laboratorio, estaba bastante frustrada.

"Otro intento más y otro fracaso... ¡Maldición! Si ese idiota de Blues no hubiera aparecido. Siempre llega en el momento menos oportuno. Creo que ya entiendo porque X es tan severo con él. ¡¿Quién no lo sería?!"

Varias frases amenazantes aparecían en la cabeza de Alia, todas dirigidas a Blues. Si declararse a X ya era bastante difícil, tener a un chismoso y fisgón como Blues cerca lo hacía peor. Sólo decir una palabra al respecto y en menos de dos segundos, todos en la base se enterarían de ello por culpa del novato.

- No sé que me habrá escuchado decir, pero si se atreve a decir algo a X, juro que lo voy a.... ¡Uyyyyy! – En la mente de Alia aparecían diversas maneras de eliminar a un reploid sin ser descubierto, sólo hacía falta elegir una para Blues.

Finalmente, la cazadora llegó al laboratorio. Apenas entró, se sentó en una silla y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio, apoyándola sobre sus brazos. Estaba bastante frustrada, pero ante todo, deprimida. En el fondo sabía que aún sin la intervención de Blues, al final hubiera acabado acobardándose. Ya había perdido la cuenta del número de veces que había intentado hablar con X sobre "eso" y del número de veces que se había arrepentido en el último momento. Esa situación empezaba a resultarle desesperante.

"Todo esto sería mucho más fácil si él se diera cuenta de lo que siento." Meditaba tristemente. "Aunque supongo que mis sentimientos no son tan evidentes como para que él los note. Es natural si tomo en cuenta que él siempre ha sido muy distraído... ¡¿Aunque qué tanto debe serlo para no haberse percatado de ello en tanto tiempo?!"

Alia suspiró. Encendió el computador frente a ella y comenzó a trabajar. Diversos dígitos aparecían en la pantalla mientras tecleaba. Después de un rato, se detuvo y dirigió su vista al techo.

- Tal vez ya se dio cuenta de lo que siento por él y se está burlando de mí a mis espaldas... – Murmuró. – No. Eso es ridículo. – Dijo negando con la cabeza. – X no es ningún sin vergüenza para hacer tal cosa. A él nunca le ha gustado divertirse a expensas de los demás. Eso sin duda sería propio de Zero.

A Alia le apareció una gota de sudor al pensar en lo mucho que X empezaba a parecerse a Zero. Durante los últimos meses, el temperamento del capitán de la unidad 17 había comenzado ser cada vez más semejante al del antiguo capitán de la unidad de fuerzas especiales. Eso comenzaba a preocupar a Alia. Empezaba a temer que un día de estos fuera a encontrar a X vestido con una armadura roja y una larga cola de caballo adornando su cabeza. Eso le resultaría aterrador, aunque le tranquilizaba saber que X no estaba tan demente como para dar un cambio así de drástico.

De todas maneras le preocupaba la situación, ya había pasado más de dos meses tratando de hablar con X, y si no era porque algo los interrumpía, al final siempre acababa acobardándose antes de poder confesar sus sentimientos. La navegante suspiró nuevamente antes de seguir escribiendo en el teclado del computador.

"¿Por qué me hago esto a mí misma? ¿Por qué me torturo de esta manera? Tan fácil que sería mirarlo directamente al rostro y decírselo, eso sería todo."

La muchacha paró de teclear nuevamente. Su semblante reflejaba cada vez mayor tristeza y desilusión.

- Tal vez no valga la pena... quizá él no siente nada por mí. Tal vez está interesado en otra persona o.... ¡Oh, diablos! ¿A quién trato de engañar? – Se reprochó. – X nunca se fijará en mí. El señor maverick hunter estrella está demasiado ensimismado en su propio mundo y en su trabajo como para desarrollar afecto por alguien más. – Dijo frustrada.

- Veo que todavía sigues con ese dilema. – Dijo (por tercera vez en el día) una voz masculina tras de ella.

- ¡Dr. Koi! – Dijo Alia, volteándose apresuradamente a mirar a su maestro. Estaba apenada de que el científico la hubiera escuchado hablar. – No esperaba que llegaría tan pronto. Pensé que había ido donde Life Saver, a sacar los expedientes del virus Nightmare.

El científico asintió gravemente.

- Estaba allí cuando te vi pasar arrojando rayos y centellas a tu paso. – La joven androide se ruborizó al escucharlo hablar. - Supuse que de nuevo fuiste a la sala de entrenamiento a hablar con el capitán X, y que como siempre, te arrepentiste a última hora.

- ¡Doctor!- La cazadora se ruborizó más.

El científico reploid se dirigió a su asiento.

- No tienes porque sentirte avergonzada, mi niña. Después de todo, lo que sientes por ese cazador es algo natural. Los reploids seremos máquinas, pero también poseemos sentimientos. No hay nada de extraño en que podamos entristecernos, enfurecernos o en tu caso, enamorarnos.

- Doctor, me abochorna. – Respondió mientras desviaba la mirada.

El científico llevó una mano a su barbilla.

- Es esa timidez lo que te limita y te impide hablar, expresar lo que sientes al hombre que amas. No tienes porque avergonzarte de eso. Además, ¿cómo estás tan segura de que ese cazador no siente lo mismo? Por lo que he podido ver, el capitán X te aprecia mucho.

Alia bajó la vista seriamente.

- Usted no conoce a X, es cierto que él es amable y gentil con todo mundo (o por lo menos con los que no tiene bajo su mando), pero nunca ha mostrado afecto hacia nadie en especial. Su único amigo era Zero, e incluso con él era muy distante algunas veces. X siempre ha sido bastante reservado para mostrar sus emociones. Es muy extraño que él demuestre algún gesto de cariño hacia alguien, lo más que puedes esperar de él son palabras de apoyo y felicitación, y una palmada en el hombro.

Alia se recargó sobre la mesa, estaba más deprimida.

- Y no ha visto lo popular que es. Hay cientos de chicas en la base que se mueren por él. ¿Cómo puede alguien como él fijarse en alguien como yo? Es ridículo. Además, X tiene una misión muy importante que cumplir, tiene que protegernos del Nightmare y de los mavericks, no tiene tiempo para preocuparse por otras cosas. ¿Qué oportunidades tengo con él? Usted dígamelo. – Alia parecía cada vez más frustrada, comenzó a alzar la voz conforme hablaba con el científico. La joven parecía querer llorar, aunque sabía muy bien como retener las lágrimas. Nunca había llorado frente a nadie, ni siquiera frente a su mentor, y en ese momento definitivamente, no lo haría.

El doctor negó con la cabeza, reprochando la actitud de su antigua alumna. ¿Hasta cuándo seguiría poniendo esas excusas que no eran sino un reflejo de su inseguridad?

- Alia, mi niña. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con esto? No es bueno para ti que te hieras tú sola de esa manera. Ni siquiera sabes lo que ese cazador siente por ti y estás sacando conjeturas y deducciones apresuradas que no llevan a nada. ¿Qué es exactamente a lo que le tienes miedo? ¿Temes acaso que con X suceda lo mismo que con...? – El doctor desvió la mirada hacia el fondo del laboratorio, dirigiéndola hacia donde se hallaba un cilindro de cristal en el que flotaba el cuerpo de un reploid inconsciente. Alia se enfadó.

- ¡Por favor, doctor! No se atreva ni a mencionarlo. No quiero hablar sobre ese asunto. – Dijo, dándole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿No quieres que hablemos sobre qué, Alia? ¿Sobre lo que pasó con Gate?

- No quiero que lo mencione, usted sabe que entre él y yo nunca hubo nada. – Dijo sin voltear a ver al científico.

- No hubo nada porque tú no quisiste que hubiera. – Respondió él, a manera de reproche. – Nunca te armaste del valor suficiente para decirle lo que sentías por él. Ni siquiera lo intentaste. Además, tú podrías haber evitado que él terminara como lo hizo.

- ¡Me está culpando por lo que le pasó a Gate! – Exclamó, dirigiéndole una mirada furiosa.

- No, no te culpo por ello. Tanto tú como yo sabíamos que Gate siempre fue demasiado ambicioso. Ambos sabíamos que su arrogancia tarde o temprano lo llevaría a su ruina. Inclusive tú trataste de interceder por él ante el consejo científico, y al final sólo cumpliste con las ordenes que te asignaron. Pero no fue culpa tuya que Gate enloqueciera y creara al virus Nightmare. Sólo te digo que si hubieras formado esa relación con él, tal vez hubieras podido ayudarlo y evitar que se transformara en ese monstruo. Tú hubieras sido capaz de ayudarle a liberar toda la furia y odio que había dentro de él. Lo hubieras podido disuadir de realizar esos experimentos tan peligrosos. Hubieras podido salvarlo de sí mismo, Alia, pero tuviste miedo. El mismo miedo que tienes ahora con el capitán X.

El científico se levantó y caminó hacia una mesa ubicada detrás de Alia, en la cual había varios tubos de ensayo.

- Piénsalo bien. Si cometes el mismo error de nuevo, quien sabe que pueda suceder esta vez. – Dijo mientras pasaba al lado de la navegante.

- ¡X no es como Gate! ¡Él jamás sería capaz de cosas tan terribles como las que Gate hizo! – Exclamó ella, bastante alterada.

- ¿Estás segura? Tienes razón al decir que no conozco bien al capitán, pero por lo que he observado, él no es tan diferente de mi antiguo pupilo. Ambos son extremadamente solitarios y pasan la mayor parte del tiempo absortos en sí mismos. No son muy sociables que digamos. Ambos son perfeccionistas, están dedicados completamente a su trabajo, sin mencionar que, hasta cierto punto, X es tan ambicioso como lo era Gate. Ahora que recuerdo, me comentaste que el sueño del capitán X es construir una utopía para los reploids y los humanos. El sueño de Gate también era formar una utopía...

- Es diferente. – Interrumpió Alia. – X sólo busca el bien común. Lo único que él desea es el bienestar tanto de los humanos como de los reploids. Gate, en cambio, lo único que buscaba era satisfacer su propio ego y demostrar a los que lo expulsaron del equipo de investigación que se equivocaron.

El doctor volvió a negar con la cabeza.

- Gate también buscaba el bien común. ¿No lo recuerdas? Cuando lo conocí en el instituto, él era un joven brillante e idealista, con todo un futuro por delante. En un principio sólo buscaba hacer algo por ayudar a otros, pero su egocentrismo lo dominó. Tenía tantas habilidades y tanto talento, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo su vanidad y su orgullo aumentaban. Me da la impresión de que a tu amigo le está sucediendo lo mismo.

- P-pero...

Alia bajó la mirada con frustración mientras apretaba los puños. No lo soportaba, pero tenía que reconocer que lo que el doctor decía era verdad. El científico la miró y, comprensivamente, colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

- Alia, escúchame. No te estoy diciendo que X se vaya a convertir en alguien como Gate, pero existe esa posibilidad. En todo caso, sólo te pido que esta vez sí tomes acciones al respecto. Por lo que he visto, tú y él se vuelven cada vez más unidos conforme pasa el tiempo. Por ello, no puedes cometer el mismo error que cometiste con Gate. Esta vez tienes que hacer algo Alia, no sólo por el capitán X sino también por ti.

La joven levantó el rostro para mirar a su maestro a los ojos. El científico la miraba con algo de ternura.

- Alia, por lo que he podido apreciar, X no es una mala persona. De hecho, creo que él podría ser el hombre adecuado para ti. Sin embargo, al igual que Gate, él también tiene una gran cantidad de rabia y desesperación en su interior. Depende de ti ayudarlo a superar los demonios que lo atormentan. Tú y él podrían llegar a tener un hermoso futuro, pero dependerá de ti que así sea.

Alia desvió la mirada hacia un lado por unos segundos. El científico pudo observar como algo de determinación se formaba en sus ojos.

- Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer? – Preguntó dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la mesa donde se hallaban los tubos de ensayo.

- Voy a hablar con él, doctor. Voy a decirle lo que siento. Sólo... sólo deme un poco de tiempo, aún no estoy lista para eso.

- No soy yo quien debe darte tiempo, Alia. Eres tú quien debe actuar cuando lo consideres necesario. Después de todo, yo no puedo presionarte a que hagas algo para lo cual no estás preparada, sólo te advierto de lo que puede pasar si no tomas cartas en el asunto. Aunque al final, lo que hagas o no, dependerá sólo de ti. Sea lo que sea que decidas, yo te apoyaré sin importar si estoy de acuerdo o no.

- Gracias, doctor. – Dijo sonriéndole.

El científico respondió de la misma manera, para él, ella era casi una hija. Había sido su alumna en el Instituto de Investigación Científica y le tenía un gran aprecio.

La muchacha caminó hacia el cilindro en cuyo interior flotaba el cuerpo sin vida de Gate. Desde su derrota en manos de X y el brutal ataque que Sigma lanzó en su contra, el científico creador del Nightmare había permanecido en una especie de estado vegetativo. Aunque su sistemas de conciencia no fueron destruidos y era posible repararlos, ello no había servido de nada para traer a Gate de vuelta. Era como si, por efecto del virus, la mente del científico permaneciera atrapada en un largo sueño del que no le era posible despertar. Alia había intentado todo para sacarlo de ese estado, pero nada había resultado. Ello en verdad resultaba deprimente, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que Gate era él único que conocía a fondo los secretos del virus Nightmare, sólo él sabría como dar remedio a esta terrible amenaza, pero hasta que él no despertara no sería posible dar uso a sus conocimientos.

Aún cuando se había tratado de recuperar la información del virus directamente de su banco de memoria, esto había resultado imposible, parecía como si Gate le hubiera puesto un candado a su propio sistema de memoria para cerciorarse de que nadie se apoderaría de su información, ni siquiera después de su muerte. Tampoco había sido posible recuperar nada del laboratorio del científico reploid, debido a que éste fue destruido después de que X eliminará a Sigma. Lo único que quedaba era esperar a que el Dr. Koi encontrara la manera de desarrollar la vacuna o a que Alia fuera capaz de revivir a Gate, no obstante, parecía que ambas opciones se hacían menos viables con el paso del tiempo.

Alia colocó una mano sobre el cilindro de cristal, contemplando el rostro inconsciente de Gate. Una enorme sensación de nostalgia empezó a invadirle. En el pasado, ella y Gate habían sido colegas en el Instituto de Investigación. Gate era un científico de lo más brillante, sus investigaciones en el desarrollo de nuevos reploids iban viento en popa. Su sueño era crear una raza de reploids perfectos, mismos que permitirían al mundo dar el siguiente paso hacia la evolución. Con esto en mente, dio vida a 8 poderosos androides que pasaron a formar parte del equipo de investigación.

Sin embargo, los altos mandos del Consejo Científico empezaron a tener miedo de sus experimentos, temían que alguna de las creaciones de Gate llegara a volverse tan poderosa que se fuera a salir de control. Por ello, decidieron terminar con su investigación y fueron eliminado a cada uno de los reploids construidos por él, haciendo pasar sus muertes por accidentes de trabajo. Gate enfureció por esto, y aunque Alia trató de apoyarlo, al final ella también tuvo que obedecer las ordenes del Consejo y le puso una trampa a uno de los investigadores de Gate, Blizzard Wolfang. Después de la muerte de sus reploids estrella, Gate fue expulsado del equipo de investigación, no sin antes jurar que algún día se vengaría por lo que le hicieron.

Y efectivamente lo hizo. Cuando Isoc, el asistente de Gate, se presentó ante los maverick hunters para reclutar gente que le ayudara a combatir el fenómeno del Nightmare, Alia se sorprendió al ver que los investigadores que lo acompañaban eran los mismos reploids que Gate construyó y que, se suponía, estaban muertos. Fue cuando Alia tuvo que confesar a X sobre las acciones tan deshonestas que había realizado en contra de Gate por ordenes de sus jefes. Todo parece indicar que el científico reconstruyó a los investigadores para que le ayudaran a propagar y manipular al Nightmare, tal como Alia y X lo descubrirían poco tiempo después.

Alia recordó el temor que le invadió cuando X decidió dirigirse a la fortaleza-laboratorio de Gate a ajustar cuentas. El sólo pensar en que dos de las personas a las que más estimaba se iban a enfrentar en un duelo a muerte le llenaba de pánico, aunque no hizo nada para detener a X. Afortunadamente, el bombardero azul salió victorioso como siempre y pudo rescatar el cuerpo de Gate, permitiendo que Alia lo reconstruyera, aunque ello no sirvió de mucho, ya que la mente de Gate seguía atrapada en una especie de pesadilla eterna de la que, a este paso, nunca despertaría.

Alia acarició la cubierta del cilindro. Nuevos remordimientos la invadían al mirar a Gate.

"El doctor Koi tiene mucha razón. Tal vez yo pude haber hecho algo más por él, algo para evitar que acabara de esta manera. Pero el hubiera no existe. Desearía haber tenido el valor en ese entonces pero no lo tuve, y ahora no puedo permitir que el mismo error suceda de nuevo."

Alia se dirigió de nuevo hacia la computadora, pasando de largo al doctor Koi que se encontraba evaluando unas muestras de Nightmare Souls en un tubo de ensayo.

"No tiene porque preocuparse por X, doctor. Es verdad que existe el riesgo de que él se vuelva tan perverso como Gate o aún peor, pero yo no voy a permitir que eso suceda. No lo abandonaré como lo hice con Gate. Nunca me apartaré de su lado. Él no se transformará en un monstruo como Gate, de eso me aseguraré."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Capitán! ¡Cuidado!

- ¿Qué?... ¡Ah!

A X apenas le dio tiempo de esquivar un disparo que iba directo hacia él. La computadora de la sala de entrenamiento estaba programada para pruebas de tiro al blanco. Varias torretas de láser permanecían disparando en todas direcciones, tratando de acertar a los dos cazadores dentro del cuarto. X avanzó velozmente hacia una de ellas listo para destruirla con su cañón de plasma, no se percató de que detrás de él se hallaba otra torreta apuntándole.

- ¡Capitán! – Blues saltó, apenas a tiempo para proteger a X del disparo con su escudo de energía.

X aprovechó para destruir ambas torretas.

- Blues, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó X, aproximándose al miembro de su unidad.

- Sí capitán, no se preocupe.

"Y pensar que este es el sujeto que siempre me dice que tenga cuidado y me fije en lo que haga. ¡Ja!" Pensó, para sí mismo, el cazador de visera.

Entrenar con el capitán X siempre era agradable para Blues, su líder era bastante diestro en el combate y entrenar a su lado le permitía mejorar sus habilidades. Sin embargo, durante toda la sesión de entrenamiento, X había estado bastante distraído y eso en verdad le extrañaba a Blues. Ya era la quinta vez que tenía que salvarlo de que una torreta lo fulminara, siendo que por lo general, X era quien tenía que salvar a Blues. Hasta se le había hecho raro que X no lo hubiera reprendido ni una sola vez en toda la práctica.

La mente de X seguía sin estar en el entrenamiento, pero ahora era peor. Absolutamente ninguno de sus sentidos estaba concentrado en lo que hacía. Todos sus pensamientos iban dirigidos hacía alguien en especial, alguien que por más que trataba, no se podía sacar de la mente.

"Alia... me pregunto porque no he podido dejar de pensar en ella desde que la vi hace casi una hora. Es extraño, pero verla en verdad me alegró el día. No sé porqué, pero cada vez que estoy cerca de ella me olvidó de todos mis problemas. Es como un extraño poder que ejerce en mí. Ella me ha ayudado mucho últimamente, de no ser por ella ahora estaría enloqueciendo. Su presencia ha impedido que me sienta solo. De no ser por ella me sería imposible sobrellevar la ausencia de Zero. Debo agradecérselo un día de estos...."

Fue cuando uno de los disparos impactó a X justo en la pierna que tenía herida.

- ¡Capitán! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?!

- ¡De prisa Blues! Suspende el entrenamiento. – Dijo X, doliéndose en el suelo.

Blues corrió hacia la computadora y canceló la simulación.

- ¿No quiere que lo lleve a la enfermería, capitán? – Preguntó Blues mientras ayudaba a X a reincorporarse.

- No. Estoy bien, el daño no fue serio. Supongo que lo mejor será que dejemos la práctica hasta aquí.

- Lo mismo digo. ¿Qué le sucede capitán? Estuvo muy distraído el día de hoy.

- No es nada, Blues, no tienes porque preocuparte. – Respondió él mientras revisaba su nueva herida. Efectivamente el daño no era serio, pero no sabía cuanto tardaría el sistema de autoreparación en remediarlo.

Blues permaneció mirándolo por unos momentos. Parecía sospechar el porqué de la distracción de su jefe.

- Por cierto, capitán.

- Sí. – Respondió él sin dejar de examinar la herida.

- He notado que usted y la teniente Alia se llevan cada vez mejor.

- Sí y...

- Bueno, me preguntaba... – Blues sonreía en forma pícara. - ¿Para cuándo planea la boda?

X dio un salto de la impresión que le causó esa pregunta, se sonrojó bastante.

- ¿P-pero de dónde sacas esa pregunta?

- Bueno, he notado como la mira usted últimamente. Parece realmente le agrada. Imagino que piensa hacerla su novia o algo por el estilo.

- ¡P-por supuesto que no! – Respondió ruborizándose, estaba bastante nervioso. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? Alia y yo somos amigos, eso es todo.

- Sí, pero no puede negarme que ella le gusta.

- ¡Claro que no! – Respondió ásperamente mientras le daba la espalda al novato.

- Pues debería. La teniente es bastante bella, de hecho es una de las chicas más bonitas dentro de la base. Si no hace algo, alguien más se la puede ganar.

- Ya te dije que no hay nada entre nosotros. Alia es mi amiga, eso es todo.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó sarcásticamente. – Pues a veces da la impresión de que son algo más. ¿No ha pensado ni siquiera en invitarla a cenar por lo menos?

- Blues, empiezas a agotar mi paciencia....

- Vamos, capitán. Usted y ella harían una bella pareja. Por lo menos debería invitarla a salir, ¿no cree? Quién sabe, quizá las cosas salgan bien entre ustedes y en menos de lo que se imagina, tendremos una boda aquí en la base.

- ¡Blues!... – Se volteó hacia él apresuradamente. Ahora si que Blues no sabía si el rubor en el rostro de su jefe se debía al nerviosismo provocado por el comentario o a la ira. X estaba tan furioso que hasta arrojaba chispas por los ojos (literalmente). – ¡Sólo estás diciendo tonterías! ¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡No pienso tolerar tu actitud! ¡Ve a tu barraca y no salgas de allí hasta que te lo ordene!

- Pero capitán...

- ¡Pero nada!

- Pero yo sólo decía....

- ¡Es una orden!

- Pero está herido...

- Mi herida no tiene importancia. ¡Obedece o tendré que aplicarte un castigo!

Blues suspiró. No le quedó otra opción más que acceder y, tras despedirse como indicaba el protocolo, salió del cuarto de entrenamiento balbuceando algo así como "¡Qué genio! ¡Ya cásese!"

X prefirió ignorar el comentario y, tras improvisar una nueva venda para su pierna, se dirigió hacia la computadora de la sala entrenamiento. Era procedimiento de rutina cotejar los datos recabados en cada sesión, aunque la cabeza de X estaba más ocupada arrojando frases asesinas contra Blues que verificando la información.

"Ese Blues... No sé porque no lo he expulsado todavía de la unidad. Me recuerda muchísimo a alguien, pero no sé a quien. Ahora que lo pienso, Zero era tan sarcástico como él algunas veces, aunque él nunca decía tonterías del tamaño de las que dice Blues. Casarme con Alia. ¡Sí claro, cómo no! ¡Eso es absurdo! ¿De dónde sacará Blues cuerda para decir semejantes idioteces? En primer lugar, no estoy interesado en ella de esa forma, y en segundo lugar, a los reploids se nos tiene prohibido hacer semejante cosa. ¡Blues está loco por sugerir algo así!..... Aunque en realidad... no lo sé.... la verdad, Alia sí me gusta un poco..." Pensó sonrojándose. "Tal vez no sería mala idea salir con ella alguna vez. Sería interesante estar con ella fuera del ambiente de la base. Es una chica muy inteligente, siempre es interesante conversar con ella. Es extraño, pero siempre que pienso en ella siento esta extraña sensación de felicidad. Desde hace tiempo que me pregunto el porqué. Estar cerca de ella me hace sentir bien, ninguna otra persona me provoca esa sensación...."

X terminó el chequeo y se dirigió a la salida.

- Pero una cosa es que llegue a salir con Alia y otra muy diferente es que piense en casarme con ella. – Dijo un tanto enfadado al recordar las palabras de Blues. - Sin embargo... – Se detuvo a pensar un momento. - Me pregunto como se vería ella en un traje de novia, supongo que debe lucir muy linda. – Dijo sonriente, ruborizándose un poco.

- Vaya, capitán, veo que después de todo, sí considero mi idea. Aunque yo más bien me preguntaría como luciría la teniente en un traje de baño. ¿Nunca se lo ha preguntado? ¿Supongo que debe darle mucha curiosidad? – Dijo burlonamente Blues desde el marco de la puerta.

- ¡¡¡Largo de aquí!!! – Gritó X, disparando una pequeña descarga de plasma que, de no ser porque la puerta se cerró en ese momento, hubiera impactado en la cabeza de Blues.

El novato corrió a toda velocidad hacia las barracas. Ahora sí que estaba en problemas, el capitán X no era alguien que soliera recurrir a la violencia para con sus subordinados. Si en algún momento llegaba a reaccionar violentamente era porque ya lo habían sacado de quicio. Blues se lamentaba, en verdad estaba en aprietos, ¿quién sabe que clase de castigo ejemplar le daría X al día siguiente? Lo más probable es que tendría que limpiar todos los pisos de la base desde el hangar hasta la oficina del comandante Signas con un cepillo de dientes.

X salió cojeando del cuarto de entrenamiento, arrojaba vapor y dejaba lumbre a su paso.

- ¡¡¡¡Cuando encuentre a Blues juró que lo voy a....!!!! Grrrr... – Mascullaba estrujando las manos.

X se dirigió a las barracas. Se aproximaba la media noche y mañana habría más trabajo que hacer. Tendría que estar listo y descansado para ello. Además, el estar en la cápsula de hibernación le permitiría a sus heridas sanar correctamente. Antes de entrar a ella, la morbosa pregunta de Blues regresó a su mente.

"Y pensándolo bien, ¿cómo se vería Alia en traje de baño? Supongo que debe lucir más bella todavía..."

X se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

- ¡Ugh! ¡¿Pero cómo se me ocurren esas cosas?! ¡Blues tiene la culpa! Pero juro que mañana lo voy a... Grrr. – X apretaba el puño con rabia. – Mañana. Mañana verá lo que va a sucederle.

----------------------------------------------

- Mañana, mañana sserrá el día. – Mascullaba la bestia mirando al ejército de Nightmare drones frente a él. Los dos científicos reploid sólo observaban desde atrás, haciendo una ligera reverencia mientras un par de sonrisas maníacas aparecían en sus rostros.

La criatura se volvió hacia ellos.

- ¡¿Ya cargaron el virrus?!

- Sí, señor. – Respondió el más alto de los dos científicos. – Ya elegimos al reploid apropiado para transportarlo. Su nombre es Iron Panther, es un guerrero poderoso, estuvo una vez en el ejército. Sólo será cuestión de que uno de los Nightmare drones se lo implante. Si ese reploid llega a enfrentarse al cazador, le aseguro que le transferirá el virus.

- ¡Exshelente! - La criatura reía como demente sin dejar de mirar al cielo estrellado. Dentro de poco sus planes se llevarían a cabo. - Mañana sserrá el princsipio de mi venganza... Duerme bien mi esstimado amigo, Megaman X. Porque mañana, mañana.... ja, ja, ja, ja...

**_Fin del capítulo 3_**

**_Notas del autor:_**

Otro capítulo bastante largo, y quizá un tanto aburrido en la parte de las reflexiones de X. Aún así, espero lo hayan disfrutado. Como ya debieron de haberse dado cuenta (si no es que soy un pésimo argumentista), esto va a tratar básicamente de un romance entre Alia y X y un nuevo enfrentamiento contra el virus Nightmare, y afortunadamente, no va a aparecer Sigma, lo bueno, porque ha decir verdad, ¡¡¡¡ya estoy hasta el copete de él!!!! Si acaso hay algún fan de este personaje, lo lamento mucho, pero no lo voy a incluir a menos que sea de referencia.

Como ya habrán notado, los mavericks que van a aparecer en toda la serie son invenciones mías. Esto porque en la mayoría de fanfics que he leído de Megaman a los autores les da por revivir a los viejos enemigos de X. A mí no me gusta la idea de reciclar mavericks así que no voy a hacerlo (aunque mi hermano insiste en repetir que mis creaciones son un tanto ridículas TT)

Para los que no hayan jugado todos los juegos de la serie, algunas aclaraciones: La guerra de Repliforce ocurrió en MMX4, y la historia de Gate se explica en MMX6. Por cierto, en este último juego no se dice si realmente Alia estuvo enamorada de él o si hubo algo entre ellos, pero se da a entender. Spiral Pegacion es el nombre en Japón del maverick The Skiver que aparece en Megaman X5, no lo inventé yo, es sólo que no me agradan los nombres que les dieron a los mavericks de este juego en América (y es que la verdad, ¿a qué clase de enemigo preferirías enfrentarte? ¿A uno que se llame Dark Dizzy o a uno que se llame Dark Necrobat? La respuesta es obvia)

Me despido temporalmente... ¡Ah! Y fanáticos de Zero, regocíjense, ya que en el próximo capítulo él hará su aparición.

Have a nice day!


	5. Luz y oscuridad

**_Capítulo 4: Luz y oscuridad:_**

Los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban el desolado paisaje. Un reploid de armadura roja y largo cabello rubio vagaba por el fondo de uno de los desfiladeros que adornaban el lugar, parecía buscar algo. Una piedrecilla cayó rodando por una de las laderas del despeñadero. El reploid volteó hacia arriba, no había nadie. Continuó caminando a pesar de que tenía la sensación de ser observado.Después de un rato llegó a la entrada de una caverna."Aquí debe ser." Pensó.Algunas gotas de agua escurrían de las estalactitas formadas en el techo. Al fondo del pasadizo se alcanzaba a ver una luz muy tenue. El reploid decidió entrar. Mientras avanzaba no paraba de mirar a su alrededor, escudriñando cuidadosamente en las paredes. ¿Qué estaba buscando? Ni siquiera él mismo estaba seguro. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él le decía que lo que allí encontraría sería determinante para el futuro.El reploid caminó por el pasadizo hasta llegar a una caverna más ancha. Una grieta en el techo filtraba la escasa luz. Al fondo se encontraba, medio enterrada en la pared, una cápsula de color morado. El cristal de la compuerta estaba roto y de él escurría un líquido verde. El reploid se acercó a examinarla, estaba vacía, pero, por su tamaño, se podía deducir que algo muy grande había estado dentro de ella.- ¡Maldición! Me pregunto si él habrá estado durmiendo aquí dentro. Espero que no signifique lo que me temo...El reploid miró hacia el interior de la cápsula. Empezó a recordar: Él también había estado en una cápsula parecida a esa. Un hombre de bata blanca y extraño peinado se acercó a él. No alcanzaba a vislumbrar su rostro pero sabía que se trataba de alguien a quien debía respeto, casi sumisión."Duerme bien, pequeño, dentro de pronto comenzarás tu misión. Ya imagino la cara de ese maldito cuando te vea y se percate de tu poder. Cuando despiertes, lo harás trizas..." Fueron las palabras del hombre antes de cerrar la compuerta, entonces todo se volvió negro.No recordaba que había sucedido después de que ese científico lo sellara en la cápsula. Lo único que recordaba era su despertar en la base de los maverick hunters y a un par de individuos, un anciano de bata azul y un reploid encapotado, observándolo con curiosidad.El sonido de una gota de agua chocando contra el suelo interrumpió sus recuerdos. Se volteó hacia la entrada de la caverna.- Muy bien, sal de ahí. Sé que has estado siguiéndome. Será mejor que salgas antes de que me enfade y te vuele la tapa de los sesos.De entre las sombras apareció un reploid de aspecto anciano, su cabeza tenía una extraña forma tubular y su vestimenta daba a entender que se trataba de un hombre de ciencia.- Vaya, es asombroso. No creí que me descubrirías. - Dijo.- Supe que estabas allí desde el principio. ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Por qué me has estado siguiendo?- Quiero ayudarte. Sé porque viniste a este lugar. Buscas información de tu pasado, ¿no es así?- ¿Qué sabes tú de mi pasado?- Sé más de lo que te imaginas. Por favor, permíteme ayudarte. Yo podría darte las respuestas que estás buscando, sólo dame la oportunidad.- ¿Por qué he de confiar en ti? ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que no me traicionarás como a tu antiguo amo? Hasta donde sé, no sólo abandonaste a Gate en manos de Sigma, sino que además, fingiste tu muerte y aprovechaste la confusión de la pelea entre X y Sigma para escapar sin ser descubierto.El científico rió ligeramente.- ¡Ah! Mi estimado Zero, vaya que eres muy suspicaz, pero te aseguro que no necesitas desconfiar de mí. Yo no traicioné a Gate. Mi contrato con él ya había terminado desde antes que se enfrentara a X. Desde un principio, acordé ayudarlo sólo si me brindaba el apoyo suficiente para continuar mi investigación, pero como no cumplió con su parte del trato, mis responsabilidades hacia él terminaron. Me vi en libertad de hacer lo mejor para mí, comprenderás que no podía quedarme con el riesgo de ser eliminado por ese loco de Sigma.- Pues para ser un genio científico, Gate no era muy brillante si el único lacayo que pudo conseguirse fue una sabandija como tú.- ¡Oh! Por supuesto que Gate era brillante, aunque demasiado err... ambicioso. Era de esperar que fallaría al tratar de controlar a un monstruo como Sigma, y más aún, al tratar de manipular el DNA de un ser tan avanzado como tú, Zero. Eres un ser fascinante, digno de ser objeto de estudio. Nunca vi a otro androide tan sorprendente como tú. De la manera más atenta te suplico me acompañes, te aseguro que será beneficioso para ambos.Zero le miró en forma recelosa.- ¡Ah! Y supongo que tu interés en mí y en mis poderes es meramente científico.- Dijo en forma sarcástica. - Déjame adivinar, pretendes darme información de dudosa veracidad a cambio de que te permita estudiarme, ¿no? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír. Sé que estás tramando algo, no sé que sea, pero lamento decírtelo: Yo no voy a ser el conejillo de indias de nadie, ¡y menos de ti! Lárgate de aquí si no quieres que me enfade. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder mi tiempo contigo.- Zero le dio la espalda al anciano reploid.- Lo lamento mucho, Zero, pero no puedo aceptar esa respuesta.Presintiendo el peligro, al reploid de cabellera rubia apenas le dio tiempo de hacerse a un lado para esquivar la ráfaga de energía que el científico disparó contra él.- ¡Víbora traidora! - Le gritó furioso.- No quiero recurrir a la violencia contigo, así que te sugiero que te rindas y me acompañes por las buenas o me veré obligado a lastimarte.Zero disparó una ráfaga de plasma contra el científico en respuesta, pero éste levantó la palma de su mano hacia el frente generando una barrera de energía que bloqueó el disparo.- Eres muy impetuoso algunas veces, Zero, más de lo recomendable.- ¡Cállate y defiéndete!Zero accionó su sable de luz y saltó hacia Isoc. Este nuevo sable era diferente al Z-Saber, era de color azul y la hoja se parecía más a la de una katana. El científico se defendió del ataque disparando una onda de choque por la palma de su mano, la cual estrelló a Zero contra la pared.- ¡No tenemos que llegar a esto! Mi único deseo es ayudarte. ¡Tienes que venir conmigo! Si no lo haces estaremos en mayor peligro del que imaginas. Por favor, créeme.  
  
- ¡Mientes! - Gritó Zero reincorporándose. - No sé que es lo que planeas hacer conmigo, pero algo me dice que no es nada bueno. Sé que trabajaste muy de cerca con Gate para manipular mi DNA. Quizá pretendes usarme para vengarte de la derrota que tú y High Max sufrieron contra X. Lo siento mucho sabandija, pero para que te acompañe primero tendrás que matarme.Isoc frunció el ceño, esa respuesta no le agradó en nada.- Bien. Si no piensas venir por las buenas...- Isoc chasqueó los dedos y al instante, varias estalactitas se desprendieron del techo y comenzaron a flotar a su alrededor. - ...Entonces será a la mala.Un nuevo chasquido y las estalactitas salieron disparadas contra Zero, que apenas alcanzó a esquivarlas gracias a los impulsores en sus botas.- ¡Ni creas que con eso me detendrás!Zero trató de golpear a Isoc con su sable, pero la barrera de energía formada por el científico se lo impidió. Isoc volvió a chasquear los dedos y una gran roca se desprendió de la pared lanzándose contra Zero. Al cazador carmesí apenas le dio tiempo de partirla por la mitad, sólo para ser nuevamente estrellado contra el muro por una de las ondas de choque de Isoc.- Esta es tu última oportunidad, Zero. Vienes conmigo o tendré que usar métodos más persuasivos.- ¡Púdrete! - Fue la respuesta de Zero mientras volvía a ponerse en pie. Isoc se enfadó más.- Bien... si así lo quieres... - El científico formó cinco pequeñas esferas de energía en las yemas de sus dedos, mismas que disparó hacia Zero, aunque éste no tuvo problema para repelerlas con ayuda de su sable.- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?- No... - Isoc formó una esfera de mayor tamaño por sobre su cabeza. - ¡Esto!Zero trató de desviar el disparo como lo hizo con las esferas anteriores, pero la bola de energía explotó apenas la tocó la hoja del sable, dañándolo severamente en el hombro. Isoc volvió a chasquear los dedos. La cápsula que permanecía incrustada en la pared se desprendió de ella y flotó hasta ubicarse por encima de Zero.  
  
- Esto pudo ser de otra manera, pero no me dejaste otra opción. Es una lástima que tu nuevo sable no esté diseñado para penetrar la aleación de esta cápsula.  
  
"Diablos, no imaginé que sus poderes telekinéticos fueran tan grandes. Se ve que me tiene bien estudiado, pero aún me queda un último recurso." Pensó Zero mientras llevaba una mano a su hombro lastimado. Sin que el científico lo notara, Zero comenzó a formar una pequeña esfera de energía alrededor de su mano.- Mi intención no es eliminarte, ya que necesito de tu ayuda, así que no te preocupes. Esto no te dolerá... mucho. - Dijo Isoc poco antes de dar un nuevo chasquido, provocando que la cápsula se desplomara sobre Zero.- ¡Tal vez mi sable no pueda ayudarme pero esto sí! ¡Rekkoha!Zero golpeó el suelo con la esfera de energía, una gran ráfaga de plasma brotó del suelo desviando la cápsula antes de que cayera sobre él. La cápsula fue lanzada por el disparo hacia donde se encontraba Isoc, aunque él no tardó en protegerse con su barrera de energía.- Eres astuto, Zero, pero no lo... ¡¿Qué?! - Isoc retiró su barrera demasiado pronto, aprovechando que el científico se había descuidado, Zero se lanzó sobre de él y le cortó un brazo con su sable. Isoc cayó de rodillas al suelo, lamentando su derrota.- ¡Maldición!... Supongo que fui muy estúpido al pensar que podría vencerte... Puedes hacer conmigo lo que desees...Isoc cerró los ojos en espera del golpe final, pero para su sorpresa, Zero desactivó el sable y lo colocó de nuevo en su espalda.- Lograste herirme. - Dijo llevando una mano al hombro dañado. - No cualquiera puede hacerlo. Digamos que estamos a mano ahora. Por esta vez te dejare ir, pero si vuelves a cruzarte en mi camino, juro que entonces sí te mataré.Sin prestar más atención al científico, Zero se dirigió a la cápsula que estaba tumbada a un lado de ellos. La pelea contra Isoc sirvió para liberarla de la pared y descubrir las terminales ubicadas en su parte trasera. Un cable salió de la muñeca de Zero y se enchufó a una de las terminales. Isoc permaneció mirando a Zero, sin acercársele.  
  
- Pareces muy interesado en esa cápsula. ¿Que contenía?- ¿No te habías ido ya? - Preguntó Zero sin voltear a mirarlo. - Deberías marcharte ahora que puedes hacerlo. Te he dejado vivir, pero ello no significa que no vaya a cambiar de opinión.Isoc rió ligeramente.- Ahora sé que no lo harás. Te has ablandado mucho Zero. En otras épocas, tú eras el más despiadado de los maverick hunters. No le tenías compasión a nada ni a nadie. Creo que hasta serías capaz de dispararle al Papa si tú misión dependiera de ello. El contacto con reploids inferiores ha debilitado tu carácter.Zero apretó los dientes con rabia. Las palabras de Isoc en verdad le molestaron.- ¡¿Qué sabe un cobarde y traidor como tú acerca del carácter?! Por culpa de ese "carácter" como tú le llamas acabé haciendo cosas imperdonables.Zero apretó el puño mientras recordaba las palabras de Iris antes de morir, su mirada, su rostro... Una enorme sensación de desolación le invadió al recordar como había apretado el cuerpo sin vida de la joven contra su pecho, en una especie de intento por evitar que su alma se escapara. ¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciego?- Isoc, tú no sabes nada de lo que es el carácter.Isoc se reincorporó y dirigió su mirada a lo que quedó de su brazo.- Pudiste haberme matado si hubieras querido.- Tú lo has dicho. Si te dejé vivir fue porque algo de lo que dijiste me llamó la atención. Además, me juré a mi mismo que no volvería a asesinar a nadie sin una buena razón. Y acabar con una cucaracha como tú es tan fácil que no me parece una buena razón.- ¡Auch! Eso dolió Zero, en verdad me dolió.- Lo lamento. - Dijo Zero, sonriendo sarcásticamente mientras desconectaba el cable de la terminal. El científico avanzó hacia él.- De todas maneras, ¿qué descubriste acerca de la cápsula?- ¡Descubrí que detesto a los que se meten en lo que no les importa! Así que mejor lárgate porque estoy empezando a reconsiderar mi oferta de piedad.Zero le dio la espalda al científico y se dirigió a la entrada de la cueva.- Zero, créeme, por favor, no estoy tratando de engañarte, mi objetivo no es atacar a los maverick hunters. Aunque como tú has dicho, detesto a X, temo que tendré que posponer mi venganza contra él para una mejor ocasión, en este momento la situación es demasiado riesgosa.Zero siguió caminando sin prestar atención a las palabras de Isoc.- Aunque no lo creas, Zero, tú y yo estamos buscando lo mismo.Zero se detuvo.- Dime una cosa, Isoc. ¿Para qué necesitas de mi ayuda?¿A qué te referías cuando dijiste que si no te acompañaba estaríamos en grave peligro?La expresión en el rostro de Isoc cambió por una de mayor seriedad.- Zero, sé porqué no has regresado a la base de los cazadores. Sabes que "él" ha despertado.  
  
Zero volteó rápidamente, sorprendido.- ¿T-tú sabes que él...?- Sí, lo sé. Sé que estás tratando de detenerlo. Sabes que él está relacionado de algún modo con tu pasado, por eso viniste a este lugar, en busca de respuestas. Ahora que recuerdo, este sitio está apenas a un par de kilómetros del cuadrante 11F5646. ¿Qué no fui allí donde apareció el virus Zero y donde tú y X combatieron contra Sigma?Zero recordó. Precisamente había empezado a explorar esa zona por su cercanía al cuadrante 11F5646. Sabía que ese lugar tenía algo que ver con su verdadero origen. Después de todo, fue allí donde encontró la cápsula en donde el científico misterioso lo había encerrado, poco antes de tener esa pelea con Sigma en la que estuvo cerca de morir. También fue allí, cuando estaba tumbado en el suelo con la mitad de su cuerpo destruido y sus sistemas a punto de la sobrecarga fatal, que tuvo esa visión, esa aterradora visión que le reveló el propósito por el que lo habían construido.- Dime, Isoc. Tú sabes quien fue él que me reparó después de la batalla con Sigma.  
  
Isoc negó con la cabeza.- Lo siento Zero, pero ni yo puedo responder a eso. Aunque te he estado investigando desde hace tiempo, prácticamente desapareciste sin dejar rastro después de que ese combate tuviera lugar. Me tomó mucho tiempo descubrir tu paradero después de eso.- Ya veo...- Pero lo que si puedo es ayudarte a liberar tu potencial al máximo. Sólo si te fortaleces podrás hacer frente a esa criatura, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.- ¿Por qué deseas ayudarme a combatirlo?- Mi vida también estará en riesgo si "él" continua con sus planes. Además, quiero saber hasta que punto puede llegar tu poder. El científico que te construyó debe estar muy orgulloso de lo fuerte que eres.- ¡El científico que me construyó estaba loco si fue capaz de construir a esa cosa también! - Dijo Zero, señalando hacia la cápsula. - Sólo espero que "él" no lo haya encontrado.- Realmente es tan terrible lo que estaba dentro de esa cápsula como para que incluso tú sientas miedo de enfrentarlo.- No lo sé. Sólo sé que había algo muy poderoso allí dentro, algo maligno... Por lo que pude observar, la cápsula se abrió recientemente. No sé si "él" lo habrá encontrado o si esa cosa se habrá escapado. La mayoría de sus especificaciones estaban incompletas. Sólo sé que ahora tengo dos motivos para preocuparme.- Y un motivo más para acompañarme. Piénsalo bien. Aún conservo algunas muestras del virus Zero. Si experimentamos con ellas tal vez lleguemos a resultados asombrosos.- ¡¿Tienes muestras del virus Zero?!Isoc ya esperaba que la reacción de Zero fuera así.- No tienes porque preocuparte, ese virus no es en realidad lo que tú y los otros cazadores pensaron cuando lo descubrieron. Por lo que pude descubrir durante mi investigación con Gate, el virus Zero no es un virus propiamente dicho, sino una especie de programa que se desprendió del virus Sigma cuando fuiste infectado por él. Este programa parece tener un extraño efecto en tu organismo, normalmente un reploid se debilita cuando es infectado por el virus Sigma, pero en tu caso, gracias a ese programa tu cuerpo se fortalece al ser infectado. Imagina qué pasaría si siguiéramos experimentando con él, más aún, lo que sucedería si el Nightmare te infectara mientras llevas en tu interior el virus Zero, ¡los resultados tan asombrosos a los que daría lugar! Siendo el Nightmare infinitamente más poderoso que el virus Sigma, sólo piensa de que manera repercutiría en tu cuerpo, ¡tu poder incrementaría a niveles exponenciales! ¡Sólo imagínalo! ¡Todo el potencial oculto dentro de ti! ¡Te convertirías en el reploid más poderoso del planeta! ¡No habría nadie que pudiera vencerte! - Isoc lucía visiblemente emocionado. - Por eso te pido que me acompañes. Mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro: Haré de ti el reploid más poderoso de todos y te brindaré información de tu pasado, a cambio, tú me protegerás y me permitirás estudiarte a fondo.Zero no parecía muy contento con la propuesta.- ¡Olvídalo Isoc! No me convertiré en tu conejillo de indias. Guárdate tus experimentos de Dr. Frankenstein para el próximo idiota que pase por aquí. Y sobre la información de mi pasado, guárdatela también. He decidido que no quiero saber nada más sobre mi creador, lo que hizo fue imperdonable. Por cierto, si quieres un consejo, borra esas muestras del virus, no sabes lo peligrosas que son.Isoc frunció el ceño.- ¿No te das cuenta de la oportunidad que estás dejando pasar? Con mi ayuda y este programa misterioso tú podrías...- ¡Sé lo que podría pasar! Y por eso es que no me arriesgare. Es cierto que al ser infectado me volví más poderoso de lo que nunca había sido, pero estuve cerca de hacer algo que nunca podría perdonarme. Dijiste que en el pasado yo era el más despiadado de todos los cazadores, tienes razón y me arrepiento de ello. En aquel entonces me dejaba llevar por mi arrogancia, alguien muy importante para mí murió por culpa de mi falta de perspectiva. No volveré a dejar que eso suceda de nuevo.- Pero si no te fortaleces no podrás vencerlo. - Isoc parecía cada vez más preocupado. - Tanto tú como yo sabemos que ese sujeto es capaz de hacer cosas peores que Sigma. Si no dejas que libere tu potencial oculto entonces...- ¡¿Quién dice que ese virus es la única forma de volverme más fuerte?! -- Zero interrumpió irritado. - Ahora comprendo lo que X solía decir con eso de "el fin no justifica los medios". La primera vez que lo escuché no le di importancia a sus palabras, tal vez debí haberlo hecho, hubiera evitado que esa tragedia sucediera. Ya no importa, el punto es que por culpa de ese virus infernal estuve a punto de matar a mi mejor amigo. No me arriesgaré a que algo así pase de nuevo.Isoc frunció el ceño de nuevo.- Tu devoción hacia ese pedazo de chatarra azul causa problemas me desconcierta. ¿Cómo puedes sentir afecto por un reploid que es, evidentemente, tan inferior a ti como una hormiga lo es a un león?- Es fácil, Isoc, X es casi un hermano para mí. Además, ya antes he fallado al tratar de proteger a mis seres queridos, X es el único amigo que me queda. No cometeré el mismo error dos veces, no volveré a dejar que mi propio poder y orgullo se apoderen de mí al punto de acabar asesinando a alguien que me importa. Encontraré la forma de volverme más fuerte sin necesidad de ese virus... - Zero le dio la espalda al científico. - ...¡Y sin tu ayuda! Aún no confió en ti completamente, así que si te vuelves a cruzar en mi camino, no dudes que te cortaré algo más que un brazo.Zero se alejó por el túnel hacia la entrada de la cueva. Después de perderlo de vista, Isoc se dirigió hacia la cápsula con una sonrisa satisfecha.- ¡Y mejor no intentes analizar la cápsula! No te servirá de nada. Ya extraje toda la información y borré la original, así que mejor lárgate y busca otra rata de laboratorio, porque ni este reploid ni nada de lo que haya en esta cueva te servirán para tus artimañas.El tono burlón en la voz de Zero provocó que el científico echara vapor de la rabia.- ¡Maldición! Veo que es más astuto de lo que pensé. ¡Demonios! El viaje hasta aquí fue una completa perdida de tiempo. - Isoc gruñó mientras le daba una patada a la cápsula. - Zero... Si tan sólo no fueras tan obstinado. Tú podrías convertirte en el mecías para este mundo al borde de la destrucción, pero continuamente reniegas de tu destino... Tal vez sea hora de tomar cartas en el asunto.Isoc suspiró, estaba más frustrado que antes.- ¡Maldito Sigma! Tu misión era provocar que Zero recuperara la memoria, de haberlo hecho, él me hubiera seguido y todo este asunto del Nightmare no hubiera sido necesario. Pero fallaste... ¡Fallaste miserablemente! - Isoc apretó los dientes con rabia, permaneció en silencio por unos segundos antes de reír con una expresión de saña en el rostro. - Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja... Por eso te merecías morir en manos de X, el castigo más digno para una basura como tú. Todos creerán que fue X quien te borró cuando la fortaleza de Gate estalló, pero fui yo quien contaminé la muestra del virus Sigma para que te borraras a ti mismo. Y tú, ¡tan imbécil! ¡Realmente creíste que ibas a regresar después de esa pelea! Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja...Isoc se alejó por un pasadizo al otro lado de la caverna.- Como sea, lo que realmente me preocupa es que "él" se haya apoderado del contenido de la cápsula. Tengo que encontrarlo, si "él" continua actuando como hasta ahora, puede que al final acabe arruinando los planes que he estado elaborando desde hace tanto. Debo encontrarlo y detenerlo antes de que Zero y los maverick hunters lo hagan.El científico desapareció en la oscuridad de la cueva.Mientras tanto en el exterior, Zero se alejaba de la barranca sonriendo. El solo imaginarse la expresión en el rostro de Isoc después de echar por tierra sus planes había sido suficiente para que el viaje hasta allí valiera la pena, no obstante, eso no le ayudaba a hacer a un lado la preocupación que sentía. Sabía que un peligro muy grande estaba cerca, más aún si esa cosa se había apoderado del contenido de la cápsula. No estaba del todo seguro, pero parecía recordar lo que su creador había encerrado allí dentro, sin embargo sólo le quedaban imágenes difusas. Para colmo, tardaría mucho en reconstruir la información que extrajo de la terminal, pero lo peor era que no podía regresar a la base de los cazadores, esta vez X tendría que enfrentar el problema solo."¡Rayos! Si tan sólo no hubiera perdido la memoria cuando Sigma me llevó a la base de los cazadores... Podría saber que es exactamente lo que se encontraba dentro de esa cápsula. Y más importante, saber que es lo que 'él' está tramando... Debo advertir a X antes de que sea tarde. Pero no puedo dirigirme a la base ahora... lo más seguro es que 'él' me esté buscando. Además, mi DNA sigue sin estabilizarse, soy un peligro para todos. No quiero ni imaginar lo que puede llegar a suceder si me transformo en maverick de nuevo. Tendré que seguir moviéndome en las sombras hasta que encuentre la solución."Zero miró hacia el firmamento."X... pase lo que pase, tienes que ser fuerte. Tú eres el único que puede enfrentarse a 'él', no te rindas. Si encuentro la manera de estabilizar mi DNA, te ayudaré. Pero mientras tanto, el futuro de todos está en tus manos."---------------------------------------------------  
  
Mientras tanto, a cientos de kilómetros de donde Zero se hallaba, un reploid con apariencia felina corría a toda velocidad abriéndose paso entre las ramas de los árboles. A pesar de que tras la crisis de Eurasia millones de hectáreas de selva y bosque desparecieron, ciertas extensiones tropicales habían podido ser salvadas. El reploid se hallaba en una de ellas.Se detuvo en un claro, sabía que sus perseguidores estaban muy cerca. No dejaba de mirar a su alrededor, debía mantenerse alerta.- Vaya, vaya. Que curioso que el cazador se haya convertido en la presa. - Dijo una voz burlona que no parecía provenir de ningún lugar.El reploid rugió.- ¿Quién está allí? ¡Salga ahora mismo!- Tranquilo amigo, nuestro interés no es hacerte daño, por el contrario, nos vas a servir muy bien. - Dijo otra voz.El reploid volvió a rugir, empezaba a enfurecerse.- Será mejor que salgan cobardes o de lo contrario los haré...- ¡Tú no nos harás nada! Nosotros nos encargaremos de ti.En ese momento, cientos de Nightmare drones aparecieron de la nada y comenzaron a rodear al reploid, éste trató de defenderse pero eran demasiados para él. Lo atraparon con sus tentáculos, inmovilizándolo.Dos científicos aparecieron de entre los matorrales.- Parece ser que no eras tan peligroso, amigo. - Dijo el más alto.- Será mejor que lo infectemos, antes de que de más problemas. - Respondió el otro.En ese momento, un aura violeta cubrió el cuerpo del reploid, permitiéndole hacer trizas a los Nightmare drones sin mucho esfuerzo.- ¡¡Tendrán que hacer algo mejor que eso!! - Gritó, antes de lanzarse sobre los dos científicos. Poco antes de que los atacara, una descarga eléctrica lo golpeó, tumbándolo al suelo.- Amo. - Dijo uno de los científicos mientras hacían una reverencia.La bestia apareció antes ellos, un par de Nightmare drones lo acompañaban. Estos eran diferentes, de mayor tamaño y un color más oscuro.- ¡Idiotassss! ¿Por qué tardaroun tanto? - La bestia señaló hacia el reploid. - ¡¡¡Encárguense de él!!!Los dos Nightmare drones obedecieron y se lanzaron sobre del reploid, clavando la punta de sus tentáculos en su cuerpo para después introducirse dentro de él. El reploid de apariencia felina gimió y se retorció por unos segundos antes de quedar inconsciente en el piso. Permaneció allí por un momento antes de levantarse como si fuera un zombi.- Bien, muy bien. - La bestia se volteó hacia sus dos compinches. - ¿Qué fue de la cápsula? ¿La encontraron?- Ya nos encargamos de ella, amo, no se preocupe. - Dijo el científico regordete.- Su contenido estaba en malas condiciones, pero ya iniciamos la labor de reparación. - Agregó el alto.- ¡Exshelente! - La criatura sonreía complacida. - Ahora esss cuando comienza la primerra parte del plan. - Dijo mientras observaba al reploid felino, éste sonreía en forma macabra, sus ojos brillaban teñidos de sangre.----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- ¡Esto es una faena interminable! - Decía Blues mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente. - Capitán, ya le pedí perdón unas 50 veces, incluso le lustré sus botas. ¿No podría levantarme el castigo, por favor?- Blues... - La mirada de X se tornó más severa.- Está bien, está bien, seguiré. - Dijo mientras tomaba de nuevo el cepillo de dientes y continuaba fregando el piso del centro de mando.- Será mejor que te apures, aún falta el piso de la oficina de Signas.Blues suspiró con resignación. Después de todo su suposición había sido correcta, el capitán lo había puesto a fregar todos los pisos de la base con un cepillo de dientes, un castigo ejemplar a su... ¿insolencia?- Si sólo le dije la verdad. No es mi culpa que él sea un amargado, dictador, tirano, mandón, opresor... - Era lo que murmuraba cuando la voz de X le provocó un escalofrío en la espalda.- ¡Blues, apresúrate! Y asegúrate de hacer un buen trabajo. Más vale que cuando termines con este piso, pueda ver mi rostro reflejado en él.- Sí, capitán. - Respondió con nerviosismo. - Dictador, autócrata, injusto, déspota... - Blues seguía murmurando mientras lamentaba el haberse querido pasar de listo la noche anterior. Quien diría que el capitán X podía ser tan "susceptible" a esa clase de comentarios. - Capitán, por favor. ¿No podría levantarme el castigo? Sólo por esta vez. Incluso le prepararé una tasa de su café favorito.X frunció el ceño.- No te atrevas a apoyarte en una tasa de café, porque la verdad, el café que preparas es asqueroso. ¡Continua tu trabajo y no protestes!- Sí, señor... - Dijo el otro resignado.Por lo menos ya sólo faltaba terminar con el centro de mando y la oficina del comandante Signas. Lo único que Blues esperaba era que su capitán fuera lo bastante benevolente para no tenerle asignada otra "actividad especial" después de eso.- ¡Esto es una faena interminable! - Dijo Alia, entrando al centro de mando con una enorme pila de documentos que había que revisar y archivar, entre ellos los reportes del día anterior, incluyendo un reporte de 502 páginas de la misión de la unidad 17. "X, sé que eres muy dedicado para tu trabajo, ¡pero un reporte de esta magnitud ya es el colmo!"- ¡Alia! ¡Cuidado!La cantidad de documentos que Alia traía consigo era tal que no le dejaba ver al frente, por lo que acabó tropezándose con el balde de agua con el que Blues estaba fregando el piso. A X apenas le dio tiempo de detenerla antes de que cayera al suelo, aunque al hacerlo, pisó uno de los cepillos de dientes que Blues tenía de repuesto (¡Hey! ¿Acaso creen que un solo cepillo va a bastar para fregar tantos pisos?). Sobra decir que ambos fueron a dar al suelo mientras los papeles de Alia salían volando por los aires, afortunadamente, una joven cazadora que pasaba por allí los atrapó antes de que cayeran sobre el piso mojado.- Vaya, ¿y luego por qué comienzan las habladurías? - Decía Blues, riendo, mientras observaba como sus superiores habían quedado en una posición un tanto, err... incómoda: Alia había acabado sentada encima de X mientras éste yacía de espaldas contra el suelo. Ambos voltearon a ver a Blues, luego se miraron el uno al otro con los ojos muy abiertos. Alia estaba un poco ruborizada, X lo estaba más. Inmediatamente se levantaron y recobraron la compostura, volteando en direcciones diferentes, como si nada hubiera pasado.- Ja, ja, ja, ja. ¡Esto sí que fue cómico! Esperen a que le cuente a Hawk sobre esto.  
  
X y Alia voltearon unísono, matando al novato con la mirada.- ¿Quieres volver a hacer esto mañana? - Preguntó X, enfadado.- ¡Gulp! No, señor.- Entonces cállate y continua con tu trabajo.El novato tragó saliva nerviosamente antes de obedecer la orden. Más le valía no seguir abriendo la bocota o quien sabe que clase de castigo terminaría dándole su jefe.  
  
Por suerte para Alia y X, el centro de mando estaba casi vacío y nadie, aparte de Blues y la cazadora que había salvado los documentos, había visto el incidente.- Eh... Por cierto. - Interrumpió la muchacha con los documentos. - ¿Dónde pongo esto?  
  
- En la mesa de allá por favor. - Dijo Alia señalando un lugar a un lado de las terminales de computadora.Alia y X se fijaron en la muchacha mientras ésta colocaba los papeles en su sitio, nunca antes la habían visto. Su cabello era oscuro, con algunos tonos entre azul y morado. Llevaba unas gafas de vidrio grueso y usaba una diadema blanca. Su traje de neopreno era negro, mientras que su armadura era de colores celeste y blanco.  
  
- Mmm... Disculpa. - Dijo X aproximándose a ella. - Me parece que no te he visto antes en la base.- ¡Ah! Sí, disculpe. - La joven se puso en firmes mientras hacía el saludo militar. - Mi nombre es Target. Fui transferida del centro de investigación aeroespacial a la unidad 17,al mando del capitán Megaman X.- ¡Es cierto! - Exclamó Alia, recordando las instrucciones que le habían dado en la mañana. - Tú eres nuestra nueva recluta, pero se suponía que debías llegar hace una semana.- Tuve algunos problemas durante la transferencia y eso me retrasó un tiempo, ¡pero ya estoy aquí! - Dijo con entusiasmo. - Disculpe, ¿no sabe donde puedo encontrar a la teniente Alia y al capitán X? Estoy bajo su tutela y me dijeron que estarían en el centro de mando a estas horas.- Estás frente a ellos. - Dijo X sonriendo mientras él y Alia respondían al saludo. - Yo soy el capitán Megaman X y ella es la teniente Alia.- Es un placer conocerte. - Dijo Alia ofreciéndole la mano. - Estás aquí para el puesto de navegador, ¿no es así? Espero que podamos hacer un buen equipo.La joven permaneció mirando a Alia y a X por unos segundos, parecía fascinada.- ¡¡¡Guau!!! - Exclamó finalmente. Mientras le daba la mano a Alia y empezaba a agitarla vigorosamente. – ¿UstedeslatenienteAlia?,esunplacerconocerla,nosabelomuchoqueheoídodeustedydelcapitánX.Losheadmiradodesdehacemucho,soysufannúmerounoteniente.Escuchémuchodesutrabajoduranteeltiempoqueestuvoenelequipodeinvestigación.Esustedungenio,nosóloeso,tambiénesmuybella,muylinda,todaunainspiraciónparajóvenescomoyo.- Eh... sí... claro... gracias... - Dijo Alia, mareada por lo rápido que hablaba la chica y con algo de dolor en el brazo por lo "vigoroso" del saludo.Target cambio de blanco y se dirigió a donde estaba X.- YustedcapitánX,elreploidmásvalientequehaexistido,nosabelomuchoqueloadmiro,es elamodelcombate,elmástemidodetodosloscazadores.¿Cómonoloreconocíantes?Sialaleguasevesuporte,sucarisma,sugallardía.- Sí... claro... gracias. - Respondió X con una gota de sudor en la nuca, mientras escuchaba el parloteo de la recién ingresada. Vaya que era una chica muy... err... "animosa".Por su parte, Blues estaba paralizado, no paraba de observar a la recluta, la miraba con una expresión de tonto que daba a entender que lo había dejado embelesado."Vaya... que... es... bonita..." Pensaba.De repente Target dejo de hablar sobre X y miró a donde estaba Blues.- ¿Pero quién es ese reploid tan apuesto de ahí? - Preguntó apuntando hacia el cazador de visor negro.- ¿¿Quién?? ¡¿Él?! - Exclamó Alia, mirando hacia donde la joven había apuntado.- ¡¡¿Él?!! - Exclamó X, señalando a Blues con un dedo.- ¿¿Yo?? - Preguntó Blues ruborizado.- ¡¡Sí!! - Dijo la joven aproximándose a Blues rápidamente. - Vayaqueesapuesto,ybastanteservicial,mirenqueayudarlimpiandolospisosdelabase. Sutemple,sucarisma,suporte,sindudadebeserdelosmejorescazadoresdelaunidad.  
  
La joven parloteaba rápidamente mientras empezaba a medir el tamaño de los músculos de Blues y mencionaba algo sobre lo devoto y responsable que era. Blues no escuchaba, no respondía, ni se movía, estaba tan impactado que no podía ni pronunciar palabra, no era el único. Alia y X contemplaban la escena, uno con la mandíbula abierta hasta el suelo y la otra con los ojos del tamaño de platos soperos.  
  
- Bueno... parece ser que Blues tiene una nueva amiga. - Dijo Alia con una gota en la cabeza.- Sí... supongo... - Respondió X, con una gota el doble de grande. - ¿Tú crees que sus lentes necesiten mayor graduación?- No lo sé. - Respondió Alia con los ojos muy abiertos.En verdad les costaba trabajo creer que una mujer se hubiera fijado en Blues, y más aún, que hasta le hubiera llamado apuesto... claro que Target no parecía estar muy cuerda que digamos.En ese momento, Signas y un par de cazadores entraron al centro de mando. Target lo miró y rápidamente corrió a preguntarle a Alia.- Teniente, disculpe ¿y ese individuo de allá?- Es el comandante Signas. - Respondió Alia, todavía sorprendida por la hiperactividad de la joven.- Ah... ya veo...Sobra decir que Target corrió hacia Signas y repitió la misma escena que con los otros cazadores. El capitán y la navegante seguían abrumados por el "entusiasmo" que la recién llegada mostraba.- Vaya, tu aprendiz sí que es un caso... "especial". - Dijo X, tratando de buscar las palabras correctas.- No tanto como el tuyo. - Respondió Alia, mirando hacia Blues, que seguía con su cara de tonto enamorado y repetía frases incomprensibles, algo así como "Ella... dice... yo... apuesto... "- ¡Dios! - Suspiró X llevándose una mano al rostro.En ese momento sonó la alarma. Alia corrió a toda velocidad hacia su terminal.  
  
- Oh, oh... esto no es nada bueno.- ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó X aproximándose a ella.- Un maverick atacó el campo militar #47, cerca de la zona selvática. Precisamente un brote de Nightmare acaba de surgir en ese lugar.- ¿Cuáles han sido los daños?- Hasta el momento el mayor problema ha sido en la base. El maverick ha barrido con sus defensas y ha acabado con todos los cuerpos de seguridad que han tratado de detenerlo. Incluso, una unidad maverick hunter que estaba cerca de allí fue llamada a prestar ayuda y no se ha sabido nada de ella desde que entraron a la base.- ¿No hay más unidades cerca de esa área?- Al parecer no.- En ese caso lo mejor será que des la señal de alerta a la unidad 17. Iremos para allá ahora mismo.- X, ten cuidado. Según el reporte, este maverick es de rango GA, es muy peligroso.- Ya me lo temía. No te preocupes, estaré bien.Alia observó a X mientras éste se dirigía hacia la puerta, un detalle llamó su atención: El capitán de la unidad 17 cojeaba al caminar.- ¡X, tu pierna! Pensé que habías ido a la enfermería ayer. ¡Aún no te has recuperado! - Dijo un tanto enfadada.- No te preocupes Alia, estoy bien, sólo es una herida leve, no me molesta.- Pero X, es un maverick demasiado poderoso. No puedes enfrentarte a él en esas condiciones. Lo mejor será que envíe a los miembros de la unidad 16. - Respondió ella con severidad.X se acercó a Alia, y le miró a los ojos mientras le sonreía con dulzura.- Tranquila, estaré bien, te lo prometo.La confianza en los ojos de X provocó que Alia se estremeciera.- Pero...- No te preocupes, no me sucederá nada. - X le sonrió una vez más antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse de nuevo a la salida. Antes pasó por donde Blues, que seguía embobado, y le dio una leve palmada en la cabeza.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué?- Vamos Blues, hay trabajo que hacer.- ¿Eh?... Sí capitán. - Blues seguía algo confundido pero siguió a su líder hasta la salida.- Alia, mantente en contacto por si necesitamos ayuda.- Pero X... - A Alia no le dio tiempo de terminar su frase antes de que X abandonara el centro de mando. La puerta se cerró detrás del jefe de la unidad 17 y de su subordinado.- Capitán, ¿qué está pasando? - Preguntó Blues mientras se dirigían al telepuerto.- Es un ataque maverick, Blues, debemos darnos prisa.Blues aún no dejaba de pensar en Target, hubiera deseado quedarse a conversar con ella (si es que es posible llevar una conversación con alguien así), pero por lo menos le alegraba saber que el ataque ponía fin a su castigo.- Por cierto, Blues...- Sí señor.- No creas que ya terminaste, cuando regresemos a la base quiero que vuelvas a fregar todo el piso del centro de mando, y no se te olvide darle un tratamiento especial al del comandante Signas.- ¡Ugh! - Dijo Blues, mordiéndose el labio para evitar que alguna mala palabra se le escapara.Mientras tanto, Alia permanecía mirando hacia la puerta por donde X y Blues se fueron. Se llevó una mano al pecho, tenía la sensación de que algo muy malo estaba por ocurrir."X... sólo espero que no vaya a cometer ninguna tontería. Ojalá y esté bien."**_Fin del capítulo 4_**

**_  
Notas del autor:_**

¡Por fin terminé este capítulo! Esta vez no quise extenderme tanto como en los anteriores, principalmente porque es casi seguro que los próximos sean el doble de largos (que puedo decir, se me ocurren tantas cosas que escribir que termino extendiéndome demasiado).Como pueden ver, el temor de Zero se ha vuelto realidad, la bestia se ha apoderado del contenido de la cápsula ¿Qué es? No coman ansias, lo sabrán dentro de poco (espero ¬¬U)¿Qué les pareció la pelea entre Zero y Isoc? Quizá no muy espectacular, pero no crean que será la última vez que se verán las caras estos dos. Aprovecho para hacer algunas aclaraciones en torno a la historia de MMX, esto por si alguien no ha jugado MMX5 o MMX6 y se pregunta quién diablos es Isoc o qué onda con Zero y el virus. Bueno, el asunto de MMX5 va más o menos así:

A lo largo del juego hay varios caminos para llegar al final (uno de los aspectos más rescatables del juego, si consideramos que el X5 deja mucho que desear en comparación con las entregas anteriores). Independientemente de cual ruta se tome, al final siempre habrá un enfrentamiento entre X y Zero, pero las condiciones son diferentes dependiendo de la ruta.

El juego tiene tres finales, uno con Zero (el mejor a mi gusto) y dos con X. Lo que realmente es trascendente para el cambio de final (además del personaje con que se elimine a Sigma, obviamente) es que, dependiendo de lo que suceda a lo largo del juego, Zero se puede transformar o no en maverick (generalmente esto sucede si la colonia espacial choca contra la Tierra), entonces X tiene que confrontarlo, dándose a entender que ambos estaban destinados a enfrentarse. Al final, la lucha acaba en empate y ambos quedan inconscientes. Sigma, como de costumbre, mete su cucharota en el asunto y trata de eliminar a X, pero Zero, ya recuperado del virus, interviene y protege a X, aunque al hacerlo muere aparentemente. X va por Sigma y, como de costumbre, lo derrota, pero la explosión de su cuerpo es tan poderosa que acaba dañando también a X. Nuestro héroe acaba partido por la mitad en medio del desierto, entonces aparece el holograma del Dr. Light y decide reparar a X, y de paso también borrar todos sus recuerdos dolorosos del pasado. Unas semanas después, X ya está de nuevo en la base de los hunters, todos se preguntan cómo se recuperó. X comenta su sueño de construir una utopía para los humanos y los reploids, pero lo realmente extraño (y triste del asunto) es que no recuerda a Zero.

En el otro final de X y en el final de Zero, el cazador carmesí no se convierte en maverick, pero de todas maneras ocurre una pelea, esto por un malentendido que se genera cuando X descubre las extrañas lecturas que Zero presenta ante el virus (a lo largo del juego frecuentemente aparecen virus que pueden llegar a infectarte, cuando eso sucede la reacción es variada dependiendo del personaje: X pierde energía pero Zero se hace invencible por un rato). Life Saver cree que Zero podría ser un maverick y eso es lo que genera la disputa entre Zero y X.

Al final de nuevo acaban empatados e inconscientes --U, entonces Sigma aparece y trata de destruirlos, pero Zero despierta y lo detiene. Ambos hunters van por el maverick, al final lo derrotan, pero la explosión que provoca Sigma es tan potente que acaba dañándolos a ambos, en especial a Zero, que acaba partido por la mitad. X trata de salvarlo, pero entonces la cabeza de Sigma se activa y ataca a los hunters, partiendo a X en dos. Zero usa su último aliento para destruir a Sigma (esta vez parecía la definitiva).

En el final de Zero se puede apreciar la escena de su muerte (muy emotiva por cierto), Zero le pide a X que sobreviva y pelee por él, de paso también le da un pequeño regalo. Antes de morir, Zero empieza a tener visiones de su pasado: Su primer encuentro con Sigma cuando él era el maverick y Sigma el cazador, una última visión de Iris y, más importante aún, el momento de su creación. En ese instante, Zero descubre los motivos por los que fue construido y decide que para mantener la paz tiene que morir. En MMX6 no se explica con exactitud como fue que lo reconstruyeron, ni siquiera el Dr. Light o el propio Zero lo saben. No obstante (y ojo, que esto es spoiler) en MMZ3 se descubre que el Zero que aparece en los juegos posteriores a MMX5 es en realidad un clon al que le transfirieron la "mente" y el "alma" del Zero original. ¿Quién construyó esta copia? Ese es otro misterio.

El otro final de X viene a complementar el final de Zero. Se repite la escena de X partido a la mitad y el Dr. Light llegando a repararlo, aunque esta vez no borra su memoria. Tres años después, X sigue como líder dentro de los maverick hunters y pelea usando el regalo que Zero le dejó, efectivamente me refiero al Z-Saber.

Por otro lado, en cualquiera de los finales, al llegar a Sigma éste explica a X y a Zero que conoció a un científico anciano muy interesante, uno que sabe mucho sobre Zero y que además odia a X profundamente. Sobra decir que se trata del Dr. Wily, creador de Zero (los de CAPCOM nunca lo dicen abiertamente, pero es innegable que se trata de él). Según esto, Wily hizo un trato con Sigma: A cambio de construirle un nuevo y poderoso cuerpo (en mi opinión personal, lo logró, ya que el Sigma del X5 es el más difícil de vencer en sus dos formas), Sigma le ayudaría a transformar a Zero de nuevo en maverick y así éste pudiera completar su misión, la cual al parecer es destruir a X y a los reploids. De hecho, todo parece indicar que fue el propio Dr. Wily quien creo al virus maverick, ya que la forma final de Sigma en MMX5 es extremadamente similar (por no decir casi idéntica) a Gamma, el robot gigante con el que Wily ataca al final de MM3. Inclusive, el lugar en el que X y Zero pelean contra Sigma parece ser en realidad la última fortaleza del Dr. Wily (los peligros que aparecen en el escenario son idénticos a los de este tipo de fortalezas en la serie clásica de Megaman)

Más tarde, en MMX6 (que a mi gusto es mucho mejor juego que el X5, aunque no tiene tan buena historia ni finales tan emotivos) aparece un curioso personaje como asistente de Gate, Isoc, quien es extremadamente similar tanto en carácter como en apariencia al Dr. Wily, es más, da la impresión de que él es en realidad algún tipo de reencarnación de Wily, y es muy probable que haya sido él con quien Sigma hizo el trato en MMX5.

Para la historia de este fic, decidí mezclar un poco los finales del X5, de manera que Zero se transforma en maverick cuando él y X parten a investigar sobre el virus Zero (tal vez en un capítulo posterior incluya esa escena), pero al final logra reaccionar y protege a X de Sigma. Más tarde ambos derrotan a Sigma y la historia ocurre tal como en los finales de Zero y X: Zero muere (o eso pensábamos) y le deja el Z-Saber a X, quien no pierde los recuerdos de su amigo.

Pasando a otra cosa, Target es otro de mis personajes, sin embargo no tendrá un rol muy importante dentro de la trama, salvo hacer enfadar a Alia un par de veces (y de paso generar una pequeña escena de celos que espero incluir en el próximo capítulo). Sé que suena irrelevante, pero me pareció buena idea meter a alguien que le de dolores de cabeza a Alia (y vaya que se los dará) de la misma manera como Blues se los da a X.

Ya estoy comenzando el siguiente capítulo, pero tendrán que esperar un poco (créanme que la escuela está peor que nunca). Espero verlos dentro de otro mes (eso si los de Prodigy deciden terminar su guerra declarada en mi contra, en fin ¬¬).

Have a nice month!


	6. Brillos y sombras

**_Capítulo 5: Brillos y sombras_**

- ¡Qué bueno que llegó capitán X! Soy el oficial al mando del campo militar 47, el comandante Brezhnev. No sabe lo mucho que necesitamos de su ayuda.

- Me lo imagino. – Respondió X, estrechando la mano del jefe del campo militar. El comandante Brezhnev era un reploid de barba roja, su apariencia física recordaba mucho al General, con la diferencia de que su uniforme era de color verde oscuro y que, obviamente, era mucho más pequeño en tamaño que el antiguo líder de la Repliforce.

– La situación es grave. Ese maverick nos ha obligado a evacuar al personal entero de la base. Varios de nuestros hombres han tratado de detenerlo y ninguno ha sobrevivido. ¡Es un verdadero monstruo! Incluso los miembros de la unidad 24 trataron de contenerle y por lo que sabemos, en este momento ya todos deben estar muertos o algo peor.

X frunció el ceño. Sin duda, las suposiciones del militar eran correctas, la única palabra para describir a un maverick de rango GA es "incontenible". Los mavericks de ese tipo no sólo son feroces, sino además extremadamente crueles. ¿Quién sabe que horrendo final recibieron los miembros de la unidad 24?

Al lado de X avanzaban Blues y Hawk, escuchando el reporte de la situación presentado por el comandante. Hawk mantenía una actitud seria pero Blues parecía un tanto aburrido.

- Me cuesta trabajo creer que un solo maverick esté causando tantos problemas. – Dijo bostezando un poco.

- Será mejor que lo creas Blues, un maverick de rango GA no es cosa de juego. – Respondió X, un poco molesto. – No se te olvide que un solo maverick fue capaz de ocasionar algunas de las desgracias más terribles que la Tierra haya vivido.

Blues se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba como su líder y su compañero eran guiados por el jefe del campo militar hacia un edificio cerca de los hangares.

- Pues de todas maneras sigo pensando que es exagerado hacer tanta alharaca por un solo maverick.

Cerca del edificio se hallaban un par de reploids militares que evaluaban la concentración del virus con instrumentos especiales.

- Está allí dentro, señor. – Le indicó uno de ellos a X, señalando la entrada al edificio. – Todos nuestros intentos por sacarlo han sido inútiles.

- ¿Y la propagación del virus? – Preguntó Brezhnev.

- Eso es lo más extraño de todo, señor, el virus no se ha propagado por las demás áreas de la base, únicamente se ha concentrado en el interior de ese edificio. Lo más seguro es que el sistema de seguridad de las instalaciones ya haya sido contaminado, pero lo que no logramos comprender es porque las lecturas indican una concentración tan grande. Esta variante del virus es extremadamente poderosa, lo que no concuerda con el hecho de que no se haya propagado a otras zonas.

- ¿Qué es ese edificio? – Preguntó X.

- Es el depósito de armas, no quiero ni pensar lo que ese maverick será capaz de hacer con todo lo que hay allí dentro.

La preocupación en el rostro de X se acentuó.

– Escuchen – Dirigiéndose a Blues y a Hawk - Lo mejor será que ustedes esperen aquí, yo entraré solo.

- ¡Pero capitán, es muy peligroso! - Exclamó Hawk.

- Lo sé, pero será mejor así. Ustedes dos aún no están preparados para luchar contra un oponente de esta magnitud. Si pelean contra el maverick es seguro que no sobrevivirán. Esperen aquí a mis instrucciones, si no vuelvo en hora y media pidan refuerzos.

- Pero señor...

- ¡He dicho! No voy a poner en peligro la vida de mis hombres. Además, ya he enfrentado antes a otros oponentes de la misma clase, estoy seguro que podré derrotar a éste.

La severidad en la mirada de X obligó a Hawk a asentir.

- Sí señor. Está bien, lo esperaremos aquí.

El novato miró a su líder caminar hacia la entrada del edificio, estaba realmente preocupado. Blues también lo estaba, pero confiaba en que su jefe lo lograría, ya lo había visto salir ileso de varias situaciones difíciles.

X sabía que se estaba arriesgando mucho al enfrentarse solo al maverick, mas aún teniendo una herida que no había sanado del todo, pero era el único capaz de hacerlo. Ninguno de los miembros de su unidad eran lo bastante fuertes y si les pedía que lo acompañaran lo más seguro es que acabarían como los miembros de la unidad 24. Antes de entrar se puso en contacto con Alia.

- Alia, aquí X. ¿Pudiste averiguar la identidad del maverick?

- "Por lo que mencionaron el personal del campo militar y el comandante Brezhnev, su descripción concuerda con la de un ex-soldado llamado Iron Panther. Según su expediente fue miembro de Repliforce, pero se retiró poco antes de que el General iniciara con el movimiento de independencia. Después de que el conflicto con Gate terminara, se le asignó a proteger el área selvática, supongo que debió haber sido infectado durante el brote que tuvo lugar hace dos horas."

"Iron Panther... Ahora que recuerdo, creo que Zero me habló de él hace tiempo. Dijo que era un peleador asombroso. Supongo que ahora tendré que comprobar si lo que dijo era cierto."

- ¿Me podrías proporcionar más datos, Alia?

- "Su arma principal son sus garras de titanio, pero, por lo que pude investigar, posee otras habilidades: 'Invigoration' (Envigoración) y 'Iron Skin' (Piel de Hierro). La primera le permite incrementar sus capacidades físicas, fuerza y velocidad, mientras que la segunda parece incrementar la resistencia de su armadura."

X parecía algo preocupado, un extraño sentimiento dentro de él empezaba a provocarle escalofríos, tenía miedo... ¿Pero miedo ante qué? Aún siendo un maverick de tipo GA, Panther no representaba una amenaza tan grande como para hacerle sentir semejante temor. Había algo más, esa sensación parecía advertirle que un peligro mayor estaba cerca. Un peligro que no podía determinar, pero que provocaba tal efecto en él que parecía recordarle a Sigma. Titubeó poco antes de avanzar hacia la entrada del depósito, sabía que estaba caminando hacia la boca del lobo...

- Alia, envíame el programa de la armadura Shadow.

- "¿X, no pensaras enfrentarlo tú solo? Es casi un suicidio. Estoy recibiendo lecturas muy erráticas del lugar donde te encuentras. No sé que clase de variante del Nightmare haya infectado a Panther, pero estas lecturas no me agradan. ¿Quién sabe que peligros te esperen ahí dentro?"

- Sé que es una locura, pero debo intentarlo. Sólo yo puedo detener a Panther.

- "Pero X..."

- Alia, ya te lo dije, estaré bien. No tienes porque preocuparte, regresaré a salvo, te lo prometo. Por favor, mándame el programa.

Alia no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. El tono dulce en la voz de X parecía generar cierta confianza en ella, pero no la suficiente para despejar sus temores.

- "Descargando el programa."

- Iniciando la transferencia. – Cientos de números binarios cruzaron a través de los ojos de X mientras el programa se descargaba.

Alia volvió a tener esa sensación de aprensión en el pecho.

- "Ten mucho cuidado X, no se trata de un enemigo cualquiera, no se te ocurra subestimar a Panther."

- Descuida, no lo haré.

- "Por cierto, ¿cómo se encuentra tu pierna?"

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes. – Mintió, en realidad la herida comenzaba a doler de nuevo. Desgraciadamente para él, no era tan buen mentiroso como para engañar a Alia.

- "X, lo mejor será que regreses a la base y vayas a la enfermería. No es recomendable que lo enfrentes tú solo, menos si estás herido. Enviaré a otra unidad para que se encargue de Panther."

- No es necesario que hagas eso, descuida. Estaré bien, te lo aseguro.

- " Pero..."

- Alia... por favor, sólo confía en mí. – Dijo de nuevo en tono dulce.

Alia sabía que no importaba que le dijera, de todas maneras no podría disuadirlo. Ella normalmente no era tan sobreprotectora, pero un sexto sentido parecía indicarle, al igual que a X, que un peligro mucho mayor se hallaba cerca del cazador.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto, hay algo en estas lecturas que no está bien." Pensaba, observando los datos que el satélite enviaba a su terminal.

- "X, me mantendré en contacto, sal de ahí inmediatamente si la situación se pone peligrosa."

- Lo haré. – Respondió antes de entrar al edificio.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Estás lecturas no cuadran en lo más mínimo. – Decía el Dr. Koi con frustración, observando los datos que aparecían en la pantalla de su computador. A su lado se hallaba Life Saver, quien tampoco parecía muy contento.

- En verdad es muy extraño, ¿qué cree que signifique?

- No lo sé, nunca había visto lecturas tan extrañas, ni siquiera tratándose del virus Nightmare. Y para colmo de males, la información que el satélite está enviando no es suficiente para llegar a una conclusión lógica.

- Si quiere puedo dirigirme hacia allá ahora mismo, tal vez pueda recabar más datos desde allí.

La expresión en el rostro del científico se tornó más seria.

- Agradezco su ofrecimiento, pero temo que su ayuda me es más necesaria aquí, en el laboratorio. Además, acabo de hablar con Alia hace un momento y me dijo que la unidad 17 fue despachada hacia allá hace media hora, estoy seguro que el capitán X podrá obtener suficientes muestras que nos ayuden en la investigación.

- Mmm... no lo sé. – Respondió Life Saver, algo preocupado. – Estás lecturas no me gustan. Sea lo que sea que esté pasando en el área selvática, es algo grave, muy grave.

- Teme por la seguridad de la unidad 17, ¿no es así?

- ¿Usted no?

- Tanto como usted, pero confío en que estarán bien. El capitán X me parece un oficial lo suficientemente capacitado para manejar esta situación.

Life Saver frunció el ceño levemente.

- Sí, es verdad que X es lo bastante capaz de manejar situaciones como ésta, pero usted no lo conoce tanto como yo, a veces es muy impulsivo, demasiado para mi gusto.

- Esperemos que tenga el suficiente sentido común para no arriesgarse innecesariamente.

- ¿Sentido común? ¿X? ¡Ja! Eso sí que es gracioso. Pedir que X actúe en forma sensata es casi como pedir a un sordomudo que recite el himno nacional.

El científico parecía más preocupado.

- Sólo esperemos que por esta ocasión tenga el suficiente sentido común.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Alia, ya entré al edificio, ¿me copias? ¿Alia? – Por el radio sólo se escuchaba interferencia. - ¡Diablos! El virus debe estar bloqueando las comunicaciones. – X miró hacia el sombrío pasillo frente a él. – No me queda más remedio que avanzar a ciegas.

El pasillo se volvía más oscuro conforme avanzaba. Al contrario de lo que esperaba en un principio, el sistema de seguridad del edificio no parecía haber sido infectado, más bien parecía que el virus lo había neutralizado, ninguno de los mecanismos de seguridad le había atacado hasta el momento, aunque no era motivo para confiarse.

- Snif... snif... ¿Y ese aroma? Huele como... ¡Santo dios!

X encontró los cuerpos de varios reploids que habían sido brutalmente eliminados. El aroma de los fluidos vitales que escurrían de los cadáveres impregnaba el aire al punto de hacerlo casi insoportable. La visión le provocó nauseas, Panther no sólo se había conformado con nulificarlos, sino que además había desmembrado y mutilado sus cuerpos en formas tan grotescas que le provocaban a X el deseo de vomitar. Sobra decir que tan horrenda era la situación como para causar tal reacción en él.

Lo que más lo desconcertaba era el silencio, casi sepulcral, que imperaba en el lugar. Lo único que se alcanzaba a escuchar era el chisporroteo que provenía de los androides destruidos.

"Esto no es bueno. Panther debe estar cerca de aquí, tal vez intente emboscarme."

Arma en mano, X avanzó por el pasillo sigilosamente, a su paso seguía encontrando cadáveres de reploids, mutilados cada vez con mayor saña.

"Panther, de verdad estás enfermo."

Al final del camino llegó a una bóveda bastante amplia. En los pasillos superiores del lugar se encontraban enfiladas cientos de Ride Armors, listas para el combate. Al centro del cuarto se hallaba un ser de apariencia felina, a su alrededor había decenas de cadáveres de reploids, X reconoció entre los cadáveres a algunos miembros de la unidad 24. Los cadáveres se hallaban en las mismas condiciones en que se encontraban los del pasillo, precisamente el reploid felino se estaba encargando de darle los "toques finales" a uno de los cuerpos.

"¡Panther!"

X permaneció escondido a un costado del umbral de la puerta, desde donde pudo observar como Panther desgarraba las entrañas del reploid para después devorar sus tejidos y beber sus fluidos vitales, tal como lo haría un verdadero depredador. La visión le resultó repugnante.

"¡Dios! No puedo creer que se haya convertido en un caníbal, eso explica porque esos cuerpos estaban así."

X observó al maverick con detenimiento mientras éste terminaba con su grotesca labor, había algo en él, una especie de aura macabra que lo rodeaba, un aura extrañamente familiar. La sensación de escalofríos en su interior se incrementó. ¿Acaso tenía miedo de enfrentar a Panther? Había algo extraño en el ambiente, algo maligno. No sabía que era, sólo que debía tener mucho cuidado, sea lo que sea que fuere, esa aura maligna rodeaba al maverick y parecía hacerlo más temible y peligroso de lo que ya era.

X comenzó a evaluar la situación. Su mayor ventaja era que Panther no se había percatado todavía de su presencia, pero aunque desde donde se encontraba podía iniciar el ataque tomando al maverick desprevenido, también se exponía a un contraataque por parte de Panther, uno del que no podría defenderse tan fácilmente. Además, la herida en su pierna empezaba a fastidiarle demasiado, no era conveniente iniciar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Dirigió su mirada hacia las Ride Armors ubicadas en los pasillos superiores de la bóveda.

"Si atacó desde allí será más difícil que Panther pueda responder. Lo mejor será que busque la forma de subir allá."

X comenzó a explorar el lugar con la vista, buscando una escalera. Al hacerlo, dio un paso hacia atrás y accidentalmente pateó la cabeza de uno de los reploids desmembrados por Panther. El sonido del metal rebotando por el piso fue captado inmediatamente por el maverick, que se volvió furioso a donde se encontraba el cazador.

"¡Maldición!" Se lamentó X, por culpa de una tontería se había expuesto a sí mismo.

Panther rugió con furia poco antes de saltar sobre del intruso que había interrumpido sus alimentos. X respondió disparando una ráfaga de plasma con su X-Buster que golpeó a Panther mandándolo al suelo. Para sorpresa de X, el maverick se reincorporó sin que pareciera haber recibido algún daño y volvió a arremeter contra él. X apenas pudo esquivarlo con ayuda de sus propulsores, volvió a disparar varias ráfagas de plasma contra Panther, pero el maverick no tenía problema en anularlas con sus garras de titanio. Nuevamente volvió a embestir a X atacándolo con un feroz garrazo. El cazador retrocedió, apenas evitando que las garras de Panther se clavaran en su pecho, aunque al final éstas alcanzaron a marcar una serie de hendiduras sobre el peto de su armadura.

- ¡Demonios!

X trato de responder al ataque, pero Panther le conectó una potente patada que lo estrelló contra una de las Ride Armors.

- ¡Agh!

X permaneció en el suelo doliéndose, el felino aprovechó para arremeter sobre de él de nuevo.

- ¡Oh, diablos! ¡Solar Flare!

La ráfaga de luz deslumbro a Panther, impidiéndole concretar su ataque.

- ¡Accionar armadura Shadow!

Una esfera de color morado cubrió el cuerpo del maverick hunter, X emergió de la esfera investido con la armadura Shadow. Esta estilizada armadura de color negro le daba apariencia y habilidades semejantes a las de un ninja: Además de brindarle mayor agilidad, le permitía permanecer adherido a las paredes y techos, haciéndola ideal para escalar. Por si fuera poco modificaba sus armas, brindándole la capacidad de disparar poderosos shurikens de energía con su X-Buster y mejorar el Z-Saber, cuya hoja láser tomaba una coloración naranja y se volvía curva.

- ¡Prepárate Panther!

El maverick pantera atacó de nuevo con un garrazo, pero esta vez X esquivó el ataque y contraatacó con un rápido golpe del Z-Saber, mismo que hubiera degollado al reploid felino de no haberlo evadido a tiempo. El cazador soltó una ráfaga de Shurikens con su X-Buster, Panther apenas alcanzó a esquivarlos y de un salto alcanzó el pasillo superior, comenzando a trepar por entre las Ride Armors.

- ¡No escaparas!

X saltó en persecución del androide felino dando inicio una batalla aérea, ambos reploids saltaban de un extremo al otro del cuarto a gran velocidad, trepando ágilmente entre las Ride Armors. En medio de cada salto, X soltaba una ráfaga de shurikens sobre de Panther. El maverick lograba evadirlos, los disparos perdidos frecuentemente golpeaban las Ride Armors, haciéndolas explotar.

- ¡Demonios! ¡Es muy veloz!

En una de esas, Panther saltó contra la pared y rebotó sobre ella impulsándose hacia X, el maverick hunter estaba a la mitad del salto y no tuvo oportunidad de esquivar el ataque. Panther lo sujetó, abrazándose a él, para después azotarlo violentamente contra el suelo. X permaneció en el piso unos instantes antes de reincorporarse, apenas le dio tiempo de saltar a un lado para evitar un nuevo ataque del maverick pantera. Panther rugió antes de acometer contra él de nuevo, pero X lo paró en seco soltándole una ráfaga de shurikens que explotaron al hacer contacto. Para sorpresa de X, Panther emergió de la nube de humo, sin haber recibido daño aparente.

"¡Maldición! Zero no mentía. Este sujeto en verdad es formidable."

X desenfundó el Z-Saber, preparándose para embestir a Panther, pero un repentino y agudo dolor le detuvo.

- ¡Argh! ¡Maldición!

El dolor en su pierna se había vuelto extremadamente intenso, la caída y el choque contra el suelo habían provocado que la herida se resintiera. El maverick felino aprovechó el titubeo de X para saltar sobre de él y, con un rápido garrazo, alcanzó a golpear el rostro del cazador.

- ¡Argh!

X cayó al suelo llevándose una mano al rostro. A pesar de la protección que le brindaba la máscara de la armadura, el garrazo de Panther había sido tan certero que había alcanzado a sacarle un ojo. Panther sonreía sádicamente mientras contemplaba, complacido, como la sangre de su oponente escurría entre sus garras. X se reincorporó, todavía con una mano cubriéndole el ojo que Panther le había arrancado. A pesar de la tolerancia que poseía, el dolor en la herida de su pierna era tan intenso que no le permitía moverse con libertad, tendría que atacar a distancia. Cargó poder en el Z-saber para después soltar de un sablazo un aro de energía que salió disparado hacia Panther.

- ¡Shadow Blade!

El maverick felino saltó el ataque, el disco de energía golpeó una pared, rebanando una fila completa de Ride Armors. Panther pasó sobre de X, conectándole un garrazo en el hombro y derribándolo de nuevo, sin embargo antes de caer, X rápidamente apoyó una mano en el suelo, dando una voltereta y golpeando el rostro de Panther con una patada. Acto seguido activó sus propulsores, impulsándose al frente y dando un golpe con el hombro al maverick que lo mandó contra una pared. X decidió rematarlo, cargando poder en su X-Buster para después soltar una miríada de shurikens sobre del reploid pantera. Desgraciadamente para el cazador, algo inesperado sucedió: Un aura de energía amarilla rodeó el cuerpo de Panther absorbiendo la ráfaga de shurikens, los cuales sólo contribuyeron a hacerla aumentar de tamaño.

"Esa debe ser su técnica especial, Iron Skin... ¡Un momento!" X se sorprendió enormemente al entender todo lo que había sucedido. Desde que comenzó la batalla, ninguno de sus ataques había conseguido dañar a Panther, la razón era que el maverick había estado usando su técnica especial desde el principio para protegerse.

"¡Maldición! Tendré que perforar esa barrera si quiero dañarlo."

Sin embargo, antes de que X pudiera pensar en la solución, algo muy extraño comenzó a ocurrir: El aura de Panther comenzó a contraerse hasta forma una especie de capa luminosa alrededor de él, que brillaba con intensidad. Acto seguido, Panther alzó los brazos, ocasionando que su aura explotara con violencia, liberando una miríada de agujas de energía que salieron disparadas en todas direcciones. Algunas de ellas se incrustaron en las Ride Armors que quedaban, destruyéndolas. X no pudo hacer nada para protegerse del ataque, terminó recibiéndolo directamente, de no haber sido por la protección extra que la armadura brindaba, es casi seguro que hubiera muerto.

"¡Argh! No imaginé que su técnica tuviera esa capacidad, parece que es similar al Giga Attack de mi armadura, absorbe la energía de los ataques recibidos y después la expulsa en forma de una gran explosión."

La situación no estaba nada bien, el ataque de Panther no sólo había debilitado su armadura, sino que para colmo de males, una de las agujas de energía se había clavado en su X-Buster, dañándolo y dejándolo completamente inservible. Panther sonrió cruelmente al ver el rostro de preocupación de X después de percatarse de que su arma estaba inutilizada.

- Ni creas que estoy completamente indefenso. – Dijo X, sujetando el Z-Saber con ambas manos. – Vamos Panther, si tienes tanto valor, ¿por qué no vienes y me atacas?

Panther enfureció al escuchar las palabras de X, se lanzó sobre de él, acrecentando el poder y tamaño de su aura.

- Era justo lo que quería. – X comenzó a cargar poder de nuevo, una corriente de electricidad atravesó la hoja del sabe. - ¡Lightning Thorn! ¡Máximo poder!

La hoja del sable se transformó en una gran ráfaga eléctrica que golpeó a Panther. El aura del maverick parecía resistirla, pero de repente, el campo eléctrico provocó que se volviera inestable. Panther parecía no tener control sobre su propia aura. X aprovechó la situación, una nueva hoja láser brotó de la parte inferior del Z-Saber, el cazador de titanio saltó sobre del maverick, las hojas de su doble sable se curvaron formando dos cuchillas circulares alrededor de él.

- ¡Twin Slicer!

Las dos cuchillas golpearon el aura del maverick, combinadas con el poder del Lightning Thorn lograron nulificar el Iron Skin, y de paso, dañar severamente a Panther.

- ¡Yiarrgh!

El felino cayó de rodillas, X permaneció en posición de ataque, listo para rebanarlo si se atrevía a intentar algo.

- Será mejor que te rindas, no tienes oportunidad de vencerme. – Le dijo.

Panther sonrió diabólicamente, todavía le quedaba un as bajo la manga. Súbitamente, una nueva aura de color púrpura lo envolvió. Panther se movió a tal velocidad que apareció detrás de X sin que éste pudiera percatarse de sus movimientos, derribándolo con un garrazo en la espalda.

- Esa debe ser su otra técnica especial. ¡Argh! – X llevó una mano a su espalda, el ataque fue lo bastante potente para atravesar su armadura y dañar su cuerpo directamente. - Esto aún no termina. – Dijo mientras se reincorporaba con algo de dificultad.

Ambos reploids se pusieron en pose de combate, listos para arremeter el uno contra el otro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Oh! ¡Por Dios! Hawk, ¿quieres tranquilizarte? Vas a hacer un hoyo en el piso. – Dijo Blues, fastidiado por el hecho de que su compañero no había dejado de dar vueltas en círculo desde que X entrara al edificio.

- ¿Acaso no te preocupa lo que pueda pasarle al capitán X?

- Sí, pero no me ves caminando de un lado a otro como histérico. ¿Por qué no te tranquilizas?

- Ya pasó más de media hora desde que el capitán entró allí, además, hace unos momentos escuchamos explosiones dentro de ese lugar.

- De seguro el capitán X está trapeando el piso con ese maverick, deja de preocuparte, por favor.

- Lo siento pero por más que trato no puedo.

- ¡Oh! Está bien. ¡Al diablo contigo! Has lo que quieras. – Blues se recargó sobre una pared con los brazos cruzados. Volteó hacia el depósito de armas. "Por favor capitán, salga de allí pronto."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La pelea dentro del depósito continuaba. Panther daba feroces garrazos mientras que X trataba de responder con ayuda del sable. La envigoración aumentaba notablemente la velocidad y fuerza de los ataques del maverick, a X no le quedaba otra cosa que mantenerse a la defensiva. Por si fuera poco, el dolor en la herida se hacía cada vez más intenso.

En un descuido de X, Panther conectó una potente patada en la pierna herida del cazador. El intenso dolor provocó que el capitán de la unidad 17 diera un sonoro gemido mientras su rostro se ponía blanco y su única pupila se dilataba. Cayó de rodillas al suelo. Panther se sorprendió, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que una mancha de color rojo oscuro empezaba a formarse en la tela que cubría la pierna de X. Aprovechó el descubrimiento para darle una nueva patada en la pierna. X casi se desmaya del dolor. El felino se lanzó sobre de él y le conectó una rápida serie de patadas y golpes, para después mandarlo al suelo con un rodillazo. X quedó allí por unos segundos, doliéndose.

La pantera se abalanzó sobre del cazador de titanio azul, pero este logró reaccionar a tiempo y defenderse con un rápido sablazo que dejó una enorme herida en el rostro del maverick, acto seguido, X se lanzó sobre de él y lo derribó con un codazo en el estómago. Lo hubiera rematado de no ser porque el dolor de la herida volvió a manifestarse de nuevo.

"Esto no está bien. Si las cosas siguen así, el que perderá la pelea seré yo."

Sin que X o Panther se percataran de ello, un pequeño insecto mecánico sobrevolaba el sitio, captando todo con una cámara miniatura. Dos individuos observaban el combate a través de una pantalla.

- Me sorprende la tenacidad de ese cazador. Nadie había durado tanto contra Panther. – Mencionó el más alto.

- ¿Será por eso que el jefe quiere destruirlo? – Se preguntó el regordete.

- Eso no nos importa ahora. Ordenes son ordenes. Aunque reconozco que el maverick está haciendo un buen trabajo, esto ya empieza a volverse aburrido.

- ¿Qué te parece si aumentamos la dificultad? – Preguntó el regordete con una sonrisa cruel.

- Me parece muy bien. – Respondió el alto con una sonrisa similar.

El científico presionó un botón. Panther apenas había alcanzado a reincorporarse cuando una serie de choques eléctricos empezaron a golpearlo, la intensidad de las descargas ocasionó que se desplomara y empezara a convulsionarse ante la sorprendida mirada de X. Las descargas cesaron después de unos cuantos segundos, el maverick se levantó pero había algo diferente en el él, sus ojos brillaban con mucha intensidad, un fulgor color sangre se desprendía de ellos. X permanecía en guardia.

- ¿Pero qué demo...?

Panther se lanzó contra X a una velocidad tan endemoniada que no le dio tiempo al cazador ni de responder. X trató de defenderse pero los movimientos de Panther se habían vuelto extremadamente rápidos.

"¿Qué está pasando? No actúa de la misma manera como lo hacía hace unos momentos."

Un aura oscura empezó a envolver el lugar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡¿Pero qué está pasando?! – Hawk y Blues corrieron hacia el depósito de armas al ver como una especie de barrera de energía de color morado cubría el exterior del edificio.

- ¡Debe ser obra del virus! – Blues lanzó una serie de ráfagas de plasma con su ametralladora, tratando de atravesar la barrera.

- ¡Capitán X! – Hawk trató de cruzar la barrera pero una descarga de energía lo derribó.

- No tiene caso, Hawk. – Dijo Blues, aproximándose a él para ayudarlo a reincorporarse. - Lo mejor será que vaya por refuerzos. Tú quédate aquí y observa si sucede algo.

- Está bien.

Blues se marchó a toda velocidad en busca del comandante Brezhnev. Hawk permaneció mirando con terror hacia el depósito de armas.

- Por favor, capitán X, salga de allí pronto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el interior del depósito la batalla continuaba, siendo X revolcado por el suelo ante los tremendos embates de Panther, que se volvía más poderoso cada segundo. X trató de atacar de nuevo con el Lightning Thorn, lanzándole de un sablazo una serie de agujas de electricidad. El felino no recibió daño alguno, arremetió contra el cazador y le dio un poderoso arañazo que lo empotró contra una pared. El garrazo dejó una serie de profundas hendiduras sobre su armadura.

X trataba a duras penas de mantenerse en pie, el comportamiento de su enemigo se volvía cada vez más salvaje.

- ¡No creas que me vencerás! – X sujetaba con fuerza el mango del Z-Saber, el dolor de la herida seguía fastidiándolo, era hora de poner punto final al combate. - ¡Acabemos con esto!

Panther rugió con satisfacción mientras se ponía en posición para el ataque final.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Esto no tiene sentido! No puede ser.

Alia observaba aterrada los datos que aparecían en su terminal. La señales que provenían del campo militar eran bastante intensas, demasiado para pertenecer al virus Nightmare o a un maverick ordinario.

"Debe haber un error en los scanners del satélite. Esto no es posible, ¿qué demonios está pasando allí?"

Alia volvió a sentir esa presión en el pecho, algo muy grave estaba por suceder, de eso estaba segura. No sabía que clase de variante había infectado a Panther, pero el poder del maverick no correspondía a su rango, para emitir esa clase de señales debía ser tan poderoso como para fácilmente rivalizar con Sigma....

"Sigma.... no, no puede ser obra suya.... ¿o sí? Esto es muy grave, será mejor que mande a Red Wing y a la unidad 14. ¡Oh Dios! X, por favor sal de ahí cuanto antes."

Alia tecleaba el mensaje para la unidad 14 sin percatarse de que alguien se acercaba amenazante hacia ella desde atrás. El individuo avanzaba muy sigilosamente. Sus negras intenciones salían a la luz. Aprovechando que su víctima no se había percatado de su presencia, el asaltante inició su mortífero ataque...

- ¡¡¡Teniente!!!

- ¡¡¡AHHH!!! – El gritó de Target casi provocó que Alia se colgará de la lámpara del techo. – ¡Target! ¡¡¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?!!! ¡¡¡¡No hagas eso!!!!

- ¡Ay! Tranquilícese teniente, sólo era una broma.

- ¡¿Una broma?! ¡Una broma! ¡Casi me matas del susto! – Respondió furiosa mientras regresaba a sentarse en su silla.

- ¿Pero qué le sucede? ¿Por qué esta tan nerviosa? – Preguntó Target extrañada.

- Lo siento Target, lo que sucede es que algo muy extraño está sucediendo en la zona selvática. Estoy recibiendo señales muy intensas y estoy preocupada por la unidad 17.

- ¿Es por la unidad 17 o más específicamente por el capitán X? – Preguntó la recién ingresada en tono pícaro.

- ¡Target! – Alia se ruborizó. – ¡Por supuesto que por la unidad 17! ¿Por qué habría de preocuparme por el capitán X? Después de todo él es un oficial bastante confiable y hábil para manejar situaciones de riesgo. No es por él que me preocupo sino por los otros miembros de su unidad, no sabes lo problemáticos que son. X... ¿por qué habría de preocuparme por él? X puede salir de cualquier aprieto sin problemas, eso te lo aseguro. – Alia parecía repetir eso como si se tratara de convencer a sí misma, más que para convencer a Target. Su aprendiz la miró extrañada.

- Pero yo pensé que usted y el capitán X... digo, los vi tan juntitos hace rato y...

- ¡Pues pensaste mal! – Dijo Alia, dándole la espalda.

- Bueno, pero no se enoje.

- ¿Y además qué haces aquí? Se supone deberías estar instalándote en tu terminal.

- Sí, nada más venía a preguntarle unos datos del software, pero bueno, como está tan nerviosa, creo que mejor lo hago después. Me voy, la veré después. Tengo que terminar de configurar la terminal.

- Sí, eso deberías hacer.

Después de que la novata se marchara, Alia dirigió una mirada angustiosa a la pantalla de su terminal. A pesar de lo que había dicho a Target, en el fondo no sólo estaba preocupada por X, estaba aterrada.

"No sé cómo demonios pude permitir que entrara allí dentro. ¡Santo cielo! X, sal de allí rápido, antes de que ocurra una catástrofe..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dentro del depósito de armas, X ya se había levantado y estaba en posición de combate. Miró a Panther con el único ojo que le quedaba, en su semblante había determinación. "Es ahora nunca", pensó. Panther rugió respondiendo a la mirada de X. Ambos adversarios se preparaban para el golpe final.

- ¡Yaaaaaah!

- ¡Roarrrrr...!

Ambos oponentes saltaron el uno sobre el otro. Un destello de luz impidió que se pudiera observar la escena del choque. Se escuchó un fuerte alarido de dolor. Lo que parecía ser una mano biónica salió disparada y cayó junto con un objeto que parecía el mango de un sable de luz.

- ¡Ahhhhh! – X cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras sujetaba lo que había quedado de su muñeca. El corte producido por las garras de Panther fue limpio y certero. ¡El maverick le había cortado la mano!

X se volteó hacia Panther, éste lo miraba con expresión sádica en el rostro. Ahora que había perdido el sable, el cazador se hallaba indefenso. Sería muy agradable para el maverick pantera darle su merecido a un oponente que le había dado tantos problemas, aunque antes de devorar sus entrañas quería divertirse un rato con él. Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en su rostro.

- ¡Maldita sea! Creo que ahora si estoy en problemas. – Se lamentó X.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el exterior del edificio, un escuadrón de soldados trataba de penetrar la barrera de energía con ayuda de bazookas de plasma.

- Muy bien. ¡Todos listos! Preparen, apunten ¡Fuego!

A la orden de Brezhnev los soldados dispararon simultáneamente sus proyectiles... Nada, la barrera parecía impenetrable.

- ¡Recarguen!

Blues y Hawk observaban a los militares, ambos estaban muriéndose de la incertidumbre. Aunque Blues trataba de mostrar mayor serenidad que su compañero, lo cierto es que estaba igual de nervioso.

- Sólo espero que el capitán X esté bien. – Dijo Hawk.

Blues no prestó atención a las palabras de su compañero, se volteó hacia el depósito de armas.

"Capitán... no se vaya a morir por favor."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Aargh! – X se desplomó de nuevo. Sus posibilidades de triunfo eran cada vez menores. La armadura Shadow estaba prácticamente destruida, la hemorragia provocada por la herida en su pierna empezaba a tornarse severa, y sin el sable, con una mano y un ojo menos, y el X-Buster inutilizado, todo indicaba que su fin estaba cerca.

Panther sonreía complacido. Ver a su adversario sufrir antes de eliminarlo le provocaba un intenso placer. Tal vez era hora de empezar a desmembrar al maverick hunter, lo haría lentamente para poder escuchar sus alaridos de dolor.

Se lanzó sobre de X, que a duras penas trataba de levantarse, le golpeó repetidamente, dándole patadas y garrazos para después estrellarlo de cara contra el suelo. X trató de reincorporarse nuevamente, pero Panther lo sujeto por el casco y empezó a apretar, como si tratara de aplastarle el cráneo. X gimió, abrió su único ojo enormemente ante el inmenso dolor que sentía, entonces se dio cuenta de algo: El sable estaba a apenas unos metros de donde se encontraba, sólo era cuestión de llegar a él, desgraciadamente estaba demasiado débil para lograrlo. Panther empezó a darle repetidos puñetazos en la parte baja de la espalda, como si tratara de romperle la columna, disfrutaba torturando a su víctima.

X sólo tenía una oportunidad, era ahora o nunca. Activó los propulsores de sus botas a máxima potencia, tomando por sorpresa al maverick. Ambos reploids salieron impulsados hacia atrás, hasta chocar contra una pared, donde X aprovechó para dar un codazo a Panther en el estómago y liberarse de sus garras. Panther trató de responder, pero X accionó sus propulsores justo en el rostro del maverick.

El impulsó arrojó a X cerca de donde estaba el sable, sólo debía alcanzarlo, debía hacerlo. Panther rugió con rabia, llevándose las manos hacia a las quemaduras en su rostro, y acto seguido se abalanzó sobre de X, dispuesto a hacerlo trizas de una vez por todas.

- Ya... ya casi lo tengo... – Los dedos de X estaban a escasos centímetros del mango del sable. – Sólo un poco más...

Panther saltó sobre de él, listo para clavar sus garras en su cuerpo.

- ¡Ya lo tengo! – X por fin alcanzó a tomar el sable. Las garras del maverick estaban a punto de atravesar su cuello. Un nuevo destello........ la cabeza de un reploid rodó por el piso. X cayó de espaldas, respirando agitado, mientras el cuerpo de Panther se desplomaba a un costado suyo.

- ¡Ah!... ¡ah!... Por poco... – Suspiró aliviado, si hubiera tardado sólo una milésima de segundo en accionar el sable, lo más seguro es que hubiera sido suya la cabeza que rodó por el suelo.

X llevó su única mano al cuerpo decapitado del maverick pantera. A pesar de lo débil que estaba, tenía que analizar su DNA. Sin que X lo supiera, no fue sólo el DNA lo que absorbió al tocar a Panther.

- Análisis completo. Inicia proceso de replica.... Proceso completado. Nueva arma disponible: Iron Maiden (doncella de hierro).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Muy bien, intentémoslo de nuevo... ¿pero qué demo...? – Brezhnev y sus tropas se sorprendieron al ver como la barrera de energía que rodeaba al depósito de armas había desaparecido.

- Eso sólo puede significar...- Dijo Blues.

- Que la infección ha finalizado. – Completó Hawk.

Todos los presentes pudieron ver como una silueta salía del interior del depósito.

- ¡Es el capitán X! – Dijo Hawk entusiasmado.

- ¡Lo ves! ¡Te lo dije! El capitán X es invencible, no hay maverick que pueda con él. – Dijo Blues.

Ambos novatos corrieron hacia su líder a toda velocidad.

- ¡Capitán X! ¡Capitán!... ¡¿Capitán X?! – Los dos cazadores se pararon en seco al ver las condiciones en que llegaba su jefe: Había perdido un ojo y una mano, cojeaba al caminar, su armadura estaba hecha trizas, tenía múltiples marcas de rasguños y hendiduras, el número de heridas en su cuerpo era incontable.

- C-capitán... ¿S-se encuentra bien? – Preguntó Blues preocupado.

- ¡Ah!... El cuerpo del maverick... está allí dentro... llamen a la unidad de recuperación para que vengan por él... ¡ahh!

- ¡Capitán!

- ¡Capitán X!

Los dos novatos gritaron angustiados al ver como su líder se desmayaba.

- De prisa, llama a la teniente Alia. Dile que envié a Life Saver ¡Pronto! ¡Alguien traiga un médico! – Gritó Blues.

X permanecía inconsciente. El pequeño insecto que había captado la batalla contra Panther se alejó volando.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. Eshto esh sólo la fase uno. La fase dos comienzsa ahora.

- Como usted ordene, señor. – respondió el científico alto, haciendo una reverencia, mientras la bestia observaba en la pantalla, bastante complacida, el rostro inconsciente de X.

**_Fin del capítulo 5_**

**_Notas del autor_****_:_**

Gracias al cielo finalmente terminé. A decir verdad pensaba hacerlo un poco más largo, pero este mes ha estado fatal en lo que a la escuela se refiere ¿Quién sabe que les pasó a mis maestros que enloquecieron y empezaron a dejar tarea por montones? En fin, ni modo, tendré que esperar al siguiente capítulo para meter la parte que quería incluir.

Agradezco a quienes hayan leído el fanfic hasta el momento. Antes que nada, quiero advertir que a partir de este capítulo la violencia comenzará a aumentar (ya se habrán dado cuenta como quedó el pobre de X), eso sin mencionar que quizá meta algunas referencias en torno a la gran S, ya saben, eso que empieza con s y termina con -exo... No me vean así, sinceramente, yo no creía que un androide pudiera hacer "eso", pero después de ver Armitage III... bueno, eso es otra historia ¬¬, además no pienso incluir escenas tan subidas de tono, sólo unas cuantas referencias o quizá algunos comentarios o bromas al respecto.

En fin, ya para terminar, sólo un par de aclaraciones en cuanto a las armas que X ha estado obteniendo, eso para que se las puedan imaginar mejor:

Solar Flare: En su función normal lanza ráfagas de luz que aturden a los enemigos. En su función secundaria (cuando X carga el X-Buster) lanza un potente rayo de luz concentrada que puede atravesar paredes.

Lightning Thorn: Esta arma es similar a la Magma Blade de MMX6, es decir, X la dispara a través del sable y no del Buster. En su función normal lanza rayos de electricidad en forma de agujas, en su función secundaria, proyecta a través de la hoja del sable un poderoso rayo eléctrico hacia el frente (parecido al Raijingeki de Zero en MMX4)

Iron Maiden: Este es el nombre correcto del Iron Skin de Panther. En su función normal es una especie de escudo de energía (semejante a la función secundaria del Rolling Shield de Armored Armadillo, del MMX1). En su función secundaria, X proyecta varias agujas de energía a su alrededor. La otra habilidad de Panther, Invigoration, sería más apropiada para una técnica de Zero, aunque a decir verdad no es muy trascendente: Sólo aumenta la velocidad y fuerza del que la usa.

También aclaro que Giga Slash y Twin Slicer son los nombres que les di a los Giga Attack de las armaduras Blade y Shadow, respectivamente. Por otro lado, sé que la armadura Shadow no permite utilizar armas especiales, pero no creo que importe mucho si no respeto ese pequeño lineamiento del juego.

Bueno, me despido. Espero tener el siguiente capítulo listo dentro de poco. Nos veremos.

Have a nice Month!


	7. Luna llena

**_Capítulo 6: Luna Llena_**

El lugar era oscuro y brumoso, no podía distinguir con claridad a su alrededor.

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?Volteó en todas direcciones, no había nada, sólo niebla.- Esto no me gusta. – Se dijo. - ¿Hay alguien aquí? ¡Contéstenme!Nada, sólo el eco. Repentinamente, la neblina empezó a disiparse, y una intensa luz comenzó a iluminar todo. La visión que tuvo cuando la neblina desapareció fue aterradora.  
  
- ¡¿Pero qué es esto?! ¡¿Qué demonios es este sitio?!A su alrededor había cientos de cadáveres, tanto de humanos como de reploids, dispuestos en lo que parecía ser un mar de sangre. Algunos de los cadáveres habían sido crucificados, otros empalados, algunos estaban cruelmente desmembrados, otros yacían flotando en medio de la sangre que inundaba el sitio. Él estaba en medio de toda esa abominación, parado en un pequeño islote en el centro de aquella masacre.- ¿Pero cómo sucedió? ¿Quién fue el responsable de esto?- ¿Acaso no lo sabes?- ¿Qué? ¿Quién dijo eso?Una silueta encapuchada emergió de entre las sombras.- ¿Quién eres tú?- ¿No me reconoces? Así como no reconoces este sitio. - Respondió con tono burlón, su voz le era familiar.- ¿Qué es este lugar?- Ésta es tu obra. El resultado de tus acciones. - Una nueva figura encapuchada apareció. - Contempla lo que has provocado. - Dijo señalando hacia el mar de sangre.  
  
- ¿Pero de qué está hablando?- ¿No estás satisfecho ya? Después de todo, tú fuiste el responsable. - Dijo una tercera figura.- No, yo no pude haber causado todo esto.- Claro que lo hiciste. - Esta vez la figura venía acompañada de otras dos sombras. - Tú fuiste quien trajo la fatalidad a la Tierra.- Pero es imposible... ¿Cómo pude ser yo?Las figuras empezaron a rodearlo y a flotar a su alrededor.- Tú fuiste el causante de esta desgracia, de no ser por ti, nada de esto hubiera sucedido. - Dijeron al unísono.- ¡Todo ha sido culpa tuya!- ¡Eres el causante de las desgracias que ha sufrido la Tierra!- ¡No! ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Yo...! Yo traté de evitar todo esto... traté de evitarlo.- Pero fallaste. ¡Fallaste miserablemente! - Dijo una última sombra, ésta en particular portaba lo que parecía ser una guadaña de energía.Cada una de las figuras, a excepción de la de la guadaña, empezaron a retirarse la capucha. Los ojos de X se abrieron enormemente al darse cuenta de quienes se trataba.  
  
- ¡No puede ser!... Sigma... Gate... Vile... Agile, Serges, Violen... ¿Cómo...? ¿...cómo puede ser posible?- Mira a tu alrededor, X. - Dijo Gate.- ¡Mira! ¡Mira todos los desastres que has causado! - Sigma señaló hacia la pila de cadáveres, X se horrorizó al reconocer algunos de ellos. Flotando en el mar de sangre se hallaban los cuerpos de los antiguos miembros de la unidad 17, mientras que los del Dr. Doppler, el General, Magma Dragoon, Bolt Kraken y otros reploids a los que X había conocido a lo largo de su vida, se hallaban crucificados o empalados. El cazador no pudo soportar esa espantosa visión, se desplomó de rodillas al suelo, sentía que le faltaba el aire, estaba a punto de desmayarse.- Tú has sido el culpable de todo esto. ¡Fuiste tú quien acabó con sus vidas! - Dijo Vile, los X-hunters asintieron detrás de él.- ¡Tú los mataste!- ¡Tú fuiste el responsable!- Eres responsable de las peores desgracias del planeta. No puedes negarlo.- ¡No! ¡No es cierto!... Yo no quise... yo... yo traté de salvarlos... traté... - X empezó a llorar, la angustia y el remordimiento eran demasiado para él.- La sangre de todos estos individuos está en tus manos. Nada de lo que hagas o digas podrá enmendar tus errores del pasado. Ha llegado la hora de que pagues... - Dijo, con voz sepulcral, la última sombra que aún permanecía encapuchada. La sombra de la guadaña se lanzó sobre del cazador, lista para cortarlo en pedazos...- ¡¡AAAHHHHHHHH!! - X despertó sobresaltado, respiraba agitadamente y su rostro estaba blanco del susto.- ¡Vaya! Ya despertó. - Life Saver había estado monitoreando los signos vitales de X en una pantalla.- ¡Iré inmediatamente! - Dijo Target, mientras salía corriendo del lugar.- L-Life Saver... ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estoy? - Preguntó el cazador azul, algo desorientado.  
  
- Estás en la enfermería, por supuesto. Te trajeron después del combate que tuviste con Iron Panther. Afortunadamente la mayoría de tus heridas eran superficiales, tus sistemas internos no recibieron daño severo, pero perdiste demasiada sangre. Tienes suerte de que la armadura Shadow sea tan resistente, de lo contrario, ese maverick te hubiera destrozado.X se encontraba recostado en una cápsula de hibernación, sin casco y con algunos cables conectados a su espalda y nuca. Tenía la mitad del rostro vendado, la venda cubriéndole el ojo tuerto. Fijó su mirada en su mano izquierda, la que había perdido durante la pelea contra Panther. Life Saver ya le había implantado una nueva, pero no había colocado la piel ni el tejido sintético todavía, por lo que la mano lucía en todo su "descarnado esplendor".- En un momento tendré listo tu nuevo ojo. El ataque del maverick sólo reventó el globo ocular, por suerte no se dañó el sensor óptico, de lo contrario hubiera tenido que recurrir a cirugía. ¿Cómo sientes tu nueva mano?X la probó moviendo los dedos y girando la muñeca. La mano emitía un molesto chirrido.  
  
- Tal vez deba aceitarla. - Comentó Life Saver.- No puedo mover el dedo índice.- Permíteme. - El médico tomó un desarmador y empezó a trabajar sobre la mano de X. - Ese sí que fue un grito. - Comentó mientras hacía su trabajo. - Por las lecturas de tu procesador central, pude darme cuenta de que estuviste soñando. ¿Una pesadilla?- Más que eso... - Respondió el cazador, un poco turbado. El sólo recordar ese sueño le producía escalofríos.-----------------------------------------------------En la sala de espera de la enfermería, Blues y Hawk esperaban a que Life Saver les informara del estado de su jefe.- Ese maverick sí que era un monstruo para haber dejado al capitán X en ese estado. - Comentó Blues.- Con razón el capitán se negó a que lo acompañáramos. Si alguno de nosotros hubiera peleado contra el maverick, es casi seguro que hubiera muerto. - Respondió su compañero.Ambos escucharon un enorme barullo que se acercaba por el pasillo.- ¡Fuera de mi camino! ¡Háganse a un lado! ¡Quítense!- Esa voz.- Es de la teniente Alia. Seguro vino a ver al capitán X.Ambos novatos corrieron hacia la puerta e instantáneamente se quedaron mudos: Caminando a paso veloz, con una intensa aura naranja rodeándola y dejando llamas a su paso, venía Alia. Todos los que caminaban por el pasillo se hacían a un lado al ver la temible expresión de furia en su rostro. Hawk y Blues no fueron la excepción. Alia les lanzó una mirada asesina a los dos novatos y estos no dudaron en hacerse a un lado para evitar ser fulminados. Detrás de ella venía Target, que con expresión sumisa trató de explicarle a los dos cazadores.- La teniente me pidió que le avisara tan pronto el capitán X despertara. No pensé que lo tomaría así.Hawk y Blues se miraron el uno al otro, mientras la navegadora entraba a la enfermería.  
  
- ¡Alia! - Exclamó X, feliz de ver a su amiga, sin embargo, la reacción de ella no fue la que él esperaba.- ¡Eres un idiota! - Gritó, antes de dar a X una potente bofetada que se escuchó por todo el pasillo.X se llevó una mano a la mejilla, algo adolorido, pero sobre todo, sorprendido. No era él único. Todos los presentes (Blues, Hawk, Target y Life Saver) miraron a Alia extrañados.- Pero... Alia... - X miraba a Alia a los ojos en forma suplicante, sin comprender todavía.  
  
- Te dije que fueras a la enfermería, que era mejor dejar a otra unidad a cargo de la situación, pero no me escuchaste. ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que te pudo haber pasado?! ¡Estuviste a punto de morir!- Sólo me descuidé un poco y Panther se aprovechó de la situación. Eso fue todo. - Respondió X, tratando de justificarse.- ¡¡¡Fue por un descuido, no querrás decir que fue por tu total imprudencia!!! - Gritó Alia furiosa. - Desde el principio sabías lo riesgoso que era la misión, y aún así te atreviste a enfrentar a Panther tú solo, y por si fuera poco, con una herida severa que aún no había sanado y ni siquiera había sido tratada. ¡¿Cómo pudiste ser tan inconsciente?!X parpadeó confundido ¿A qué se refería Alia con una herida severa? La herida en su pierna no era tan seria... ¿O sí?... El cazador dirigió una mirada suplicante a Life Saver. El médico señaló hacia la pantalla, donde habían aparecido algunas radiografías de X.- La herida en tu pierna era bastante seria. Cuando te revisé, me di cuenta de que tenías una cicatriz, probablemente producto de otra herida que había sanado recientemente, pero a apenas unos centímetros de ella había una quemadura de rayo láser. El rayo penetró bastante profundo y quemó algunos de tus circuitos, así como la superficie de uno de tus tubos de alimentación. Tus sistemas de auto-reparación se encargaron de la mayoría de los circuitos dañados, no así del daño en el conducto de alimentación, que pasó desapercibido. Cuando peleaste contra Panther, ese tubo estuvo sometido a presión constante hasta que ya no resistió más y se reventó, empezaste a desangrarte a gran velocidad. Cuando te trajeron ya habías perdido cerca del 80% de tus fluidos vitales, tuve que hacerte una transfusión de urgencia. Era natural que te desmayaras y entraras en modo de suspensión. Si la lucha contra Panther hubiera durado sólo unos segundos más, lo más probable es que hubieses entrado en shock y tus sistemas se hubieran colapsado.X comprendió porque durante la pelea el dolor en la herida se había vuelto insoportable. Realmente estuvo más cerca de morir de lo que pensaba.- ¿Cómo fue que no me percaté de eso?- Tu scanner interno estaba mal calibrado. Fue por ello que no te diste cuenta del daño en tu pierna, también fue por ello que el sistema de auto-reparación no hizo nada al respecto. No te preocupes, ya corregí el desperfecto en el scanner.- ¿Fue durante el entrenamiento de ayer, cierto? - Preguntó Alia.- ¿Cómo? - Preguntó X confundido.- La cicatriz en tu pierna se debe a la herida que uno de los miembros de la unidad 15 te causó durante la misión de ayer, pero esa herida del rayo láser sólo pudo deberse a los entrenamientos. ¡¿Te lastimaste durante el entrenamiento y aún así no fuiste a la enfermería?! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable?! ¡¿No te das cuenta de lo que te pudo haber pasado?!- Pero Alia...- Una imprudencia como esa la aceptaría de Blues o de Hawk, que apenas son unos aprendices, pero tú en cambio, ¡eres un capitán, X! ¡Por dios! ¡¿Cómo pudiste ser tan imprudente?! ¡¿Qué hubiera pasado si la herida no era atendida?! ¡¿Qué hubiera pasado si te hubieras desangrado o si ese maverick te hubiera vencido?!- Pero no me venció.- No te venció porque tuviste suerte, X, pero no puedes depender siempre de la suerte. Es como si no pensaras adecuadamente antes de actuar, tomas decisiones precipitadas y no consideras a los que están a tu alrededor y dependen de ti. Esta vez tuviste suerte, ¿pero qué tal la próxima? ¿No te das cuenta de lo que pasaría si llegaras a faltar? ¿Te has puesto a pensar un poco en lo que sucedería si algo te sucediera? Eres muy importante en la base, eres el mejor de todos los cazadores, sin ti no tendríamos con quien contar en situaciones de crisis. ¡Santo cielo, X! Ya perdimos a Zero, sin ti estaríamos perdidos, pero parece que eso no te importa. ¡No te importa en lo más mínimo! ¡Siempre haces las cosas a tu manera, sin tomar en cuenta a los demás! ¡Además de imprudente, eres un egoísta y un desconsiderado! - La navegante miró en forma severa a X por unos segundos antes de darle la espalda y dirigirse hacia la puerta. Blues, Target y Hawk le cedieron el paso, algo asustados. - Siempre regañas a Blues y a Hawk por ser tan descuidados y actuar impulsivamente sin medir las consecuencias. Tal vez deberías escuchar tus propias palabras y ponerte a pensar en ello. - Fue lo último que dijo antes de abandonar la sala.Todos quedaron en silencio después de que ella se marchara. El primero en hablar de nuevo fue Life Saver.- Ella realmente estaba preocupada por ti, X. Cuando te trajeron del campo militar en aquellas condiciones, prácticamente se puso histérica. Tardé mucho para convencerla de que regresara a trabajar y te dejara en mis manos. ¡Hasta me amenazó con clavar un bisturí en la parte más sensible de mi cuerpo si algo llegaba a sucederte!- ¡Auch! Ahí sí que debe doler.- ¡Blues!- ¿Qué? Es la verdad. ¿A ti te gustaría que te hicieran algo así?- ¡Oh! Blues... Claro que no, pero no es el momento para que empieces con eso. - Respondió Hawk, mientras se llevaba una mano al rostro.X ignoró la discusión entre los novatos, permaneció mirando a la puerta por varios segundos. Llevó una mano a su mejilla adolorida. Lo que más le dolía no era la bofetada, sino las palabras de Alia y la manera como le miró antes de irse. En la mirada de la joven androide no sólo había severidad y enojo, también una enorme preocupación. Esa preocupación, aunada a las palabras de Life Saver, realmente le hicieron sentir miserable.- Tal vez deba ir a hablar con ella.- Yo no lo considero recomendable. - Dijo Life Saver. - Tú sabes como puede ser ella, a veces es muy temperamental. Lo mejor será que la dejes tranquilizarse antes de intentar hablarle.- Pero...- No se preocupe, capitán. - Intervino Blues. - Si quiere, yo puedo ir a hablar con la teniente.  
  
- ¿Eh...? No creo que sea prudente, Blues.- ¿Por qué no?- Este... - Life Saver y X se miraron el uno al otro, la expresión de miedo en sus caras no le gustó nada a Blues.- ¡Oh, vamos! La teniente sólo está un poco enfadada con el capitán X. ¿Qué es lo peor que me podría hacer?La expresión de miedo se acentuó en los rostros de X y Life Saver.- Bueno... Iré de todas formas... - Dijo Blues, con una enorme gota de sudor, antes de salir de la enfermería.- Ahí va un valiente soldado rumbo a su tumba en el campo de batalla. ¡Qué pena me da! Oraré porque su alma alcance el descanso eterno. - Dijo Life Saver solemnemente. Hawk y Target pusieron cara de espanto al escucharle hablar.- Lo mejor será que lo detenga. - Dijo X.- Primero espera a que termine tus reparaciones, ¿quieres? Además, no tienes porque preocuparte por él. Después de todo, con quien está enfadada Alia es contigo, y créeme, lo peor que Alia puede hacerle a él no se compara en lo que te hará a ti si te vuelve a ver estando de ese humor.- ......Sí, tal vez tengas razón.- Descuida, me daré prisa. Después de todo, el encargado de reparar a Blues seré yo, y no quiero ni imaginar la clase de desastre del que tendré que ocuparme después.Hawk y Target sólo les miraban con los ojos del tamaño de platos soperos.-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Mientras tanto, Alia se dirigía hacia las barracas, todavía enfadada. Todos los que la veían pasar se hacían a un lado, aterrados ante la destructiva aura de fuego que emanaba de su cuerpo, pobre de aquél que se atreviera a molestarle en ese momento. Al llegar a la puerta de su cuarto se detuvo. Permaneció parada frente a la puerta sin entrar, lágrimas trataban de escapar por sus ojos, pero las retenía.- ¡Ese idiota! - Musitó. - ¿Por qué siempre actúa de esa manera? ¿Por qué siempre se arriesga innecesariamente? Es como si fuera una tendencia suya a autodestruirse.  
  
En ese momento llegó Blues. El único lugar en que se le ocurrió buscar a Alia fue en el cuarto de ésta, y afortunadamente, acertó.- ¡Teniente!- ¿Qué deseas, Blues? - Preguntó sin voltear a verlo.- Teniente... disculpe por meterme en lo que no me importa pero...- ¡Ja! Cómo si no lo hicieras a diario - Le interrumpió Alia, sarcásticamente.- ¡Teniente! Claro que no lo hago a diario, yo no soy ningún metiche... bueno, sólo de vez en cuando... - Dijo llevándose una mano a la nuca.- ¡Ya basta! ¡Apúrate con lo que tengas que decirme! Francamente no estoy de humor para tratar contigo ahora.- Está bien, está bien, no se enoje... Teniente, sinceramente, ¿no cree que ya es hora de que se lo diga?Alia permaneció sin voltear a verlo.- ...¿No sé de qué estás hablando? - Respondió secamente.- ¡Oh! Vamos teniente, yo no soy tan ingenuo como Hawk o como el capitán X, puedo darme cuenta perfectamente de las cosas cuando las veo. Además, ya se le olvidó que la oí hablando sola en el pasillo la vez pasada.- No ¿Y a ti ya se te olvidó lo que te pasaría si llegabas a abrir tu bocota?Blues retrocedió al sentir como el aura de fuego de Alia se expandía.- Ehh... Bueno... no he soltado la sopa con el capitán X todavía, por eso no debe preocuparse... El punto al que quiero llegar es que... ¿no cree que sea hora de que usted misma se lo diga personalmente? Es decir, la verdad, aún cuando no la hubiera escuchado hablar la vez pasada, de todas maneras me hubiera dado cuenta. Es muy obvio lo que siente por él, es decir, cuando los miembros del equipo de Life Saver trajeron al capitán, usted prácticamente los hizo a un lado a puñetazos para ver en que estado se encontraba, y Life Saver casi tuvo que sedarla para que se tranquilizara y saliera de la enfermería. De verdad siente algo muy intenso por el capitán. No cree que debería decírselo de una vez, usted misma lo dijo, el capitán no siempre va a depender de la suerte y sí algo llegara a pasarle, ¡qué de una vez aclaro, no es lo que quiero yo tampoco!... bueno, sería mejor que él lo supiera.Alia permaneció en silencio, sin dirigirle la mirada a Blues. El novato sólo acertó a bajar la mirada al suelo.- Bueno, es lo que yo pienso... no sé lo que crea usted. - Dijo nervioso.- ¿Sabes lo qué creo Blues? - Respondió Alia. - Creo que lo que suceda entre el capitán X y yo, definitivamente es algo que no te incumbe, y que ya estás advertido de lo que te pasará si llegas a decir a X algo de lo que escuchaste la otra noche. - Dijo con severidad mientras abría la puerta del cuarto. - Buenas noches Blues.La puerta se cerró de golpe sin que Blues pudiera hacer algo al respecto, o mejor dicho, sin que hubiera tratado de hacer algo al respecto, porque el tono en la voz de la oficial le aterró demasiado como para atreverse a acercársele. El cazador de visor negro permaneció parado frente a la puerta por algunos segundos antes de retirarse.- ¡Ahh...! - Suspiró mientras caminaba. - Sí que es testaruda. Se empeña en negar lo que siente por el capitán, pero a mí no me engaña. Me pregunto si el capitán también lo estará negando o si de verdad es tan ingenuo como para no haberse dado cuenta de lo que siente por la teniente. (_NA: Eh... bueno..._) ¡Oh dios! Sólo espero que lleguen a hablar el uno con el otro sobre eso, porque de lo contrario... ¡La que se va a armar! - Blues se llevó los brazos a la nuca. - De lo que sí me doy cuenta es que ambos son tal para cual. (_NA: En eso sí estoy de acuerdo con Blues_) ¡Ambos tienen un genio de los mil demonios cuando se enfadan! (_NA: ...En eso también --U_)Mientras el novato se alejaba por el pasillo, Alia se mantenía recargada contra la puerta, las lágrimas ya no pudieron retenerse."Blues tiene razón, ya es hora de que se lo diga, entre más tarde será peor. Es sólo que aún no me siento lista para ello..."Alia recordó el momento en que los hombres de Life Saver trajeron a X, el horror que sintió en al verlo recostado en esa camilla, con su armadura destruida y marcas de heridas por todo el cuerpo. La razón por la que había estado tan furiosa cuando reprendió a X no había sido sólo por la imprudencia que éste había cometido, también estaba furiosa consigo misma, por no haber sido más insistente. Ella debió haberlo disuadido antes de permitirle arriesgarse de esa manera. Si algo le hubiera pasado, si Panther lo hubiera destruido, probablemente ella no hubiera podido soportar el dolor, el dolor de pensar que fue culpa suya al no hacer algo por evitar que X entrara a ese edificio y encarara a ese maverick."¿Cómo demonios le permití entrar allí? Yo también sabía que él estaba herido, que algo saldría mal si peleaba contra Panther de esa manera, debí detenerlo. ¿Por qué no lo hice?"Alia se dirigió hacia la ventana, la abrió, le agradaba sentir la brisa de la noche cuando estaba deprimida."Me pregunto si X pensará en otros cuando se comporta de esa manera tan imprudente, es como si no le importara su propia vida. Me pregunto si piensa en el daño que nos ocasiona a todos al actuar así... No creo que lo haga... Tal vez deba decírselo de una buena vez, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Por una vez en su vida, Blues tiene razón, no creo que el mejor momento para hablar con él sea delante de su epitafio..."La muchacha miró hacia el cielo, para variar, esa noche había luna llena.-----------------------------------------------------  
  
En el laboratorio, el Dr. Koi analizaba el cuerpo de Iron Panther, que se encontraba encerrado dentro de una cápsula.- Los datos que reflejó el análisis de la Nightmare Soul no se comparan a esto. ¡Sí que es sorprendente! Nunca había visto una variante del Nightmare como ésta. Estas lecturas...En esos momentos sonó el timbre de su comunicador.- Sí, habla Koi... ¡Glitch! ¡Ya era hora de que se comunicaran! Me tenían preocupado, ¿dónde han estado estos últimos días? ...No, la situación no ha mejorado mucho que digamos... No, aún no encuentro la solución... ¡Oh! No empieces con esos juegos, no estoy de humor... Bueno, bueno, está bien, escojo la mala... ¿Por qué la mala? Porque generalmente es la peor... ¡Ah! En serio, no me digas, y la buena.............. ¡¿Qué?! ¿Es... es en serio? No... no puedo creerlo. ¡Voy para allá!... o bueno, ¡vengan para acá inmediatamente!... Sí... Sí... ¡Claro que sí! Los estaremos esperando.El doctor lucía visiblemente emocionado.- Tal vez sí tengamos esperanzas después de todo. ¡Iré a informarle al Dr. Life Saver inmediatamente!El investigador salió corriendo a toda velocidad del laboratorio. Sin que lo supiera, a cientos de kilómetros de allí, dos científicos reploid y una horrenda criatura de aspecto fantasmal reían maniacamente.- Ja, ja, ja, ja, y entonces ¿de verdad se lo creyó el muy imbécil?- ¡Se lo creyó todo! Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja...- Muy bien. - Interrumpió la bestia. - Ushtedes dos, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer.- Sí señor.Los dos científicos hicieron una reverencia mientras salían del lugar, todavía riendo por lo bajo. La bestia sonreía complacida.- Apenas inicia la fase dos. Grrrr.....La bestia comenzaba a recordar lo que había sucedido, ya hacía tantos años atrás...  
  
(NA: Lo que aparece en itálicas es un Flash Back)

_Ahí estaba él, ese maldito robot de pacotilla que se había atrevido a interferir en sus propósitos. Zero ya estaba fuera de línea en esos momentos, sólo le quedaba pelear contra él. ¿Cómo podía estar siendo derrotado por ese pedazo de chatarra? Ese androide azul era evidentemente inferior a él, ¿cómo podía estarlo venciendo con esa facilidad?_

_  
- Prepárate. Esta vez acabaré contigo. - Dijo X, con expresión desafiante._

_  
- Grrrrr... Ya verás. El que será destruido serás tú. - Dijo saltando contra él, disparándole con su ametralladora de energía._

_  
X se hizo a un lado, esquivando los disparos, y le lanzó una ráfaga de plasma que le impactó justo en el pecho._

_  
- ¡Agh! Maldición._

_  
- Ahora... ¡Toma esto! - X empezó a cargar poder al máximo en su X-Buster..._

El sonido del disparo todavía retumbaba en su mente al recordar ese doloroso momento. Había sido humillado, como pudo ser vencido por él, por ese pedazo de hojalata llamado Megaman X.

- Maldito... - La sonrisa maniaca regresó a su rostro. - No creasss que lo he olvidadou. Te prometí que te cazarría hasta el final de los tiempos y créeme, eshta vez, él que se irá al infierno serrás tú... ja, ja, ja... JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA...  
  
La criatura siguió riendo diabólicamente. Esa noche la luna llena iluminaba, época ideal para monstruos como él, monstruos del pasado que, como fantasmas, se levantan de sus tumbas para buscar venganza.-----------------------------------------------------  
  
- Pero... ¿Qué significa est...? ¡Life Saver!El médico se mantenía impasible mientras observaba la expresión furiosa del maverick hunter.- ¡Oh! Vamos, X. Fue sólo una broma, ¿qué no tienes sentido del humor?- Tengo sentido del humor, pero esto ya es un abuso. Ahora, ¡cámbialo!- No se enfade capitán, fue sólo una broma, usted lo sabe. - Dijo Hawk, desde atrás de X.- Personalmente, creo que se ve muy guapo así, capitán X. - Comentó Target.- Sí, se ve muy... ¿eh? ¿En verdad lo crees, Target?- Sí, saldría con cualquiera que se viera como el capitán X en este momento.Las palabras de Target provocaron que a Hawk se le iluminaran los ojos, mientras que a X le dieron escalofríos. El capitán de la unidad 17 volvió a mirarse en el espejo. El nuevo ojo que el "chistosito" de Life Saver se le había ocurrido implantarle era de un color diferente al del original, sobra decir lo... raro que se veía X con un ojo de distinto color al otro.- Me veo ridículo. Life Saver, te lo pido por favor. ¡ARREGLA ESTO!- Bueno, no te enfades. Personalmente, creo que te sienta el color.- ¡Life Saver! El color natural de mis ojos es verde. ¡No naranja!- Bueno, técnicamente no es tu color natural, no olvides que tus ojos son artificiales. El que tuvieras los ojos verdes en un comienzo fue sólo por casualidad, si tu creador hubiera querido, también te los podría haber dejado naranjas.- ¡Life Saver! - X se acercó a él extremadamente enojado.- Bueno, está bien. ¿Lo prefieres castaño? ¿Qué tal rojo? ¿O azul? ¿O quizá morado? ¿Tal vez amarillo? ¿O por qué no este nuevo color: rosa mexicano?- Life Saver... - Los tubos de circulación en la cabeza de X estaban por reventar del enojo - Te lo pondré de esta manera: O devuelves mi ojo a su color original, ¡o yo personalmente cumpliré la amenaza de Alia y te clavaré el bisturí! ¿Qué prefieres?Life Saver le siguió mirando impasible.- Bueno, si lo pones de esa manera. - Dijo después de unos segundos. - Sólo tengo que reconfigurar el iris, puedo hacerlo mediante rayo láser, sin necesidad de cirugía. Recuéstate en la mesa, por favor.X así lo hizo mientras Life Saver preparaba el rayo. Hawk se le acercó tímidamente al médico.- Eh... Life Saver.- ¿Sí, Hawk?- Mmm... ¿Podrías cambiar el color de uno de uno de mis ojos una vez que acabes con el capitán X?- Eh... Sí Hawk, claro, pero ¿para qué necesitas eso? - Preguntó el médico extrañado.- Mmm... bueno... - Hawk miró, algo ruborizado, en dirección de Target- ¡Ah! Ya entiendo. Está bien, no te preocupes por eso.En ese momento entró Blues.- Vaya, veo que no te hirvieron en aceite después de todo. - Dijo Life Saver.- ¿Eh? No, claro que no. -Blues se percató entonces del detalle en los ojos de X. - Capitán... mm... ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja... se ve muy... ja, ja, ja, ja...X frunció el ceño.- Sigue burlándote, Blues, no creas que ya se me olvidó tu castigo.Eso sí que asustó a Blues.- ¡Ah! No señor, no me estoy burlando, es sólo que su nuevo look está un poco... mmm... bueno...- A mí me gusta. - Dijo Target.- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Life Saver.- ¿Qué deseas, Blues?- Podrías hacerme lo mismo que le hiciste al capitán X.- Eh... Sí claro, ¿por qué no? - Dijo con una gota en la frente.- ¡Ah no! ¡Eso sí que no! Yo pensé en eso primero. - Intervino Hawk, furioso.- Pues está claro que eres un copión, porque yo pensé en esa idea mucho antes de que a Life Saver se le ocurriera. - Replicó Blues.- El único copión aquí eres tú, además de mentiroso. De todas maneras, ¿para qué diablos quieres que te cambien el color de un ojo? Ni siquiera sabemos de que color los tienes, siempre traes puesto ese estúpido visor negro.- ¿Eh? Perdone mua, ¿cómo se atrevió a llamar a mi visor?- Bueno me retracto, por lo menos no se ve tan ridículo como esa tonta pañoleta.Ese último comentario sí que hizo enfadar a Blues.- ¡Ah no! Eso sí que no te lo perdono, una cosa es insultar mi visor y otra es insultar mi pañoleta. ¡Más te vale que te retractes, si no...!- ¡¿Si no qué?! - Replicó Hawk, apretando los dientes.- Si no...Ambos reploids se miraron a los ojos con rabia.- ¡Oh! Vamos chicos, no es para tanto. Tranquilícense. - Dijo Target, tratando de intervenir antes de que los dos novatos se mataran el uno al otro.- ¡¿Sabes lo que pienso de tu pañoleta?!- ¡¿Qué?!- ¡Qué sólo un amanerado con miopía se atrevería a usar eso!- ¡¿M-me llamaste amanerado y además miope?! (NA: Aquí entre nos, Blues realmente no sabe qué significan esas palabras --U)- ¡Ah! Espera, tal vez es porque estás ciego que usas ese ridículo visor y esa absurda pañoleta. Sí, es la explicación más lógica. - Siguió Hawk, con tono burlón. Blues estaba que echaba vapor de la rabia.- ¡Muy bien, Hawk! ¡Tú te lo buscaste!Ambos novatos se lanzaron el uno al otro, una enorme nube de polvo se levantó, cubriendo la pelea.- Chicos, chicos. ¡Por favor! - Target trataba desesperadamente de calmar a los dos reploids, pero ninguno de ellos hacía caso.Life Saver sólo miraba la escena con una gota en la cabeza.- Definitivamente nunca se detienen. Ya veo porque eres tan duro con ellos, X... ¿X? - Life Saver miró a X, éste no prestaba atención a la disputa entre sus dos subordinados, mantenía la mirada perdida. - X, ¿estás bien?- Dime Life Saver, ¿tú crees que sea cierto lo que dijo Alia?- Eso de que eres un imprudente egoísta desconsiderado al que no le importan los demás y que toma decisiones precipitadas.- Sí.Life Saver suspiró.- Bueno X, la verdad es que no aplaudo lo que Alia hizo, pero si te he de ser sincero, ¡ya era hora de que alguien te pusiera en tu lugar! Cada día que pasa te vuelves más descuidado. A veces me da la impresión de que tratas de suicidarte en el campo de batalla, parece como si pretendieras que los mavericks acaben contigo. Ya es la sexta vez este mes que has estado a punto de salir mal librado de una misión, y en esta ocasión en particular sí que me preocupé, todos lo hicimos. Por un momento pensamos que de verdad ibas a morir, y créeme, todos estábamos aterrados, en especial Alia. Ella en verdad te aprecia mucho.El semblante de X reflejó tristeza.- Creo que en verdad me he comportado como un idiota. Ella ha estado preocupándose mucho por mí, y mi actitud no ha servido de nada. No me gusta angustiarla de esa manera. Desearía poder hacer algo para compensarla.Life Saver accionó el rayo láser y empezó a trabajar en el ojo de X.- Pues si de verdad deseas compensarla en algo, empieza por cuidarte más en las misiones. Esta vez la mayoría sólo fueron heridas superficiales, ya te lo dije, pero no quiero pensar lo que hubiera pasado si tus sistemas internos hubieran recibido un daño mayor. Tú sabes lo difícil que es para mí reparar tu cuerpo. A pesar de tu antigüedad, eres el reploid más complejo que he visto, no quisiera tenerte en coma por varias semanas en lo que trato de reestablecerte.La preocupación en el rostro de X aumentó al oír ese comentario. No quisiera imaginar cuál sería la reacción de Alia si él llegara a caer en estado de suspensión por varios días."Ya la he hecho sufrir bastante al preocuparla innecesariamente. La verdad es que si no hubiera sido por esa herida, Panther no me hubiera ocasionado tantas dificultades. Debo dejar de arriesgarme en forma tan estúpida."- ¡Listo! Terminé. Ya puedes levantarte. - Dijo el doctor mientras apagaba el rayo.X se miró de vuelta al espejo, de nuevo tenía sus ojos verdes en perfecto estado.- Gracias, Life Saver. Sinceramente, ese cambio de apariencia no me sentaba.- Otra cosa, X. - El médico interrumpió antes de que el bombardero azul se preparara a salir del lugar.- Dime.- Quiero ser lo más honesto posible contigo, y quiero que sepas que te respeto como cazador y que te aprecio como líder y como compañero, pero Alia también es mi amiga y en verdad la estimo... ¡Así que si alguna vez te atreves a lastimarla, juro que entonces SÍ que sabrás lo que el término "negligencia médica" significa!- ¿De qué estás hablando Life Saver? - Preguntó X, sin comprender.- ¿Cómo? ¿Aún no te lo ha dicho?- ¿Decirme qué?- Eh... nada. Olvida lo que dije.X parpadeó confundido."Pensé que Alia ya había hablado con él. Veo que aún no se lo ha dicho. ¡Dios! Estuve muy cerca de meter la pata. No quiero ni pensar lo que Alia sería capaz de hacerme si llego a hablar de más." Pensaba el médico, preocupado.Ambos reploids, médico y maverick hunter, se sobresaltaron al escuchar una serie de cristales estrellarse contra el suelo.- ¡Muy bien! ¡Ya fue suficiente con ustedes dos! - Gritó X, furioso.La pelea entre Blues y Hawk se detuvo en ese instante: Hawk sujetaba a Blues por el cuello, listo para arrancarle la cabeza con sus brazos, mientras Blues recargaba su ametralladora contra su pecho, listo para acribillar a Hawk si se atrevía a hacerle algo. Detrás de ellos estaba Target, sosteniendo un enorme mazo, lista para noquear a ambos hunters y evitar que se asesinaran entre ellos.- Vaya, ustedes sí que son un caso. - Dijo X, con una gigantesca gota en la frente, Life Saver tenía una igual que él. - Para mañana quiero TODOS los pisos de la base limpios y pulidos antes del medio día, los tres lo harán con un cepillo de dientes, y pobre de aquél al que se le pierda, porque sólo podrán usar UNO.- Pero capitán...- ¡He dicho! - Respondió con severidad. - Ahora, retírense a sus cuarteles si no quieren un castigo peor.Los tres reploids se retiraron del lugar, cabizbajos y bastante deprimidos.- Vaya, el capitán X si que es estricto con la indisciplina. - Comentó Target, una vez que los tres estuvieron en el pasillo.- Tú lo has dicho, debiste haber visto lo que nos puso a hacer cuando Hawk y yo accidentalmente volamos el techo del hangar.- ¿Accidentalmente? ¡Fue tu culpa! - Replicó Hawk.- Sí, pero tú también estuviste presente.- ¡Por favor! No vayan a pelear de nuevo, recuerden que fue por eso que el capitán X nos castigó.- ...Cierto - Dijeron los dos hunters, bajando la cabeza.- Insisto en que, en verdad, el capitán X y la teniente Alia son tal para cual. ¡Ambos tienen un genio de los mil diablos! - Comentó Blues, dejando a sus compañeros un tanto extrañados.En ese momento un destello blanco pasó de largo, haciendo girar a los tres novatos como trompos.- Lo siento, muchachos. Llevó prisa.- ¿Dr. Koi? ¿Qué está pasando? - Preguntó Blues, mareado.- Es algo urgente que tengo que discutir con el Dr. Life Saver, los veré después. - Respondió antes de desaparecer dando la vuelta a la esquina.- Me preguntó qué será tan importante para que esté tan apresurado. - Se preguntó Hawk.- No lo sé. - Respondió Target.- Oigan, se han dado cuenta que aunque Life Saver tiene el rango de doctor, todos en la base le decimos Life Saver a secas. Sí que es raro, sobre todo porque ni la teniente Alia le dice Koi a secas al Dr. Koi, pero sí se refiere a Life Saver simplemente como Life Saver. Y el Dr. Koi es el único que le llama "doctor"¿No será que se llaman así entre ellos porque ambos son doctores?- ¿Esa es tu "brillante" deducción, Blues? - Preguntó Hawk con una expresión de "¿qué eres tonto o qué?"- ¡Oh! ¡Qué brillante eres, Blues! - Exclamó Target, con los ojos iluminados.- Gracias. ¿Qué puedo decir? Se hace lo que se puede. - Respondió sonrojado.- ¡Oh, por dios! - Hawk se llevó una mano al rostro.Mientras en la enfermería, Life Saver ya terminaba de hacer los últimos ajustes a X cuando el Dr. Koi entró de golpe.- ¡Dr. Life Saver! ¡Dr. Life Saver!- ¿Qué sucede, Dr. Koi?- Yo... recibí... un llamado de mis asistentes... - Dijo jadeando.- ¿Los que envío a explorar el laboratorio de Gate? ¿Qué sucedió con ellos?- Me... dijeron... me dijeron que han descubierto... algo sorprendente, podría ser la clave para crear la vacuna, doctor.- No puedo creerlo, ¿en verdad?- Aún no está cien por ciento comprobado, pero es muy posible.- Sé da cuenta de lo que podríamos lograr si ese descubrimiento es verdadero. Finalmente despertaríamos de esta pesadilla. - El rostro de Life Saver se iluminó.- Lo sé, yo también estoy feliz por eso. Piénselo, doctor. Finalmente acabaríamos con la amenaza del Nightmare.Los dos investigadores sonreían visiblemente emocionados. X también sonrió."Aún quedan esperanzas". Se dijo, poco antes de salir de la enfermería y dejar que los doctores continuaran conversando.Se dirigió a las barracas, dispuesto a dormir un poco, aún estaba débil por la pelea contra el maverick. En el camino a su cuarto pasó por el de Alia."Me preguntó si debo entrar a hablar con ella." X permaneció frente a la puerta por un momento, antes de seguir su camino. "No creo que quiera verme por ahora. Además, ya es muy tarde, será mejor que la deje descansar. Ya tendré oportunidad de hablar con ella en la mañana".

Finalmente llegó a su recámara. Antes de entrar, dio un último vistazo a la ventana del pasillo.

"Vaya, hay luna llena hoy."X permaneció mirando a través de la ventana por un rato. Casi nunca tenía tiempo de contemplar el cielo o las estrellas, pero cuando lo hacía, eso realmente le relajaba. Empezó a recordar los tiempos en que él y Zero solían mirar juntos al mar después de terminar cada misión, era una forma de sosegarse después de tanta violencia. Sin embargo, desde que la guerra de Repliforce terminó, ya no le daba tiempo de mirar al horizonte o al cielo nocturno, por lo que la oportunidad que se le presentaba era única, debía aprovecharla. En particular, la luna lucía espléndida esa noche."¡Qué hermosa se ve! Hay tanta quietud. Me llena de paz mirarla así. Me recuerda tanto a..." De nuevo, los pensamientos de X se vieron invadidos por Alia, el cazador azul sonrió. "No sé por qué siempre me sucede esto cada vez que pienso en ella, en verdad, no sé por qué. No será que de verdad me estoy enamo... No, eso no es posible, Alia es sólo mi amiga, nada más. Es ilógico que yo llegue a sostener una relación con ella que vaya más lejos que eso. Además, es imposible que ella pueda desarrollar esa clase de sentimientos por mí. Por lo que sé, todo parece indicar que ella amaba a Gate, no creo que haya podido olvidarse de él tan pronto, en verdad no lo creo. Después de todo, ha luchado tanto para traerlo de vuelta..."El cazador de titanio azul suspiró, algo melancólico."No sé porque me deprime pensar en ello. Después de todo, no tiene nada de extraño el que Alia se haya enamorado de Gate, o de que aún esté enamorada de él. Ambos fueron colegas en el instituto de investigación, y por lo que sé, fueron muy cercanos, es natural que algo así haya surgido, más aún tomando en cuenta la clase de sujeto que era Gate antes de que enloqueciera por culpa del virus. Por lo que veo, Alia realmente le admiraba, debió ser alguien sumamente brillante, es lógico que alguien como él haya podido cautivar el corazón de ella. ¿Cómo podría un asesino como yo lograr algo parecido?"Lágrimas parecían formarse en los ojos de X mientras se retiraba de la ventana y entraba en su oscuro cuarto. Se dejó caer dentro de la cápsula de hibernación sin siquiera activar el programa de la misma."Porque me siento tan mal. No debería ser así. Después de todo, yo no estoy enamorado de ella, no lo estoy... sólo me gusta un poco... sólo un poco... eso es todo y nada más..."El maverick hunter cerró los ojos pesadamente antes de entrar en modo de hibernación.  
  
Life Saver y el Dr. Koi se habían retirado al laboratorio a terminar el análisis del cuerpo de Panther. Mientras tanto en la enfermería, sin que nadie lo notara, el monitor de la computadora donde el médico había realizado los análisis de X comenzó a parpadear.

"¡ERROR! LECTURA ANORMAL REGISTRADA. ELEMENTO DESCONOCIDO ENCONTRADO. NO COMPATIBLE CON NINGUNA MUESTRA DE VIRUS REGISTRADA HASTA AHORA. ¡ERROR! LECTURA ANORMAL REGISTRADA. ELEMENTO DESCONOCIDO ENCONTRADO. NO COMPATIBLE CON NINGUNA MUESTRA DE VIRUS REGISTRADA HASTA AHORA."

Repentinamente la computadora se fundió y toda la información en su interior fue borrada.

Sin que X o algún otro de los cazadores lo supiera, la fatalidad estaba más cerca del cuartel de los maverick hunters de lo que cualquiera podría pensar. La luna seguía brillando con intensidad en el exterior de la base, negros nubarrones se acercaron a cubrirla rápidamente.**_Fin del capítulo 6_****_Notas del autor:_**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Quién creen que sea la bestia? ¿Y qué será ese "objeto extraño" que la computadora detectó en X? (De una vez les aclaro que NO es lo que piensan) ¿Cómo terminará el triángulo amoroso, Hawk Target Blues? (No me pregunten que ni yo mismo lo sé --U) ¿El Dr. Koi tendrá considerado ser sustituto de Ana Guevara en las próximas olimpiadas? ¿A qué parte se refería Alia cuando amenazó a Life Saver con clavarle el bisturí? ¿Le sentará bien a X tener ojos azul pastel o rosa mexicano? ¿Debería el autor callarse y dejar de hacer preguntas que no vienen al caso? (Esa sí que es una pregunta sin respuesta)Pasando a cosas serias (¿y cuándo he tomado algo con seriedad en mi vida?), ya se empiezan a aclarar los motivos de nuestro azulado amigo para negar sus sentimientos por Alia (¿a poco creían que era tan ingenuo cómo para no haberse dado cuenta de ellos? Otra cosa es que los niegue... bueno, sí es bastante ingenuo como para no haberse percatado de que el objeto de sus desvelos también se desvela por él --U, pero, en fin... eso es otra historia ¬¬).  
  
No tengo mucho que decir sobre los próximos capítulos, sólo que X pronto tendrá más motivos para desvelarse (literalmente), y es que en verdad, la cosa se va a poner que arde (eso si logro terminar los nuevos capítulos antes de que Prodigy descubra donde vivo... ¡Hey! Se supone que ya lo saben... Entonces, ¿por qué no han atacado todavía? Mmm... ¬¬)Bueno, me despido por ahora, tengo un refugio anti-bombas que construir. Cualquier comentario, duda, queja, crítica CONSTRUCTIVA o amenaza de muerte (en el caso de los de Prodigy) que quieran hacerme será bien recibida aquí o en mi correo electrónico. Nos veremos pronto.Have a nice month!


	8. Destellos en la penumbra

**_Capítulo 7: Destellos en la penumbra_**

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, aún seguía adormilado. Sentía una brisa soplando a través del cuarto, golpeándole el rostro.

- ¡Qué extraño! Estoy seguro de haber cerrado la puerta anoche.

Se levantó con algo de dificultad y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que lo único que quedaba de ella era una lámina de metal tirada en el suelo con un enorme agujero al centro.

- ¡¿Qué rayos...?!

Los bordes del agujero estaban adornados por una línea de metal fundido, como si alguien lo hubiera abierto mediante un soplete o un rayo láser. Se asomó al exterior del cuarto. Había trozos de vidrio regados a lo largo del pasillo, provenientes de los ventanales que habían sido quebrados. Pedazos de concreto y varilla, residuos de una pared destruida y los cuerpos de algunos reploids nulificados completaban el cuadro, señales indiscutibles de que una batalla había tenido lugar.

- Pero... ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Salió corriendo a toda velocidad por el pasillo. En su camino encontraba más señales de lucha: cadáveres regados por el suelo, paredes que parecían haber sido tumbadas por una bomba, ventanales que habían reventado por la explosión. Algunos cuartos habían sido invadidos de la misma manera que el suyo, al mirar al interior se encontraba con sorpresas por demás desagradables: Los asesinos habían aprovechado que sus víctimas estaban durmiendo para eliminarlas dentro de sus cápsulas de hibernación, aún no comprendía cómo es que no había sido víctima del mismo destino.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo? Esto no tiene sentido... Tengo que llegar al centro de mando.

En su camino por la base se encontró con situaciones muy semejantes a las que encontró en las barracas. Al parecer el cuartel había sido víctima de un ataque mientras él estaba durmiendo. La batalla había sido feroz, los maverick hunters habían opuesto resistencia pero sus esfuerzos resultaron inútiles. Algunas secciones de la base estaban incendiándose, otras habían sido demolidas por completo. X reconoció los cuerpos de varios de sus compañeros, algunos de los cuales habían sido brutalmente masacrados.

"¿Pero quién pudo hacer todo esto? Sólo espero que el centro de mando se encuentre a salvo."

Finalmente llegó al centro de comando, al abrir las puertas descubrió que había llegado demasiado tarde. El lugar había sido destruido, los cuerpos de algunas operarias aún se hallaban en sus terminales, parecía que las habían acribillado mientras cumplían con su labor, lo que indicaba que había sido un ataque sorpresa. Lo que más horrorizó a X fue reconocer algunos rostros conocidos de entre los cadáveres que se encontraban regados por el cuarto: En una esquina se hallaban los cuerpos de Douglas y Life Saver, mientras que el cuerpo del Dr. Koi descansaba sobre una de las terminales al lado del de Target, a quien violentamente habían estrellado el rostro contra la pantalla de la computadora. Al otro lado, en la puerta que comunicaba con el ala este de la base, yacían los cadáveres de dos maverick hunters que habían perecido valientemente al tratar de defender el lugar. X se aproximó a ellos y quedó sin aliento.

- Hawk... Blues...

El fortachón había perdido un brazo y se encontraba recargado contra el marco de la puerta, había muerto acribillado por un arma de alto calibre, tuvo mejor suerte que su compañero. El cazador de la pañoleta reposaba en el piso, a primera vista parecía que lo habían decapitado, aunque la enorme mancha de sangre y los circuitos desparramados por el suelo más bien daban a entender que le habían reventado la cabeza. X sintió un nudo en la garganta al contemplar el grotesco y triste final de sus hombres.

- ¿Cómo pudieron hacerles esto?

En ese momento escuchó los pasos de alguien que entraba al centro de mando. Se volteó hacia él, arma en mano, quedándose mudo al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

- ¿Z-Zero?

- Veo que he llegado demasiado tarde.

El cazador de armadura roja y blanco recorrió el centro de mando con la mirada, la expresión en su rostro reflejaba una enorme desazón.

- ¡Zero!

X corrió a toda velocidad hacia su amigo.

- Estás de vuelta... pero... ¿cómo?

- Lo siento X, pero no tenemos tiempo para charlas, tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes.

- Zero, ¿qué está pasando aquí? ¿Quién ocasionó todo esto?

- Te lo explicaré en el camino. Ahora sígueme.

Antes de salir del lugar, X dio un último vistazo al interior del cuarto. Lo único que le reconfortaba era saber que por lo menos, Signas y Alia no estaban entre las víctimas. Siguió a Zero hacia fuera de la base, donde se encontró con una horrible sorpresa: El exterior del cuartel de los maverick hunters estaba adornado con una copia de la estatua de la libertad de menor tamaño, en lo alto de dicha estatua se encontraba clavado el cuerpo de Signas. El comandante supremo había sido ensartado con sus propias katanas justo a mitad de la frente de la estatua, una siniestra ironía que representaba el final de los maverick hunters. X cayó de rodillas al suelo, apretando los puños con rabia.

- ¡X! – Zero se acercó a él. – No hay tiempo que perder, debemos salir de aquí antes de que...

X no respondió al llamado de su amigo, estaba enardecido pero, ante todo, frustrado. No había podido hacer nada para proteger al cuartel ni a sus compañeros que ahora estaban muertos.

- ¿Quién... quién hizo esto, Zero? ¡¿Quién fue el responsable de esto?!

Zero hubiera respondido de no ser porque el sonido de una siniestra risa le interrumpió. La risa provenía de la torre más alta del cuartel.

- Ahí debe estar. ¡Él debe ser el culpable de todo!

- ¡X, espera!

- Voy a acabar con él, Zero. ¡Voy a hacerlo pagar por esto!

- X... – Zero estaba sorprendido, nunca antes había visto a X tan furioso.

- ¡Iré por él y le daré su merecido!

- ¡X! ¡No! – Zero trató de detenerlo, pero el cazador de titanio azul se le adelantó sin siquiera escucharle. – Está sucediendo lo que temía, está empezando a dejarse dominar por la ira. Debo detenerlo y sacarlo de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

El cazador carmesí siguió al bombardero azul a la azotea de la torre. Allí, X presenció algo que lo dejó horrorizado. Al centro del lugar se encontraba una gigantesca cruz de concreto y acero, en la cual estaba siendo crucificada...

- ¡Alia!

La joven reploid tenía ambas muñecas y los tobillos encadenados a la cruz, su rostro estaba pálido, sus ojos lucían opacos. La muchacha lanzó una mirada suplicante al cazador de titanio azul.

- X... – Le llamó débilmente.

A un lado de la cruz, una siniestra figura reía diabólicamente.

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué le estás haciendo esto a Alia? – Preguntó X, enfurecido.

El misterioso sujeto no respondió, estaba cubierto por una raída manta negra, lo único que se alcanzaba a apreciar de su rostro eran sus ojos, que brillaban con un siniestro fulgor rojizo.

- ¡Respóndeme! ¿Fuiste tú quien atacó la base?

- Ja, ja, ja... ¡Vaya que eres ingenuo, Megaman X! – La voz de la figura sonaba extremadamente familiar. – No... Yo no fui quien atacó este lugar. ¡Fuiste tú!

- ¿De... de qué estás hablando?

La figura comenzó levitar en el aire, dirigiéndose al borde de la azotea.

- Cuidado, X. Hay algo de este sujeto que no me agrada. – Susurró Zero detrás de X, mirando en forma recelosa hacia la siniestra figura..

- Mira hacia allá, X. – La sombra señaló hacia los desolados alrededores de la base. – Contempla la destrucción. La destrucción que tú provocaste.

- ¿De qué está hablando este tipo? El causante de todo esto fue Sigma, él fue quien ocasionó que la colonia espacial se saliera de órbita. X no tuvo nada que ver en ello. – Replicó Zero.

- Tal vez, pero Sigma sólo era un maverick más. – Respondió el encapuchado. – Y es bien sabido que los mavericks no hubieran aparecido de no ser por X. Todos los reploids fueron creados basándose en su diseño, lo cierto es que esta raza ha resultado ser una maldición para este planeta y para sus habitantes. De no ser por los reploids, los mavericks nunca hubieran existido, por lo tanto, X es el causante de todas las desgracias que ha provocado Sigma. Eso sin mencionar que fue él quien en su ingenuidad destruyó a Sigma cuando éste atacó la base de los cazadores, sin saber que con ello ocasionaría que el virus se propagara por toda la Tierra. ¡Él fue quien comenzó con la crisis de Eurasia!

Las palabras del extraño parecieron hacer mella en el capitán de la unidad 17.

- ¡No es verdad! ¡X no es culpable de nada! – Protestó Zero. – No lo escuches X, este sujeto sólo trata de engañarte.

- X sabe que lo que digo es cierto. ¿No es así, X? Sabes que de no ser por ti, la humanidad no pasaría por estas penurias. Tú sólo has traído la desgracia a la Tierra.

X sólo apretaba el puño con frustración. El extraño levitó hacia donde se encontraba Alia.

- ¡No te atrevas a tocarla! – Gritó el cazador de titanio azul.

El sujeto le ignoró y tomó una de las mejillas de Alia. La joven no reaccionaba, mantenía la mirada fija en el bombardero azul, la expresión en su rostro lucía completamente vacía.

- ¡Quítale las manos de encima! - X estaba furioso. - Más te vale que la liberes ahora mismo, o de lo contrario... – El capitán de la unidad 17 apuntó con su X-Buster hacia el encapuchado.

- Es hermosa, ¿no es verdad? – Dijo éste mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Alia. – Ella es lo único que queda de tu raza, y también el último vestigio de la humanidad.

- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

- Así es, X. Tal como lo escuchaste: La raza humana y la raza reploid han desaparecido, se han extinguido por culpa tuya. Tu deber era protegerlas a ambas, pero no pudiste. ¡Fallaste! Fallaste desde el momento en que permitiste que Sigma se transformara en un maverick, fallaste al no poder evitar que la colonia espacial se desplomara sobre la Tierra, al no impedir que el Nightmare se propagara. ¡Tu fracaso ha traído la desgracia a todos!

X apretó los dientes, la muñeca empezaba a temblarle. Tuvo que apoyar su cañón de plasma sobre su otra mano para evitar perder el objetivo.

- ¡X, no le escuches! Este sujeto no sabe de lo que está hablando.

- ¿Y por qué habría de escucharte a ti, Zero? Después de todo, tú también estás marcado por los mismos pecados que X. ¿O ya se te olvidó lo que sucedió con la pequeña Iris y su pobre hermano el Coronel?

Ahora fue el turno de Zero de rabiar.

- ¡Cállate! No creas que me dejaré enredar por tu juego.

La figura rió ligeramente mientras cesaba de acariciar el rostro de Alia. Sacó de entre sus ropas lo que parecía ser un bastón largo.

- Contémplala bien, X. Ya que ella será sacrificada para redimir tus pecados y los de toda tu raza.

El bastón se transformó en una guadaña de energía.

- ¡No! ¡No te atrevas! – X disparó varias ráfagas de plasma que acribillaron al encapuchado. Éste se tambaleó en el aire unos momentos antes de recobrar la compostura y dar un veloz golpe con su guadaña.

- X... – Los ojos de Alia se abrieron enormemente al sentir como la hoja láser atravesaba su pecho. Miró a X por varios segundos, antes de que el brillo en sus ojos desapareciera para siempre...

- ¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡¡¡MALDITO!!!! – X disparó la carga de su X-Buster a máxima potencia, fulminando al encapuchado. Éste cayó al suelo, reincorporándose nuevamente, la manta que lo cubría había sido desintegrada. Al verlo, X y Zero quedaron sin habla.

- No puede ser, ese sujeto...

- ¡No es posible! – X cayó de rodillas al suelo, no podía creerlo. El atacante de Alia era exactamente igual a él. Ambos eran idénticos el uno al otro, parecían dos gotas de agua, lo único que los diferenciaba era el color de sus ojos, los del asesino brillaban con un siniestro color sangre.

- No deberías sorprenderte tanto.

- ¿Quién... quién eres tú? – Preguntó el cazador azul, aterrado.

- Acaso no me reconoces... Soy tú. – El siniestro reploid se arrodilló frente a X, mirándole a los ojos. –Tú y yo somos exactamente lo mismo. Somos asesinos, asesinos que no dudamos en eliminar a quien sea. Asesinos que no dudan al momento de jalar el gatillo, sin importar si se trata de amigo o enemigo.

- No... eso no es cierto...

- Sabes que lo es. ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de Magma Dragoon o de Bolt Kraken? ¿Y qué hay de Spark Scorpion? Ellos eran tus compañeros y los nulificaste sin compasión alguna. Por mucho que odies la violencia, sabes que estás destinado a ella. Fue ese el camino que escogiste, recuérdalo: Estar siempre en guerra, pasar la eternidad luchando, tener por siempre las manos manchadas con sangre. Vivir y morir como un soldado, como un cazador, como un asesino. Un asesino que tarde o temprano será consumido por las tinieblas y que traerá la desgracia a este mundo. Eso eres, Megaman X.

- ¡No! ¡Yo nunca quise matar a nadie! Nunca quise...

- ¡Qué mentira más piadosa! Lo cierto es que no es así. ¿No te has preguntado por qué nunca dudas al momento de eliminar a tus adversarios? ¿Por qué los remordimientos vienen siempre después, nunca antes? La razón es muy simple, es algo que ya llevas dentro. El impulso de matar, el impulso para destruir es algo que está dentro de ti y de todos los reploids. El virus Sigma no hace enloquecer a los reploids como tú y todos los demás pensaron, simplemente los libera del autocontrol que a sí mismos se imponen, libera ese deseo de destrucción, ese deseo de muerte que hay en todos ellos. Ese deseo de destrucción que tú y otros han tratado de controlar, pero que forma parte de tu naturaleza, y que como un río, cuando se desborda resulta indomable.

- No...

- Al final, tú también has sido consumido por la oscuridad, has liberado ese deseo de destrucción y lo has manifestado aquí mismo. – El X siniestro señaló hacia el cuerpo de Alia, que aún permanecía encadenado a la cruz. – Mírala. ¡Mírala bien! Al final ella fue quien tuvo que pagar por tus pecados.

- ¡Tú la mataste!

- No, X. Tú lo hiciste, tú y yo somos el mismo individuo, ¿recuerdas? Somos parte de la misma persona, el mismo asesino, compartimos la misma alma podrida. La única diferencia es que tú aún te dejas llevar por esos remordimientos absurdos, mientras que yo ya los he superado. Esos remordimientos son lo único que te detiene para convertirte en maverick. No necesitas ser infectado por el virus, sólo necesitas librarte de ese estúpido sentimiento de culpa y verás como inician las carnicerías.

- ¡Ya me canse de escuchar esta patraña! - Una ráfaga de plasma salió disparada en contra del X maligno, que apenas pudo esquivarla de un salto. – X, tú sabes que no es verdad lo que este sinvergüenza dice. Tú nunca podrías hacer algo parecido. No eres ningún malvado como él te describe, sino todo lo contrario. – Intervino Zero, desenfundando su sable.

- Mira quien lo dice, aquél que perdió su inocencia al eliminar a la mujer que amaba. Sí que das lástima, Zero. – Replicó el doble del bombardero azul en tono burlón. Zero sólo pudo gruñir en respuesta. – Mira, Zero. - El X maligno señaló hacia la cruz de concreto, las cadenas que sujetaban a Alia desaparecieron y su cuerpo cayó al suelo.

- ¡Alia! – X corrió hacia ella, ignorando a su alterego malvado y al cazador carmesí. - ¡Alia! ¡Alia! ¡Por favor, respóndeme! ¡¡¡Alia!!! – X agitaba desesperadamente el cuerpo de la joven, su esfuerzo resultaba inútil, lágrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos.

- ¡Qué conmovedor! ¿No te parece una escena conocida, Zero? Al final, la chica a la que amabas también tuvo que pagar por culpa tuya.

El antiguo líder de la unidad de fuerzas especiales sólo apretó los dientes, contemplando con rabia la escena. Efectivamente estaba sufriendo un Deja Vu, recordó con dolor como él había reaccionado en forma parecida cuando Iris estaba muriendo.

- ¡Eres un miserable! - Zero se lanzó sobre del doble de X, éste esquivó el sablazo y contraatacó con un disparo de su cañón de plasma, el cual Zero apenas logró desviar. El cazador carmesí arremetió nuevamente contra el X maligno, quien respondió con un golpe de su guadaña de energía. Ambas armas chocaron un par de veces antes de que Zero derribara al siniestro reploid con una patada.

- ¡Ya verás!

- Ni lo sueñes. ¡Accionar armadura Belcebú!

- ¡¿Qué demonios...?!

Una siniestra aura naranja envolvió el cuerpo del alterego de X, el cazador maligno emergió cubierto por una armadura, pero ésta era completamente diferente a cualquier otra que Zero hubiera visto. Era de color rojo oscuro, con leves tonos naranjas y violetas en las botas, peto y casco. Su diseño en verdad resultaba escalofriante: Tres cuernos brotaban del tétrico casco, la forma del X-Buster modificado asemejaba la cabeza de un dragón, las hombreras tenían forma semejante a un par de cráneos, el peto era adornado por lo que parecía un rostro gimiendo. Un par de alas, parecidas a las de un murciélago, o mejor dicho, a las de algún tipo de demonio, daban el toque final a la armadura.

- Muy bien. Ahora deshagámonos de la basura.

- ¡¿Pero qué demo...?!

El X diabólico apareció inesperadamente enfrente de Zero y antes de que éste pudiera reaccionar, le disparó con su X-Buster a máxima potencia, mandando al hunter carmesí contra una pila de escombros al otro lado de la azotea.

- ¡¡Zero!! - X sólo observaba, con frustración y temor, como su alterego se acercaba a él con una sonrisa cruel en el rostro. - ¿Por qué haces esto?

- Porque es lo que tú deseas.

- Eso no es verdad...

- Sabes que lo es. ¡No lo niegues!

Súbitamente, una serie de horrendas imágenes aparecieron frente a X.

- No... ¡No puede ser!... ¡Esto no es cierto!... ¡¡¡No es cierto!!!

X pudo ver lo que parecía una serie de recuerdos: Como había emergido de su cápsula de hibernación y abierto el agujero en la puerta con el Solar Flare... Como había irrumpido en los cuartos de los otros cazadores, eliminándolos mientras estos se hallaban en sus cápsulas... Como había eliminado a los guardias de seguridad cuando éstos llegaron a investigar que sucedía...

Se vio a sí mismo avanzando a través de la base, destruyendo todo a su paso. Al llegar al centro de mando, Hawk y Blues trataron detenerlo. Cortó a Hawk un brazo con el Z-Saber y, acto seguido, usó el Iron Maiden para fulminarlo. Blues pudo protegerse gracias a su escudo de energía, pero X lo derribó de un golpe y le voló la cabeza con un tiro de su X-Buster. Después irrumpió violentamente en el centro de comando, eliminando a la mayoría de los que allí se encontraban con el Iron Maiden. Los únicos sobrevivientes fueron Target y el Dr. Koi. Cuando el científico trató de proteger a la navegante, X lo acribilló con el arma de Blues, misma que había absorbido después de eliminarlo. Target corrió en auxilio del doctor, pero X la sujetó del cuello, quebrándoselo, para después estrellarle el rostro contra la pantalla de la terminal sobre la que yacía el científico.

- ¿Cómo... cómo pude...?

- Pero espera, X, aún hay más.

En la siguiente imagen, X se vio a sí mismo pelando contra Signas en el exterior de la base. El comandante supremo desenvainó sus dos katanas de energía para después lanzarse sobre de X, que desenfundó el Z-Saber y accionó la armadura Falcon. La lucha se prolongó por varios minutos, hasta que X logró hurtar una de sus espadas a Signas, para después tomarlo por el cuello y, usando sus propulsores, levantarlo hasta lo alto de la estatua, estrellándolo contra ella y rematándolo con la katana que le había arrebatado.

- Sin embargo, no creas, que fue lo peor que hiciste...

- ¡¡No!! ¡¡¡Alia!!!

La escena que más horrorizó a X fue aquella en que se vio construyendo una enorme cruz encima de la torre principal, misma donde, segundos más tarde, crucificaría a Alia...

- ¡No!... ¡Maldición! ¡No!... ¿Cómo pude...? ¿Cómo pude hacerles eso?... – X abrazó el cuerpo de Alia, sus lágrimas empapaban el rostro sin vida de la joven, mientras los fluidos vitales de ésta manchaban la armadura del maverick hunter. – Hawk, Blues... Life Saver, Douglas... Dr. Koi, Target... Signas, Alia... por favor... ¡Por favor perdónenme!

- Pobre, pobre X. – Dijo el doble en forma burlona. – Se ha quedado solo. No te preocupes, yo terminaré con tu sufrimiento.

El reploid de ojos escarlatas levantó su guadaña de energía, lista para clavarla sobre de X, pero antes de que pudiera dar el golpe, alguien le detuvo sujetando el arma por el mango.

- N-no dejaré que lo lastimes... – Zero estaba gravemente herido, había perdido un brazo, varios de sus circuitos chisporroteaban y su rostro estaba manchado con sangre, pero a pesar de ello, seguía luchando.

- Veo que hay necios que nunca aprenden. – El X siniestro dio un rápido golpe con su guadaña en el estómago de Zero, partiendo en dos al cazador.

- ¡Zero!

Zero trató con dificultad de hablarle a X, estaba agonizando.

- ¡X! N-no te dejes engañar... este... este sujeto sólo trata de confundir tu mente... trata de doblegar tu espíritu... él no existe X, es sólo una ilusión... debes... debes escapar de aquí, antes de que...

- Vaya que eres resistente. ¡Muere ya de una buena vez! – El X maligno desintegró la parte superior de Zero con un disparo de su X-Buster.

- ¡¡¡No!!! ¡¡¡Zero!!!

- Está hecho, X. Has acabado con todos aquellos a los que amabas. Tu peor pesadilla se ha vuelto realidad, te has convertido en lo que más odias. Gracias a ello, la raza humana y la raza reploid han dejado de existir. Ahora, ¿qué vas a hacer? Ya nadie puede detenerte. Ni siquiera Zero, tu mejor amigo, al que le pediste que se encargara de ti cuando algo así sucediera, pudo hacer algo.

X no respondió, bajo la mirada hacia el rostro de Alia, las lágrimas brotaban incontrolablemente.

- ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!... Zero... Alia... Por lo que más quieran... ¡Perdónenme!

El hunter azul abrazó el cadáver de la joven con todas sus fuerzas, sollozando con dolor.

- Descansa en paz, Megaman X. – El diabólico alterego levantó la guadaña. La hoja láser se desplomó a toda velocidad sobre el cuello del bombardero azul...

- ¡¡¡AAHHHH!!! – X despertó sobresaltado. Estaba sudando frío y con el rostro completamente blanco. - ¿Dónde... dónde estoy?

La puerta se abrió, revelando a una muy preocupada Alia que ingresaba en la habitación.

- ¡X! ¿Estás bien? Noté que tu cápsula de hibernación no estaba funcionando y cuando vine a ver, te escuché gritar.

- ¡Alia! – X corrió a toda velocidad hacia ella, abrazándola. - ¡Qué bueno que estás a salvo!

A la maverick hunter se le subieron los colores al rostro.

- Ehh... X... ¿A... a qué viene todo esto?

X se dio cuenta entonces de lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¿Eh?... ¡Disculpa! – Dijo separándose de ella bruscamente, algo ruborizado. – Es sólo que... bueno...

El cazador azul se sentó sobre la cápsula de hibernación, Alia se percató de lo preocupado en su semblante, se sentó a su lado, mirándolo consternada.

- ¿Qué sucede, X? Cuéntamelo por favor.

X permaneció callado por varios segundos antes de responder, su mirada permanecía fija en la pared.

- Tuve una pesadilla...

- ¿Una pesadilla?

- Fue tan real, Alia... Debiste haberlo visto...

- ¿Qué soñaste?

- Soñé... soñé que todo estaba destruido, la base estaba en ruinas. Signas estaba muerto, tú también, todos lo estaban, incluso Zero fue asesinado... – Lágrimas empañaron el rostro de X, Alia le miró con mayor preocupación. – Y el causante... el causante de todo aquello... era yo...

- Pero... ¿cómo? - Alia se sorprendió. X lucía más acongojado.

- Pero lo peor de todo, Alia... lo peor de todo era que... lo estaba disfrutando... ¡Estaba disfrutando al hacerlos sufrir a todos! Por primera vez en mi vida asesiné a alguien sin sentir el más mínimo remordimiento, me convertí en lo que más temía...

- X... – Alia colocó una mano sobre el hombro del cazador. Éste ya no pudo soportarlo más y la abrazó de nuevo, apoyando el rostro sobre su hombro. Alia respondió al abrazo, le retiró el casco y comenzó a acariciar comprensivamente sus cabellos. - Soñaste que te convertías en un maverick, ¿no es así? – El hunter sólo asintió con tristeza. – X, eso nunca sucederá. Tú no puedes convertirte en maverick, eres la persona más generosa que he conocido. Jamás podrías ser capaz de atrocidades como esas.

- Pero... Alia...

X miró a los ojos a su amiga, ésta le sonreía.

- Confía en mí cuando te lo digo: Tú nunca serás capaz de lastimar a nadie de esa manera, siempre has tenido un buen corazón y siempre lo tendrás.

El cazador no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

- Perdóname. – Le dijo.

- No tienes porque pedir disculpas. – Respondió ella.

- No, sí debo hacerlo. Perdóname por haber actuado tan imprudentemente ayer. Créeme, esa no era mi intención, es sólo que no quería que te angustiaras, pero al final resultó todo lo contrario. Los preocupé a todos, en especial a ti.

- X... – Alia le miró comprensivamente. – Pues, en ese caso, perdóname tú también por haberte dado esa bofetada.

- No, en realidad me la merecía. He estado actuando como un verdadero idiota, ¿no es así? Te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

Ella le miró un tanto desconfiada.

- No sé por qué razón no te creo. – Contestó algo sarcástica. X sólo le sonrió mientras llevaba una mano a la mejilla que le había golpeado la noche anterior.

- ....Por cierto, tienes la mano muy dura. – Dijo en tono de broma.

- ¡No tan dura como tu cabeza! – Respondió ella ligeramente enfadada.

- Sí, tienes razón, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja...

Alia no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharle reír de esa manera. Ambos reploids comenzaron a reír jocosamente, permanecieron sentados encima de la cápsula por un par de minutos.

- Bueno. Tal vez sea mejor que vaya con Life Saver, para que me dé los resultados del diagnostico, veré si ya puedo reincorporarme al trabajo. Además, tengo que supervisar a Blues y a los otros, debo cerciorarme de que cumplan con su castigo.

- Sí, yo también tengo cosas que hacer, tengo que analizar algunas muestras en el laboratorio. – Alia se dirigió hacia la puerta. Antes de salir volteó hacia el bombardero azul. – X, créeme cuando te digo esto, tú nunca te convertirás en un maverick.

- Gracias Alia. – Respondió con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por la bella hunter.

"Porque yo no permitiré que algo así te suceda."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Maldita sea! – Zero golpeó la pared de la cueva con rabia. - ¡Fallé! ¿Cómo pude cometer un error tan estúpido?

El cazador carmesí estaba realmente frustrado.

- Debí haberlo sacado de allí antes de que ese tipo apareciera. ¡Maldición!

Zero miró hacia una computadora portátil que descansaba encima de una roca.

- Ese sujeto sí que es astuto. Por culpa de esa pesadilla, he perdido el nexo telepático que mantenía con X, mientras exista esa interferencia no podré comunicarme con él. Lo peor es que no podré advertirle de lo que ese maldito está tramando.

Zero se acercó hacia la computadora, corroborando los datos que aparecían en la pantalla, su mirada revelaba mayor desazón.

- Mi DNA está más inestable que nunca. Puedo transformarme en maverick en cualquier momento. ¡Diablos! ¡No! Definitivamente no puedo regresar a la base.

Zero salió de la caverna, dirigiéndose al borde de un desfiladero que se encontraba cerca de ésta.

"Seguramente 'él' lo planeó todo para que no pudiera comunicarme con X. Lo más probable es que ya hasta me esté buscando. Debo darme prisa, o de lo contrario... Sólo espero que en ese lugar se encuentre la solución para estabilizar mi DNA."

Zero miró hacia abajo. En una de las salientes del barranco se hallaba la entrada hacia un túnel.

- ¡Manos a la obra!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Nos veremos después! – Dijo X, despidiéndose de Alia.

La joven respondió con un ademán antes de ingresar al laboratorio. X siguió su camino hacia la enfermería. Al doblar la esquina un reploid le salió al encuentro, alguien a quien REALMENTE no deseaba ver.

- ¡Vaya! Miren quien está aquí. Si se trata del cazador estrella, el buen Megaman X. – Dijo en tono mordaz.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora, Red Wing?

- Nada, sólo quería saludarte, mi buen amigo X.

- Que yo sepa, tú y yo nunca hemos sido amigos. – Respondió X, un tanto molesto.

Red Wing era el líder de la unidad 14. Originalmente era lugarteniente de Magma Dragoon, pero después que éste traicionara a los maverick hunters, fue ascendido al rango de capitán y puesto al frente de la unidad. Era un reploid de apariencia semejante a un ave, una mezcla entre petirrojo y halcón. Sobra decir que X también sostenía una rivalidad con él, sólo que a diferencia de la que tenía con Scorpion, ésta no era nada amistosa. Red Wing siempre había estado celoso de él y de sus habilidades como líder de la unidad 17, por lo que siempre aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para fastidiarle. X realmente lo detestaba. Si Blues de por sí ya lo sacaba de sus casillas, no se comparaba en nada a Red Wing. Tenerlo cerca de él, molestándole a cada momento, era peor que recibir un cubetazo de agua fría en la mañana.

- Bueno, si quieres que te sea sincero, mi buen X, sólo vine a burlarme de ti un rato. Para variar, ayer tus habilidades sí que fueron bastante "eficaces". – Sobra decir que estaba hablando en forma sarcástica. – Ya era hora de que un maverick te diera la paliza que te merecías, aunque por lo que pude escuchar, eso no se comparó en nada a la que después te dio Alia. Esa chica si que tiene temperamento.

X frunció el ceño.

- Red Wing, si nada más viniste a esto, mejor apártate. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder mi tiempo contigo.

- Ya que hablamos de Alia, los vi salir a ti y a ella bastante felices de las barracas esta mañana, creo que encontraste la forma perfecta de contentarte con ella anoche, ¿no? – Dijo guiñándole el ojo.

X enrojeció mientras le lanzaba al pajarraco una mirada asesina.

- ¡No sabes ni lo que dices! Mejor quítate de mi camino, no tengo tiempo.

- Cómo gustes, Don Juan. – Red Wing rió ligeramente, X le miraba enfadado. – Por cierto, sí que diste un buen gemido en la mañana, hasta yo lo escuché desde mi cuarto. Alia debe ser muy buena en la cama por lo que veo.

- ¡Eres un imbécil! - El rostro de X tomó diversas coloraciones de rojo mientras estallaba como volcán. Se volvió colérico hacia Red Wing, pero el pajarraco salió corriendo antes de que pudiera estrangularlo. Se alejó riendo mordazmente, X sólo le miraba furioso, su rostro estaba exageradamente colorado, en lugar de pupilas tenía un par de hogueras. - Ese... ese... – Estaba tan enfurecido que no encontraba palabras para insultar al pajarraco, ya había agotado todas las habidas en el idioma español. Se alejó por el pasillo hacia la enfermería, lanzando maldiciones contra Red Wing. Se detuvo a pensar un momento antes de entrar.

"Aunque pensándolo bien... ¿Cómo sería tener relaciones con Ali...? ¡Ugh!" X se sonrojó terriblemente. "¡No de nuevo! ¡¿Acaso soy un pervertido o qué?! ¿Por qué siempre me pongo a pensar en esas cosas cada vez que alguien menciona algo relacionando así a Alia?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

El túnel era bastante largo y muy oscuro, tuvo que activar los sensores de visión nocturna en sus ojos para poder ver mejor.

"Este lugar es bastante tenebroso. Sólo espero encontrar lo que busco."

Explorando las regiones más inhóspitas del cuadrante 11F5646, Zero había dado con uno de los últimos segmentos de la fortaleza donde él y X lucharon contra Sigma, durante los incidentes posteriores a la crisis de Eurasia. Múltiples recuerdos aparecían en su mente al mirar las paredes de roca. No podía estar equivocado, sabía que ese lugar no sólo contenía la clave de su nacimiento, sino también la llave para solucionar el predicamento en que se encontraba.

"Si mi memoria no me engaña, en uno de estos túneles debe encontrarse el pasaje hacia el laboratorio."

Sin que Zero lo notara, accidentalmente pisó un interruptor en el suelo.

- ¿Mmm...? ¿Y eso? 

Un extraño sonido empezó a resonar por las paredes del túnel. Zero no tardó mucho en descubrir la causa. El interruptor había accionado una trampa, liberando una gran roca que se aproximaba velozmente hacia él.

- .....¿Es una broma? – Zero bostezó, no le costó ningún trabajo partir la roca por la mitad con un sablazo. – ¡Oh! ¡Por favor! No puedo creer que realmente pensara que eso me iba a detener. ¿Qué acaso no se le ocurrió colocar mejores trampas?

Apenas acabó de hablar, el piso se desplomó debajo de él.

- ¡Esto me saco por hablador! – Se lamentó mientras caía a toda velocidad por el agujero. Al fondo del mismo alcanzó a distinguir algo. - ¡Picos! Debo hacer algo o me destrozaré contra ellos. - Trató de frenar su caída clavando su sable sobre el muro. – ¡Esto no funciona!... Ya sé...

Zero disparó una ráfaga de plasma sobre los picos, logrando destruir algunos. Dirigió su caída hacia ese pequeño espacio libre, apenas salvándose de quedar ensartado en los demás. Sin embargo, ello no significó que no se diera un tremendo golpe contra el suelo.

- ¡Ayy!........... Ja, ja, a pesar de todo, salí bien librado. A esto le llamó tener habilidad. (_NA: Yo más bien le llamo tener suerte ¬¬U_)

Se reincorporó y miró hacia arriba, el hoyo era bastante profundo.

- ¡Genial! ¿Y ahora cómo se supone que saldré de aquí? – Zero dio un puñetazo contra la pared del agujero, cual fue su sorpresa al percatarse de que sonaba hueca. - ¡Hey! Esperen un momento.

Soltó una ráfaga de plasma con su Z-Buster, revelando un pasadizo secreto.

- Bueno, las cosas ya empiezan a mejorar. Me pregunto qué otra clase de peligros habrá por aquí.

No sabía que ponto se arrepentiría de hacer dicha pregunta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que el diagnóstico desapareció?

- A eso, a que el diagnóstico se esfumó. La computadora parece haber sufrido una falla, toda la información se perdió, afortunadamente ya había hecho un respaldo de los datos previamente. La única cosa de la que no tenía copia guardada era tu diagnóstico.

- ¿No sabes cuál fue la causa? 

- No con exactitud, aunque no creo que haya sido un virus informático. Alia ya protegió todas las computadoras de la base con un programa especial a prueba de ellos. Si se hubiera tratado de uno, tendría que tener la potencia del Nightmare para haber superado los firewalls. Más bien parece ser un daño producto de una falla o descarga eléctrica, aunque no he podido determinar cuál fue la causa.

- ¡Genial! ¡Absolutamente genial! – Exclamó X, fastidiado.

- De cualquier forma, logré salvar algunos datos del diagnóstico en mi memoria interna. Salvo por los análisis del Virus Scanner, la mayoría de la información que se perdió era irrelevante.

- ¿Entonces qué me recomiendas, Life Saver?

- Bueno, normalmente te recomendaría que descansaras uno o dos días antes de reincorporarte al trabajo, eso para que tus sistemas de auto-reparación terminen de curar tus heridas adecuadamente, pero como sé que no me vas a hacer caso, mejor me ahorro el consejo.

- ¡Life Saver! – X repuso con severidad a las palabras del médico. – Sé que a veces soy algo descuidado, pero tampoco soy estúpido. ¿Crees que me arriesgaría innecesariamente sabiendo que aún no estoy reparado al 100%?

- ¡¡¡Sí!!! - Las voces de Life Saver y de todos los que se encontraban en la enfermería respondieron al unísono.

- Francamente, X, hay días en que me pregunto cómo es que has logrado sobrevivir tanto tiempo con esa tendencia suicida que en ocasiones presentas. – Agregó el médico.

X sólo suspiró con resignación.

- ¡Oh! ¡Vamos capitán! No se deprima. Es sólo que, sinceramente, usted es un adicto al trabajo.

X le lanzó una mirada severa a Blues, que se hallaba fregando el piso de la enfermería.

- ¡Tú no hables! ¿Necesito recordarte que sólo te queda una hora para terminar tu labor antes de que te imponga otro castigo ejemplar?

- ¡No, señor! ¡No es necesario! – Respondió el novato nervioso mientras cepillaba el piso con mayor velocidad.

- Y ahora que lo pienso bien, algo me dice que tú y Hawk tuvieron algo que ver en que la computadora de diagnóstico se haya estropeado. Después de todo, ¿qué no garantiza que en medio de su riña la hayan dañado o algo por el estilo?

- Pues yo no recuerdo que Hawk o Blues se hayan acercado a la computadora mientras reñían. – Comentó Life Saver.

- Life Saver, créeme, cuando este par pelea, realmente lo destruye todo. ¿Ya se te olvido lo que pasó hace un mes en el hangar?

- ¡Oh! No me lo recuerdes. ¡Pobre de Douglas!... ¿Qué digo? ¿Pobre de Douglas? ¡Pobre de mí! Yo fui quien tuvo que repararlo después de que ese desastre tuviera lugar. – Respondió el médico disgustado.

- ¡Oh! Vamos, no es para tanto. – Replicó Blues. – Después de todo, el jefe de ingenieros sólo tuvo que estar una semana en terapia intensiva. Además, ¿quién diría que alguien tan gordo pudiera salir disparado tan alto?

- Sí, ¿y quién diría que un par de cazadores inexpertos como ustedes podrían llegar a ser más destructivos que el virus Sigma? No quiero pensar en la clase de desastre que le hubieran dejado a Life Saver anoche si yo no intervengo en esa tonta disputa. – Contestó X. Blues apretó los dientes al recordar los motivos de la pelea que tuvo con Hawk.

- Por favor, capitán, ya deje de recordarme eso. Además, no hubiéramos tenido esa riña si Hawk no fuera un gusano, mal amigo, traicionero y oportunista. ¡Mira que robar mi idea para tratar de conquistar a Target!

- Pues que yo recuerde, no era tu idea. – Repuso el capitán.

- ¡Eso no importa! De cualquier forma, no quita el hecho de que Hawk sea un vil traidor.

En ese momento, los dos cazadores y el médico escucharon las voces de Target y Hawk en el pasillo.

- Por favor, Hawk, déjame hacerlo. También es mi trabajo.

- ¡Nada de eso!

X, Blues y Life Saver se dirigieron al marco de la puerta, desde donde veían como el fortachón movía sus dos brazos a toda velocidad mientras fregaba el piso con un cepillo de dientes en cada mano, el suyo y el de Target.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento, capitán X, pero es que no he podido convencer a Hawk de que me permita lustrar mi parte de la base. – Mencionó Target al percatarse de que su jefe los estaba viendo.

- Es que no puedo permitir que unas manos tan lindas y suaves como las tuyas se maltraten por culpa de una labor como esta.

- ¡Oh Hawk! ¡Qué cosas dices! – Respondió la aprendiz de navegante, un poco ruborizada.

- ¡Grrrr...! – Blues estaba hirviendo de la rabia. - ¡Ese... Hawk! Pero juro que me las va a pagar. Le voy a enseñar a no andar queriendo pedalear las bicicletas de otros. – Decía mientras apretaba el puño, uno de los conductos de alimentación en su frente estaba por reventar.

- ¡Dios! No puedo creerlo. – Decía X al observar como reaccionaba su subordinado. - ¿Cómo puede actuar de esa manera si Hawk siempre ha sido su amigo? ¿Puedes explicármelo Life Saver?

- Bueno X, lo que sucede es que a veces los celos lo hacen actuar a uno en forma irracional. El día que te enamores y la chica que te guste empiece a ser cortejada por alguien más, te darás cuenta de ello.

- Pues sólo espero no actuar tan ridículo como Blues lo está haciendo ahora. – Respondió el hunter azul con una gota en la nuca al observar como Blues corría a discutir con Hawk después de que éste se ofreciera a llevar cargando a Target para evitar que la joven se fatigara. Life Saver suspiró.

- Amor juvenil... Al ver esa clase de escenas desearía que me hubieran diseñado con una apariencia 10 años más joven.

- Life Saver, no digas eso, no luces tan viejo.

- ¿X, sabes lo frustrante que es ser un reploid con menos de 20 años en funcionamiento teniendo la apariencia de un hombre de 40? Y a eso añade conocer a otro reploid que tiene más de 80 años de antigüedad y la apariencia de un muchachito de 17.

- Eh... bueno... no pero...

- Ahora imagínate además que la mitad de las mujeres del cuartel estén locas por ese reploid, y a ti no te prestan ni la más mínima atención porque sólo eres el médico de la base. Es muy frustrante. – Life Saver miraba a X con una expresión de médico desquiciado homicida en el rostro, misma que provocó escalofríos al capitán de la unidad 17. Afortunadamente para X, en ese momento llegó Mike.

- Capitán, que bueno que lo encuentro, el comandante Signas necesita que se presente en su oficina.

- ¡Gracias Mike! ¡Voy para allá inmediatamente! – Respondió saliendo a toda velocidad, apenas salvándose de que Life Saver le fuera a hacer "algo" (_NA: Y es que con esa expresión de maniático y sus conocimientos de los lugares vulnerables en el cuerpo de un reploid, ¿quién no se aterraría de Life Saver?_).

"Sí que los celos lo hacen actuar a uno irracionalmente."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Zero continuaba su trayecto a través del pasadizo, el túnel de roca había pasado a convertirse en uno de concreto y acero.

"Ya debo estar cerca."

Lo que parecía un ojo mecánico en la pared comenzó a captar los movimientos de Zero. Repentinamente, una serie de pequeñas esferas de metal cayeron del techo.

- ¿Pero qué diablos?

Las esferas comenzaron a levitar y a dar giros en el aire a gran velocidad.

- ¿Qué están haciendo?

A una de las esferas le brotaron un par de cuchillas y velozmente se lanzó hacia Zero, el reploid apenas pudo evitarla. Las demás esferas imitaron su ejemplo y se lanzaron sobre del hunter, cada una de ellas rodeada por una serie de cuchillas. El cazador carmesí apenas podía hacer algo para esquivarlas, trataba de desviarlas y partirlas en dos usando su sable, pero algunas alcanzaban a golpearlo. Series de rasguños empezaron a ser marcados en su armadura.

- ¡Ah! ¡Demonios! – Una de las esferas alcanzó a hacer un corte en el rostro del maverick hunter.

Las esferas se movían a tal velocidad alrededor del cuarto que le resultaba casi imposible evitarlas, eran demasiadas, lo tenían acorralado. A ese paso lo harían trizas.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Es suficiente! – El cazador rubio formó una pequeña esfera de energía en su mano para después golpear el suelo con ella. - ¡Rekkoha!

Varios torrentes de plasma salieron disparados del suelo, golpeando las esferas y desintegrándolas.

- Con eso tendrán.

En ese instante, una compuerta se abrió detrás de Zero, liberando una enorme bola de metal repleta de picos que se acercaba rápidamente hacia él.

- ¡Oh! ¡Diablos! Y yo que me quejaba de que la roca no era la gran cosa.

Zero corría a toda velocidad por el pasillo, tratando de evitar ser arrollado por esa gigantesca bola asesina. Cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que al fondo del corredor había una pared repleta de cuchillas que también se aproximaba a él.

- ¡Excelente! Me tienen rodeado, éste definitivamente no es mi día. – Zero se percató entonces de una reja en el techo. – Por ahí. – El cazador disparó a la reja, revelando un conducto de ventilación por el que alcanzó a trepar antes de que la gran bola y la pared lo aplastaran.

- Muy bien, ¿ahora qué sigue? – Se preguntaba, algo fatigado, antes de empezar a gatear a través del conducto. Mientras avanzaba se dio cuenta de algo peculiar: Ambas paredes del ducto estaban adornadas por una serie de pequeños orificios, agrupados en pares. – ¿Me pregunto para qué servirán? – En ese instante, los orificios revelaron ser en realidad pequeños lanzallamas que se empezaron a activar en serie detrás de él. - ¡¿Quién me manda a preguntar?!

Zero gateaba a toda velocidad tratando de escapar de la mortífera trampa. Apenas le dio tiempo de salir del conducto por una rendija antes de que el fuego de los lanzallamas lo alcanzara. Acabó en un cuarto circular bastante amplio, al otro lado del cual había tres compuertas. Dos de ellas empezaron a abrirse.

- ¡Genial! ¿Y ahora qué?

De las compuertas salieron dos robots, uno de ellos tenía una máscara con forma de cráneo y portaba una gran hacha, el otro llevaba un casco con dos enormes cuernos de carnero y traía consigo una maza sujeta a una cadena. A pesar de esos rasgos, en realidad los dos autómatas no lucían tan temibles que digamos, apenas medían 1.40 m de estatura, sin mencionar que sus cuerpos lucían muy endebles.

- ¡Por favor! ¿Cómo si este par de debiluchos fuera a ganarme? – Zero rápidamente comprobó la fuerza de los androides después que el del hacha golpeara el suelo con ella, dejando un enorme cráter.

– Debo aprender a mantener la boca cerrada. – Se dijo Zero, desenfundando el sable, apenas dándole tiempo de saltar a un lado y evitar el ataque del robot de la maza, que de un solo golpe había hecho un gran agujero en la pared. – Sí, definitivamente debo aprender a cerrar la boca.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

- Te lo digo, Signas, será genial una vez que esté terminada. Cuando la veas en acción, te sorprenderás. – Comentaba Douglas, bastante emocionado, a un Signas que ya estaba un poco fastidiado de la conversación. Desde que el jefe de ingenieros había entrado en su oficina hace ya una hora, no había cesado de hablar de su nuevo invento y de las bondades que traería a los hunters.

- Ya lo creo, Douglas, pero a todo esto, aún no me has dicho para cuando tendrás listo ese prototipo.

- Estará en dos días más o menos, eso si no hay ningún otro percance.

Alguien tocó a la puerta.

- Puede pasar.

X entró a la oficina, Signas se alegró, ya no tendría que soportar la plática de Douglas.

- ¡X! Me da gusto verte. Adelante, pasa. Toma asiento.

- Señor, Douglas. – X hizo el saludo correspondiente, tal como le marcaba el protocolo.

- Supe lo que sucedió ayer con el maverick. – Comentó Signas después que X se sentara. - ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás bien?

- Ya estoy mejor, Signas. De todas formas, gracias por preocuparte. Life Saver hizo un excelente trabajo de reparación, aunque me recomendó tomar uno o dos días de descanso.

- Con gusto te los daría, si no fuera porque sé que vas a ignorar las recomendaciones del médico y saldrás a responder la próxima alerta de mavericks que suene en la base. – Contestó el comandante supremo en tono de broma.

- ¡Oh! Signas, ¿no me digas que tú también vas a empezar con eso?

- Es que es la verdad, X. No se te puede dar un día de descanso porque te la pasas concentrado en tu trabajo todo el tiempo, deberías relajarte un poco más. – Agregó Douglas.

- Mira quien lo dice, el tipo que se pasa 20 horas del día trabajando en el prototipo de su nueva Ride Armor. – Respondió el cazador azul sarcásticamente. – Y ya que hablamos de eso, ¿cómo va el proyecto, Douglas?

- Va muy bien, deberías verla, X. Es fantástica. Cuando esté terminado, mi nuevo bebé será capaz de barrer con un batallón entero de mavericks sin ningún esfuerzo, viene equipado con un cañón de...

Douglas comenzó a hablar a X de todas las ventajas que su nuevo modelo de Ride Armor tenía. Signas suspiró resignado.

"¡Genial! Por darle más cuerda, ahora tendré que seguir escuchando la misma plática durante otra hora más."

- Bueno, X. – Interrumpió antes de que Douglas se extendiera. – Disculpa que te haya llamado aún sabiendo que estás convaleciente, pero necesito que designes dos miembros de tu unidad para que acompañen a un grupo de investigadores a explorar el cuadrante 12F5877. Me informaron que una serie de extrañas reacciones de energía han tenido lugar en ese sitio desde hace dos días.

X tuvo una sensación de sinsabor al escuchar el número del cuadrante, a apenas 50 kilómetros de allí fue donde Gate había construido su fortaleza, justo en medio de la llamada "zona muerta".

- ¿Se trata de un nuevo brote de Nightmare?

- Eso es precisamente lo que necesito que investiguen.

- ¡Hey! – Intervino Douglas. – Ya que piensan explorar ese cuadrante, no sería bueno que se llevaran consigo algunas Ride Armors, digamos, entre ellas mi nuevo modelo "Centurión".

- Pero dijiste que la tendrías lista hasta dentro de dos días.

- Sí, pero si pongo a todos los ingenieros de la base a trabajar tiempo completo, es muy probable que la tengamos en menos de 24 horas. – Respondió el ingeniero, emocionado por la oportunidad de probar su nuevo "beb" en acción.

- ¿Mmm...? No lo sé, Douglas. Suena algo arriesgado. ¿Tú qué opinas, X?

- Pienso que sería una buena oportunidad para probar que tan efectiva es esa Ride Armor de la que tanto habla Douglas. Además, sería buena práctica para los miembros de mi unidad. Con excepción de Mike, ninguno de ellos tiene mucha experiencia piloteando Ride Armors, eso sin mencionar que éstas serían muy útiles a los investigadores si llegan a encontrar mavericks en la zona.

- Bien, en ese caso ordenaré al Dr. Koi que forme al grupo. Lo más probable es que la expedición parta mañana al anochecer. Sólo esperemos que no se trate de algo grave. Esa zona ha permanecido vetada a todo público desde que el laboratorio de Gate fue destruido.

- No me lo recuerdes. – Mencionó X, con desazón.

- Ya que estamos en eso, ¿por qué no envías a Blues y a Hawk con la expedición? Me da la impresión de que ellos dos son los más apropiados para la misión.

Douglas enardeció al escuchar a Signas pronunciar el nombre de los dos novatos.

- ¡Ah, no! ¡Eso sí que no! ¡No voy a permitirte exponer mi obra maestra a ese par de salvajes!

- Douglas, no me digas que aún sigues resentido con ellos.

- ¿Resentido? ¡¿Resentido?! ¿Ya se te olvidó lo que hicieron en el hangar hace un mes? ¡Yo y todos los ingenieros estuvimos a punto de morir por su culpa!

- Douglas, no es para tanto. Finalmente pudimos reconstruir el hangar, y tú sólo estuviste incapacitado durante una semana.

- Y al final, Life Saver sí te pudo reimplantar el cabello. – Agregó X.

- ¡Uyy! No me recuerdes eso. Me lo reimplantó, pero sólo después de colocarme primero una peluca arcoiris y un peinado afro. ¿Sabes lo ridículo que me veía? Ese sujeto sí que tiene un sentido del humor enfermizo.

- Y que lo menciones. – Comentó Signas al recordar como, en una ocasión, Life Saver le había reemplazado su aparato de reabsorción de agua por una esponja. – Sí que le encanta hacer esos raros experimentos de sustituir partes del cuerpo de sus pacientes. A veces me da la impresión de que Life Saver está un poco mal de la cabeza.

- Sé a lo que te refieres. – X sintió escalofríos al recordar la expresión desquiciada en el rostro de Life Saver cuando salió de la enfermería. Apenas se salvó de acabar en la mesa de disección con Life Saver haciéndole extraños cambios al interior de su cuerpo.

- Como sea, no pienso permitir que dejes a ese par de... de... lo que sean hacerse cargo de mi "beb".

- Douglas, sé que no te agrada la idea, pero he estado revisando el progreso de ambos en la unidad y según los reportes de X, me parece que ya están listos para efectuar una misión de este tipo. ¿Tú qué opinas, X?

- Creo que de los dos el más calificado es Hawk, pero Blues... La verdad prefiero no imaginármelo piloteando una Ride Armor. Lo mejor será que envíes a Hawk y a Mike, después de todo, Mike ya ha piloteado Ride Armors en el pasado y sería un buen instructor para Hawk.

- ¿Qué opinas de eso, Douglas?

- ¡Jum! Mientras no lo dejen acercarse a mi "beb" todo está bien. – Respondió el ingeniero, cruzándose de brazos.

- Bien, entonces así se hará.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

El cuarto donde se enfrentaban prácticamente estaba hecho ruinas, repleto de cráteres en el piso y en las paredes. Los tres androides peleaban con ferocidad, sin embargo, sólo era uno el que llevaba las de perder.

- ¡Dios! Sí que es rápido. – Decía Zero mientras esquivaba el hachazo del robot con máscara de cráneo. Sin embargo, ello no evitó que el otro guardián aprovechara su distracción para darle un golpe en el rostro con su maza y tumbarlo al suelo.

- ¡Maldito! Esa sí no te la perdono. – Zero se reincorporó furioso y arremetió contra el androide. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, el robot del hacha dio un golpe liberando una onda de choque que avanzó a través del piso y lo golpeó, mandándolo contra una pared.

- ¡Demonios! Así no podré derrotarlos. Cada vez que intento atacar a alguna de estas chatarras, la otra interviene. Sus movimientos están muy bien sincronizados. – Se decía a sí mismo mientras se reincorporaba, algo adolorido.

El robot de la maza le hizo una señal a su compañero. El del hacha asintió y al instante embistió contra Zero.

- ¿Con qué quieres un pedazo de mí, eh? ¡Pues ven por él! – Zero se lanzó furioso en contra del guardián. Ambos oponentes se enfilaron el uno contra el otro, listos para atacarse, pero antes de que se produjera el choque, el androide de la maza saltó por encima de su compañero y atacó al cazador carmesí. Éste apenas pudo esquivar el golpe de la bola de metal, pero se olvidó de su primer adversario, que llego de frente contra él y lo golpeó con su hacha.

- ¡Son unos desgraciados! – Gritó Zero, retrocediendo al ver la enorme grieta que el golpe había producido en el peto de su armadura.

El autómata avanzó dando veloces hachazos, tratando de golpear al cazador carmesí, al que sólo le quedaba retroceder. Mientras tanto, el otro robot comenzaba a girar su maza en círculos. Una corriente de energía cruzó a través de la cadena conforme se incrementaba la velocidad a la que giraba.

- ¿Y ahora qué?

El robot lanzó su maza al frente, irradiando a través de ella una potente descarga de energía contra la que Zero no pudo hacer nada. El ataque fue tan poderoso que lo arrojó contra el muro, provocando una explosión.

Los dos androides permanecieron en guardia, mirando hacia el hueco que había quedado en la pared, en espera de que su enemigo emergiera de él. Al no haber respuesta, el guardián del hacha se acercó a examinar. Apenas se asomó a través del hueco cuando Zero apareció de entre la oscuridad y lo tomó por el cuello.

- ¡Ahora sí te tengo!

Al ver aquello, el otro guardián trató de ayudar y lanzó su maza contra Zero, pero éste usó al androide que tenía capturado como escudo, por lo que la maza destruyó al compañero de su dueño.

- Eliminaste a tu propio amigo, ¡vaya lealtad!

Zero arremetió contra el robot que quedaba, pero éste alcanzo a retraer la cadena a tiempo y la maza golpeó al cazador en la espalda, derribándolo. El androide guardián aprovechó y saltó sobre su oponente, arrojándole su maza.

- ¡Eres un idiota, ya te tengo! – Zero se reincorporó sorpresivamente, eludió el golpe de la maza y jaló de la cadena, atrayendo al robot hacia él. – ¡En el aire estás completamente indefenso!

El cazador de cabellera rubia dio un salto, la hoja de su sable de luz se transformó en una llamarada.

- ¡Shoenzan!

Zero golpeó al robot con el sable en llamas, cortándolo longitudinalmente de abajo hacia arriba. Los restos del androide cayeron detrás de él.

- Con eso tendrás.

Habiendo acabado con los dos guardianes, dirigió su mirada hacia la compuerta que quedaba. Soltó una ráfaga de plasma con su Z-Buster, la compuerta repelió el disparo.

- ¡Ja! Necesitarás algo mejor que eso.

Zero dio un tajo al aire, liberando una ola de energía en forma de media luna. Nada, al parecer su sable no era capaz de penetrar la aleación de la compuerta.

- Bien, sí eso quieres. ¡Rekkoha!

Zero saltó sobre de la compuerta, golpeándola con la esfera de energía en su mano. La serie de descargas de plasma fueron lo bastante potentes para tumbarla.

Avanzó a través del corredor que se abría frente a él. El pasadizo era estrecho y algo húmedo. En las derruidas paredes se podía apreciar el paso del tiempo. Nuevos recuerdos regresaban a la mente de Zero. Recuerdos del pasado, en que se veía a sí mismo recorriendo ese pasillo en compañía de ocho robots más.

"Ya debo estar cerca."

Lo que realmente le sorprendía era que ese par de robots a los que había enfrentado todavía siguieran funcionando, después de tanto tiempo de estar en un lugar abandonado.

"Alguien debió haberlos reconstruido, probablemente para cerciorarse de que nadie volvería a este sitio. Me pregunto si habrá sido..."

Zero llegó a un cuarto más amplio, las paredes del lugar eran adornadas por varias terminales de computadora destruidas, así como por algunas pantallas de televisor quebradas. En una de las paredes yacían apilados ocho cilindros de cristal. Al centro se encontraba una mesa de disección. Tubos y cables brotaban por todos lados.

"Éste debe ser el laboratorio."

Zero observó detenidamente a su alrededor, cada una de las cosas que veía le traían nuevos recuerdos. Aquellos cilindros de cristal no siempre estuvieron vacíos, en el pasado contuvieron a ocho poderosos robots, los ocho robot masters más temibles que el mundo hubiera visto. La mesa de disección también le era familiar, alguna vez reposó en ella, mientras ese misterioso científico hacía ajustes en su cuerpo.

La imagen de ese científico regresaba a su mente cada noche. Desde antes que la guerra de Repliforce iniciara ya tenía pesadillas con él. Podría ser que, en verdad, ese científico fuera...

"¿Será posible?... ¿Será posible que ambos sean la misma persona?..."

Al fondo del laboratorio se encontraba la terminal principal, la cual tenía una pantalla de mayor tamaño que las otras, casi abarcaba el muro entero. Zero se aproximó a ella. Un nuevo recuerdo llegó a su mente, uno donde se veía avanzando a través del oscuro corredor hacia el laboratorio. Allí, dos figuras lo esperaban a él y a sus acompañantes. La luz proveniente del monitor de la terminal principal le impedía verlos con claridad. Se arrodilló ante ellos, los demás robots imitaron su ejemplo. Miró de reojo a las dos siluetas, una de ellas correspondía al misterioso científico, su creador, la otra... la otra pertenecía a un androide, un androide de armadura morada, de apariencia siniestra y en cuyo rostro se apreciaba una enorme voluntad de lucha... ese androide... ese androide era...

- ¡Ah! – Zero se llevó una mano al rostro. Las memorias de su pasado regresaban demasiado rápido a su mente, con una violencia tal que le era imposible soportarlas. – No puedo perder tiempo en esto. Debo darme prisa.

Se aproximó a la terminal y la encendió.

- Vaya, la fuente de poder aún sigue funcionando después de tantos años. Supongo que no debo sorprenderme, las demás trampas también seguían activas todavía.

Un cable salió de su muñeca, enchufándose a uno de los conectores de la terminal. Diversos datos e imágenes aparecían a gran velocidad en la gigantesca pantalla.

- Veamos que hay por aquí. La mayoría de estás cosas no me sirven de nada... ¡Hey! Esperen un momento. ¿Y esta base de datos?

Zero trató de acceder a ella, en respuesta el mensaje de "ACCESO DENEGADO" apareció en la pantalla.

- ¡Ja! Veamos si le niegas el acceso a esto.

Zero descargó un programa en la computadora. Miles de números binarios cruzaron por la pantalla antes de que apareciera en ella el mensaje "ACCESO APROBADO. BIENVENIDO, SU EXCELENTÍSIMA."

- ¿Su excelentísima? Vaya viejo, en verdad eras vanidoso. - Se dijo con una gota en la frente mientras revisaba la información contenida en los archivos de la base de datos.

- ¡Eureka! Lo encontré.

En la pantalla aparecieron los planos de un androide. Zero no tuvo que analizarlos mucho para darse cuenta de que se trataba de los suyos. Sin embargo, había más información todavía. El rostro de Zero se ponía cada vez más pálido conforme ingresaba a cada uno de los archivos, no podía creerlo, estaba cada vez más horrorizado.

- Esto... ¡No!... ¡No puede ser!

Bajó la mirada, en su semblante había una enorme desazón.

- Padre... ¿cómo pudiste?... – Musitó. "Es tal como lo vi en mis sueños, y como lo vi en aquél recuerdo... Aquél recuerdo que tuve cuando estaba a punto de morir a mitad del desierto, después de que Sigma nos atacara a X y a mí. Aquél recuerdo... cuando decidí que el mundo ya no necesitaba de un monstruo como yo..."

Zero apretó el puño con frustración antes de comenzar a copiar los archivos de la terminal en su memoria interna, entre ellos uno que no había podido revisar dado que se hallaba codificado.

- Después de todo, mis sospechas eran ciertas, ellos dos son la misma persona. No me interesa saber cuales eran tus intenciones, padre. Lo único que sé es que debo detener lo que has desatado, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

No obstante, no le dio tiempo de copiar toda la información, ya que el lugar entero empezó a temblar.

- ¿Pero qué está pasando?

El sonido de una voz computarizada comenzó a resonar.

"¡ADVERTENCIA! ¡ADVERTENCIA! CONTEO REGRESIVO INICIADO. 5 MINUTOS ANTES DE LA AUTODESTRUCCI"N DE LA BASE. ¡ADVERTENCIA! ¡ADVERTENCIA! CONTEO REGRESIVO INICIADO. 5 MINUTOS ANTES DE LA AUTODESTRUCCI"N DE LA BASE."

- ¿Autodestrucción? ¡No!

Zero desenchufó rápidamente el cable de su muñeca y salió corriendo a toda velocidad, dejando el archivo a medio copiar. Se abrió pasó a toda velocidad a través del pasillo. El pasadizo comenzaba a derrumbarse, tuvo que usar su sable para cortar algunas de las rocas que se desplomaban del techo y amenazaban con aplastarlo o bloquear el paso. Escucho un rugido detrás de él.

- ¿Pero qué...? – Al voltear hacia atrás, vio una enorme columna de fuego aproximándose a toda velocidad.

- Lo dije y lo repito: ¡Este no es mi día! - Activó los impulsores en sus botas a máxima potencia. - Debo darme prisa. Veo una luz, debe ser la salida.

A Zero apenas le dio tiempo de dar un salto, atravesando la entrada del túnel, arrojándose al barranco en el exterior, salvándose por un pelo de ser alcanzado por la gigantesca columna de fuego que chocó contra la pared del cañón. En su caída consiguió agarrarse a una saliente, salvándose de quedar destrozado en el fondo del precipicio.

"¡Uf! ¡Qué día! Por lo menos logré juntar algo de información. Sólo espero que sea útil. X necesitará mucha ayuda si quiere enfrentarse a ese desgraciado. Tengo que darme prisa y ver si algo de lo que encontré allí puede estabilizar mi DNA."

Zero comenzó a escalar por las paredes del barranco. Sin que lo supiera, en la parte alta del cañón un reploid de apariencia anciana se alejaba con una sonrisa complacida.

"Te haces más fuerte conforme pasa el tiempo, mi querido Zero. Veo que no cometí un error contigo. Sabía que lograrías sobrevivir a eso. Discúlpame si mi pequeña maniobra precautoria fue demasiado precipitada, pero comprenderás que no podía permitir que vieras esa información. Aún no estás listo para ello."

En ese momento, una sombra que nos es familiar apareció ante el científico.

- Vaya, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Veo que te conseguiste un nuevo cuerpo, aunque sinceramente, yo me hubiera buscado uno mejor.

- Issoooc... – La bestia jadeó, sus ojos inyectados de sangre se clavaron en el científico. – Assí que aún sigues con vida...

- Soy como tú, un superviviente. Al igual que tú, no podía morir sin antes vengarme de ese maldito que arruinó nuestros planes hace 80 años.

- Veo que modificashte tu apariencia, mi buen Isoc, o prefieresss que te llame doctor Wi...

- No es necesario, aunque sigo siendo científico.

- Venissste a impedir que Zerro o yo nos apoderaramos de la información, ¿no esh cierto?...

Isoc rió levemente.

- Comprenderás que no puedo permitir que continúes con esto. Eso arruinaría los planes que he estado formando por casi un siglo.

- Entorches, ¿vienes a detenerme?

- No, vengo a proponerte un trato, un trato que nos convendrá a todos.

Un par de buitres se alejaban volando sobre el desierto. ¿Quién sabe a donde los llevarían los vientos? El sol empezó a desaparecer en el horizonte, la noche se aproximaba.

**_Fin del capítulo 7 _**

**_Notas del autor:_**

¡Saludos!

Llegamos al séptimo capítulo. ¿Pueden creerlo? Yo pensaba terminar el fanfic en el capítulo 7, y resulta que ya llegamos al 7 y todavía nos falta para alcanzar sólo la mitad de la historia --U. En fin, tendré que continuar, no quiero dejarlos a medias con la historia.

Como pueden ver, las cosas cada vez se complican más, dentro de pronto los hunters tendrán que enfrentar una muy dura batalla. ¿Qué clase de trato habrán hecho Isoc y la bestia? ¿Y cuál es la conexión entre ellos? ¿Qué habrá descubierto Zero en el laboratorio de su creador? ¿Y quién diría que X no ha sido la única víctima de las extrañas bromas médicas de Life Saver?

Por cierto, no piensen que el asunto del alterego malvado de X lo saqué de Megaman Zero, como ya aclaré antes, esta historia no tiene nada que ver con ese juego (bueno U, sí me basé en Copy-X, pero sólo en el detalle del color de los ojos). Para esta parte me centré en uno de los mayores temores de X, que es precisamente el de convertirse en un maverick, tal como nos enteramos en el final de MMX4, cuando X le pide a Zero que se haga cargo de él si llega a transformarse en uno. Por cierto, como dato curioso, el Nightmare Zero (clon de Zero construido por Gate que aparece en MMX6) parece recordar esa promesa, ya que en uno de los diálogos que sostienen cuando te lo enfrentas, menciona que finalmente X se ha convertido en un maverick y que por ello, como hunter y como su amigo, debe destruirlo (sobra decir que tanto X como todos los jugadores nos damos cuenta de que el pobre cuate está desvariando ¬¬U).

Y ya que mencionaba a Copy-X (u Omega X, como lo llaman en algunos sitios), otra curiosidad es que él no es el primer "clon maligno" que le han creado al bombardero azul, pues en las tarjetas de Megamissions y en el manga de Rockman X, aparece un personaje llamado Irregular X (o iX para los cuates), que es una versión maverick de X creada después de que éste expulsara al virus Sigma de su cuerpo. Esto nos lleva a sospechar cuales fueron las influencias que recibió Keiji Inafune, creador de Megaman, cuando decidió realizar MMZ, ¿no les parece?

Disculpen si Zero no ha tenido muchas apariciones en el fic, pero no se crean, él tiene un rol muy importante dentro de la historia y a partir de este capítulo su participación será mayor. ¡Ah! Y lo de su lazo telepático con X lo explicaré en un capítulo posterior.

En fin, me despido por el momento. Espero verlos dentro de poco.

Have a nice holiday!


	9. Una noche agitada

**_Capítulo 8: Una noche agitada_**

Ya eran casi las diez de la noche y a pesar de la hora había mucha actividad en el cuartel de los maverick hunters. En la oficina de Signas, el comandante supremo y el Dr. Koi discutían el personal que habría de ser enviado a investigar el cuadrante 12F5877.

- Creo que la capitana Nightshade es la más adecuada para dirigir la operación. – Comentó el científico sin apartar la vista del expediente que tenía en la mano.

- No lo sé. Nightshade puede ser muy impulsiva algunas veces, sin mencionar que acaba de recuperarse de una crisis emocional muy severa. ¿No cree que sería más recomendable poner otro oficial al frente?

- ¿Pero qué oficial sugiere usted? Por lo que tengo entendido, todas las demás unidades ya tienen asignado un plan de trabajo para mañana, a excepción de la unidad 14. Supongo que sólo nos queda enviar al capitán Red Wing.

- Eh... tampoco lo considero recomendable. Hay ocasiones en que Red Wing es un tanto... mmm... ¿cómo decirlo?

- ¿Descuidado? – Preguntó el doctor mientras tomaba el expediente de Red Wing.

- En realidad, yo más bien lo definiría de otra manera... – Una gran gota de sudor apareció en la frente de Signas al recordar aquella misión en que Red Wing casi ocasiona la IV Guerra Mundial al ordenarle a su unidad vaporizar una planta nuclear que había sido ocupada por un escuadrón de mavericks, eso con tal de demostrar que podía barrer con un batallón entero en menor tiempo que X. – La palabra que yo estaba buscando era...

- ¿Irracional? – Preguntó el científico con los ojos del tamaño de piedras de molino tras revisar el contenido del fólder.

- Más bien algo que empieza con "E", como "estúpido".

Al mismo tiempo, en la sala de entrenamiento, Blues y Hawk estaban enfrascados en un combate de práctica que más que otra cosa parecía un duelo a muerte.

- ¡Eres un traidor! – Gritó Blues, disparando repetidamente con su ametralladora. Hawk esquivaba las ráfagas gracias a sus propulsores y contraatacaba con su cañón de plasma. Blues apenas podía protegerse con su escudo de energía.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a pedirle a Target que saliera contigo?! – Preguntó furioso.

- No es mi culpa. Yo no sabía que a ti también te gustaba.

- ¡Lo sabías perfectamente! ¡No es justo! ¡Yo la vi primero! Además, ¿cómo es que ella pudo aceptar salir con alguien como tú? ¡Sí te desmayas cada vez que le pides a una chica su teléfono!

- ¡Tal vez porque yo SÍ sé tratarla como un caballero! No soy ningún rufián de visor negro que se la pasa alardeando de sus dizque "proezas" y lanzándole estúpidos piropos a las mujeres.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! –El reploid de pañoleta se acercó al fortachón con expresión furiosa.

- ¡Lo qué escuchaste! Yo no soy ningún pelmazo que le dice a las chicas cosas como: "¡Oye mamí! ¿Sabías que tienes las mejores CENSURADO que he visto? ¿No quieres ir a dar una vuelta con el rey del mambo, osease yo? Te aseguro que te divertirás." ¡Bah! ¿Sabes lo denigrante que es para una mujer que le digan algo como eso?

Blues a estas alturas ya estaba hirviendo de rabia.

- Grrrr... ¡¡¡No necesito que nadie me enseñe cómo tratar con las mujeres!!! ¡Muy bien, Hawk! ¡Defiéndete!

- ¡Con gusto!

Ambos cazadores saltaron el uno sobre el otro, levantando una enorme nube de polvo a su alrededor. Los que pasaban por la sala de entrenamiento no se inmutaban por el sonido de disparos, golpes, vidrios quebrándose ni metal siendo doblado. Ya era algo típico en ese lugar, aunque por alguna razón esta vez los ruidos sonaban con mayor intensidad y frecuencia, sin mencionar que venían acompañados de gritos como "¡Muere, maldito bastardo!" o "¡Ya verás, enano del demonio!"

Mientras tanto, en el hangar, los ingenieros de la base trabajaban arduamente para terminar la construcción del "Centurión" en menos de 24 horas. Una grúa levantaba uno de los pesados brazos mientras los técnicos se ponían en posición para anexarlo al resto de la armadura. Douglas supervisaba la operación desde lo alto de una plataforma, a su lado había una computadora en cuya pantalla aparecían los planos de la nueva Ride Armor.

- Muy bien, despacio, bájalo con cuidado... ¡Con cuidado dije!

La grúa colocó el brazo a la altura adecuada para que los técnicos se encargaran de soldarlo.

- ¡Dense prisa, muchachos! Recuerden que tenemos que tenerla lista para mañana antes de las 3 de la tarde. – Dijo Douglas a través de un megáfono.

- ¡Este negrero! – Refunfuñaba uno de los técnicos en voz baja, mientras realizaba las conexiones de los circuitos del brazo con el sistema neuromotor de la armadura. – Nosotros hacemos todo el trabajo pesado y él es quien se va a llevar todo el crédito.

- Yo no entiendo el porqué de esta obsesión por probar al Centurión en batalla. – Comentaba uno de sus compañeros.

- Ya conocen a Douglas, es un tonto sin remedio. Lo más seguro es que el Centurión acabe destruido en su primera misión. – Mencionó el que operaba la grúa.

- ¡Y todo nuestro trabajo se irá a la basura! – Dijeron los dos técnicos al unísono, con cascadas de lágrimas fluyéndoles de los ojos.

- ¡Oigan ustedes! ¡A trabajar! No les pago para que vengan aquí a charlar tranquilamente. – Les reprendió el jefe de ingenieros desde la plataforma.

- ¡Tú ni siquiera nos pagas! – Se quejaron los tres.

No tan lejos de allí, en el laboratorio de la base, un importante experimento se llevaba a cabo.

- Ya están listas las conexiones, inicia la descarga del programa.

- ¡Enterada! Las lecturas indican que el generador ya está a máxima potencia. Libera el pulso eléctrico.

- Muy bien.

Una corriente de electricidad cruzó a través de una serie de cables hasta llegar a un cilindro de cristal, en cuyo interior descansaba el cuerpo de un reploid de armadura dorada.

- ¡Está funcionando! El programa está rompiendo las barreras neuronales. – Exclamó Alia, mirando la pantalla de su computador.

- Si es así, dentro de pronto podremos acceder a su sistema operativo y reactivar su matriz de conciencia. – Comentó Life Saver.

- Sólo espero que así sea. – Alia mantenía la mirada fija en la pantalla, la tensión que sentía era inmensa, no tardó en quebrar el lápiz que traía consigo en una mano. - ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!...

El líquido en el interior del cilindro donde reposaba Gate comenzó a burbujear. Los párpados del científico empezaban a moverse, como si estuviera despertando.

- Sólo un poco más, sólo un poco más...

De repente, la pantalla del computador se tornó roja mientras aparecía el mensaje "ERROR. ACCESO DENEGADO. SUSPENSI"N DEL SISTEMA".

- ¡Oh, no! ¡Maldición!

El burbujeo en el interior del cilindro cesó, los párpados de Gate dejaron de moverse.

- Hemos fracasado... Apaga el generador, Life Saver. – Ordenó Alia, bastante decepcionada.

- No te deprimas, Alia. Esta vez estuvimos más cerca que las anteriores.

- Sí, claro. – Dijo en forma sarcástica, su mirada denotaba algo de tristeza. - Estuvimos a un 60% de romper sus barreras neuronales. ¡Vaya logro!

- ¿Qué hay de la concentración del virus?

- Eliminamos cerca del 80%. Pero aún así, temo que el virus pueda replicarse de nuevo. – La muchacha suspiró resignada, Life Saver colocó una mano en su hombro.

- No te sientas mal. Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste.

- Lo sé, Life Saver, es sólo que esta vez realmente pensé que lo traeríamos de vuelta. Me duele mucho verlo así. – Respondió mirando hacia el cilindro.

- Comprendo como te sientes, pero no podemos hacer nada más por el momento. No te preocupes, te aseguro que la próxima vez lo lograremos.

- Eso espero, Life Saver, eso espero...

El Dr. Koi entró al laboratorio en ese momento.

- Doctor Koi, que bueno que llega. ¿Cómo le fue en su reunión con el comandante? – Preguntó Life Saver.

- No tan mal, doctor, sólo que me sorprende la "calidad" de los ineptos que el comandante Signas tiene bajo su mando. – Respondió sarcásticamente.

- Se refiere a Red Wing, ¿verdad? No me sorprende. Personalmente, no sé cómo pudieron ascender a un cretino como él al rango de capitán. – Comentó Alia.

- Tienes que admitir que cuando toma las cosas con seriedad, es uno de los mejores cazadores de la base, tal vez incluso mejor que X. – Comentó Life Saver.

- Tú lo has dicho, cuando las toma con seriedad, lo cual ocurre sólo una vez cada mil años. – Alia gruñó levemente al recordar la faena por la que tuvo que pasar el día anterior, al tratar de convencer a Red Wing de que fuera a prestar ayuda a la unidad 17.

_- Red Wing, por favor. Tú unidad se encuentra en la posición más cercana al campo militar, son los únicos que pueden ir a apoyar a la unidad 17. – Suplicaba Alia con desesperación, los datos que aparecían en su terminal se volvían cada vez más preocupantes. – Si tú no los auxilias, no sé que es lo que pueda sucederles._

_El reploid ave rió burlonamente desde el otro lado de la línea._

_- Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Qué les parece esto? La novia de mi buen amigo, Megaman X, me llama interrumpiendo una importante práctica de tiro con los miembros de mi unidad, sólo para pedirme que vaya a rescatar al papanatas de armadura azul que está en "grave peligro". Así es, muchachos, Megaman X, el invencible bombardero azul, el omnipotente cazador estrella está siendo apaleado por un solo adversario. ¿Pueden creerlo? – Alia pudo escuchar las risas de los otros miembros de la unidad 14 por el transmisor. - Y esperen, esa no es la mejor parte, ahora resulta que su novia quiere que yo vaya a arriesgar mi trasero para sacar el suyo de la lumbre ¿No les parece más gracioso todavía? – Se escucharon más risas. - ¿Qué sucede, Alia? ¿Acaso tu "noviecito" no es capaz de manejar a un solo maverick sin ayuda?_

_Alia enrojeció de rabia tras escuchar todo aquello._

_- ¡Él no es mi novio! ¡Es un cazador que está en peligro y necesita de tu ayuda! Sé que ha habido rencillas entre ustedes en el pasado, ¿pero vas a darle la espalda a uno de tus compañeros cuando te necesita?_

_El pajarraco volvió a reír_

_- Lo que le pase a Megaman X no es asunto mío. En lo que a mí respecta, ya es hora de que alguien le de a ese presumido lo que se merece._

_Alia enfureció más _

_- ¡Escúchame bien, pedazo de zopenco! Más te vale que vayas para allá ahora mismo y auxilies a la unidad 17 o te juró que te voy a..._

_- ¿A qué, Alia? Sinceramente, creo que no estás en condiciones de lanzar amenazas._

_- Grrr.... Sólo ve allá y préstales un poco de apoyo, por favor._

_- Mmm... ¿Saldrás conmigo después de que termine la misión?_

_Ahora si que Alia estaba que arrojaba chispas._

_- ¡¡¡No saldría contigo ni aunque fueras el último reploid sobre la faz de la Tierra!!!_

_- Sinceramente, Alia, no sé que le ves al perdedor de X. Yo podría enseñarte lo que es una verdadera "ave de acero", claro, eso si me dejarás... – Dijo con tono pícaro, Alia realmente estaba enardecida._

_- ¡Escucha bien, imbécil! ¡Será mejor que te dirijas al campo 47 ahora mismo y te dejes de tonterías! O de lo contrario, yo misma iré a donde te encuentras y después de que te parta el pico tomaré una cuerda y te colgaré de un árbol de los testi... – Alia se percató en ese momento de que todos en el puente de mando, incluyendo a Signas y a Target, la estaban observando mientras le gritaba a Red Wing. La joven se sonrojó y lanzó un largo suspiro de resignación. – Escucha, sólo ve al campo militar, ¿quieres? Velo de esta manera, al menos así X no podrá decir que no te debe una. _

_Red Wing pareció meditarlo por un momento._

_- ...Sí, tal vez tengas razón. No es mala idea, además, quiero ver la expresión de X después de que le restriegue en la cara el hecho de que no pudo con un solo maverick y yo estaba allí para verlo, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja...._

_El pajarraco siguió riendo burlonamente, Alia sólo pudo suspirar con una enorme gota en la frente. _

- Grrr… Pero juro que si ese pajarraco vuelve a coquetearme de nuevo, le daré una patada en el trasero que lo mandará a Saturno... – Alia apretaba el puño mientras uno de los conductos de alimentación en su frente estaba por reventar. El Dr. Koi y Life Saver sólo la miraban extrañados, la joven al notarlo se cruzó de brazos, algo sonrojada. – Bueno, creo que ya entendieron lo que pienso de él, es un cretino.

- Y que lo menciones. – Comentó el Dr. Koi con una gota en la frente. - Después de ver su expediente francamente quedé horrorizado.

- ¿Y quién no lo estaría? – Dijo Alia, todavía cruzada de brazos.

- Por lo menos ya elegimos a los participantes en la expedición de mañana, y afortunadamente, el capitán Red Wing no participará en ella.

- Eso es un alivio, doctor.

- Sólo espero que los integrantes del grupo que designamos se reúnan a tiempo... – El científico lucía algo consternado.

- ¿Qué sucede, Dr. Koi? – Preguntó Life Saver.

- Estoy preocupado por mis asistentes, Glitch y Bounce. Después de todo, yo los envié a explorar las regiones cercanas al cuadrante 12F5877. Espero que no les haya sucedido nada malo.

- Me pregunto si el descubrimiento del que le comunicaron tendrá algo que ver con esas reacciones de energía que hemos estado detectando en la zona muerta. - Preguntó Alia.

- No lo sé, pero espero que no sea así. ¿Quién sabe que esté sucediendo allí? No quisiera que mis asistentes estuvieran en peligro por culpa de un nuevo brote en ese cuadrante.

- ¿Para cuándo se supone que llegarán a la base? – Preguntó Life Saver.

- Se supone deben estar aquí en dos días, eso si no sucede ningún percance.

- Ojalá y no sea así, doctor. – Mencionó el médico con seriedad.

- ¡Teniente! – Target irrumpió en el laboratorio, bastante alegre como siempre. - Ya terminé mi ronda en el puente de mando. – Dijo poniéndose en firmes.

- Muy bien, Target. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? Necesito que archives esos documentos. – Señaló hacia una pila de papeles sobre la mesa del laboratorio.

- ¡Con gusto, teniente!

Target se dirigió hacia la mesa y comenzó a revisar los papeles. Alia aprovech que su aprendiz había comenzado con el encargo para hablar con el doctor Koi

- Por cierto, doctor, quería preguntarle en qué consiste ese hallazgo del que le informaron sus asistentes.

- No estoy muy seguro, pero según lo que me han dicho, es muy posible que hayan encontrado muestras de la cadena original del virus Nightmare.

- ¡La cadena original! – Exclamó bastante sorprendida. - No puedo creerlo, es la que hemos estado buscando por meses.

- ¿Por qué es tan importante ese descubrimiento, doctor? – Preguntó Target, algo extrañada por la reacción de su superiora.

- Porque fue a partir de esa cadena que se desprendieron todas las demás variantes del Nightmare, o al menos eso es lo que suponemos. – Respondió el científico.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – La principiante parpadeó confundida.

- Te lo explicaré, Target. - El científico encendió la pantalla de una terminal, donde aparecieron una serie de códigos binarios y la imagen de una cadena de DNA. - Como tú sabes, el virus Nightmare es el virus informático más poderoso que existe, es tan poderoso que incluso puede tomar forma física.

En la pantalla apareció la imagen de un Nightmare drone.

- Cuando empezaron a analizarlo se pensó que sería fácil eliminarlo por esta característica, sin necesidad de una vacuna especial, sólo era necesario atacarlo directamente con armas convencionales, sin embargo, las cosas no resultaron como lo esperábamos.

Alia continuó con la explicación.

- Las muestras que analizamos inicialmente pertenecían a una variante de Nightmare cuya principal función consistía en borrar los sistemas de conciencia, DNA e IA, de los reploids que infectaba, reemplazándolos con un programa de control mental. Gate lo diseñó de esa manera para esclavizar a la raza reploid y eliminar a aquellos que se interpusieran en su camino. Esa variante del virus fue borrada junto con el virus Sigma después de que el laboratorio de Gate fuera destruido. Pensamos que ese era el fin del Nightmare, sin embargo, apenas unos días después de la pelea entre X y Gate, detectamos nuevos brotes virales en diversas áreas. En un principio pensamos que se trataba de un virus diferente, pero después de analizar su comportamiento así como los efectos que tenía sobre su entorno, concluimos que de nuevo se trataba del Nightmare.

En la pantalla aparecieron las imágenes de varios Nightmare drones, algunos eran diferentes de los demás en cuanto al diseño de sus armaduras.

- No obstante, esta vez el virus había cambiado, había mutado en un periodo de tiempo bastante corto dando lugar a una familia entera de variantes en sólo un par de días.

Life Saver prosiguió.

- Esta vez se trataba de virus más poderosos que el que habíamos analizado, sin mencionar que no tenían la misma función que el anterior de reemplazar los sistemas operativos de sus víctimas por el programa de control de Gate. Por el contrario, únicamente se dedicaban a borrar sus sistemas de conciencia, transformándolos en mavericks con un comportamiento más salvaje y agresivo que aquellos infectados por el virus Sigma. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, más variantes del virus aparecían, todo ello nos llevo a pensar que la variante que en un comienzo analizamos era sólo una de las múltiples derivaciones que Gate diseñó del virus.

- Tenemos la teoría de que nuestras primeras muestras del Nightmare, así como las demás variantes que han aparecido, provienen de una misma cepa, "la cadena inicial". Seguramente Gate diseñó una muestra primaria del virus, la cual tenía todas las características propias de sus demás derivaciones. Posiblemente, dicha cadena era demasiado peligrosa para ser utilizada, Gate debió haber dudado al momento de emplearla así que seguramente la reformuló y creó una nueva derivación, menos difícil de controlar y más acorde a sus planes de convertirse en soberano del planeta. – Mencionó el Dr. Koi.

- Es muy probable que esa cadena inicial se halla dispersado después de que su laboratorio fuera destruido, y haya engendrado las demás variantes que existen actualmente. Es casi seguro que él lo haya planeado así, como un medio para continuar su venganza en caso de que lo derrotaran. – Dijo Alia, con algo de tristeza mientras desviaba la vista hacia el cilindro.

- ¿Y cómo llegaron a la conclusión de que era necesaria una vacuna para detener al virus? – Preguntó Target.

El Dr. Koi señaló hacia el computador, donde se desplegaba una lista de todas las variantes que hasta el momento se tenían registradas del Nightmare, alrededor de unas ochenta mil.

- El virus toma formas muy diversas y aunque es posible eliminar algunas variantes atacándoles directamente con nuestras armas, la mayoría se reproducen a velocidades tan aceleradas que la única forma de barrer completamente con una cepa sería arrojando bombas de hidrógeno en cada área infectada por ésta, lo cual resultaría fatal para el planeta, que de hecho ya está en muy graves condiciones. El daño que la Tierra sufrió después de la crisis es tan severo que en un año no hemos logrado ni siquiera acelerar su recuperación. Peor aún, ya que existen muchas derivaciones del virus que prefieren reproducirse en zonas donde se concentran recursos naturales, resulta más cómodo para ellas movilizarse en dichas áreas. Si atacamos esas zonas, nos quedaríamos sin reserva alguna y sólo contribuiríamos al objetivo del virus. Por todo esto, una vacuna es la solución más razonable que nos queda, pero para fabricarla necesitamos de la cadena inicial.

- Pero aún no entiendo por qué es tan indispensable encontrar esa cadena para fabricar la vacuna.

Life Saver contestó a la pregunta.

- Verás Target, una de las características principales de la familia de virus engendrados del Sigma es que se replican y mutan a una velocidad increíble. El caso del Nightmare es el peor de todos, ya que mientras el virus Sigma mutaba cada cierto periodo de tiempo, el Nightmare muta cada vez que se transmite de un huésped a otro. Por ello es tan difícil elaborar una vacuna efectiva, pero si logramos descubrir la cadena inicial, es posible que identifiquemos los segmentos principales que comparten todas las variantes de Nightmare.

- Hasta el momento sólo hemos logrado identificar unos cuantos segmentos afines a varias muestras, pero hay variantes cuyas cadenas son enormes, sin mencionar que no todas repiten los mismos segmentos que hemos identificado. Incluso hay cepas en las que ni siquiera aparecen segmentos de nuestra primera muestra. Si ese hallazgo del que hablaron los asistentes del Dr. Koi es efectivamente la cadena inicial, entonces tendríamos las herramientas para analizarla detalladamente y encontrar una vacuna efectiva contra la mayoría de variantes del virus. – Agregó Alia.

- ¡En ese caso esas muestras sí que son importantes! – Exclamó Target.

- Y vaya que lo son. Si lo que sus asistentes dicen tener en su poder es verdad, entonces podría ser nuestra última esperanza para fabricar la vacuna, doctor. – Mencionó la teniente.

- No es sólo por ello por lo que estoy preocupado, sino también por lo que pudiera pasarles si permanecen en ese sector por más tiempo. Hace unas horas traté de entrar en contacto con ellos y no recibí respuesta alguna, lo que me recuerda que tampoco recibí información suya en varios días, eso en verdad me preocupó. Me pregunto qué habrá sucedido para que no se hayan comunicado en todo ese tiempo.

- Probablemente la interferencia se haya debido a la presencia del virus.

- Eso espero, Alia. No quisiera que se tratara de algo más grave... – El científico lucía bastante intranquilo.

- Eso me recuerda, doctor. Necesito que me acompañé a la zona de alta seguridad. Descubrí algo muy extraño al corroborar los análisis del cuerpo de Panther. – Interrumpió Life Saver.

- Creo saber a lo que se refiere. Yo también encontré lecturas muy extrañas. Lo mejor será que las analicemos más detalladamente. – El científico acompañó al médico hacia la puerta blindada al otro lado del laboratorio. Al pasar junto al cilindro de Gate, se percató de los cables conectados a éste. – Veo que siguen trabajando en él. ¿Cómo les fue esta vez, Alia?

La reploid bajó la mirada, realmente no deseaba hablar de ello.

- Nada bien, el programa falló de nuevo. A este paso no sé si lograremos despertarlo. – Respondió desanimada.

- No te deprimas, lo lograras. Todos confiamos en ti. – Dijo el científico, acercándose a ella y colocándole una mano en el hombro de manera comprensiva. Life Saver asintió a sus palabras.

- ¡Es cierto, teniente! ¡Usted es la mejor! ¡Lo logrará! – Agregó Target sonriendo.

La joven oficial sólo pudo sonreír levemente al gesto de los tres reploids. Su mentor, su colega y su subordinada estaban tratando de reanimarla, no quería verse desagradecida con ellos, por lo menos debía levantar un poco el ánimo.

- ¿Por qué no tomas un descanso? Has trabajado mucho el día de hoy.

- Gracias, doctor, pero preferiría ayudarlos con el análisis de Panther.

- No te preocupes por eso, Alia. El doctor tiene razón, has trabajado mucho y mañana será un día muy pesado. Necesitas descansar. – Dijo Life Saver, con su clásico tono grave de médico.

- Bueno... tal vez tengan razón. Quizá no me venga mal descansar un par de horas. Iré a la cafetería. ¿Necesitan que les traiga algo?

- No, gracias Alia. Personalmente, siento aversión por ese lodo oscuro al que el encargado de la cafetería llama café. – Mencionó el Dr. Koi con algo de sinsabor.

- ¡Ja! Sí cree que ese café es malo, debió probar el que Blues preparó la otra vez. Desde entonces, X le tiene prohibido terminantemente acercarse a la cafetera en un radio de 10 metros. – Comentó Alia, riendo ligeramente. - ¿Tú necesitas algo, Life Saver?

- Sólo un par de botellas de agua, Alia. Tú sabes el calor que hace dentro del área de alta seguridad y lo difícil que es para el doctor y para mí mantener la estabilidad de nuestros sistemas de enfriamiento.

- Bien, en ese caso las traeré en un momento. Target, ¿necesitas que te traiga algo?

- No, gracias Teniente. ¡Estoy bieennnnn.....! – La aprendiz de navegante se tropezó con una silla al llevar los papeles hacia el archivero y terminó desparramándolos por el piso. – No se preocupe, teniente, yo los recojo. – Respondió tratando de reunirlos de nuevo, algunos habían caído debajo de la mesa, trató de alcanzarlos, aunque por la prisa golpeó el mueble y tiró un par de matraces de encima de éste. - ¡Oh! No se preocupe, yo lo barro. – Al tomar la escoba, Target dio un giro rápido y el palo de escoba golpeó varios de los instrumentos sobre la mesa, provocando un desastre mayor.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! – Alia se llevó una mano al rostro. – Supongo que pedir a Target ayuda en laboratorio no fue tan buena idea. - Comentó con una gran gota en la frente y una expresión de desencanto en el rostro. El médico y el científico sólo asintieron en silencio con una expresión semejante a la de Alia. – Creo que lo mejor será que me quede a supervisarla, no vaya a ser que ocurra una catástrofe.

- ¡Nada de eso! – Repuso su antiguo maestro con severidad. – Necesitas descansar, ve a relajarte un poco, lo necesitas. El doctor y yo podemos encargarnos de Target.

- Pero doctor...

- Nada de peros, Alia. – Dijo Life Saver aumentando la gravedad en su tono de voz. - Necesitas relajarte. No te preocupes, nosotros la vigilaremos en lo que regre... – Fue interrumpido por el ruido de varios cristales que se rompían en el suelo.

- No se preocupen, yo lo levanto. – Decía Target, tratando de reunir los pedazos con un recogedor.

Alia miró un momento hacia Target, luego hacia los doctores que seguían mirándole gravemente, ocultando el par de gotas que les habían aparecido en la nuca. Alia suspiró, sabía que se iba arrepentir pero finalmente asintió a las palabras de los dos investigadores.

- Sólo háganme un favor y vigilen que Target no vaya a destruir el laboratorio en el proceso. – Les rogó con mirada suplicante.

- Descuida, nosotros nos encargare... – Nuevamente el médico fue interrumpido, esta vez por el sonido de una explosión.

- No se preocupen, ya lo tengo bajo control. – Decía Target, extintor en mano, tratando de apagar un pequeño incendió sobre la mesa del laboratorio.

- ...¿Están seguros de esto? – Preguntó Alia mirando de nuevo a los dos investigadores.

- Absolutamente. – Respondieron al unísono, todavía escondiendo las gotas en sus nucas, que habían aumentado de tamaño.

Alia sólo suspiró con resignación y caminó hacia la puerta del laboratorio, algo desanimada.

"¡Cielos! Mejor me apresuro, si no, Target puede acabar demoliendo el edificio. " Pensó antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

El reloj casi marcaba las once de la noche. La cafetería era el único lugar tranquilo en toda la base, principalmente porque, a diferencia de otras noches, esta vez se hallaba casi vacía. Los únicos que se encontraban en el lugar eran el encargado y un reploid de armadura azul y mirada melancólica.

X mantenía la mirada perdida en la taza de café en su mano, el vapor que emanaba de ella apenas lograba opacar la tristeza en su rostro. Después de que la reunión con Signas terminara a eso de las 2 de la tarde, el capitán de la unidad 17 regresó a las barracas, en un intento por dormir un poco más y acelerar su proceso de auto-reparación. Sin embargo, desde que entró en su cápsula de hibernación hasta que salió de la habitación a las 10 de la noche, el cazador sólo había conseguido dormir 3 horas, y eso a duras penas. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, horrendas imágenes de destrucción y muerte aparecían frente a él. No sólo se trataba de la pesadilla que había tenido en la mañana, ahora había visiones mucho peores, sueños espantosos en los que el caos y la destrucción imperaban, en los que millones de cadáveres descuartizados gritaban su nombre, imágenes que resultaban poco más que perturbadoras. Incluso los extraños sueños que tenía con Zero eran preferibles a esas horribles pesadillas.

- ¿Qué le pasa, capitán X? Lleva más de 15 minutos contemplando esa taza y generalmente usted es uno de los mayores consumidores de café en la base. – Preguntó el dependiente al otro lado de la barra, sacando al bombardero azul de sus pensamientos.

- No te preocupes, ED, no me sucede nada. Sólo estoy un poco cansado, es todo. – Contestó X, sin apartar la mirada de la taza.

ED-29 era el encargado de la cafetería, se trataba de un reploid de armadura magenta y piel azulada. Portaba un casco con un extraño diseño tubular y tenía un semblante malencarado, sin mencionar una enorme cicatriz que cruzaba su ojo derecho. Por lo general era algo hosco con los clientes, pero le guardaba respeto y estima a X, no es para menos si consideramos que el capitán de la unidad 17 era uno de sus mejores clientes, sin mencionar que lo conocía desde que ingresó a los maverick hunters. Sobra decir que era uno de los pocos reploids de primera generación que quedaban en la base.

- Por cierto, me enteré por Red Wing de lo del maverick. ¿Cómo se encuentra, capitán? Escuché que esta vez le costó bastante trabajo vencerlo. Claro, Red Wing no lo dijo de esa manera, más bien se jactaba de que la habían dado una buena golpiza.

El cazador azul suspiró, ese miserable de Red Wing... ¿Por qué no le sorprendía saber que el pajarraco había esparcido el chisme de su "_casi_" derrota ante Panther por todo el cuartel?

- Estoy bien, ED. De todas formas, gracias por preocuparte. – Respondió mientras acercaba la taza de café a sus labios.

"Bendita cafeína, no sabes lo mucho que te necesito ahora. Mi amor por ti nunca morirá..." Fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de darle un sorbo a la taza. Casi instantáneamente una mueca de asco apareció en su rostro, al tiempo que escupía lo que había bebido en una hortera al lado de la barra.

- ¡¿Pero qué significa esto?! ¡Este café es asqueroso! – Exclamó mientras miraba horrorizado el líquido en el recipiente de porcelana. ¡Hasta el café de Blues sabía mejor que esa... cosa!

- ¿Le gusta? Es mi propia receta secreta, yo mismo la inventé. – Comentó el encargado, algo sonriente.

- Pero ED, ¿qué pasó con ese delicioso café colombiano que siempre preparas?

- ¡Ah! Ese. Lo siento mucho, capitán, pero el comandante Signas decidió recortar el presupuesto de la cafetería. ¿No se lo informó? Los miembros del Supremo Consejo de Regencia recortaron el presupuesto para la base de nuevo.

- ¿Otra vez? ¿Y ahora cuál fue la causa?

- Dicen que no están satisfechos con la labor de los maverick hunters en la reconstrucción de la Tierra.

- ¡Dios! No puedo creerlo... – X se llevó una mano al rostro con frustración. - Me pregunto qué habrá en la mente de los miembros del consejo, con esta clase de medidas no nos favorecen en lo más mínimo. Ellos piensan que la labor de reconstrucción es fácil, me pregunto si realmente sabrán el tamaño de la crisis que enfrentamos.

- A mí no me pregunte. – Contestó ED encogiéndose de hombros. – Como sea, la reducción del presupuesto obligó al comandante a reducir los fondos destinados a algunos servicios no indispensables dentro del cuartel, como toallas en los baños, portavasos en las mesas o importar café de otros países para la cafetería.

- ¡Eso es genial! ¡Absolutamente genial! – Respondió el cazador sarcásticamente.

- Así que hasta que vuelvan a aumentar el presupuesto, _si es que lo hacen_, yo tendré que seguir preparando mis propias recetas secretas con mi propio grano secreto. – El encargado lucía bastante animado con la propuesta.

X bajó la vista a la taza de nuevo, lanzándole una mirada recelosa a su contenido. Definitivamente no quería saber de dónde provenía ese "grano secreto" del que hablaba ED.

- Tontos burócratas... – Refunfuñó. - No se dan cuenta que con esta medida nos están dañando a todos, especialmente a reploids adictos a la cafeína como yo. – Pensó en voz alta, con pequeñas cascadas de lágrimas fluyéndole de los ojos.

- ¡Oh! Capitán, no exagere. Usted no necesita cafeína para sobrevivir, después de todo es un androide.

- Sí, pero un androide con terribles trastornos de sueño y que necesita café para mantenerse despierto. – Respondió X, desanimado. – Y por cierto, precisamente por ser un androide mi sentido del gusto está más desarrollado que el de un ser humano, así que ED, no es por ofenderte, pero este café sabe horrible.

- Mmm... – El encargado se llevó una mano a la barbilla en expresión pensativa. – ¡Ya sé! Tal vez sólo sea cuestión de agregar un poco más de jarabe para la tos a la mezcla.

Sobra decir que la expresión de horror en el rostro de X aumentó dramáticamente.

- ¡Dios mío!... Y todo por culpa de los miembros del consejo. – Se lamentó llevándose una mano al rostro. Permaneció mirando a la taza por varios segundos, cada vez con mayor repugnancia al pensar en todo lo que ED podría haber mezclado con el café. Así fue hasta que una voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Una taza de café y dos botellas de agua, por favor.

- En seguida, teniente.

X miró hacia su lado, sentada en un banco vecino se encontraba Alia, no se percató del momento en que la cazadora había entrado a la cafetería. La joven suspiró mientras se retiraba el casco-diadema que siempre llevaba consigo, liberando con ello su largo cabello rubio (_NA: Esto no es invención mía, Alia en realidad tiene el cabello largo, sólo que siempre lo trae recogido en una especie de tocado en la parte posterior de su casco. Esto no se nota mucho a primera vista_). X permaneció mirando embobado como la joven se acomodaba el cabello, lentamente el rubor empezó a subirle al rostro antes de darse a sí mismo una cachetada para sacarse del trance.

"¡Tonto! Deja de mirarla, ¿quieres que todos en la cafetería empiecen a murmurar?... Un momento... ¡pero sí no hay nadie más aquí!"

- ¿Mmm?... - Alia volteó a mirar en dirección de X, extrañada.

- Ah... Ho-hola. – Dijo sonriente, ligeramente sonrojado y con una expresión de "yo no fui" en el rostro.

- Hola. – Respondió Alia, todavía extrañada por lo raro en la expresión del cazador.

- No te he visto desde la mañana.

- Lo sé, he estado ocupada, el laboratorio francamente es un desastre, la cantidad de trabajo que hemos tenido las últimas semanas es terrible. Hasta tuve que pedir a Target que supliera mi turno en el centro de mando.

X parpadeó, ahora comprendía porque al salir de las barracas vio a un par de reploids dirigirse a la enfermería, con varias grietas en sus armaduras y quejándose de que por culpa de la navegante habían acabado atrapados en medio del fuego cruzado.

- ...Y además está el asunto de Gate. – Comentó Alia, llamando la atención de X. El cazador azul se percató de la tristeza en los ojos de la joven.

- Aún no han podido despertarlo, ¿cierto?

- No... y dudo mucho que lo logremos. - La reploid suspiró, la expresión de desolación en su rostro se acentuaba. - Esta vez estuvimos más cerca que en nuestros intentos anteriores, incluso realmente llegué a pensar que lo lograríamos. Hasta imaginé el momento en que él abriría los ojos y saldría de ese cilindro, ya recuperado. No sabes lo frustrante que fue recibir el golpe contra la realidad y darme cuenta de lo lejos que en verdad estuvimos.

Ver a Alia preocuparse de esa manera por Gate hacía sentir a X como si le clavaran una daga de hielo en el pecho, sin embargo, debía entenderla y apoyarla, después de todo, él sabía mejor que nadie lo que era perder a un compañero. Acercó su mano, colocándola encima de la de Alia. La muchacha volteó a mirarle, un tanto sorprendida por su gesto, sin mencionar ruborizada.

- No te preocupes, lo lograrán. – Dijo mirándole a los ojos con decisión. - Ten confianza. Dijiste que esta vez estuvieron más cerca que las anteriores, eso significa que van por buen camino. Sé que lo conseguirán, confío en ti y sé que Gate también lo haría. Te aseguró que él despertará, sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Tú misma me dijiste alguna vez que nunca hay que perder las esperanzas sin antes haber luchado.

Alia no pudo evitar sonreírle, la determinación en los ojos de X le hizo sentir mejor.

- Sí, tienes razón. Supongo que aún es demasiado pronto para darme por vencida.

X también sonrió al ver que había conseguido reanimarla.

- Aquí tiene, teniente. Mi propia mezcla especial, la creé especialmente para usted. – ED llegó con una charola en la que venía la taza de café y las dos botellas que Alia había ordenado.

- Muchas gracias, ED. – Respondió la joven mientras acercaba la taza hacia sus labios.

- Eh... Alia... no creo que sea buena idea... – Dijo X con una expresión de terror en el rostro.

Su advertencia llegó muy tarde, Alia dio un par de sorbos e instantáneamente su rostro se puso blanco, antes de devolver lo que había bebido de vuelta a la taza.

- ¡Dios! ¡Esto es asqueroso! – Exclamó con una enorme expresión de repugnancia.

- Te lo dije... - Murmuró el cazador azul con una gota en la frente.

- ¡¿Pero qué significa esto?! ¡¿Qué clase de café es este?!

- Mi propia receta secreta, teniente. ¿Qué le parece? Buena, ¿no? – ED permanecía sonriendo orgulloso. X y Alia no sabían si esa sonrisa era de cinismo o de qué.

- ED, ¿qué diablos era lo que contenía ese café?

- Alia, créeme que tampoco querrás saberlo... – Intervino X, más asustado todavía.

- Sólo un poco de mi grano secreto y algunos edulcorantes, incluyendo ese extraño líquido aroma lima-limón que encontré en la parte baja de la alacena y que venía con la foto de un hombre calvo cruzado de brazos en la etiqueta.

Alia miró por varios segundos hacia la taza en su mano, la sensación de nauseas se incrementó, dejó el recipiente sobre la barra y lo alejó de ella con una mano.

- Sinceramente, creo que ya bebí suficiente café por el día de hoy.

- Sí, yo también. – Dijo X, imitando su ejemplo. Alia le miró sorprendida, era la primera vez en su vida que escuchaba a X decir que ya no quería más café, aunque no lo culpaba. Con razón el Dr. Koi se había negado a que le llevará del café de la cafetería, cualquiera otra cosa era preferible a beber algo tan repulsivo.

- Y todo por culpa de esos burócratas... – Mencionó el cazador azul con cascadas de lágrimas fluyendo de sus ojos.

- ¿Burócratas? ¿Qué burócratas? – Preguntó la joven, extrañada.

- ¿Qué acaso soy el único enterado del asunto? – Respondió ED con fastidio. - El comandante Signas tuvo que recortar el presupuesto de la cafetería, ello porque los miembros del Consejo de Regencia recortaron el presupuesto de la base, alegando que no están conformes con nuestros resultados en el proceso de reconstrucción.

- ¡¡¿Qué hicieron qué?!! – Alia realmente se puso furiosa al escuchar esas palabras. – ¡Ese grupo de imbéciles! ¡¿Qué se han creído?! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a cortarnos el presupuesto?! ¡¿No se dan cuenta del problema que estamos enfrentando?! Ellos piensan que es sencillo reconstruir la Tierra, pero no han movido ni un solo dedo para ayudarnos, sólo se sientan a observar mientras los maverick hunters y los miembros del Instituto de Investigación hacemos el trabajo. No tienen idea del tamaño de la crisis, no han analizado que tan grave es en realidad y ni siquiera nos han apoyado un poco, todavía se atreven a cortarnos el presupuesto y a exigirnos resultados. ¡Ya quisiera yo verlos recogiendo escombros en el cuadrante 20H9632! ¡Ah! Pero los pobres señores no pueden arriesgarse a hacerlo, no señor, sería muy peligroso, corren el riesgo de fatigarse mucho o de que se les rompa una uña. – Alia apretó los dientes con rabia. Después de escuchar sus palabras, X empezó a reír. - ¿Y tú de qué diablos te ríes? ¡Esto es serio, X! – Le reprendió enfadada.

El cazador trató de recobrar la compostura.

- L-lo sé. – Dijo entre risas. – Es sólo que no puedo evitarlo... ja, ja, ja... Con ese discurso que acabas de dar... ja, ja... sonaste exactamente igual que Bolt Kraken.

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo Bolt Kraken? – La maverick hunter parpadeó boquiabierta mientras se imaginaba a sí misma vestida con un traje de calamar. - ¡Oh Dios! ¡Qué horrible!

- Es verdad, capitán X. Ahora que lo menciona, recuerdo que el capitán Kraken solía criticar continuamente al consejo. – Comentó el encargado.

- Cierto, en verdad los odiaba. Sobre todo después de que decidieron aprobar esa ley en que se negaba conceder amnistía a los mavericks y se prohibía resucitar a cualquier reploid señalado como tal, así sus sistemas de conciencia estuvieran a salvo. Fue por culpa de esa ley que no pudieron reconstruir a Launcher Octopauld, incluso los miembros del consejo se encargaron personalmente de borrar sus sistemas operativos. Recuerdo lo furioso que se puso Kraken cuando le informaron de lo sucedido, por un momento temí que fuera a hacer algo en contra del consejo.

- Fue una suerte que el comandante Signas consiguiera que se vetara esa ley, aunque es una lástima que no lo lograra hasta mucho después de terminada la guerra de Repliforce, muchos de los reploids sacrificados hubieran sido salvados si se le hubiese vetado antes. – Mencionó el dependiente con tristeza.

– Empiezo a pensar que Kraken tenía razón en las críticas que frecuentemente lanzaba contra ellos. – Murmuró X.

- Sí, definitivamente la tenía. – ED miró en dirección de una de las mesas del fondo, el recuerdo de cuatro reploids jugando cartas con toda una multitud de cazadores a su alrededor llegó a su mente. No pudo evitar suspirar con melancolía. - ¡Ahh!... ¡Qué tiempos aquellos! Ahora que mencionó al capitán Kraken, recordé la época en que él, usted y los capitanes Zero y Dragoon se reunían a jugar póquer aquí en la cafetería.

- ¡Vaya! Eso no lo sabía. – Exclamó Alia.

- Es natural que no lo supieras, Zero y yo nos empezamos a reunir con ellos un par de años antes de que los incidentes en Doppler Town tuvieran lugar. Tú aún no habías ingresado a la organización en ese entonces. – Confesó X.

- Sí, de hecho, apenas me habían activado. Recuerdo que recién comenzaba a trabajar en el Instituto de Investigación cuando nos informaron que el Dr. Doppler había enloquecido y estaba dirigiendo una armada en contra del cuartel de los maverick hunters. Enterarse de eso fue un golpe muy duro para el Dr. Koi, por lo que tengo entendido, ellos dos eran muy buenos amigos.

- Eso había escuchado...

- ¡Ahh!... ¡Qué tiempos! – El encargado volvió a suspirar, interrumpiendo la conversación entre los dos reploids. – Debió haber estado allí teniente, debió haberlos visto. En aquél entonces había cuatro cazadores que destacaban de entre todos los de la base, cuatro valientes capitanes que sobresalían por su valor y capacidad como líderes: Magma Dragoon de la unidad 14, Bolt Kraken de la unidad 6, Zero Omega de la unidad 00 y, por supuesto, Megaman X de la unidad 17. Los cuatro se reunían aquí todos los miércoles en la noche a jugar cartas. Claro que no sólo se dedicaban a jugar, aprovechaban para conversar y discutían sobre diversos temas: Política, economía, ciencia, la situación en el frente, los cambios en la milicia, etc. ¡Y vaya debates que se armaban entre ellos! Era delicioso estar allí presente, nunca escuché conversaciones más fluidas y argumentos tan bien planteados como los que ellos exponían. Inclusive, todos los cazadores jóvenes se reunían en torno a ellos y guardaban el mayor silencio para escuchar a los grandes maestros hablar. – ED lucía cada vez más emocionado conforme hablaba, X y Alia le sonreían con pequeñas gotas en la frente mientras el encargado continuaba con sus recuerdos. – Eran los mejores, sin duda. "La elite de los cuatro", así los llamaban.

- Si mal no recuerdo, tú nos pusiste ese nombre, ED. – Comentó X con una gota en la frente.

- Pensé que tan grandes reploids como ustedes merecían un sobrenombre elegante, pero no me gustaron "Los cuatro grandes" ni "Los cuatro fantásticos" ni "Los cuatro magníficos", así que pensé que "La elite de los cuatro" era el más adecuado para ustedes.

- Supongo... – La gota en la frente del reploid azul aumentó de tamaño.

El encargado prosiguió relatándole a Alia.

- Ojalá y hubiera estado allí, teniente. ¡El capitán X y los otros tres eran sensacionales! ¡Esas discusiones que se armaban entre ellos eran increíbles! Aún lo recuerdo bien, como si fuera ayer: Un par de tazas de café para el capitán X y para Kraken, una botella de agua para el capitán Dragoon y algo de licor para el capitán Zero, se cortaba la baraja, se repartían las cartas y comenzaba el debate. Allí permanecían horas y horas, hasta el amanecer o hasta que el capitán Dragoon descubriera que el capitán Zero había hecho trampa y comenzaran a pelear entre sí.

- ¡Y que lo menciones! – Exclamó X. - Recuerdo que perdí la mitad de mi sueldo en más de una ocasión en esos juegos. Yo nunca me daba cuenta, pero Zero siempre encontraba la forma de mirar mis cartas y las de los demás, sin mencionar que conocía todas las trampas posibles en el póquer y al final siempre nos engañaba a todos. – A Alia le apareció una gota en la nuca mientras escuchaba al reploid azul, ¿por qué eso no le extrañaba de él ni mucho menos de Zero? X prosiguió. – Al final Dragoon siempre era el que lo descubría y entonces se armaba la gresca. Casi siempre la mesa acababa destrozada y Kraken y yo teníamos que correr a detenerlos antes de que se mataran el uno al otro.

- Muy cierto. Recuerdo que tuve que cambiar muchas mesas en aquellos años, la mayoría casi siempre acababa partida por la mitad de un sablazo o reducida a cenizas por una bola de fuego. – Agregó ED.

- ¡Vaya! No sabía que te relacionaras de esa manera con Dragoon y con Kraken. Por la forma tan fría como tú y Kraken se trataban, pensé que estaban enemistados o algo por el estilo. – Comentó la joven rubia al cazador de titanio.

- No, ellos eran mis amigos, o al menos creo que lo eran. Claro, nunca fui tan cercano a ellos como lo fui con Zero. En realidad, casi nunca los veía, nuestras obligaciones con nuestras respectivas unidades nos mantenían ocupados la mayor parte del tiempo. Las pocas veces que pudimos charlar fueron durante las noches en que nos reuníamos a jugar cartas. A ambos los conocí cuando apenas era un novato en la organización. Kraken, Dragoon y el Dr. Cain me apoyaron después de la muerte de Zero al terminar la primer guerra contra Sigma, aunque perdí contacto con ambos durante la segunda. Después de que reconstruyeron a Zero, tuve la oportunidad de volver a verlos, entonces acordamos reunirnos los miércoles a jugar póquer y pasar el rato. Hasta cierto punto mi relación con ambos era buena, aunque Kraken todavía me guardaba algo de rencor por lo sucedido con Octopauld y Dragoon seguía tratándome como un novato... – El cazador suspiró. - ED tiene razón, eran buenos tiempos...

Alia contempló como cierta melancolía empezaba a formarse en los ojos del jefe de la unidad 17.

"Con razón le afectó tanto tener que eliminar a Dragoon y a Kraken. Nunca entendí el porqué, pero ahora lo comprendo."

El pensar en sus antiguos compañeros de armas hizo sentir nostalgia al bombardero azul. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde la última vez que pudo jugar cartas con Dragoon y con Kraken? Ya debían ser casi 6 años.

"Sí, seis años. Seis años han pasado desde la última vez. La última vez que nos reunimos fue un mes antes de que la guerra de Repliforce comenzara. ¿Cuánto ha cambiado desde entonces? En aquél tiempo la situación era muy diferente. No se había registrado una nueva aparición de Sigma desde el incidente Erasure, y aunque el virus seguía causando estragos, las primeras vacunas ya empezaban a tener efectividad. El número de ataques maverick había decrecido, la relación entre la Repliforce y los maverick hunters era armoniosa. Nadie imaginaba que de un día para otro una serie de sublevaciones darían comienzo... Nadie imaginaba que esa guerra estaba por iniciar..."

X empezó a meditar sobre la frase de ED: "...reducida a cenizas". En aquella época el futuro lucía tan diferente, nadie imaginaba el trágico destino que les esperaba a los miembros de la elite de los cuatro. Magma Dragoon, uno de los luchadores más fieros y honorables dentro de los maverick hunters, sería infectado por Sigma y terminaría ayudando al maverick a derribar Sky Lagoon, dando comienzo a la guerra de Repliforce. Más tarde, sería señalado como un traidor y castigado como tal. Después de que la guerra terminara, Bolt Kraken, incapaz de tolerar el grado de militarización fascistoide al que los cazadores habían llegado, presentó su renuncia a los maverick hunters. Posteriormente, durante la crisis de Eurasia, se convertiría en una víctima más del virus. Y en lo que respecta a Zero... de todos los antiguos compañeros de X, Zero era probablemente al que le tocó experimentar las peores desgracias. La muerte de Iris era sólo la punta del iceberg comparado con lo que le esperaba...

"Al final todo acabó de esa manera: Reducido a cenizas. Dragoon está muerto, Kraken también, Zero sigue desaparecido..." El maverick hunter dirigió de nuevo la vista hacia la taza de café, la imagen de su amigo aparecía reflejada en el oscuro líquido. "Zero... De todos los cazadores que conocí durante la primera guerra, tú eres el único amigo que me queda con vida. No sé donde estés, pero por favor, regresa pronto, de verdad me has hecho mucha falta..."

X suspiró. Para sorpresa de Alia, llevó de nuevo la taza de café a sus labios y bebió un poco de su contenido, casi instantáneamente escupió lo que había ingerido.

- ¡Agh! Lo olvidé. – Dijo limpiándose la boca con un gesto de repulsión. Alia no pudo contener una ligera risa, el cazador de titanio estaba tan concentrado en sus propios recuerdos que había bebido de la taza por reflejo.

- ¡Ja! Déjame ayudarte. – Dijo mientras le alcanzaba una servilleta.

- No, no te molestes. – El hunter azul trató de alcanzarla por sí mismo. Al hacerlo, las manos de ambos se tocaron en el aire. Los dos maverick hunters voltearon a verse el uno al otro, bastante ruborizados, casi instantáneamente apartaron las manos, volteándose en direcciones distintas. Ante esa escena, el dependiente sólo pudo sonreír levemente mientras se alejaba al otro lado de la barra para dejarlos solos. Ambos androides permanecieron mirando en direcciones opuestas por algunos minutos, el silencio empezaba a volverse incómodo.

- S-sabes... – La primera en hablar fue Alia. – Nunca me habías hablado sobre eso, sobre tu relación con Dragoon y Kraken ¿Por qué no lo habías hecho?

- No había mucho que decir al respecto. A decir verdad, esa es una de las partes de mi pasado que más alegría me da recordar, pero que al mismo tiempo me trae una enorme tristeza...

Alia volteó en dirección de X, el cazador azul seguía con la mirada perdida en la taza de café, la melancolía en su rostro era cada vez mayor.

- Realmente les apreciabas, ¿no es cierto?

X suspiró.

- Como te dije, casi nunca hablaba con ellos, pero a pesar de todo les estimaba. Eran grandes cazadores, y también grandes compañeros. Nunca conocí a nadie más leal que ellos. Antes de ser infectado, Dragoon era el más confiable de todos los maverick hunters, tal vez fue por ello que Sigma lo eligió para su plan. Era natural que nadie sospechara que alguien como él podría estar detrás del incidente en Sky Lagoon. – X tomó nuevamente la taza y la acercó a su rostro. - Y en lo que respecta a Kraken, siempre me sorprendió que a pesar del rencor que me guardaba por haber eliminado a Octopauld, me apoyara después de la muerte de Zero. Supongo que ya comprendía lo que era perder a un camarada. – X dio un sorbo a la taza de manera inconsciente, nuevamente la mueca de asco apareció en su cara.

- Lo comprendo, yo también sé lo que es perder a un amigo... – Dijo Alia con ligera nostalgia, ignorando el hecho de que X estaba escupiendo y frotándose la lengua con papel de lija. – Bueno, lo mejor será que me despida. Dejé a Target acomodando unos papeles en el laboratorio y no quiero imaginar la clase de desastre que debe estar armándoles al Dr. Koi y a Life Saver. Será mejor que me apresuré, el lugar ya debe estar clasificado como zona de guerra.

- Síp... como digas... nos veremos... – Respondió el cazador azul, todavía haciendo muecas de desagrado.

La joven se acomodó el cabello, se puso de nuevo la diadema, tomó las dos botellas de agua y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir le lanzó una última sonrisa a X. El cazador respondió con un ademán. X permaneció mirando hacia la puerta por varios segundos después de que Alia se marchara. El encargado se le acercó de nuevo mientras secaba con un pañuelo una taza de café recién lavada.

- ¡Vaya! Primero lo de Zero e Iris y después lo de Anthon y Nightshade. Hace mucho que no veía semillas de romance floreciendo aquí en la base. Realmente le gusta, ¿no es así, capitán X?

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo dices?

- Realmente le agrada la teniente. Sí le gusta tanto, ¿por qué no la invita a salir?

- No bromees ED. Alia es sólo mi amiga, es todo.

- ¡Ja! Capitán, puedo ser viejo y obsoleto, pero no soy tonto. Usted está enamorado de ella, se nota en sus ojos y en la forma como le sonríe. ¿Por qué no se lo dice? Sinceramente, pienso que ustedes dos pueden llegar a algo serio.

- ED, no quiero ofenderte, ¿pero por qué no nos haces un favor a todos y vas a mejorar tu receta para el café? – Respondió X, algo irritado.

- ¡Oh! Vamos, no puede ser tan malo.

X sujetó a ED de la barbilla, abriéndole la mandíbula y vaciando el café que había sobrado en la taza por su garganta.

- ¡¡¡Oh!!! ¡¡¡Santo Cielo!!! ¡¡¡Esto es asqueroso!!! – Gritó el dependiente mientras corría hacia la cocina a lavarse la boca con jabón y agua.

- ¡Te lo dije! – Gritó X, sonriendo levemente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Maldición! – Exclamó Zero golpeando la mesa, frustrado ante lo inútil que resultaban sus esfuerzos. Por más que trataba, no lograba decodificar el archivo. – Ahh... Supongo que no tiene caso que continúe con esto. No importa que programa utilice, no podré decodificarlo. Ojalá y Alia estuviera aquí, ella es mucho mejor que yo para esto, es una lástima que no pueda pedir su ayuda.

Zero desenchufó el cable en su muñeca que mantenía conectado a la laptop. El análisis de su DNA había terminado.

- ¡Bien! Los archivos que encontré en el laboratorio fueron realmente útiles, mi DNA ya está más estable, sin embargo, aún no consigo eliminar al virus.

Zero revisó de nuevo los archivos con cuidado. La clave para eliminar al virus Zero de su sistema estaba allí, pero aún no lograba identificarla. Desgraciadamente, sus conocimientos técnicos no eran lo bastante amplios como para encontrarla.

"Aún sigo siendo una amenaza. No puedo regresar a la base todavía, si pudiera, le pediría a Alia y a Life Saver que me ayudaran con esto."

El cielo estrellado alcanzaba a apreciarse por un agujero en el techo de metal. El espadachín escarlata miró hacia allá.

"Sólo conozco a una persona que puede ayudarme a solucionar este problema... si tan sólo supiera donde encontrarlo. El único lugar que se me ocurre es..."

Zero revisó el reloj en su muñeca.

- Ya es hora.

El cazador conectó una antena a la laptop, encendió la fuente de poder y tecleó una serie de códigos.

"Nombre de usuario: Zero Omega"

"Password: "

"Login"

"Iniciando sesión en red. Por favor espere."

"Sesión iniciada. Comprobando nombre de usuario y contraseña."

"Bienvenido"

No pasó mucho antes de que un mensaje apareciera en su pantalla.

- "Estaba esperándote. Me tenías preocupado."

- ¡Ja! Viejo, si supieras lo que estamos por enfrentar te preocuparías todavía más.

El cazador tecleó la respuesta.

- "Sé que no te he mantenido al tanto, pero he estado muy ocupado últimamente. Descuida, estoy bien, pero mi DNA sigue inestable. ¿Aún no encuentran la vacuna?"

- "No, pero el equipo del laboratorio sigue trabajando en ello. Hace poco me enteré de una noticia que resulta interesante. Te la comentaré después, tan pronto investigue más al respecto."

- "Por cierto, ¿es seguro que hablemos ahora?"

- "No te preocupes, la frecuencia está protegida, no hay nadie que pueda molestarnos, ni tampoco nadie que pueda enterarse de esta conversación. Tu secreto sigue a salvo."

- "Me alegro."

- "Aún no entiendo por qué tanto misterio, Zero."

- "Por seguridad, nadie debe enterarse de lo que estoy haciendo."

- "¿Por qué no quieres que informe a Alia y a X? Ellos dos podrían ayudarte."

- "¡No! Ellos no deben verse involucrados. Mantenlos fuera, no se te ocurra decirles nada. Te lo advierto, la situación es muy peligrosa, lo menos que quiero es exponerlos a esto."

- "Está bien, como desees. De cualquier forma no les he informado de tu paradero. Sólo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo."

- "Descuida, lo sé. Sólo déjame pedirte un favor. Necesito que decodifiques un archivo por mí. Usa todos los recursos que tengas, pero por favor, trata de tenerlo listo lo más pronto posible. Y por lo que más quieras, no dejes que nadie se entere de su contenido."

- "Está bien, lo haré, aunque sigo sin entender la razón por la que no quieres que nadie en la base se entere de tus actividades."

- "Es simple: Si alguien se entera, se lo dirá a X y lo más probable es que él trate de buscarme. En mi estado actual soy un peligro para todos, no quisiera pensar en lo que podría suceder si me vuelvo a encontrar con X siendo un maverick, la última vez estuve a punto de nulificarlo. Por eso te pido que lo mantengas alejado, ya llegará el momento en que yo le informe de todo."

- "Está bien, confío en que lo hagas, sólo cuídate por favor."

- "Sabes que siempre lo hago."

- "Sigues tan fanfarrón como siempre, en eso no has cambiado."

- "¿Qué puedo decir? Cuando se tiene personalidad, se tiene personalidad."

- "Supongo."

- "Una última cosa. Necesito que me transfieras las coordenadas de cierto lugar."

- "Como gustes."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

El anciano se encontraba apoyado sobre la consola, con su bata raída y sucia, su rostro manchado por finas líneas de sangre, apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Caminó hacia él, el científico hizo una mueca de espanto, levantó su mano derecha haciéndole una seña para que se alejara. A pesar de la oscuridad, alcanzó a vislumbrar su rostro, ese rostro viejo y cansado, lleno de arrugas, con sus bigotes desordenados, ensuciados por la sangre que escurría desde su frente.

- Por... por favor... ten piedad... – Suplicó débilmente.

- ¿Por qué habría de tener piedad contigo? Tú fuiste quien ocasionó todo esto. ¿Sabes la cantidad de inocentes que han muerto por culpa tuya?

El científico no respondió, estaba aterrado. Realmente le daba lástima verlo así, ¿cómo un viejo en un estado tan miserable pudo causar una tragedia tan grande?

- Todo terminó.

- ¡No!... Espera... te lo suplico...

- Es tu fin.

Levantó su cañón de plasma, listo para darle el tiro de gracia. Antes de disparar, miró a los ojos del anciano, esos ojos llenos de terror, llenos de pánico, llenos de dolor. Ante él se encontraba un ser humano como cualquier otro, un ser humano que se hallaba gritando de miedo ante las puertas de la muerte. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso iba a eliminarlo sin siquiera una mísera gota de compasión? ¿Qué eso no lo hacía igual o peor que él?

- ¡No! ¡No puedo hacerlo! – Se dijo mientras bajaba su arma. – No puedo matarlo, ni siquiera él merece morir de esta manera...

- ¿Por qué no hacerlo? – Dijo un voz detrás de él.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién dijo eso?

Se volteó hacia el individuo a sus espaldas. Una siniestra figura que portaba una armadura semejante a la suya.

- ¿Por qué no eliminarlo? Después de todo, él fue el responsable de esta catástrofe. Merece pagar por sus crímenes.

- Eso es verdad, pero no de esta manera.

El sujeto rió ligeramente.

- ¡Ja! ¿A qué le tienes miedo? Si es tan fácil eliminar a una basura como él, sólo tienes que hacer esto... – El extraño disparó una ráfaga de plasma en contra del anciano. El disparo atravesó el pecho del científico, manchando todo a su alrededor, incluyendo el rostro de X.

- ¡No! ¡¿Qué has hecho?!

El siniestro sujeto sólo rió ante la reacción de espanto del reploid azul.

- Lo ves, es tan sencillo acabar con estas patéticas basuras humanas. Lo mismo que hice con ese viejo decrépito es muy fácil de repetir con las personas de allá abajo...

Repentinamente, X ya no se encontraba en ese laboratorio derruido, ahora se hallaba en lo alto de un edificio. El sujeto a su lado empezó a disparar contra las personas que caminaban por la calle.

- ¡No! ¡Detente!

Los cadáveres caían uno por uno al suelo mientras la multitud corría espantada. Hombres, mujeres, niños, todos por igual eran masacrados por las ráfagas de plasma que volaban desde el cielo.

- ¡¡¡Ya basta!!! – X disparó contra el asesino en un intento por detenerlo, se escuchó el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose. Cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que había disparado contra el muro de cristal de un edificio vecino, en donde se apreciaba su reflejo.

- Lo ves, te lo dije: Es extremadamente sencillo acabar con esas basuras. ¿Qué se siente, X? Dime, ¿qué se siente al aplastarles como cucarachas? ¿No sientes un enorme placer hormigueando en tu interior conforme tus víctimas caen acribilladas? ¿No te sientes en la gloria al apreciar como su sangre mancha el suelo?

La imagen reflejada en el cristal comenzó a reír a carcajadas, X le miraba con una expresión de terror en el rostro. De la boquilla de su cañón de plasma emanaba algo de humo, indicando que había sido disparado repetidamente hace poco. X miró hacia la calle. Un grupo de policías había acudido en socorro de las víctimas, pasando por encima de los charcos de sangre que se habían formado en el piso. La multitud seguía agitada.

- ¿Pero quién pudo hacerles esto? – Preguntó un oficial mientras revisaba uno de los cuerpos.

- ¡Fue él! – Gritó una mujer señalando hacia la azotea de un edificio. – ¡Fue ese robot! ¡Él fue el causante!

- Es verdad, todos lo vimos. – Añadió un hombre que a duras penas trataba de ponerse en pie asistido por un par de oficiales.

– Todos estábamos presentes cuando enloqueció y comenzó a dispararle a la gente.

- ¡Fue él!

- ¡Él fue el culpable!

- ¡Todos lo vimos!

- ¡Atrápenlo! ¡No lo dejen escapar!

La muchedumbre empezó a gritar enardecida en torno al edificio donde se hallaba X. El reploid de armadura azul se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Podía escuchar los gritos de la gente rodeándole, los lamentos de los heridos agonizantes, el sonido de las sirenas aproximándose a lo lejos.

- ¿Cómo pude...? ¿Cómo pude hacer esto? ¿Qué me está pasando? ¡¿Qué demonios me está pasando?!

X gritaba desesperado mientras se sujetaba la cabeza, sentía como si su cráneo estuviera por estallar, todo a su alrededor se veía borroso, empezó a sentirse mareado. Caminó tambaleándose hacia la orilla del edificio, sin darse cuenta pisó sobre el borde y cayó al vacío.

- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ME ESTÁ PASANDO?! -– Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de ser consumido por la oscuridad del abismo.

- ¿Qué me está pasando?... – X despertó sobresaltado, respiraba agitadamente, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Miró a su alrededor, todo estaba oscuro. – ¿Qué sucedió?... ¿Dónde estoy?... Sáquenme... sáquenme de aquí... quiero salir... ¡Quiero salir!

X golpeaba desesperado la compuerta de cristal de la cápsula de hibernación, se sentía atrapado dentro de un ataúd. Finalmente la compuerta se abrió permitiendo que el cazador saliera, su sobresalto era tal que cayó al suelo una vez estuvo afuera. Permaneció recostado en el piso por varios segundos, su respiración era agitada, su rostro estaba pálido. Después de un rato pudo reincorporarse, se sent en el suelo, apoyado sobre la cápsula de hibernación.

- Otra pesadilla... – Murmuró mientras estrujaba sus cabellos con ambas manos. – Fue otra pesadilla... ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué me está pasando esto?

Continuó allí sentado por algunos minutos, meditando en medio de la oscuridad del cuarto. Alguien entró a la habitación.

- X, ¿sucede algo? – Preguntó Alia, desde el marco de la puerta.

- No, nada. – Respondió sin moverse de su lugar

- ¡¿Pero qué haces allí?! – Exclamó la joven acercándose a él. - ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.

- Sí, no te preocupes.

Alia ayudó a X a levantarse, una vez que estuvo de pie, el cazador azul se dirigió hacia al puerta, tambaleaba un poco al caminar.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? - Preguntó la hunter preocupada.

- Sí... No te preocupes... Sólo necesito algo de café. – Respondió sin voltear a mirarle. - ¿Qué hora es?

- Son casi las 6 de la mañana. ¿Por qué?

- Hay una expedición que debe estar lista para esta noche, debemos darnos prisa.

- Pero...

El cazador salió por la puerta, dejando sola en el cuarto a una desconcertada Alia. La navegante se acercó a la cápsula de hibernación y empezó a verificar los datos recabados por el computador, no pudo contener su asombro al enterarse de que a lo largo de la noche, X apenas había conseguido dormir poco más de hora y media. Cada 15 minutos, el cazador despertaba abruptamente, tenía que pasar más de media hora antes de que pudiera conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

- Esto no está nada bien. Me pregunto qué le estará sucediendo. - Alia miró preocupada hacia la puerta del cuarto. – Sólo espero que no se trate de algo grave.

X caminaba por los pasillos de la base con una expresión azorada en el rostro.

"Tal vez deba ir a ver a Life Saver. No quiero volver a pasar otra noche como esta"

_**Fin del capítulo 8 **_

_**Notas del autor: **_

¡Hola de nuevo! Ha pasado tiempo, ¿cierto? Resulta que ahora a las molestias y causas de retraso habitual se suma una nueva: El insoportable de mi "editor" (léase, mi hermano ¬¬#) que no dejó de fastidiarme mientras escribía este capítulo, pero ya me desquite de él (y de que forma)

Como siempre, la clásica aclaración: Bolt Kraken y Launcher Octopauld son los nombres en Japón de Squid Adler y Launch Octopus, respectivamente. Octopus es el maverick al que X y Kraken se refieren en el diálogo que tienen previo al combate, sólo que en América, Octopauld se tradujo como "Octopardo", que fonéticamente hablando es una traducción correcta, pues es como lo pronuncian los japoneses. Según la historia, tanto Kraken como Octopus eran maverick hunters y eran grandes amigos (yo supongo que su relación era similar a la de X y Zero), sin embargo, Octopus se pasó del lado de Sigma después de que éste se transformara en maverick, por lo que X tuvo que destruirlo durante el primer juego.

La muerte de Octopus fue una de las razones por las que Kraken renunció a los maverick hunters, la otra fue que dejó de creer en los ideales de los cazadores. Más tarde, X y Kraken se reencuentran en Megaman X5, ya que Kraken posee el cartucho de energía que es indispensable para activar al Enigma. Supuestamente, Kraken ya había perdonado a X por lo de su amigo fallecido, pero el virus Sigma lo infecta y le hace recordar su rencor, por lo que trata de destruir al cazador azul, sobra decir quien de los dos acabó eliminado (lo cual es triste, ya que se trata de mi maverick favorito de Megaman X5)

No tengo mucho que decir por ahora, sólo que pronto estaré de vacaciones, así que podré escribir y actualizar más rápidamente, o bueno, eso espero, todo depende de si mi hermano (que diga, "editor" ¬¬) me deja.


	10. Nubes de tormenta

**_Capítulo 9: Nubes de tormenta_**

- ¡Santo cielo! – Exclamó Alia asombrada.

- No puedo creerlo. Simple y sencillamente no puedo creerlo. – Decía X con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Es sorprendente, aunque supongo que no debí esperar menos de ti. – Comentó Signas.

- ¿Qué quieren que les diga? Soy un genio, ¿no? - Douglas sonreía orgulloso mientras los dos cazadores y el comandante supremo contemplaban asombrados su obra maestra. - Amigos míos, les presento a Centurión.

El blindaje dorado de la nueva Ride Armor resplandecía majestuosamente. El Centurión era indudablemente un arma asombrosa. Su tamaño no difería mucho del de una Ride Armor ordinaria, lo que realmente sorprendía era el armamento y las funciones con que venía equipada:

De entrada la forma de sus piernas, parecidas a las de un ave, le brindaba mayor agilidad para desplazarse en tierra, sin mencionar que contaban con ganchos retráctiles que le permitían adherirse a casi cualquier superficie, incluyendo metal y concreto. Sobre su hombro izquierdo se encontraba montado un cañón láser de largo alcance, mientras que sobre el derecho contaba con una torreta-sensor y un lanzagranadas. Además de ello, el brazo derecho venía equipado con una ametralladora modular que podía desprenderse, una vez agotadas las municiones, para liberar un cuchillo de energía de alta densidad. El blindaje tenía mayor espesor que el de una armadura convencional, lo que garantizaba mayor protección para el piloto, y por si fuera poco, el Centurión poseía en el brazo izquierdo un dispositivo que le permitía generar un escudo de energía semejante al de Blues. Para rematar, la nueva Ride Armor contaba con un par de propulsores ubicados en su parte trasera, mismos que le permitían volar una distancia mayor y permanecer en el aire por más tiempo que otras armaduras del mismo tipo.

- Y eso no es todo, la red neurocinética de la armadura le brinda al piloto mayor facilidad de manejo y mayor velocidad de respuesta en los controles. Ya no tendrán que preocuparse porque la palanca del brazo derecho se quede trabada a mitad de un combate, no señor, esos tiempos han pasado.

Douglas condujo a los tres reploids a lo alto de una plataforma.

- ¿Por qué no la pruebas, X? Verás a que me refiero.

- No lo sé, Douglas. Suena demasiado complicado para mí.

- Claro que no, verás que es lo más sencillo del mundo, casi como andar en bicicleta.

- Bueno, si tú lo dices.

X subió a bordo del Centurión. El panel de control lucía muy diferente al de otras Ride Armors.

- ¿Ahora qué debo hacer?

- Sólo abróchate el cinturón de seguridad y presiona el botón rojo en el centro del panel de control.

X así lo hizo, una especie de esfera de cristal emergió a mitad del tablero. Se escuchó una voz computarizada cuya fuente parecía hallarse en la esfera.

"IDENTIFÍQUESE. DIGA NOMBRE Y FUNCIONES, POR FAVOR."

- Douglas, ¿de qué trata esto? – Preguntó X, confundido.

- Sólo di tu nombre y función dentro de la base. El sensor captará tus patrones de voz y los comparará con los que tiene registrados en su base de datos.

- Está bien, lo haré, aunque no le veo sentido a esto. – X aclaró su garganta. – Megaman X, capitán de la unidad 17, elite de combate.

"IDENTIDAD CONFIRMADA. INICIANDO SISTEMAS"

- Es un mecanismo de seguridad para prevenir que ningún personal desautorizado utilice la armadura. – Explicó Douglas a Alia y Signas.

- Mmm... ¿Por qué sospecho que lo diseñaste de esa manera para evitar que Blues o Hawk la pilotearan? – Comentó Signas

Douglas se cruzó de brazos.

- ¡Jum! No quiero que ninguno de esos dos ponga sus sucias manos encima de mi "beb".

- ¿Sigues enfadado por ese incidente, Douglas? – Preguntó Alia, riendo ligeramente.

- ¡Ja! Como tú no estuviste en él, no lo ves como la gran cosa. – Protestó el jefe de ingenieros, irritado.

- En realidad, aunque no lo creas, ayer estuve a punto de sufrir algo parecido. – Comentó Alia, con sinsabor, al recordar el desastre en el laboratorio que tuvo que recoger la noche anterior por culpa de Target.

- ¡Oye, Douglas! ¿Qué está pasando? – Preguntó X, un poco asustado al ver como una especie de arnés se colocaba alrededor de su torso mientras una serie de cables se enchufaban en su casco. - ¿Y esto?

- Es parte del sistema neuromotor de la armadura, no te preocupes.

Un compartimiento se abrió en el panel de control liberando lo que parecía un par de guantes.

- Esos son los mandos. Sólo introduce tus manos en ellos.

- Realmente no entiendo este sistema.

A pesar de lo extraño que le parecía, el cazador siguió las instrucciones de Douglas e introdujo sus manos en los guantes.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Es sorprendente! – Exclamó X al notar como los dedos de la armadura respondían cuando él movía los suyos. – Lo siento como si fuera una prolongación de mi brazo.

- De hecho lo es. – Explicó Douglas. – La red neuronal lo hace posible, en estos momentos estás controlando la armadura como si se tratara de un miembro más de tu cuerpo. Gracias a este sistema, el Centurión tiene la capacidad de realizar movimientos de alta precisión que difícilmente otra Ride Armor sería capaz de lograr.

- ¡Guau! ¡Es asombroso! – Exclamó Alia, viendo a X levantar una pequeña caja de metal con sólo dos dedos y empezar a hacer malabares con ella.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! Su velocidad de reacción es sorprendente, prácticamente responde a mi pensamiento. – Decía X, mientras movía los mandos de manera que el Centurión atrapará la caja en el aire a apenas unos segundos de que tocará el suelo.

- ¡Fabuloso! – Exclamó Signas.

- Y eso no es todo, el sistema de sensores ubicado en la torreta del hombro derecho permite a la armadura analizar el terreno y mandar la información directamente al cerebro del piloto. De esa manera es posible analizar las condiciones del campo de batalla y enfrentarlas con mayor seguridad, el piloto puede planear su estrategia en sólo cuestión de segundos. Esa torreta está equipada con un poco de todo: Radar, sistema de rayos X, rayos infrarrojos, un barómetro para medir la presión atmosférica, sensores de calor y de humedad, entre otras cosas. De hecho, creo que hasta puedes ver de que color es la ropa interior que Alia trae en este momento.

- ¡Douglas! – La navegante le gritó furiosa, el jefe de ingenieros sólo atinó a sonreír nerviosamente mientras Signas trataba de contener una ligera carcajada.

- En realidad, Alia, creo que sí se puede... – Comentó X, bastante sonrojado.

- X, sólo atrévete a hacerlo y juro que subiré allá y te daré un buen puñetazo, ¿me escuchaste? – Le gritó algo ruborizada.

- No hace falta que me lo repitas. – Respondió el cazador, nervioso. – Oye Douglas, todo esto funciona muy bien, ¿pero cómo me bajo de esta cosa?

- Sólo da la orden: "Desactivar sistema", y será suficiente.

- Como digas. Desactivar sistema.

"ENTERADO. DESACTIVANDO SISTEMAS"

Tras la orden de X, los sistemas de la armadura se desconectaron y el arnés y los cables soltaron su cuerpo. El cazador bajó del Centurión de un salto.

- ¡Vaya! Eso sí que fue interesante. – Comentó a sus compañeros ya estando abajo.

- Debo reconocer que es un arma impresionante, Douglas.

- El Centurión no es sólo un arma, Alia, es toda una pieza maestra de ingeniería. Con algunas ligeras modificaciones aquí y allá, este bebé podría sernos de gran ayuda en el proceso de reconstrucción de la Tierra.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo. – Afirmó X.

- Douglas, esta vez sí me has impresionado, no creí que pudieras, pero te has superado a ti mismo. Te felicito. – Dijo Signas estrechando la mano del jefe de ingenieros.

- ¡Ja! ¿Qué puedo decir? Ningún trabajo es difícil cuando se tiene el don de la genialidad.

El jefe de ingenieros empezó a reír jocosamente mientras detrás de él aparecía su equipo de técnicos, todos ellos con ojeras del tamaño de suelas de zapato. En ese momento, lo que más deseaban era linchar a Douglas, pero estaban tan cansados que no podían moverse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Y eso? Por lo que veo, se aproxima una tormenta. – Dijo desde las sombras un reploid de armadura morada, mirando hacia el horizonte. Sus cabellos plateados eran agitados por el viento.

El reploid dio un salto desde el diminuto peñasco en que se encontraba, tenía que buscar un lugar para resguardarse. Desde la crisis de Eurasia, el clima de la Tierra se había deteriorado mucho, el número de huracanes y tormentas que se registraban al mes había aumentado notablemente, así como su intensidad. Por el tamaño de aquellas negras nubes, todo indicaba que esta tormenta en particular abarcaría muchos kilómetros, sin mencionar que las consecuencias serían desastrosas para las zonas afectadas.

- Como sea, yo estaré muy lejos para cuando llegue a este sitio. – Dijo el androide con tono burlón.

- ¿De verdad eso crees? – Preguntó una siniestra voz detrás de él.

- ¡¿Tú?! – El reploid volteó rápidamente hacia el individuo a sus espaldas, la imagen de un científico anciano se reflejaba en el visor de su casco. – Pero yo pensé que estabas...

- ¿Muerto? Ya deberías conocerme a estas alturas. No soy tan fácil de eliminar.

El reploid sólo se cruzó de brazos mientras le daba la espalda al científico.

- ¡Ja! De cualquier forma eso a mí ya no me importa. ¿Qué quieres? Ya te dije que ya no trabajo para ti. Además, tengo un cliente muy importante esperándome, no puedo perder más tiempo.

- Tenías una misión que cumplir. ¿Lo olvidaste?

- ¿Buscar a Zero? Escucha, lo que sea que haya pasado entre tú y ese demonio rojo no es asunto mío. Además, ya no tengo interés alguno en pelear contra los maverick hunters, en lo que a mí respecta, ellos no son mis enemigos. Así que mejor márchate, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

- ¡Hicimos un trato! – Exclamó Isoc enfadado. – Ya se te olvidó en que condiciones estabas cuando te encontré después de la crisis, ya se te olvido quién fue él que te reconstruyó después de que esos mavericks te dejaran hecho pedazos. ¡¿Quién te dio una nueva oportunidad de vivir?! Dime ingrato, ¿quién te la dio?

El reploid apretaba los dientes mientras escuchaba hablar al científico.

- Sí, es cierto que me devolviste a la vida. – Mencionó el androide con una sonrisa torcida. – Pero también estuviste involucrado con Sigma en todo ese asunto de la crisis, y de no ser por Sigma y por ti, yo no hubiera acabado en esas condiciones. Sigma me castigó porque fallé en mi misión de detener a los hunters antes de que destruyeran la colonia espacial, pero tú no me hubieras reconstruido de no ser porque necesitabas de un espía que te informara de las actividades de Megaman X. Escucha, Isoc, yo no soy la herramienta de nadie, nunca me ha gustado que me consideren un simple peón. Me dijiste que esas almas de pesadilla me ayudarían a volverme más fuerte y así me desquitaría de la derrota sufrida ante X, pero me mentiste, no sólo no pude vencer a X sino que además estuve a punto de ser destruido de nuevo. No creas que tengo interés en volver a pasar por algo como eso. En lo que a mí respecta, ya no tengo ninguna responsabilidad hacia ti.

Isoc apretó el puño con rabia.

- ¡Infeliz! Ya se te olvido lo que eras antes de que Sigma y yo te encontráramos. Eras una vil rata de callejón, una sanguijuela patética y miserable, ni siquiera servías como mercenario. Nosotros te fortalecimos, te hicimos un oponente de cuidado. Que no se te olvide, nos debes más de lo que te imaginas.

El caza-recompensas rió burlonamente.

- Ja, ja, ja... Isoc, en verdad eres patético. Vienes aquí a rogarme que te ayude, como se nota que estás desesperado. Supongo que ahora que Sigma ya no está, no tienes otro medio para persuadirme que el de insultarme, en verdad es lamentable.

Isoc gruñó levemente mientras observaba al mercenario alejarse, lentamente levantó su mano y extendió la palma hacia él...

- No, no, no... – El reploid negó con un dedo. – Yo no haría eso si fuera tú, no vale la pena que lo intentes. Ya retiré el programa de seguro que me implantaste, así que ya no podrás retenerme bajo tus ordenes.

- ¡¿Que hiciste qué?! – El científico rabió.

- Ya te lo dije, yo no soy la herramienta de nadie, pero estoy dispuesto a trabajar por un buen precio. Así que si tienes una buena suma contigo, estaré dispuesto a hacer un trato, digamos unos 900 mil zennies.

- ¡Estás loco! ¿De dónde quieres que saque una cantidad así?

- Así que no la tienes. Lo lamento, pero ya tengo un mejor postor que está dispuesto a pagarme una buena cantidad por un trabajo.

- ¿Quién?

- No puedo revelar su identidad, cuestiones del contrato, tú sabes. En estos momentos ya debe estar esperándome y no quiero hacerle pensar que no me interesa la oferta. Así que como puedes ver, no puedo perder más tiempo contigo. De cualquier forma, fue agradable saludarte. ¡Nos veremos!

El mercenario volvió a caminar, Isoc empezó a concentrar una esfera de energía en su mano, pero antes de que pudiera dispararla, una especie de sierra de energía paso a un lado suyo, rozándolo.

- ¡Vaya que eres terco! – Dijo el androide de cabellera plateada, mientras tomaba el sable doble que como boomerang había regresado a su mano. – Si no tienes el dinero mejor lárgate y déjame en paz, no quiero hacer esperar a mi cliente.

El mercenario se alejó de un salto. Isoc sólo pudo gruñir mientras lo veía marcharse.

- No importa, no lo neschesitamos para el plan. – Dijo una voz sepulcral detrás del científico reploid.

- Tal vez, pero su ayuda nos hubiera sido útil. Dynamo tiene un potencial de combate muy elevado, es natural, ya que yo fui quien lo transformó en lo que es ahora.

- ¿Cómo fue que conocissste a ese merchenarrio?

- ¿Mercenario? ¡Ja! Antes de conocerme, él no era más que un pobre diablo que pasaba su vida vagabundeando por los callejones. Era un matón que trabajaba para un mafioso que empleaba reploids como secuaces. Después de que su jefe fuera capturado y enjuiciado, Dynamo vagó desamparado y sin rumbo fijo hasta que yo lo encontré y lo socorrí. Pude ver el gran potencial que tenía y decidí transformarlo en un luchador de alto nivel. Sabes, es curioso, pero hasta cierto punto eso lo convierte en una especie de hijo adoptivo para mí.

- Supongo que sí... – La bestia jadeó antes de empezar a levitar en el aire. – Como sea, no tenemos tiempo que perder... Apresúrrate y cumple con tu parte del trato, yo harré lo que me corresponde...

- Como quieras.

Después de que la bestia se marchara, Isoc permaneció mirando en dirección del horizonte.

"Es curioso que, tarde o temprano, mis hijos más queridos y virtuosos terminen desarrollando ese carácter rebelde. No sólo Zero y Dynamo, también Bass y King lo tenían..."

El científico contempló las nubes negras que se arremolinaban en el cielo.

- Definitivamente, ésta será una noche interesante. – Dijo antes de emprender su camino.

"Ya que se aproxima una tormenta..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

- ...Y vaya que está cerca. – Dijo Alia, mirando hacia el cielo nublado.

- Sí, eso parece. – Comentó X.

Los dos oficiales de la unidad 17 estaban en las puertas del hangar, verificando los últimos detalles para la expedición que habría de partir esa noche. Ya se había reunido casi todo el personal, sólo faltaban afinar algunos pormenores, a pesar de ello, todos estaban bastante ajetreados. Signas y el Dr. Koi terminaban de verificar el inventario mientras los técnicos hacían los últimos ajustes al equipo y los pilotos se aseguraban de que las Ride Armors funcionaran adecuadamente. En una esquina del hangar, Douglas le estaba explicando a Mike el correcto funcionamiento del Centurión, mientras que Blues se paseaba por el lugar, tratando de coquetear sin mucho éxito con las chicas que encontraba a su paso.

- Veo que Blues nunca cambia. – Comentó Alia con una ligera risa.

- No, nunca lo hace. –Respondió X con una gota en la nuca.

Un camión pipa se encontraba abasteciendo de combustible la aeronave que habría de ser utilizada para transportar al equipo de investigadores. El cazador azul se retiró el casco y se sentó a descansar sobre una caja cerca de allí. Sentir el viento en el rostro le resultaba agradable.

- Sólo espero que la tormenta no afecte las comunicaciones en la base. – Comentó Alia, sentándose a su lado.

- Yo tampoco, de lo contrario tal vez debamos retrasar la expedición hasta mañana. – Dijo X, pasándole a Alia un vaso desechable en el que había servido café de un termo.

- Gracias. – Alia miró por un momento el contenido del recipiente. – No lo trajiste de la cafetería, ¿o sí? – Preguntó con algo de temor.

- No, éste lo preparé yo mismo.

Después de meditarlo un momento, Alia decidió beber un poco.

- ¡Oye! ¡Está bastante bueno!

- ¡Claro! ¿Qué esperabas? – Respondió sonriente mientras se servía un poco a sí mismo.

X miró al firmamento, no le agradaba la apariencia de esas nubes.

- ¿Crees qué llegue a haber complicaciones? – Le preguntó a Alia.

- Espero que no. No podemos retrasar más tiempo esta misión. Acabo de verificar los datos del satélite y esas señales se vuelven preocupantes.

X dio un par de sorbos al café en su vaso.

- Por cierto, hace un momento revisé la lista de los que van a participar en la expedición, noté que Nightshade estará al frente de la misión. Hace tiempo que no hablo con ella. ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿La has visto últimamente?

Alia bajó la mirada con algo de preocupación.

- La vi hace poco, sinceramente, creo que no se encuentra muy bien que digamos.

El semblante de X reflejó consternación.

- Supongo que aún está de luto.

- Es una forma de decirlo, la muerte de Anthon le afectó demasiado. Ella dice que ya está mejor, pero sinceramente yo no le creo. Se puede ver en sus ojos, está poco más que destrozada.

- Siempre te puedes dar cuenta de que tanto ha envejecido un reploid por lo que sus ojos reflejan. – Dijo X, un poco más para sí que para Alia.

- Supongo que en ese caso, Nightshade debe haber envejecido unos veinte años en sólo veinte días.

- Es una forma de decirlo.

Ambos cazadores bebieron un poco más. En el aire se aspiraba algo de melancolía.

- Realmente lo siento por ellos. La muerte de Anthon nos golpeó a todos de manera intempestiva, nadie imaginaba que algo así iba a suceder, mucho menos Nightshade. En verdad es una lástima, ambos tenían un gran futuro por delante, demasiados planes que se quedaron inconclusos. – Dijo el cazador, con algo de tristeza.

- Aun no entiendo qué clase de monstruo fue capaz de hacerle eso a Anthon. Cuando lo encontraron, estaba irreconocible. ¿Aún no han atrapado al maverick que lo destruyó? – Preguntó Alia.

- No sabemos ni siquiera quien fue. Los testimonios de los otros miembros de la unidad de fuerzas especiales no han servido de mucho. Sólo sabemos que era de tipo antropomórfico y que se trataba de un ser acuático. De cualquier forma, está claro que era extremadamente poderoso si fue capaz de derrotar a Anthon, él era uno de los mejores combatientes dentro de la base, no es para menos si consideramos que era lugarteniente de Zero.

- Sólo espero que lo atrapen pronto, una criatura así no puede permanecer libre por mucho tiempo sin ser un peligro.

- Tú lo has dicho. – El cazador dio un nuevo sorbo. – Realmente lo lamento por Nightshade.

- Yo también, siempre es doloroso perder a un ser querido. Por lo que tengo entendido, ella y Anthon estaban muy enamorados.

- No te lo imaginas, Alia. Con decirte que Anthon nos había pedido ayuda a mí y a otros capitanes para que persuadiéramos a Signas y al Supremo Consejo de Regencia de que les permitieran casarse. Por lo que pude enterarme, ya habían convencido a varios miembros del Consejo y estaban a un paso de lograr su objetivo. ¿Puedes imaginártelo? El primer matrimonio entre reploids, un evento sin precedentes. De no haber sido por esa emboscada, Anthon y Nightshade ahora estarían de luna de miel. En verdad, no puedo evitar sentirme triste por ellos, fue como una especie de jugarreta del destino.

- No sé si haya sido culpa del destino, pero no puedo negar que es muy injusto que algo así sucediera. Honestamente, nunca he entendido por qué a los reploids se nos tiene prohibido el matrimonio.

- Yo tampoco. De hecho, me lo he estado preguntando desde hace algunos años. La excusa que los miembros del Consejo dan es que tienen miedo de que al permitirnos casarnos entre nosotros, haya riesgo de que algunos reploids empiecen a relacionarse con los humanos.

- ¡¿Pero cuál riesgo?! – Exclamó la teniente. – Que suceda algo así es casi insólito.

- No lo creas, Alia, he escuchado que se han llegado a dar casos como ese. Como si los matrimonios interraciales no fueran suficiente para que la gente se escandalice, imagínate un matrimonio entre un humano y un reploid, la sociedad prácticamente armaría una revolución.

- Pero X, no puedes negar que es algo absurdo. Esa excusa es poco más que ridícula. Lo que en realidad sucede es que ese pelmazo del Dr. Andrews es un maldito racista.

- En eso estamos de acuerdo. A mí y al Dr. Cain siempre nos desagradó, más aún después de que se le eligiera como jefe del Supremo Consejo de Regencia. Con decirte que fue él quien presionó al comandante Chrushchev para que le declarara la guerra a la Repliforce. También fue él quien propuso esa estúpida ley en que se prohibía conceder amnistía a los mavericks.

- Es un desgraciado. – Dijo Alia, bebiendo un poco más de café.

- Pero un desgraciado con poder y ante eso no podemos protestar. Es una lástima que el Dr. Cain ya no esté con nosotros, cuando él estaba con vida existía un equilibrio de poder dentro del consejo, desde que falleció, Andrews ha hecho lo que le ha venido en gana, en verdad es un abuso. Desde hace tiempo me he preguntado: Si los reploids tenemos la capacidad de amar, ¿por qué no se nos permite demostrarlo a otros individuos de nuestra raza uniéndonos con ellos en matrimonio?

- Yo te diré porque, X: Porque ese bastardo de Andrews no nos ve como otra cosa que simples máquinas, cree que somos herramientas que no poseen la misma facultad que él para sentir o para pensar. Cree que sólo los humanos como él tienen esa capacidad y los reploids no dejamos de ser seres inferiores ante sus ojos. No sabes como detesto a los de su tipo. – Alia gruñó levemente antes de darle otro sorbo a su vaso.

- Yo también, pero mientras siga siendo jefe del consejo, no nos queda más que esperar a que sus miembros voten para deponerlo de su puesto. Un conocido mío me informó que eso no está muy lejos. Por lo que pude enterarme, una buena parte del consejo está cansada de su liderazgo, más aún con todo este asunto de la crisis.

- Supongo que es por ello que nos han estado recortando el presupuesto. El Dr. Andrews debe estar furioso por el hecho de que los demás miembros del consejo no estén satisfechos con su liderazgo, y trata de usar a los maverick hunters como chivo expiatorio.

- No lo sé, pero lo que me extraña es que Signas no nos haya dicho nada al respecto del último recorte, siempre nos informa cuando algo así sucede. Tal vez debamos preguntarle...

La navegante se retiró la diadema y empezó a acomodarse el cabello.

- Definitivamente. Esa situación se está volviendo preocupante.

X miró a Alia por unos segundos.

- Por cierto... ¿Alguna vez te he comentado lo bien que luces con el cabello suelto?

A la joven le extrañó el comentario.

- ¿Y a qué se debe eso? – Preguntó con una sonrisa algo pícara.

- A nada, simplemente es la verdad. – Mencionó X con algo de rubor en el rostro. Alia le sonrió.

El líder de la unidad 17 desvió la mirada hacia el cielo oscurecido por las nubes. Un par de helicópteros descendieron enfrente del hangar, Signas y el Dr. Koi corrieron a recibirlos.

- Sólo espero que Nightshade se recupere pronto. – Comentó el cazador azul, todavía con gravedad en su tono de voz.

- Yo también, X, yo también. – Dijo la joven mientras se colocaba de nuevo la diadema.

- Por cierto, ¿nunca te ha dado curiosidad saber como se sentiría hacer eso?

- ¿Hacer qué? – Preguntó la navegante confundida.

- Casarse. ¿No sería una experiencia interesante? Imagínalo: Poder compartir tu vida con alguien más, poder formar una familia al lado de esa persona... – X puso una mirada algo soñadora. – ¿No crees que sería fantástico?

- Debo reconocer que sería algo romántico... – Respondió ella mientras miraba en la misma dirección que el cazador. De repente, Alia pareció comprender a donde quería llegar X, instantáneamente se sonrojó - ¡Pero X! Tú... tú no estarás...

- ¿Qué sucede, Alia? – Preguntó el cazador confundido.

- No estarás tratando de proponerme algo, ¿o sí? – Le dijo mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa que le produjo a X ligeros escalofríos en la espalda.

- ¡No, claro que no! – Exclamó mientras apartaba la mirada para evitar que ella se percatara del rubor en su rostro. – Sólo era un comentario, eso es todo. – Dijo llevándose una mano a la nuca con nerviosismo.

- Eso pensé. – Respondió Alia, todavía sonriendo, aunque con algo de desencanto en la mirada.

- Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que regresemos al trabajo. – Dijo el cazador colocándose de nuevo el casco. Se levantó rápidamente de la caja, todavía lucía algo nervioso.

- Yo te sigo. – Le dijo Alia. Antes de levantarse lanzó un breve suspiro de resignación.

"Me pregunto si realmente lo habrá dicho de esa manera.... Tal vez sólo me estoy haciendo ilusiones... Aunque no puedo negar que sería interesante si ambos tuviéramos la oportunidad de hacer algo así."

La joven sonrió levemente mientras seguía al líder de la unidad 17. X miró de reojo hacia ella.

"Espero que no lo haya interpretado de esa forma, no quise decirlo con esa intención, aunque..." El cazador sonrió levemente ruborizado. "No puedo negar que sería interesante que algo así sucediera..."

La imagen de Alia en un vestido de novia regresó a su mente, el cazador permaneció sonriendo embelesado por algunos segundos, antes de darse a sí mismo una cachetada, cosa que realmente extrañó a Alia.

"¡Idiota! ¡Deja de pensar en esas cosas! ¿Acaso quieres que ella piense que lo dijiste de esa manera?... Bueno, no se puede negar que sería algo maravilloso... ¡No! ¡¿En qué diablos estoy pensando?!"

X empezó a darse de coscorrones a sí mismo. Alia sólo le observaba sin comprender nada, una gota de sudor le apareció en la frente.

"Bueno, supongo que al final acabaría convirtiéndome en la psiquiatra de un loco peligroso..." Pensó, mientras observaba a X darse de topes contra la pierna de una Ride Armor ante la atónita mirada de los técnicos. "Aunque en realidad, no es un trabajo que considere despreciable en el caso de este loco en particular..." Pensó sonriendo levemente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

- Tengo las coordenadas en mi memoria interna. Sólo espero encontrarlo allí o al menos hallar una pista que me indique su paradero.

El cazador carmesí abrió la compuerta de la derruida construcción que había estado usando como base de operaciones temporal. El área industrial en que se encontraba había permanecido abandonada por semanas y había resultado útil como refugio, pero ya era hora de partir.

- Vaya que será una tormenta de gran tamaño. – Se dijo Zero, mirando al cielo mientras terminaba los ajustes en su Land Chaser.

"Espero que X y los demás se encuentren a salvo".

Zero ajustó el backpack en su espalda y se colocó el casco. Encendió el Land Chaser, la motocicleta comenzó a levitar en el aire, la tomó del manubrio y salió con ella al exterior de la fábrica. Dio una última mirada al cielo, bajó la visera de su casco, montó sobre el aparato y aceleró.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Los maverick hunters continuaban con los últimos preparativos para la expedición, mientras las nubes seguían arremolinándose en el firmamento. A lo lejos podía escucharse el sonido de los truenos.

- Sólo espero que nada grave esté sucediendo en el cuadrante 12F5877. – Comentó el Dr. Koi mirando hacia el cielo nublado.

- Ruego porque así sea. – Respondió Signas. – Ese cuadrante forma parte de la zona muerta.

- Si no fuera por ese hecho, no nos estaríamos tomando tantas molestias. – Expresó el científico con desazón.

En el hangar ya todo estaba listo, sólo faltaba reunir al equipo de investigadores. X y Alia se encontraban verificando la lista del personal designado.

- Ya están todos aquí, sólo faltan Nightshade y Hawk. – Dijo Alia.

- Espero lleguen pronto, antes de que la tormenta arrecie.

- Ya les hice el llamado por mi transmisor, ya deben venir en camino.

X miró en dirección de tres de los investigadores. Los tres tenían una apariencia muy curiosa: Aparte de la consagrada bata blanca, llevaban anteojos de fondo de botella, peinado de hongo y un lápiz en la oreja.

- ¿Esos son los investigadores que designó el Dr. Koi?

- Sí, los tres vienen del Instituto de Investigación. De acuerdo con esto, sus nombres son: B1Y-Lee, JMY-Lee y BOB.

- ¿BOB? – Preguntó X extrañado.

Alia se encogió de hombros.

- A mí no me preguntes. Ese es el nombre que aparece en la lista, compruébalo tú mismo.

Alia le pasó la lista a X para que la rectificara. Algunos de los datos allí presentes le extrañaron.

- Mmm... Aquí hay algo raro, ¿no se supone que Nightshade es la capitana de la unidad 28? Aquí la marcan en la unidad 19.

- Han estado reasignando a varios miembros del personal en diversas unidades. – Explicó Alia. – Ahora es Gormiko quien está al mando de la 28. Me sorprende que no te hayas enterado de varios de los movimientos.

- Ya no me entero de nada de lo que sucede en la base. Ni siquiera sabía que habían transferido a Scorpion a la unidad 15. Por cierto, ¿ya designaron al nuevo líder de esa unidad?

- Pusieron como suplente a un oficial de nombre Mad Dog. ¿Lo conoces? Yo no tengo idea de quien es, y eso que hace 7 meses ingresó a la organización.

- ¡Ni siquiera sabía que hubiera un maverick hunter con ese nombre! – Exclamó X. - ¿Qué está pasando en el cuartel? Antes, cuando caminaba por los pasillos, podía saludar con confianza a todos los cazadores que encontraba a mi paso. Ahora ya no reconozco ni a la mitad del personal.

- Hemos tenido muchas bajas, X. Continuamente hay que estar reclutando nuevos miembros.

- Lo sé, pero esto ya es demasiado. Según el último reporte de Signas, el mes pasado cerca de 20 unidades tuvieron que ser renovadas, ya que todas presentaban bajas entre sus integrantes, eso sin mencionar que había unidades enteras reportadas como "aniquiladas" durante los brotes del virus. Esto ya no me gusta nada, Alia. Cada vez escasea más el número de reclutas, y si a eso agregamos los continuos recortes al presupuesto, temo que los maverick hunters entremos en una etapa de crisis de la que no podamos recuperarnos.

Cierta inquietud empezó a formarse en los ojos del cazador azul, Alia lo notó, trato de reanimarle.

- No digas eso, X. Hemos tenido malos momentos, es cierto. De cualquier modo, siempre hemos logrado superarlos. De nuevo lo haremos si es necesario.

- Tenemos que. – Respondió el hunter. – Somos la última esperanza de la Tierra. Si nosotros desaparecemos, no quiero imaginar lo que puede suceder con este planeta ni con sus habitantes.

X mantenía algo de intranquilidad en su mirada mientras observaba la lista en su mano. Alia sólo le observaba, no sabía que decir para levantarle el ánimo. De repente, algo pareció llamar la atención del cazador.

- ¿Alguien llamado Vulture está entre los miembros de la expedición?

- Sí, es un maverick hunter de reciente ingreso. Lo transfirieron directamente del ejército. Según tengo entendido, él es el nuevo jefe de la unidad de fuerzas especiales, al que designaron para sustituir a Anthon.

- Es más que eso, Alia.

- ¿Cómo dices?

X miró hacia el centro del hangar, buscando a alguien en particular de entre los miembros del personal presente. Finalmente logró ubicar a un reploid que se hallaba recargado contra una pared, con los brazos cruzados y expresión pensativa, parecía estar meditando.

- Ese es Vulture. – Le indicó a Alia.

- ¿Es él? – Preguntó ella un tanto extrañada. – Es extraño, se me hace conocido. Su apariencia me es... muy familiar.

La navegante examinó al reploid con la mirada. Su aspecto en verdad era majestuoso, era alto y de gran musculatura, sin embargo, no sólo era su tamaño lo que le hacía lucir tan imponente, también el diseño de su armadura y la expresión fiera en su rostro.

- Vulture es uno de los integrantes de la serie "Birds of Prey".

Los ojos de la bella androide se abrieron de par en par al escuchar a X.

- ¿Quieres decir que él es...?

- Así es. Es el hermano de Hawk.

Alia miró de nuevo hacia Vulture.

- ¡No puedo creerlo!

- Créelo, Alia.– Dijo una voz femenina detrás de los dos oficiales. - Vulture puede ser nuevo en la unidad de fuerzas especiales, pero yo lo he visto pelear antes y créeme, su fuerza no le pide nada a la de Hawk. Es natural que lo hayan designado como nuevo líder.

- ¿Nightshade?

X y Alia voltearon en dirección de la voz. En la puerta del hangar que comunicaba con el telepuerto se encontraba una hermosa reploid de cabello negro lacio, no muy largo, apenas le llegaba a los hombros. Su piel lucía un tanto blanquecina, mientras que sus ojos poseían un enigmático color púrpura. Su armadura tenía el mismo color que sus cabellos, era algo ligera, un tanto provocativa, sus muslos estaban al descubierto, al igual que sus hombros. En la cintura llevaba atado un cinturón dorado, en el que portaba un látigo y lo que a primera vista parecía el mango de un sable de luz. Alrededor de su cuello se hallaba un colgante hecho de plata con forma de media luna.

- Ha pasado tiempo, Nightshade. – Dijo X, haciendo el saludo militar, Alia le imitó.

- No tanto, X. – Respondió la recién llegada, con el mismo saludo.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Alia, algo preocupada.

- Estoy bien. No tienen porque preocuparse.

- ¿Estás segura de querer participar en esto? – Preguntó X. – Aún estamos a tiempo de buscar un suplente.

- No es necesario, X. No me perdería está misión por nada. De cualquier modo, agradezco tu preocupación, así como la de Alia. Ya estoy mejor, se los aseguro. Sé que armé un gran escándalo hace unos días, pero ya me encuentro bien. Además, estoy segura de que a él no le hubiera gustado que me quedara sentada en mi cuarto a deprimirme mientras hay una tormenta en el exterior. – Dijo mientras tomaba el colgante en su cuello con una mano y lo acariciaba levemente.

Tanto X como Alia pudieron percatarse de la enorme tristeza en sus ojos.

- Bueno, ¡a trabajar se ha dicho! – Dijo con una sonrisa de lo más fingida que pudiera haber. - ¿Dónde está Signas? Necesito que me entregue el reporte del inventario.

- Esta en la puerta del hangar, junto con el Dr. Koi. Ya deben haber terminado el chequeo. – Respondió Alia.

- Aquí tienes, es la lista del personal. – Dijo X, pasándole la lista a Nightshade. – Son un total de doce miembros los que participarán en la expedición, cuatro investigadores, dos pilotos y seis cazadores. Tú estarás al frente, Vulture será tu segundo al mando.

Nightshade examinó la lista por un momento.

- Bien, parece ser que todos ya están aquí, sólo falta Hawk, espero que se apresure. Por cierto, X, Red Wing me comentó lo de tu encuentro con Iron Panther.

- ¿En serio? – Contestó mientras fruncía el ceño levemente. - ¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo?

- Por lo que veo fueron sólo exageraciones, si en verdad Panther te hubiera dejado tan magullado como él lo describió, estarías en terapia intensiva en estos momentos. Aunque dime: ¿Es cierto que la razón por la que el maverick no te mató fue porque te pusiste de rodillas y empezaste suplicar clemencia mientras le besabas los pies?

- No, Nightshade... claro que no... – Respondió mientras todos los conductos de alimentación en su frente empezaban a palpitar. Alia se asustó al ver eso.

- Lo supuse. De cualquier modo, me alegra que estés bien.

- Sí... gracias por preocuparte... – Dijo con una sonrisa más fingida que la de Nightshade. - ¿Me disculpan un momento, chicas?

- Seguro.

- Claro, X.

X corrió detrás de una de las aeronaves que se hallaban en el hangar. Lo que parecía una explosión nuclear a menor escala se alcanzó a divisar por encima de la nave. Un grito iracundo se escuchó resonar por toda la base.

- ¡¡¡CUANDO LE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA A RED WING, JURO QUE SABRÁ QUIEN SOY YO!!!

X regresó a donde se encontraban Alia y Nightshade, las dos se encontraban con los ojos del tamaño de platos soperos.

- Ya regresé, disculpen el sobresalto. – Les dijo sonriente.

- Sí... no te preocupes... – Respondieron las dos al unísono, todavía con la expresión de terror en sus rostros.

- Bueno... creo que mejor voy con Signas a verificar el inventario.... – Dijo Nightshade, nerviosa.

- Sí... eso será lo mejor, Nightshade... – Contestó Alia, tan nerviosa como ella.

- ¿Les sucede algo? – Preguntó X

- ¡No!... para nada X... – Dijeron las dos al unísono con un par de enormes gotas de sudor en la frente. Un par de signos de interrogación aparecieron encima de la cabeza del maverick hunter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

El Land Chaser corría a toda velocidad a través del desolado paisaje. El cazador carmesí mantenía la mirada fija en el horizonte. Tenía que encontrar a esa persona urgentemente, ese individuo era el único sobre la faz de la Tierra que podía ayudarle en esos tiempos de crisis.

"Si no le encuentro, estaré perdido. Nadie más que él puede ponerle fin a este suplicio. Más me vale hallarlo... ¡Tengo que encontrarlo a como de lugar!"

Las nubes negras seguían arremolinándose a lo lejos.

"Esa tormenta no me gusta en lo más mínimo. Parece que se dirige a la base de los cazadores. Espero que X y los otros tomen las precauciones debidas."

Sin que el hunter carmesí lo supiera, la verdadera tormenta estaba por comenzar en otro sitio.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ya casi está lista.

- Eso espero, el jefe se está empezando a impacientar con nosotros.

El cuarto era bastante oscuro, la única luz era emitida por una siniestra esfera de color morado. Un par de pinzas mecánicas sujetaron la esfera y la depositaron lentamente en lo que parecía una especie de cápsula hexagonal. Una vez sellada, los dos científicos colocaron la cápsula en una estructura muy semejante a un panal de abejas.

- ¿Ya essstá lista...? – Preguntó una siniestra voz siseando detrás de ellos.

- Señor. – Los dos científicos se arrodillaron apenas se percataron de la presencia de la criatura.

- Ya está terminada. – Dijo el alto.

- Ésta es mucho más potente que la que ya habíamos enterrado. Será muy divertido cuando las hagamos detonar, esos maverick hunters no sabrán ni siquiera que los golpeó. – Comentó el regordete, riendo ligeramente.

- Todavía faltan varias por terminar, pero si estos primeros prototipos tienen buenos resultados, no dudo que las demás no nos fallaran. – Mencionó el alto.

- Exschelente... todo va de acuerdo al plan.

- Por cierto, señor, ¿puedo hacer una pregunta? – Cuestionó el alto.

- Hazla...

- ¿Por qué dejo a ese científico encargado de la labor de reconstrucción? Nosotros ya estábamos al 50%. Le aseguro que hubiéramos terminado en poco tiempo.

- Además hay algo en él que no me agrada. – Agregó el regordete.

- ¡Ja! No se preocupen por Issoc. El puede ser un manipulador, pero no se atreverrá a traizssionarme... No si sabe lo que le conviene. Él sabe que aún con eshte cuerpo, soy capaz de destruirlo...

- Sólo espero que mantenga eso presente, señor. Si ese científico se atreve a traicionarlo, juro que yo mismo lo eliminaré con mis propias manos.

- Glitch... Tu lealtad me conmueve, perro no serrá necesario... Por cierto, Bounce, ¿dónde enterrarron la primera bomba?

- No se preocupe, amo. Está escondida en un lugar donde los maverick hunters jamás la hallarán... No hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ya todo está preparado. ¿Estás segura de esto, Nightshade?

- Claro, Signas. Un poco de acción es lo que me hace falta, hace mucho que no tengo una buena pelea.

- Bueno, no creo que encuentres mucha acción allí. Por algo se le llama "la zona muerta". Además, es una exploración de rutina, eso es todo.

- Dime Signas, si esto fuera una exploración de rutina, ¿nos estaríamos tomando tantas molestias en los preparativos? – Preguntó la capitana con una mirada inquisitiva.

- Bueno... no... supongo que no. – Contestó el comandante supremo, algo nervioso, tenía que reconocer que Nightshade le había ganado en esa ocasión.

- Signas, sé que no quieres causar pánico, pero todos sabemos que se trata de la zona muerta. Si algo está sucediendo allí, está claro que es algo grave.

- Ojalá no, Nightshade. Ya tengo demasiadas preocupaciones como para repetir la experiencia de hace un año.

- No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargaré de todo.

– Sólo espero que sepas lo que haces.

- Descuida, Signas. Lo sé.

Nightshade sujetó con fuerza el colgante.

"La zona muerta... Eso está a 60 kilómetros del punto donde emboscaron a Anthon. Es muy probable que el maverick que lo asesinó se encuentre escondido allí, es el único lugar donde podría haberse ocultado y la única explicación de porque todavía no lo localizan... Anthon, te prometo que vengaré tu muerte... si llego a encontrar a ese maverick, juro que nada me detendrá hasta hacerlo pagar por lo que te hizo..."

Gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer lentamente. La nave estaba calentando motores, preparándose para partir. Ya le habían abastecido suficiente combustible, el equipo ya estaba a bordo, ya se había verificado que todo estuviera en óptimas condiciones. Lo único que faltaba para iniciar la operación era un miembro del personal.

- ¿Dónde está Hawk? Ya se hizo tarde. – Preguntó X, preocupado.

- No lo sé. Ya llamé varias veces por el transmisor y no he logrado localizarlo. – Respondió Alia. – Envié a Target a que lo buscara, ella debe saber donde encontrarlo.

- Eso espero. Ya no podemos esperar más tiempo. La nave tiene que despegar antes de que la tormenta arrecie. Si no llega en veinte minutos, tendremos que partir sin él. – Comentó Mike.

- Mike, será mejor que te dirijas a tu puesto de una vez. No quiero que tu también te retrases. – Le dijo X.

- Como usted ordene, capitán.

Las luces de la pista de aterrizaje estaban encendidas. X y Alia permanecieron en la puerta del hangar, observando como Mike se dirigía donde el resto de los integrantes del equipo investigador.

- Espero que Hawk llegue pronto. – Dijo el bombardero azul, algo tenso.

- Yo también. - Agregó la navegante.

Alia centró su vista en Nightshade y en la forma como sostenía el colgante en su mano. Después miró hacia X.

"Al menos Anthon sabía lo que Nightshade sentía por él... En cambio, X... él no sabe nada sobre mis sentimientos..."

- X, hay... hay algo que tengo que decirte.

- ¿Qué sucede, Alia?

X volteó a mirarla, por la escasa luz del lugar, no alcanzó a percibir el leve rubor que se había formado en el rostro de la joven.

- Es sólo que no estoy segura de si sea el momento o el lugar adecuados para hacerlo.

X le sonrió.

- Vamos, Alia, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Puede decírmelo.

- Lo... lo que sucede es que yo... yo...

- ¡¡¡¡Teniente!!!!

- ¡¡AHHHH!! ...¡Target! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?! – Le gritó enfadada.

- Pero teniente...

- ¡Nada de peros! Además, se supone que deberías estar buscando a Hawk, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Sobre eso quería hablarle, teniente... Pero como veo que está algo ocupada con el capitán, creo que mejor se lo digo después... ji, ji, ji...

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Preguntó confundida.

- Ehh... Alia...

- ¡¡X!!

La oficial comprendió en ese momento las palabras de Target. Debido al sobresalto causado por el grito de la novata, Alia había dado un salto... ¡para aterrizar justo encima de X! El pobre trataba de sostenerla en sus brazos, lo cual no era sencillo considerando que Alia tenía apoyado el pecho justo encima del rostro del cazador.

- Lo siento, X... – Le dijo ruborizada mientras X la depositaba en el suelo.

- No te preocupes, Alia... - El líder de la unidad 17 estaba más sonrojado que ella.

La aprendiz rió levemente mientras observaba la reacción de sus superiores.

- Target, ¿qué era lo que querías decirme? – Preguntó Alia, todavía nerviosa.

- Ya encontramos a Hawk, Blues llegará con él en un momento.

- ...de hecho aquí estamos... – El novato apareció de la nada entre los dos oficiales, visiblemente enojado.

- ¿Blues?

– Disculpen la demora de Hawk... les estaba preparando una sorpresa... Grrr...

De entre las sombras del hangar emergió un reploid de apariencia majestuosa. Todos los presentes se acercaron a él, quedando mudos al verlo, los únicos que pudieron hablar fueron X y Alia.

- ...¿Hawk?

- Capitán X, teniente Alia, comandante Signas, disculpen la demora.

Hawk vestía una armadura completamente diferente a la que traía normalmente, misma que realzaba su musculatura. Era una armadura imponente, digna de un caballero o de un samurai. El peto y el faldón eran de color rojo, mientras que los guanteletes y las botas eran blancas. Las hombreras tenían forma triangular, eran doradas, lo mismo que los bordes de los guanteletes y las botas. En la punta de los guantes sobresalían tres garras curvas, como las de un ave de rapiña. Al centro del peto se hallaba la insignia de un ave dorada vista desde arriba. Sin embargo, había dos detalles en particular que llamaban la atención: El primero era el casco de Hawk, que tenía la forma de una cabeza de halcón, con el pico a modo de una visera de cristal, el segundo era el par de majestuosas alas doradas que sobresalían de su espalda. Para rematar, Hawk se había pintado un par de franjas rojas por debajo de sus cuencas oculares, las cuales realzaban la determinación en su rostro.

- Vaya, es la primera vez que te veo usando esa armadura. – Comentó Alia, todavía sorprendida.

- Es la armadura de la serie "Birds of Prey". Realmente me hace sentir un poco incómodo. – Respondió el novato, algo ruborizado.

- ¡Te ves fabuloso, Hawk! – Exclamó Target, con estrellas en los ojos.

- ¿De verdad lo crees, Target?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí!

Blues contemplaba desde lejos como Hawk y Target se miraban el uno al otro. Repentinamente comenzó a sentir la enorme necesidad de arrojar algo grande y pesado sobre Hawk, algo muy grande... y de preferencia con un par de toneladas de TNT y Nitroglicerina en el interior.

- ¡Ese... Hawk! ¡Se puso esa armadura sólo para impresionar a Target! – Blues prácticamente rugía al hablar. – Pero me las pagará, juro que me las pagará...

- Hawk, en verdad te ves bien. – Comentó Nightshade.

- Gracias, capitana. Viniendo de usted es un cumplido.

- Hawk, ¿estás seguro de esto? – Preguntó X, algo preocupado. – Yo sé lo que piensas de esa armadura, no tienes que usarla si no quieres...

El novato suspiró levemente, confirmando la inquietud de su superior.

- Lo sé, capitán X. Pero siento que es mi deber usarla. Ésta podría ser una misión peligrosa. Considero que ésta es la mejor forma de estar preparado.

- Así lo espero, Hawk.

- ¡Bah! Pamplinas. – Se quejó Blues. – No entiendo porqué tanta alharaca, sólo se han registrado señales extrañas en un cuadrante, eso sucede todos los días. No es nada fuera de lo normal.

Todos los presentes miraron a Blues con cara de "¡Cállate si no sabes de lo que estás hablando!" El cazador trago saliva, algo nervioso.

- Escucha, Blues, ese cuadrante no es ordinario como tú piensas. El cuadrante 12F5877 forma parte de la zona muerta, por lo tanto, en un lugar así no debería haber reacciones de energía de ningún tipo. – Le replicó Signas con severidad.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – Preguntó Target.

El Dr. Koi procedió a explicar.

- Todos los cuadrantes de la zona muerta se encuentran cerca del sitio donde estaba el laboratorio de Gate, en un radio de 20 a 70 kilómetros. Poco después de la destrucción de su fortaleza, esos cuadrantes se vieron infectados por el virus Nightmare. En todos ellos la concentración del virus llegó a niveles catastróficos, eran brotes incontrolables y amenazaban con extenderse en otras áreas si no se hacía algo...

- ...No quedo otra opción más que usar el Atma Weapon. – Dijo Signas, casi con vergüenza en su tono de voz.

- El... Atma... Weapon... – Target abrió los ojos con terror, parecía saber perfectamente cuales eran las propiedades destructivas de esa temida arma. Todos los hunters lo sabían.

El doctor continuó.

- Después de que el Atma Weapon fuera utilizada, esas zonas quedaron completamente devastadas. No se volvió a registrar señal de energía alguna en ninguno de los cuadrantes afectados... al menos no hasta ahora.

- No sabemos que sea lo que está produciendo esas señales, pero no queremos imaginar lo que sucedería si se tratara de la misma variante de virus que las infectó en un principio. Por temor de que esa variante volviera a reproducirse, se vetó el acceso a dichas áreas. Son seis cuadrantes en total, el 12F5877 fue uno de los que presentó la mayor concentración del virus. Ésta es la primera vez que un grupo de reploids ingresa a ese cuadrante desde que el Atma Weapon fue disparada, por eso es que le estamos dando tanta importancia al asunto.

- Quizá no, Signas. Tal vez ya haya mavericks en el lugar. – Comentó X.

"Yo cuento con eso..." Pensó Nightshade, apretando con más fuerza el colgante.

- Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo. – Dijo el Dr. Koi.

– La lluvia ya empieza a arreciar, será mejor que todo el personal de la expedición suba a bordo de la nave.

Los integrantes del equipo obedecieron la orden del comandante supremo. El último en dirigirse a la aeronave fue Hawk, pero antes de entrar, fue recibido por alguien a quien no esperaba ver de nuevo...

- Así que el polluelo finalmente despliega sus alas. Ya era hora de que aparecieras, por un momento pensé que te habías acobardado, aunque en realidad no hay nada de sorprendente en eso.

- ¡Vulture! – Exclamó Hawk al ver a su hermano.

La armadura de Vulture era muy similar a la de Hawk, las diferencias principales eran el color, verde en lugar de rojo, y la forma del casco: el de Vulture tenía la forma de un buitre. Otra diferencia radicaba en el color de sus pieles, la piel de Vulture tendía al naranja, a diferencia de la de Hawk, que tendía al azul.

- Vulture, yo...

- No tienes que explicarme nada, cobarde. Es agradable ver que por fin te empiezas a hacer hombre.

Hawk no respondió a eso. Los miembros de la unidad 17 (Alia, X, Target y Blues) observaban desde atrás, extrañados por la forma tan hosca como Vulture trataba a Hawk.

- No sabía que habías ingresado a los maverick hunters.

- Me transfirieron hace un par de días. Soy el nuevo jefe de la unidad de fuerzas especiales. Por lo que veo, los muchachos de aquí necesitan mucha ayuda, más aún teniendo a alguien como tú entre ellos.

Hawk bajo la mirada.

- ¿Cómo se encuentran Eagle y Kestrel?

- Ellos están bien, ¿qué esperabas? Aunque todos nos sentimos decepcionados, decepcionados de tener un cobarde como tú por hermano.

El novato de la unidad 17 mantenía la cabeza agachada, no tenía el valor para confrontar a su hermano, mucho menos para verlo a los ojos.

- Mírate, Hawk. Sigues siendo el mismo niño asustadizo de siempre. No sabes la vergüenza que me das. ¿Y te haces llamar a ti mismo un "ave de rapiña"? No vales la pena ni como soldado ni como cazador.

Alia ya no soportó ver como Vulture humillaba a Hawk.

- ¡"yeme tú, grandísimo presumido! Para tu información, Hawk es uno de los cazadores más valientes que tenemos en la unidad 17 y...

- ¡Alia, espera! – X le detuvo.

- Pero X...

- Yo me encargo. – Dijo mirando a Vulture con determinación. – Vulture, veo que aún no aceptas el hecho de que tu hermano haya decidido tomar un camino diferente al tuyo. Es una lástima en verdad, ya que si te deshicieras de ese estúpido orgullo, no sólo sabrías perdonar los errores del pasado, sino que te darías cuenta del gran reploid en que se ha convertido Hawk.

- ¡Tú no te metas, X! En el pasado tenía que guardarte respeto ya que estabas un grado por encima del mío, pero ahora ambos somos capitanes y en lo que a mí respecta, tú eres el principal culpable de que mi hermano haya abandonado la milicia de forma tan vergonzosa. ¡Te culpo, Megaman X! Te culpo a ti de haber contaminado la mente de mi hermano con esas estúpidas ideas sobre el pacifismo. Pacifismo ¡Ja! Más bien se trata de cobardía. Quizá ahora tengamos que trabajar juntos, pero cuida tu espalda, X, porque en lo que a mí concierne, a partir de este momento somos enemigos. Tenemos una deuda de honor y ya sabes que yo siempre cobro mis deudas.

Vulture le dio la espalda a X mientras ascendía por la rampa hacia la nave.

"Genial, lo que me faltaba... ¡Otro Red Wing!" Pensó X mientras se cruzaba de brazos. "Sólo que esta vez, no se trata de envidia sino de una rencilla personal, lo que lo hace todavía peor..."

Hawk se acercó a X.

- Capitán, le agradezco que haya tratado de ayudarme, pero Vulture tiene razón, la verdad es que como soldado no sirvo de mucho...

- Pero Hawk...

- Gracias de todas formas. Usted siempre me ha apoyado y eso se lo agradezco de todo corazón. – Hawk hizo el saludo militar antes de despedirse de su jefe y compañeros e ingresar a la nave por la rampa.

X miró la compuerta cerrarse. Los propulsores empezaban a arder con violencia, la aeronave estaba por despegar.

"No tienes que agradecerme nada, Hawk. Después de todo, fuiste tú quien tuvo el valor para tomar esa decisión, y todo lo que has logrado lo has hecho por ti mismo. Yo sólo he estado detrás de ti para apoyarte, pero los méritos son tuyos. Tal vez algún día te des cuenta de ello y entonces puedas ver que, a pesar de todo, eres un gran soldado... Tal vez algún día tu hermano también se de cuenta de ello."

Algunos minutos después, los maverick hunters observaron desde la puerta del hangar a la aeronave despegando.

- Buena suerte, Hawk. – Dijo X con solemnidad.

- Capitán X, ¿podría explicarme por qué Vulture trata tan mal a Hawk? – Preguntó Target afligida.

- Sí, a mí también me extrañó eso. ¿Por qué no nos lo dice, capitán? – Blues también parecía interesado.

- Con gusto se los explicaré, pero primero dirijámonos al centro de mando. Quiero monitorear la posición de la aeronave.

- Es cierto, la tormenta comienza a manifestarse con fuerza. Debemos cerciorarnos de que salgan del cuadrante de la base a salvo. – Agregó Alia.

Los miembros de la unidad 17 salieron en dirección del centro de mando. Los únicos que permanecieron en la puerta del hangar fueron Signas y el Dr. Koi.

- Espero regresen a salvo, y ojalá no encuentren nada de peligro en ese cuadrante.

- Usted lo ha dicho, comandante, ojalá.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Finalmente llegó a las coordenadas que le habían proporcionado, pero el lugar se encontraba desierto. El sol ya había desaparecido en la distancia, la luna llevaba ya un buen rato de haber emergido entre las montañas.

- Debe estar aquí. No puedo equivocarme. Tiene que ser...

El paisaje a su alrededor era pedregoso. Zero buscaba en medio de las rocas, removiendo algunos de los escombros que le impedían el paso con sus propias manos.

- Tiene que estar por aquí... ¡Lo encontré!

Zero halló lo que parecían ser restos de una excavación de hacía ya varios años. En el lugar aún quedaba parte de la maquinaria utilizada, la cual ya estaba oxidada por el clima tan áspero de la región. En medio de las rocas, el hunter carmesí encontró una especie de conducto de ventilación o algo parecido.

- Espero que este sea lugar. Lo mejor será que baje a explorarlo, tal vez encuentre algo que me sea útil.

Sin que Zero lo notara, una especie de compuerta se abrió a mitad de una roca. Una cámara de vigilancia enfocó su objetivo en el maverick hunter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

El viento soplaba con fuerza, la lluvia seguía cayendo. Dos reploids observaban, desde una ventana en la torre más alta de la base, los relámpagos que surcaban el cielo.

- Esta tormenta es bastante intensa.

- Lo sé. Por lo menos estamos a salvo dentro de la base. Si la tormenta incrementa su magnitud, activaremos los escudos

- Por cierto, te noto algo pálido. ¿Estás bien?

X respondió sin apartar la mirada del horizonte.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Esa respuesta no pareció satisfacer a Alia.

- Por las lecturas de tu cápsula de hibernación, pude darme cuenta de que no dormiste bien ayer. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

X suspiró, lo que más temía era que le preguntara eso.

- Sigo teniendo pesadillas. – Dijo con sequedad.

La preocupación aumentó en la mirada de Alia.

- ¿Sigues soñando que te conviertes en maverick?

- Es todavía peor que eso... – Respondió con sinsabor.

- X... – Alia se acercó a él y colocó una mano sobre su espalda. – Ya te dije que es imposible que algo así te suceda, tú no eres ningún malvado...

El cazador replicó con gravedad en su tono de voz.

- Le sucedió a Sigma y a Gate, incluso a Zero, y ninguno de ellos era malvado tampoco. ¿Quién dice que no es posible que eso me pase a mi también?

- Pero tú eres diferente de ellos...

- ¿En qué sentido, Alia? – X volteó a mirarle, Alia pudo notar algo de súplica en sus ojos, pasaron algunos segundos antes de que pudiera contestar.

- En muchos, muchos sentidos...

X desvió la mirada hacia el firmamento de nuevo, no se sentía satisfecho con esa respuesta. Alia lo sabía, le abrazó por detrás mientras recargaba su frente sobre su espalda.

- Tú no vas a convertirte en un maverick porque... porque... – Alia hablaba en voz baja, su voz era casi un murmullo, lo que estaba por decir le costaba mucho trabajo. – ...Porque yo no dejaré nunca que algo así te pase. Nunca lo permitiré... Una vez te dije que siempre te apoyaría y eso haré...

- Alia... – X permaneció mirando hacia la ventana, después de un rato bajó la vista hacia las manos de Alia que se encontraban sobre su pecho, las tomó entre las suyas. - ¿Tú me ayudarás si algo así me llega a...?

- Claro... claro que sí... Ya sabes que siempre contarás con mi apoyo, estaré a tu lado siempre...

X sintió como Alia le apretaba con mayor fuerza.

- No importa si algo así sucede o no. Yo te ayudaré... te ayudaré porque... porque...

"...Porque te amo... te amo... y por ello nunca permitiré que sufras el mismo destino que ellos... Yo daré mi vida si es necesario para evitar que sufras el mismo destino que Gate y los otros... Porque te amo, X..."

Alia hubiera deseado decirle esas palabras en aquél momento, pero no se sentía con suficiente fuerza para ello, además, no parecía ser el momento adecuado. X no podía escuchar sus pensamientos, pero a pesar de eso, podía percibir claramente la enorme preocupación que ella sentía por él. Una extraña sensación se formó en su pecho, parecía como un cosquilleo, algo muy cálido. Apretó sus manos con algo de fuerza, se apartó un poco de ella y volteó a mirarle.

- Yo... No sé que decir al respecto, pero agradezco que quieras ayudarme... Conoces los riesgos, lo que podría suceder si algo así me pasara...

- Sí. – Respondió ella, todavía con inquietud en sus ojos. – Pero una vez te dije que no estabas solo, que yo estaba allí para apoyarte, y pienso seguir haciéndolo.

- Gracias, Alia. – La expresión en el rostro de X cambió por una más amable. – No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien.

- ¿Ya fuiste a ver a Life Saver para hablarle sobre...?

- ¿Sobre las pesadillas? Lo fui a ver en la mañana. Después de que me encontraste sentado en el piso de mi cuarto, lo primero que hice fue ir a verlo. Le hizo un escaneo completo a mi sistema y no encontró ningún desperfecto. Me dijo que probablemente se deben a que he estado sometido a mucha presión, que lo único que necesito es descansar.

- ¿Y piensas hacerlo? – Alia lo dijo en un tono de suplica más que de interrogación.

- Lo haré, una vez que terminé esta misión, me tomaré la semana entera si es necesario. – Trató de sonreírle lo más afable que pudo, en un intento por despejar toda preocupación dentro de ella.

Alia no pudo evitar sonreírle también, simplemente no podía evitar hacerlo cada vez que veía esa sonrisa en el rostro de X. En ese simple y sencillo gesto toda la angustia, el desconsuelo, el remordimiento, todos los años de lucha que el cazador había vivido se desvanecían por completo de su rostro. Alia admiraba esa característica de X, desde que le conocía, siempre la había admirado.

- Todavía tenemos que monitorear a la expedición, hasta que lleguen al cuadrante. Vamos.

- Sí.

Los dos androides caminaron hacia un elevador al fondo del pasillo. X la miró de reojo mientras avanzaban.

"Sólo espero... sólo espero que si algún día llegó a convertirme en maverick, no suceda lo mismo que en esa horrenda pesadilla... Si algún día llego a lastimarte a ti o a los otros... juro que ese día yo mismo le pondré fin a mi existencia..."

_**Fin del capítulo 9 **_

_**Notas del autor:**_

¡Hola de nuevo! Supongo que a estas alturas ya se dieron cuenta del porqué del nombre del fanfic. La trama empieza a complicarse cada vez más, sobre todo ahora que la expedición ha partido al cuadrante 12F5877. ¿Qué será lo que está sucediendo allí? Nuevos personajes se añaden a la historia, algunos tendrán un desenlace inesperado. Por cierto, todo ese asunto de Hawk y la serie Birds of Prey lo explicaré en el siguiente capítulo, por el momento les puedo adelantar que tanto su pasado como el de Blues se irán revelando en capítulos posteriores (de algún lugar tuvieron que haber salido, ¿no?)

Como también pudieron darse cuenta, decidí incluir a Dynamo en la trama, él no es precisamente uno de mis personajes favoritos, pero reconozco que tiene carisma. Al respecto de su origen, en realidad se sabe muy poco sobre él, algunos opinan que es la reencarnación de Bass, pero yo en realidad lo dudo, ya que sus personalidades no se parecen en lo más mínimo (de hecho, si se tratara de analizar quien encaja más como reencarnación de Bass, yo más bien me inclinaría por Vile, pero esa es otra historia). En este fanfic lo estoy manejando como una especie de "hermano adoptivo" para Zero (imaginen el rostro del cazador escarlata cuando se entere XD), en el sentido de que él fue transformado en un reploid de combate por Isoc, de manera similar como Protoman lo fue por el Dr. Wily (y a estas alturas, creo que ya es más que evidente que Isoc es la reencarnación del Dr. Wily ¬¬).

Y ya que hablamos de Zero, ¿alguien se imagina que es lo que está buscando? ¿Y quién es ese informante secreto que tiene en la base? Más respuestas en capítulos futuros.

Agradezco a todos los que han leído el fanfic. Si tienen algún comentario o crítica que hacerme, pueden enviarlo a mi correo electrónico:

Quisiera agradecer especialmente a quienes ya me han hecho comentarios: Cascard, engelhope, Green Dream, Karin.EXE, OmegaX, Alia, eva06, Hitokiri.Battousai.Oni (ya te vi, bro XD), Leeveey, Bass HunteR, Tekkaman Zero, y Arken Elf. Espero más gente se anime a enviar sus comentarios, no saben lo satisfactorio que es para un escritor cuando sus lectores le aplauden o le dicen que la está regando fuera de la taza. Por cierto, Karin.EXE me pedía que empezara a incluir escenas románticas entre Alia y X. Quizá las escenas en este capítulo y en el anterior no fueron románticas precisamente (bueno, tal vez la última lo haya sido), pero ya vendrán varias escenas de ese tipo en capítulo futuros. Le pido a ella y a los demás lectores que me tengan algo de paciencia, poco a poco iré mostrando como se va desarrollando el romance entre estos dos personajes (de hecho, tengo pensado incluir un capítulo dedicado sólo a la relación entre ellos dos).

Bueno, me despido, ya les aventé demasiado rollo. Esperen el próximo capítulo.

Have a nice day!

doc.exe

PD: Y si saben de algún otro fanfic en español donde se presente la pareja Alia/X, o de algún fanart, hagan favor de informarme.


	11. De la calma a la tempestad

**_Capítulo 10: De la calma a la tempestad _**

Las negras nubes desaparecían lentamente en la distancia mientras las turbinas de la aeronave rompían con el sepulcral silencio de las tierras baldías. Este lugar alguna vez estuvo repleto de vegetación, pero ahora sólo quedan cenizas. No hay ser viviente alguno, sólo una enorme nube de polvo.

- Ya estamos por llegar. – Comunicó uno de los pilotos.

- Mantengan el curso. – Respondió Nightshade desde su asiento.

- Afirmativo.

La capitana desvió la mirada hacia la ventana de la aeronave, contemplando la desolación en los alrededores, no pudo evitar llevar su mano hacia el colgante de plata. A su lado se encontraba Vulture. El nuevo líder de la unidad 00 permanecía con los brazos cruzados en expresión pensativa, Nightshade le volteó a mirar con algo de curiosidad.

- Así que... – Dijo tratando de hacer conversación para romper con la monotonía del vuelo. – Tú eres quien ahora está a cargo de la unidad Shinobi, ¿no es así?

- ¿Shinobi? – Preguntó Vulture alzando la ceja. – ¿Te refieres a la unidad de fuerzas especiales?

- Efectivamente. – Respondió ella. – Es así como sus miembros solíamos llamarla. Por cierto, ¿ya conociste a Hanzo y a Galford? ¿Cómo se encuentran? Hace mucho que no los veo.

- Ellos están bien. Te mandan saludos.

Nightshade sonrió.

- Por favor, cuídalos bien. Ellos dos son como hermanos para mí. – Le dijo con algo de nostalgia.

- Descuida, lo haré. – Respondió con frialdad, desviando la mirada en dirección contraria.

- No eres muy sociable por lo que veo. – Comentó ella, algo incómoda por la actitud de su compañero.

- No me agrada perder el tiempo en conversaciones inútiles. Un soldado siempre debe mantenerse concentrado en su misión, no más.

- Es curioso. – Respondió llevando una mano a su mentón. - Eso se parece mucho a lo que Zero solía decirnos a Anthon y a mí cuando nos entrenaba.

Vulture levantó una ceja.

- ¿Fuiste discípula de Zero? – Preguntó, levemente extrañado.

- Anthon y yo comenzamos en los maverick hunters dentro de la unidad de fuerzas especiales. Zero fue como un padre para nosotros. Muchos de los mejores maverick hunters en la historia fueron entrenados por él, incluyendo a X.

- Ya veo... – El capitán pareció irritarse al escuchar el nombre del cazador azul. - Es una lástima lo que le sucedió a Zero, era uno de los mejores combatientes que he conocido. Me sorprende que no hayan desintegrado la unidad después de su desaparición.

Nightshade se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? A Signas le pareció un desperdicio disolver una unidad que durante años había funcionado eficientemente. Además, no creo que a Zero le hubiera gustado que la unidad 00 desapareciera, después de todo, él personalmente reclutó y entrenó a todos sus miembros, hubiera sido injusto que sus esfuerzos se tirarán a la basura. La unidad permanece actualmente como un homenaje hacia él, aunque no se pudieron evitar los cambios en los miembros de su personal, como en mi caso, que me transfirieron a la unidad 28 como capitana.

- No pareces muy contenta con eso.

- No me malinterpretes, agradezco el ascenso. La paga de un capitán es mejor que la de un teniente, pero hubiera deseado permanecer con Anthon y con mis viejos compañeros en la unidad Shinobi.

- Imagino que el cambio de unidades dificultó su relación.

- Sí... se puede decir que sí... – Contestó algo desanimada.

Vulture la miró por un momento, después desvió la mirada de nuevo. Ambos oficiales permanecieron callados por algunos minutos. Nightshade dirigió su vista hacia los asientos en la parte trasera, observando a Hawk, quien permanecía en una esquina con la cabeza gacha. De vez en cuando levantaba ligeramente la vista y miraba a su hermano de reojo. Parecía que Vulture ni siquiera lo notaba, o al menos disimulaba no hacerlo.

- Tu hermano luce verdaderamente apenado. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia. – Respondió el reploid alado con hosquedad.

- Por lo menos deberías ir a hablar con él, parece que te admira mucho. – Replicó ella, un poco molesta.

- No trates de intervenir en lo que no te importa, Nightshade. En lo que a mí respecta, nunca perdonaré a Megaman X por lo que le hizo a mi hermano. – Dijo sin cambiar de postura.

- ¡Bueno! ¡Como gustes! – Contestó la cazadora, fastidiada.

Nightshade volteó de nuevo hacia la ventana. Pasaron varios segundos en silencio.

– Por cierto, lamento mucho lo de tu prometido. – Dijo Vulture con muy leve consternación en su voz.

Nightshade se sorprendió por esas palabras, poco después bajó la mirada, apretando con más fuerza el colgante.

- Son cosas de la vida, al menos eso es lo que dicen. Un día están allí y al siguiente desaparecen sin dejar rastro. Es uno de los riesgos de ser un cazador, nunca sabes cuando será tu turno de pasar al otro lado.

Vulture la miró de reojo, contemplando los signos de tristeza que se dibujan en su rostro.

- Eso no sólo se aplica a los cazadores, sino a todos los reploids. De verdad lo lamento, según tengo entendido, él era un gran peleador.

- Grande es poco para describirlo... – Respondió mientras un destello cruzaba por sus ojos. "Y yo me aseguraré de que su muerte no quede impune."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el cuartel de los maverick hunters, la tormenta seguía azotando. Se sentía una enorme agitación en la base, sobre todo por las condiciones de la misión a la zona muerta.

- La tormenta está afectando las comunicaciones a larga distancia. Perdimos contacto por radio con los integrantes de la expedición. – Informó Alia.

- ¿Qué hay del radar y el posicionamiento vía satélite? – Preguntó Signas.

- Negativo. La tormenta está distorsionando la transmisión, no podemos ubicar la posición de la aeronave.

- Eso no es buena señal. – Comentó X mientras volteaba hacia Signas.

El comandante supremo permaneció en expresión pensativa por algunos segundos, ponderando la situación.

- Alia, ¿cuál es la situación de la base?

Alia frunció el ceño tras observar los datos que aparecieron en su terminal.

- No es nada buena. Los instrumentos indican que la presión atmosférica está descendiendo rápidamente, la tormenta está por arreciar.

- Y los miembros de la expedición, ¿cuánto falta para que lleguen al cuadrante?

- Si mis cálculos son correctos, ya deben estar a 15 minutos de allí.

- Ya veo. Mantenme informado de cualquier cambio en las condiciones ambientales.

- Afirmativo.

El comandante supremo se volteó hacia el cazador, a X no le agradó mucho la expresión en su rostro, una expresión que reflejaba resignación.

- Lo lamento, pero no podemos hacer nada por el momento. Tendremos que esperar a que pase la tormenta.

- Una vez que los miembros de la expedición lleguen al cuadrante, se encontrarán sin apoyo alguno hasta que logremos reestablecer las comunicaciones, eso puede tomar horas. - Respondió X, casi en tono de réplica.

- Lo sé, pero no nos queda otra cosa que hacer, sólo esperar que la tormenta termine pronto.

- Genial, absolutamente genial. – Contestó el cazador con desazón

Signas contempló la enorme intranquilidad en el rostro de X.

"Esperemos que nada malo suceda mientras tanto." Fueron los pensamientos del comandante supremo mientras observaba al cazador azul caminar hacia la terminal de Alia.

Justo en ese momento, un rayo golpeó directamente la base de los cazadores. Hubo un leve apagón, que aunque sólo duró dos segundos, fue suficiente para estremecer a todo el personal.

- ¡Cielos! ¡Eso sí que se sintió fuerte! – Exclamó Blues.

- ¡Aumenten la potencia de los escudos! – Ordenó Signas.

- Eso disminuirá el rango de alcance de los radares. – Contestó Alia.

- No importa, no podemos comprometer la integridad de la base.

- Entendido.

X permanecía parado al lado de la terminal, aparentemente sin prestar atención al hecho de que Alia estaba tecleando una serie de comandos en el computador. El cazador azul no desviaba la vista del monitor que indicaba la posición de la aeronave. La tormenta en verdad estaba afectando los instrumentos, la pantalla se distorsionaba a cada segundo. Alia levantó la mirada, contemplando la preocupación en el semblante del cazador, que lucía más intranquilo a cada instante.

- X, ¿estás bien?

- Me preocupan Hawk y el resto de la expedición. Ojalá y no suceda nada grave.

- No te preocupes, ya verás que todo saldrá bien. – Le dijo bajando la mirada hacia el monitor de la terminal. En realidad, ella estaba tan o quizá más nerviosa que X, sin embargo lo disimulaba, no deseaba preocupar más al cazador azul.

- Eso espero. – Respondió éste con sequedad, su vista aún clavada en el monitor.

- Por cierto, aún no me haz explicado que fue lo que sucedió entre tú y Vulture. ¿Por qué te odia de esa manera? Está claro que tiene que ver con que Hawk haya dejado a los Birds of Prey para unirse a la unidad 17, pero aún no lo comprendo del todo.

X lanzó un suspiro.

- En parte es por ello, Vulture tiene razón, fui yo quien influyó para que Hawk se uniera a los maverick hunters. Eso me hace responsable de que haya abandonado la milicia.

- Pero la decisión la tomó Hawk, Vulture no tiene porque tratarte de ese modo.

- No se trata sólo del hecho de que Hawk haya abandonado el ejército, Alia, hay mucho más. Vulture fue instruido por antiguos militares que pertenecían a la Repliforce, para él, el honor del soldado es lo más importante, la rendición y la deserción no están permitidas y son vistas como la peor de las deshonras. De allí que Vulture trate tan mal a Hawk. Vulture cree que Hawk lo traicionó cuando renunció al ejército y abandonó a los Birds of Prey, para él aquello fue peor que una puñalada por la espalda: Fue traicionar los ideales bajo los que fue entrenado.

- Ya veo. – Respondió Alia, parpadeando al escuchar las palabras de X.

- Y sin embargo, esa no es la única razón de su rencor hacia mí. Es algo mucho más grave y tiene que ver con el incidente que ocurrió durante las dos semanas que yo y Zero estuvimos en los laboratorios del campo Midgar.

Alia se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras.

- ¿Acaso tiene algo que ver con el oficial fallecido?

- Así es... – Respondió el cazador con sinsabor.

Mientras X continuaba explicando a Alia lo sucedido, Blues y Target permanecían en otra terminal, observando.

- ¡Cielos! El capitán y la teniente en verdad lucen preocupados. – Exclamó Target, dirigiéndose a Blues. – ¿Crees que sea verdad aquella historia que nos contó el capitán X, acerca de lo que ocurrió en aquel campo militar?

Blues no respondió, no alejaba su mirada del rostro de su líder, parecía que en ese momento era lo único en que podía concentrarse.

- ¡Blues! ¡Blues te estoy hablando! –Target empezó a zarandear a Blues, detestaba cuando las personas no le prestaban atención mientras hablaba. - ¡¡¡¡Blues!!!! – Le gritó finalmente, provocando que el cazador casi cayera al suelo del sobresalto.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó desorientado.

- ¡Te estoy hablando y no haces caso! ¡¿Qué te sucede?! – Le reprendió Target.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento. ¿Qué me decías?

- Te preguntaba si crees que sea verdad lo que el capitán X nos contó acerca de lo sucedido en ese campo militar. Suena muy inverosímil para mí.

El novato de la pañoleta respondió con una ligera risa.

- Créeme, con el capitán X todo es posible.

La navegante bajó la mirada, algo consternada.

- Pobre Hawk, de verdad lo siento por él. Su hermano lo trata tan mal por causa de ese incidente y no fue culpa suya.

Blues se cruzó de brazos.

- No puedo decirte mucho acerca de ello, ya que yo aún no me unía a los cazadores cuando eso sucedió. Debo confesar que Hawk muy rara vez comenta algo sobre sus hermanos, aunque por lo que he visto, puedo decir que él de verdad admira a Vulture. Al parecer, durante todo este tiempo ha tratado de recuperar su confianza.

- ¡Pobre Hawk! Debe ser muy duro el intentar obtener el respeto de un hermano al que tanto admiras, más si éste no te considera alguien lo suficientemente capaz.

Blues no respondió ante el último comentario, simplemente desvió su vista hacia su capitán. X continuaba hablando con Alia, sin percatarse que la mirada del novato se había clavado en él.

"No te lo imaginas, Target, no te lo imaginas..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

La aeronave descendió lentamente en medio del desolado paisaje, levantando algo de polvo al aterrizar. Mientras que en la base de los maverick hunters apenas era media noche, en el cuadrante 12F5877 ya estaba por amanecer. Los tenues rayos del sol coloreaban la planicie con diversas tonalidades de naranja y violeta, brindándole una sepulcral belleza al silencioso lugar. La compuerta de la aeronave se abrió lentamente, emitiendo un sonoro chirrido mecánico que rompió con la quietud de la zona muerta.

- ¡A trabajar, muchachos! – Ordenó Nightshade, descendiendo del vehículo a bordo de una Ride Armor.

- ¡A la orden!

Los seis cazadores fueron los primeros en salir, cada uno de ellos montando una Ride Armor, rápidamente formaron un circulo alrededor de la nave, desde donde montaban guardia ante la posibilidad de cualquier amenaza, mientras tanto, el resto de la tripulación se encargaba de desempacar el equipo. Un grupo de pequeños Metools descargaba los instrumentos mientras que los científicos se encargaban de instalarlos en el lugar. Los pilotos, por su parte, intentaban reanudar las comunicaciones con la base de los cazadores, sin mucho éxito. La agitación de aquel pequeño grupo de androides podía notarse a varios kilómetros, rompiendo con la monotonía que generalmente imperaba en la zona. Al cabo de algunos minutos ya se había montado un pequeño campamento.

- ¿Cuáles son las condiciones del ambiente, JMY? – Preguntó un científico a uno de los investigadores.

- Aún falta realizar pruebas, pero mis sensores ya detectan niveles de radiación bastante elevados, profesor Cid.

- Ya me lo temía. – Respondió el científico, preocupado.

Mientras los científicos terminaban de ajustar el equipo, Nightshade aprovechó para comunicarse con uno de los pilotos por medio de la radio.

- Lance, aquí Nightshade. ¿Han logrado reestablecer las comunicaciones con la base? Cambio.

- "Negativo, capitana. Hay demasiada interferencia, seguiremos intentando, pero creo que tardaremos poco más de una hora."

"¡Maldición" Pensó la oficial, mordiéndose el labio.

- Sólo infórmenme tan pronto consigan algo.

- A la orden, señor. Cambio y fuera.

- Bueno, no nos queda de otra más que empezar con el operativo. – Dijo dirigiéndose a Vulture.

- Es demasiado arriesgado. La situación puede complicarse sin el apoyo de la base.– Comentó el capitán con actitud impasible.

- Lo sé, pero no tenemos otra opción.

Nightshade llamó al resto del equipo para darles las ordenes de la misión.

- JMY y B1Y, permanezcan en el campamento y analicen el área, infórmenos de cualquier anomalía que se detecte. Wedge y Biggs se quedarán con ustedes y montarán guardia alrededor de la aeronave. El resto de nosotros iremos a explorar.

- A la orden, capitana. – Respondieron todos al unísono.

Nightshade se dirigió hacia donde se hallaban el profesor Cid y BOB, los dos científicos que acompañarían a los cazadores durante la labor de exploración. Estos ya se encontraban a bordo de un par de Ride Armors.

- ¿Qué opina usted, profesor? ¿Cree que hallemos algo?

El científico miró en dirección de la árida planicie.

- No sabría que decirle, capitana. Para ser sincero, me cuesta trabajo creer que en un lugar como este haya algo que esté emitiendo esas señales, pero sea lo que sea, no dudo en que lo encontraremos.

- Eso espero profesor.

El profesor Cid era el único de los investigadores al que se le podía diferenciar a simple vista. Era un reploid de cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, el cual llevaba acomodado en una cola de caballo. Su apariencia era la de un hombre de edad madura, si fuera humano tendría alrededor de cuarenta años. Portaba unos lentes de vidrio grueso que impedían ver el color de sus ojos.

Nightshade se aproximó a Mike, quien iba a bordo del Centurión.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal funciona?

- Todos los sistemas funcionan perfectamente, aunque me siento un poco raro a bordo de este armatoste.

La capitana rió ligeramente.

- ¡Ja! Sólo esperemos que el juguete de Douglas cumpla con todo lo prometido.

Terminada la instalación del campamento, las Ride Armors formaron un pequeño convoy, con Vulture y Nightshade al frente del grupo.

- Regresaremos en un par de horas. Mantengan comunicación por radio en todo momento e infórmenme inmediatamente de cualquier percance.

- Como usted ordene, capitana. – Respondió Wedge, haciendo el saludo militar.

- Démonos prisa, francamente, este lugar me da mala espina. – Le comentó Nightshade a Vulture en voz baja.

Vulture se ahorró el comentario. La preocupación de Nightshade tenía buenos fundamentos, el ambiente que se percibía en el área parecía el de un cementerio. Había una quietud y una calma de lo más incómodas. El silencio que imperaba en la zona muerta, en lugar de brindar tranquilidad a los maverick hunters, les provocaba mayor nerviosismo. Un silencio de esa magnitud, tan absoluto, tan profundo, parecía extenderse infinitamente por todo el cuadrante, ni siquiera el viento producía sonido alguno al levantar polvo en las llanuras. Era el silencio propio de un lugar completamente desolado, en el que no existe ser viviente alguno.

- No perdamos más tiempo. ¡Equipo, avancen!

A la orden de la oficial, las Ride Armors comenzaron a caminar en tropel. Los sonidos mecánicos que emitían sus extremidades eran como música para los sistemas auditivos de algunos miembros del equipo, quienes ya no podían soportar el lúgubre silencio. Hawk se hallaba en la parte posterior del grupo, parecía haberse quedado rezagado.

- ¡Date prisa, Hawk! ¡No te quedes atrás! – Le llamó Nightshade.

- ¡Sí, capitana!

El novato de la unidad 17 no apartaba la vista de su hermano mayor, quien se encontraba al frente. Éste ya se había percatado de la forma como su hermano lo miraba, sin embargo, no parecía inmutarse. Permanecía con la vista fija en el frente, su semblante recio e inalterable, sin darle la menor importancia al gesto de súplica de su hermano.

Hawk bajó la cabeza, se sentía avergonzado, no sabía que hacer o que decir. ¿De qué manera podría congraciarse con Vulture? Parecía que no existía modo de lograrlo. Los recuerdos de aquél incidente regresaban a su mente con velocidad. Aún cuando los otros miembros de los Birds of Prey no lo responsabilizaban por lo sucedido, eso a Hawk no le importaba, se sentía culpable, bastante culpable. El remordimiento le corroía las entrañas, como si fuera ácido puro. Sabía que tenía una deuda con Vulture, lo que no sabía era si podría pagársela algún día.

El grupo siguió su marcha a través de las desoladas llanuras del cuadrante. Sin que los cazadores se percataran de ello, a lo lejos un pequeño insecto cibernético había captado todos sus movimientos con una cámara miniatura.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Este es el lugar, no puedo equivocarme." Pensó Zero mientras examinaba los alrededores. "Cuadrante 00E4679, a 14 metros de altura y 8 de profundidad, tiene que ser aquí."

El sitio en que se encontraba parecía un laboratorio antiguo, el cual llevaba bastante tiempo de haber sido abandonado. El lugar estaba en ruinas, a Zero le sorprendía que no se hubiera derrumbado todavía. El cazador carmesí empezó a remover los escombros, esperando encontrar alguna pista de lo que tanto había buscado. Al cabo de algunos minutos, encontró un pasadizo oculto tras una pared falsa. El pasadizo conducía a un túnel de mayor tamaño, al examinar el lugar con sus sensores de energía, Zero registró extrañas lecturas que parecían provenir del interior del túnel.

"Mmm... Bastante peculiar. Según el informe que recibí, el Dr. Cain cerró este lugar después de extraer la cápsula. Desde entonces el sitio ha estado completamente abandonado, nadie había regresado aquí antes que yo. Entonces, esas señales de energía sólo pueden significar..."

Con la esperanza de haber encontrado la pista que buscaba, Zero inició su marcha a lo largo del túnel. El pasadizo se volvía más amplio conforme avanzaba, Zero se percató de que había cableado eléctrico corriendo a lo largo de las paredes, las cuáles estaban hechas de concreto.

"Será mejor que tenga cuidado, no creo que este lugar haya permanecido oculto por tanto tiempo sin un buen sistema de seguridad. Puede haber trampas por aquí y definitivamente no quiero volver a sufrir lo de la vez pasada."

El cazador avanzaba sin percatarse de que el objetivo de una cámara oculta en la pared se había posado sobre él. Una serie de sensores escondidos a lo largo del túnel comenzaron a examinarlo.

"¡ALERTA! ¡ALERTA! FIRMA DE ENERGÍA DESCONOCIDA. INTRUSOS DETECTADOS"

Ese fue el mensaje que apareció en la pantalla de un computador. Una serie de compuertas ocultas a lo largo del túnel comenzaron abrirse, revelando una serie de ametralladoras listas para disparar.

- ¡Ja! Lo suponía – Exclamó Zero al tiempo que las ametralladoras abrían fuego en su contra.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"La serie Birds of Prey fue uno de los proyectos más ambiciosos de los laboratorios Cain. No es para menos, ya que representan un tributo directo a los esfuerzos del Dr. Cain por mejorar el desempeño de los maverick hunters."

Blues recordaba el relato que X le narrara a él y a Target un par de horas atrás. El novato argumentaba estar agotado después de un arduo día de trabajo, así que solicitó permiso para retirarse del centro de mando y dirigirse a las barracas. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la base, a su memoria acudían las palabras de X, acerca del origen de su (otrora) mejor amigo Hawk.

"Como ustedes saben, las armaduras que yo utilizo para pelear me permiten incrementar mis capacidades de combate a niveles exponenciales, no existe ningún otro reploid que sea capaz de emplearlas. Por ello, en sus últimos años de vida, el Dr. Cain realizó toda una serie de estudios en torno al diseño de mis armaduras de combate, y por casi una década trató de desarrollar copias para uso de los maverick hunters. No obstante, el secreto tras la construcción de las armaduras es todo un misterio. El doctor esperaba que al agregar un elemento como éste al arsenal de los cazadores, la eficiencia de la organización aumentara y el número de bajas durante los ataques maverick fuera reducido, pero hasta el final de la guerra de Repliforce, todo intento por imitar las capacidades de estas armaduras había resultado en un rotundo fracaso. No es para menos, más del 60% de los componentes de las armaduras tiene cerca de 100 años de antigüedad, mientras que el resto es completamente desconocido, ello dificulta encontrar materiales que les asemejen en sus propiedades. Por si fuera poco, una buena parte de los mecanismos que permiten el funcionamiento de las armaduras presenta un nivel de tecnología muy inusual, es tan avanzada para la época en que fueron construidas, que por un tiempo el Dr. Cain llegó a pensar que el Dr. Light había recibido ayuda extra-terrestre para fabricar semejantes trajes de batalla."

Blues sonrió en sus adentros, tal vez la teoría del Dr. Cain no resultaba tan disparatada después de todo...

"No fue sino hasta que Alia logró duplicar la armadura Nova, que los laboratorios Cain encontraron la manera para desarrollar una armadura con capacidades semejantes a las que fueron creadas por el Dr. Light. Desgraciadamente, el proceso resultaba tan complicado de repetir a nivel industrial, que los laboratorios sólo pudieron desarrollar 4 armaduras. Estas fueron destinadas a un cuerpo especial de reploids, los cuales fueron construidos específicamente para vestirlas. Así nació la serie Birds of Prey, de la cual Hawk es el prototipo número 4. Este grupo de reploids posee capacidades especiales que los convierten en toda una unidad de combate elite. Aún sin las armaduras, sus habilidades los transforman en peleadores de alto nivel. Gran parte de la información sobre ellos es confidencial, pero tal como lo pueden apreciar por las habilidades de Hawk, no cabe duda que todos sus miembros son excepcionales. Desgraciadamente, el Dr. Cain no vivió lo suficiente para ver su nacimiento."

Blues recordaba la indignación que apareció en el rostro de X al narrar lo que sucedió después de la construcción de los Birds of Prey.

"...El Dr. Cain había especificado en su testamento que deseaba que los Birds of Prey se integraran a los maverick hunters como una nueva unidad especial, pero al Dr. Andrews, jefe del Supremo Consejo de Regencia, no le importó contrariar sus últimos deseos y asignó a la unidad entera a una subdivisión del ejército que antiguamente pertenecía a la Repliforce. Zero y yo fuimos llamados a asistir a las pruebas preeliminares de los Birds of Prey, realizadas en el Campo Midgar, unas semanas antes de que la Crisis de Eurasia comenzara..."

El novato entró a su cuarto, las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas, Blues quedó en penumbra tan pronto la puerta se cerró tras él. Una verdadera atmósfera de apatía se respiraba en la habitación. Con pesadez, se retiró el casco y caminó hacia su cápsula de hibernación, sentía que no estaba solo, había alguien más en la estancia.

- Ha pasado tiempo... – Dijo el reploid, sin voltear hacia la presencia que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

- Así parece. – Comentó un individuo cuyo cuerpo parecía desprender un extraño brillo azulino. Su figura era etérea, como si se tratara de un fantasma, su voz sonaba hueca, parecía no proceder de ningún lugar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_- ¡Hawk, está a tu merced! ¡Ya lo tienes!_

_- ¿Qué estás esperando Hawk? ¡Acaba con él!_

_- No... No puedo hacerlo..._

_- ¡¿Qué diablos te sucede?! ¡Elimínalo de una vez!_

_- Es sólo que... yo... _

_- ¡Vulture! ¡Cuidado! ¡Tras de ti!_

_- ¡¿Pero qué...?!_

_El sonido del disparo resonó a través del pasillo, mientras un torrente de fluidos rojo oscuro se derramaba por el suelo..._

- ¡Hawk, apresúrate! ¡No te quedes atrás! – Llamó Nightshade al novato de la unidad 17. El gritó de la capitana sirvió para despertar a Hawk del ensueño en que se encontraba.

- ...Sí, ya voy. – Respondió con voz trémula.

"Ese recuerdo..." El novato pensaba con cierto pesar en el incidente en el campo Midgar. Lo que sucedió allí lo marcó de por vida.

Nightshade observaba al novato mientras éste avanzaba a bordo de su Ride Armor, se veía muy distraído. Vulture, por su parte, seguía con su actitud arisca hacia Hawk. Ya le había dicho por tercera vez a Nightshade que no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que le sucediera a su hermano.

Los miembros del equipo de investigación seguían inspeccionando los alrededores del cuadrante 12F5877, habían llegado hasta una zona rocosa. El lugar estaba repleto con los restos de construcciones destruidas. Mike abría camino entre los escombros usando el cañón del Centurión.

- ¡Vaya! Esa cosa en verdad es útil. – Comentó el profesor Cid.

- Profesor, las lecturas de energía se vuelven más intensas en esta área. Debemos estar cerca de la fuente. – Indicó BOB.

- Eso es buena señal. – Comentó Nightshade. – Muy bien, equipo, ¡sepárense! Así cubriremos más terreno.

Los 4 cazadores y los 2 científicos se dispersaron, removiendo los escombros en busca de alguna pista.

- ¡Esto es ridículo! – Comentó BOB. – Ni siquiera sabemos que es lo que estamos buscando.

- Lo sabrás cuando lo encontremos. – Respondió Vulture con hosquedad.

- ¡Capitán! ¡Creo que encontré algo! – Gritó Mike.

Los otros reploids instantáneamente se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba el piloto del Centurión. Al parecer, Mike había encontrado un cráter a ras del suelo.

- Los sensores del Centurión detectan humedad en el fondo. Parece ser la entrada a un río subterráneo. – Dijo Mike, examinando los alrededores del agujero.

- No me sorprendería que así fuera. – Comentó el profesor Cid. - Si mal no recuerdo, cerca de aquí había una zona agrícola. Hace poco vi los restos de un acueducto, probablemente extraían agua para los cultivos de este río.

- Las lecturas de energía parecen aumentar en el interior de la caverna. Tal vez este lugar nos conduzca hacia lo que está produciendo esas señales. – Señaló BOB.

- Tal vez, pero no es prudente avanzar sin precaución. – Opinó Vulture.

- Lo mejor será que me comunique con el cuartel para informarles de lo que hemos descubierto. - Nightshade trató de comunicarse de nuevo con la base de los cazadores... nada, sólo se escuchaba estática por la radio. - Parece que seguimos sin apoyo.

Nightshade intentó comunicarse entonces con la aeronave en el campamento, nuevamente el resultado fue desalentador.

- ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando en este lugar?! – Se preguntó, frustrada.

- Capitana, no podemos seguir retrasando la labor de exploración. – Comentó el profesor Cid.

- Ya lo sé, doctor, pero puede ser peligroso si investigamos ese túnel sin las medidas apropiadas.

- Es cierto, además, no es prudente que todos entremos al túnel. – Agregó Vulture.

- En ese caso, lo mejor será que dos miembros del equipo esperen aquí mientras el resto investiga. Así tendremos apoyo en caso de emergencia. – Recomendó el profesor.

Una idea cruzó rápidamente por la mente de Nightshade.

- En ese caso, Vulture, tú y Hawk son los más fuertes del grupo, pueden esperar aquí mientras el resto descendemos por el túnel. Vayan por refuerzos en caso de que suceda algún percance.

Los dos hermanos casi se caen de la Ride Armor al escuchar aquello.

- ¡P-pero, capitana...!

- Es una orden, Hawk. – Nightshade respondió rápidamente antes de que el nervioso novato replicara.

- ¡¿Qué estás tramando, Nightshade?! – Le reclamó Vulture, bastante molesto.

- ¿Y quién está tramando algo? – Contestó la capitana con expresión pícara. – Sólo me parece que es una buena oportunidad de que tú y tu hermano conversen un poco.

- ¡Nosotros no tenemos nada de que hablar! – Replicó Vulture, volteando en dirección contraria a Hawk.

- Es una orden Vulture.

El aludido gruñó algo por lo bajo antes de responder con un sonoro "¡Qué más da!"

- Bueno, no perdamos más tiempo. Equipo, prepárense, vamos a descender.

El grupo de Ride Armors rodeó el cráter, Mike disparó un gancho sujeto a un cable de acero, mismo que se afianzó en una roca. Asistidos por el cable, las 4 máquinas saltaron una por una al interior del túnel. Nightshade fue la última en descender.

- Buena suerte, capitana.

- Gracias, Hawk, y buena suerte a ti también con ya sabes que. – Nightshade le guiñó el ojo a Hawk, éste se ruborizó un poco. Vulture, por su parte, se cruzó de brazos, mirando en dirección contraria.

Los dos hermanos fueron los únicos que quedaron en el lugar. El cazador de la unidad 17 permaneció mirando a su hermano mayor por algunos segundos.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Tengo algo en la cara? – Replicó Vulture con rudeza.

- Vulture... es que... yo...

- ¡Déjate de estupideces, Hawk! Ya te lo dije antes: ¡No tenemos nada de que hablar!

- Sí... está bien...

Hawk se alejó lentamente de Vulture, dio un último vistazo a su hermano antes de centrar su vista en el horizonte.

Las acciones de los miembros del equipo de exploración no pasaron desapercibidas. El insecto mecánico los seguía vigilando.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Precisamente, en algún lugar cercano al cuadrante 12F5877, cierto par de científicos recibían una buena reprimenda después de que su amo observara las imágenes que el insecto había captado.

- ¡¡¡Idiotasss!!! Penshé que habían tomado las medidas preventivas necesarrias. ¡¡¡Mirren!!! ¡Por su incompetencia, los maverrick hunters están a punto de encontrar el primerrr prototipo!

La criatura gritaba enardecida mientras usaba sus tentáculos para dar potentes latigazos al par de reploids.

- P-por favor, amo... tenga misericordia... – Imploró el regordete, mientras la bestia empezaba a estrangularlo con uno de sus tentáculos.

- Nosotros... no imaginábamos que los maverick hunters la buscarían en ese cuadrante... – Dijo el alto, que apenas podía hablar después de la salvaje golpiza que había recibido.

- ¡¡Parr de imbéciles!! Era obvio que sosspecharrían de ese cuadrante en primerrr lugar, en una zona desolada algo que produshca señales tan intensas no puede pasar dessapercivido.

El monstruo se preparaba a ultimar al par de incompetentes que le habían fallado, no obstante, fue detenido por una voz muy peculiar.

- Deberías tratar mejor a tus lacayos. Créeme, te lo digo por experiencia, la violencia física como forma de castigo no es muy útil que digamos, en lugar de servir para que escarmienten, lo único que logra es que se vuelvan más estúpidos de lo que ya son. Además, no querrás deshacerte de ellos tan pronto, en esta época es difícil encontrar buena servidumbre.

- ¿Issoc? – La bestia se sorprendió tanto de ver al susodicho en su escondite que soltó al par de reploids que tenía atrapados en sus tentáculos. Los dos científicos quedaron en el suelo, doliéndose, la criatura avanzó hacia el reploid anciano, ignorando los lamentos de su par de sirvientes.

- ¿Qué hachess aquí? ¿Cómo encontrasste este lugar?

- Eso no importa ahora. Lo que puedo ver es que necesitas ayuda para deshacerte de tu problema de maverick hunters.

- ¡¡Esso no es de tu incumbencia!!

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Isoc burlonamente. – Yo no lo creo así. En lo que a mí respecta, si fracasas con tu parte del plan, todo nuestro esfuerzo se irá a la basura.

La criatura meditó un momento sobre las palabras del científico.

- ¿Qué ganarrás tú a cambio de tu ayuda? – Preguntó con desconfianza.

Isoc respondió en el mismo tono burlón.

- ¡Oh! Nada en especial. Precisamente venía a pedirte algunos materiales que necesito para completar mi parte del trato, pero ante la urgencia en la que te encuentras, creo que podemos ayudarnos mutuamente.

- ¿Qué eshz lo que sugierres?

Isoc se acercó al monitor, donde se observaban los movimientos de los maverick hunters.

- Lo que necesitas para deshacerte de esa plaga es un buen exterminador, pero no a ese par de inútiles. – Dijo señalando al par de científicos que seguían malheridos en el suelo. – Sino a alguien de confianza. Alguien que pueda eliminar a los maverick hunters sin muchos problemas, y lo mejor de todo, sin ser detectado. Precisamente tengo al individuo perfecto para la misión.

- ¿De quién hablass? – Preguntó el monstruo, receloso.

- Habló de alguien verdaderamente excepcional, deberías haberlo visto en acción, él solo pudo eliminar a uno de los mejores peleadores de los maverick hunters. Su construcción a decir verdad fue por error, él es resultado de un experimento fallido. Después de que sus creadores se deshicieran de él, yo lo encontré y lo protegí. Lo mantuve en un lugar seguro hasta hace unas semanas, cuando tuve oportunidad de realizar pruebas de campo. Debo decir que sus capacidades me dejaron atónito, él es el más indicado para deshacerse de esos molestos cazadores.

- ¿Y cómo estás tan segurro de que tendrá écshito?

- Confía en mí, lo tendrá. Mientras él se encarga de los maverick hunters, sugiero que mandes a tu par de achichincles a que remuevan la bomba de ese lugar, no querrás que los cazadores envíen una nueva unidad a investigar.

- Sssí. Supongo que estásss en lo cierto. ¡Glitch! ¡Bounce! Vayan porr la bomba.

Mientras el anciano y la criatura hablaban, Glitch ayudaba a Bounce a levantarse, ninguno de los dos estaba en buenas condiciones como para cumplir con el encargo de su amo. Isoc caminó hacia el par de científicos.

- Será mejor que se apresuren a remover la bomba, me tomé la libertad de enviar por anticipado a mi protegido, y créanme, no querrán toparse en su camino mientras se está divirtiendo con los maverick hunters, je, je...

Algo en la sombría expresión del reploid anciano realmente hizo temblar a los dos científicos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

El tiempo pasaba tranquilamente en el campamento de la zona muerta, no había sucedido nada fuera de lo común. Los pilotos intentaban reanudar las comunicaciones con la base, mientras que los dos científicos examinaban los alrededores y analizaban muestras de las rocas y del suelo. Los dos maverick hunters que habían quedado en el campamento seguían montando guardia en la cercanía, uno al norte y el otro hacia el sur. Biggs bostezó, aburrido de lo tranquila que estaba resultando la misión.

- No sé porque la capitana nos dejó aquí. Esto empieza a resultar monótono. – Le comunicó a Wedge por la radio.

- "Lo sé, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer. Ordenes son ordenes."

- Estoy de acuerdo, pero desearía que tuviéramos algo más de acción. No te parece que las cosas serían más interesantes si de verdad hubiera una emergencia aquí.

Wedge le replicó con dureza.

- "¡No digas estupideces! Lo menos que necesitamos son problemas. Francamente, este lugar no me agrada para ser mi tumba."

- Está bien, está bien. No te enfades, yo sólo decía que las cosas podrían estar más entretenidas por aquí, eso es todo.

El cazador no se había percatado de ello, pero no se encontraba solo. Cerca de él había cierta presencia merodeando los alrededores. La criatura se movía con gran agilidad entre las rocas cercanas al campamento, con su vista fija en el reploid.

- Por cierto, ¿qué no fue en el cuadrante vecino donde emboscaron al capitán Anthon?

- "Sí... creo que sí."

- Ese maverick debió ser un verdadero demonio. No me imagino que clase de criatura pudo vencer al capitán.

- "No lo sé, pero espero que no vuelva a aparecer."

- ¿Tú crees que esa cosa siga por aquí? ¿Qué tal si se encuentra en este mismo cuadrante?

- "Biggs, por favor, no digas eso... me estás poniendo nervioso..."

- ¡Oh! Vamos, Wedge. ¿No me digas que tienes miedo?

- "Este cuadrante no me gusta nada... tú lo sabes..."

Biggs empezó a reír en forma socarrona.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja... ¡Oh! El pobre y pequeño Wedge tiene miedo de la zona muerta. Pobre, pobre pequeño, será mejor que su mami lo lleve a su cama y lo arrope, no sea que los malvados monstruos lo atrapen.

- "¡Vamos, Biggs! ¡No es gracioso!" – Replicó por la radio un Wedge bastante irritado, sin embargo, ello sólo alentó a su compañero a seguir burlándose.

- ¡Wedge es un gallina! Cloc, cloc, cloc, cloc... ¡Pobre! ¡Pobre pequeño! Llamen a su mami urgentemente, parece que está por orinarse en los pantalones.

- "¡Cállate!"

Biggs estaba tan ocupado burlándose de Wedge, que no notó como se aproximaban a él lo que parecía ser un grupo de tentáculos.

Wedge, por su parte, ya estaba más que harto de las burlas del otro cazador.

- "Biggs, sigues con eso... y le diré al capitán X que has estado robándote la ropa interior de la teniente Alia de la lavandería..."

La amenaza hizo reflexionar a Biggs.

- ...Está bien, está bien, me calmaré.

El maverick hunter no era tonto, sabía lo que le esperaría si X se enteraba de lo que había estado haciendo en su tiempo libre. Mientras reflexionaba, uno de los tentáculos empezó a trepar por encima de su Ride Armor, a la luz del sol era casi transparente.

- Wedge, en verdad, eres un cobarde... ¿Pero qué demo...? ¡¡Wedge!! ¡¡¡Auxilio!!!

- "¡Oh, no! No me engañaras, sé que este es sólo otro de tus trucos para asustarme y burlarte de mí."

- ¡¡Wedge!! ¡Habló en serio! ¡¿Qué diablos es esta cosa?!... ¡Oh! ¡No!... Wedge... de prisa... ¡¡¡Ayúdame!!!

- "Biggs, necesitas mejorar tus dotes artísticas, ese grito sonó más fingido que nada."

- ¡¡¡¡¡Wedge!!!!!

Repentinamente la transmisión se cortó, Wedge ya sólo escuchaba estática por su radio.

- ¿Biggs?... Responde, aquí Wedge... No es gracioso, Biggs... ¡Biggs!...¡Responde de una buena vez!

No pasó mucho antes de que Wedge escuchara una explosión en el extremo norte del campamento. Por encima de la aeronave se alcanzó a observar una enorme cortina de humo.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios...?!

- ¡Wedge!

Los dos científicos que se habían quedado en el campamento corrieron presurosos hacia el maverick hunter.

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Y esa explosión? – Preguntó JMY, bastante preocupado.

- No... no lo sé... – Wedge se hallaba tan nervioso como los científicos. Al parecer, su amigo no estaba bromeando después de todo.

- Tienes que hacer algo. – Le dijo B1Y.

- C-cierto... M-muy bien, ustedes regresen a la aeronave y comuníquense con la capitana Nightshade. Y-yo iré a investigar.

Mientras los dos científicos acataban la orden, Wedge se armó de valor y se dirigió hacia donde momentos antes se encontrara su compañero.

"Biggs, si esta es otra de tus bromas, juro que esta vez no te la vas a acabar... Ya verás lo que te hará el capitán X..."

Cuando llegó al lugar, quedó boquiabierto, la Ride Armor de su amigo había sido destruida y estaba incendiándose. Cerca de allí se hallaba un cuerpo tirado en el piso.

- ¡Biggs!

Wedge bajó de su Ride Armor y corrió rápidamente hacia donde se hallaba su compañero, o mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de él. Dos de sus extremidades habían sido arrancadas de su cuerpo, lo mismo que su cabeza. En su torso había una serie de heridas que sorprendieron a Wedge: Consistían en una especie de surcos que recorrían el cuerpo del hunter caído formando espirales, el agresor había utilizado algún tipo de arma que había derretido la piel y la armadura de Biggs para formarlos.

Wedge se acercó a la cabeza de Biggs y la tomó en sus manos, quedando horrorizado al verla. Su rostro estaba irreconocible, la piel sintética se había fundido dejando una mancha de silicón sobre una serie de circuitos quemados. Wedge sintió tanta repugnancia que arrojó la cabeza de su amigo lejos, al tiempo que empezaba a retroceder lentamente hacia su Ride Armor, no sin antes mirar en todas direcciones, tratando de cerciorarse si aquello que había atacado a Biggs se encontraba cerca de allí. Más allá del hecho de que "eso" hubiera aniquilado a su compañero, lo que realmente aterraba a Wedge era que ese tipo de heridas ya lo había visto antes... en el cuerpo del oficial que sucedió a Zero como líder de la unidad de fuerzas especiales...

De repente escuchó algo parecido a un zumbido. Wedge, siendo el cobarde que era, no tardó en lanzar un potente grito, al tiempo que corría aterrorizado hacia su Ride Armor. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, el mecha explotó violentamente, lanzándolo por el aire varios metros. Wedge se reincorporó con dificultad, observando como algo parecía surgir de entre las llamas de la Ride Armor. El cuerpo de la criatura era traslúcido, apenas se podía distinguir su silueta en medio de las flamas. El cazador le miró asustado, repentinamente sintió como algo empezaba a tirar de su pierna, arrastrándolo hacia los restos de la Ride Armor.

- ¡¡No!! ¡¡¡Por favor!!! ¡Se lo suplico! ¡¡¡Tenga misericordia!!! – Wedge gritaba y suplicaba mientras una mueca de terror desfiguraba su rostro, una serie de tentáculos empezaron a envolverlo, disolviendo la piel de su cara al contacto.

- ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! – El terrible alarido pareció haberse escuchado en toda la zona muerta.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Con eso tendrán. – Dijo Zero con una sonrisa mientras despachaba a la última ametralladora. No le costó ningún trabajo repeler sus disparos usando su sable y destruirlas por medio de su Z-Buster. Zero se acercó a una de ellas y comenzó a examinarla.

"Mmm... no parecen tan peligrosas que digamos. No creo que sean la única defensa por aquí, deben ser sólo el comienzo."

Un mensaje en rojo apareció en la pantalla de la computadora que había accionado las ametralladoras contra Zero.

"PRIMERA LÍNEA DE DEFENSA TRASPASADA. ACTIVANDO AL ROBOT GUARDIÁN."

Un par de ojos amarillos se encendieron en medio de la oscuridad del túnel.

Zero continuaba su camino a través del pasadizo, de repente escuchó el sonido de una compuerta abriéndose.

- ¡Excelente! ¿Y ahora qué?

El hunter carmesí no tardó en descubrirlo, pues una esfera de color verde salió disparada en su contra.

- ¿Pero qué...?

A Zero no le costó trabajo esquivar la esfera, la cual chocó contra una pared, liberando una especie de red que quedó incrustada al muro.

- Necesitarán mucho más que eso para detenerme. – Se jactó Zero, sin darse cuenta que una segunda red venía en dirección suya. Mirando el proyectil de reojo, el cazador dio un rápido giro con su sable, partiendo en dos la red.

- Muy bien. ¡Quien quiera que seas, será mejor que te dejes de juegos y me enfrentes de una buena vez! ¡Me estoy cansando de esto! – Gritó Zero hacia la oscuridad.

El par de ojos amarillos destellaron, instantáneamente una serie de rejillas se abrieron a lo largo del pasadizo, liberando un torrente de gas, el cual no tardó en inundar el túnel.

- ¿Gas lacrimógeno? ¡Ja! Deberías saber que esto no funciona con los reploids. – Gritó el cazador mientras avanzaba entre la neblina con todos sus sentidos alerta.

No muy lejos de él escuchó un sonido de golpeteo. Rápidamente, una pinza mecánica salió de entre el gas, el maverick hunter no tardó en evadirla y cortarla de un sablazo.

- ¡Te dije que te dejarás de juegos!

Desgraciadamente, lo que el cazador no vio venir fue un tercer proyectil en forma de esfera, el cual lo golpeó envolviéndolo en una red. Zero intentó liberarse, pero la red empezó a producir descargas eléctricas ante sus forcejeos.

- ¡Argh!... ¡Cobarde! ¡Muéstrate de una vez! – Zero gritó mientras seguía forcejeando.

Una silueta salió de entre el gas que ya empezaba a disiparse. Zero reconoció un voluminoso robot de color verde, el cual llevaba una especie de bazooka en el hombro. Su diseño era antiguo, pero su tamaño le brindaba un aspecto temible. Sus ojos amarillos se posaron en el indefenso reploid, que yacía en el suelo todavía envuelto en la red. El robot se acercó a Zero contoneándose, como jactándose de su victoria, el hunter le miró furtivamente mientras se aproximaba.

- ¿Con qué eras tú? Bueno, supongo que ya te habrás divertido lo suficiente, ¿no? – Le dijo Zero con una sonrisa confianzuda, el voluminoso autómata asintió. – Es una lástima... ¡Porque esta fiesta apenas comienza!

Para sorpresa del robot, Zero se liberó de la red utilizando su sable. Casi instantáneamente embistió al guardián, que intentó defenderse disparando otra red con su bazooka, sin embargo, a Zero no le costó ningún esfuerzo esquivar el disparo e inutilizar el arma con un rápido sablazo. El robot contraatacó usando la pinza de su brazo izquierdo, logrando sujetar al hunter por la cintura, acto seguido, lo estrelló violentamente contra la pared del túnel.

- ¡Ugh!... Si que eres fuerte amigo... – Dijo el cazador, colocando sus manos sobre la pinza que aún lo mantenía sujeto. – ...Pero no lo suficiente.

Zero empezó a apretar la pinza con todas sus fuerzas, provocando una nueva sorpresa en el autómata, que quedó atónito al ver al cazador desprenderse de ella con un potente tirón. Inmediatamente, el hunter carmesí conectó un tremendo puñetazo contra el rostro del robot, quien cayó pesadamente al suelo.

- ¡Auch! Creo que me lastimé la mano... – Murmuró para sí el cazador de cabellera rubia, mientras sacudía su mano adolorida.

Sable en mano, Zero se acercó al robot guardián, que seguía en el piso.

- Escucha, lo mejor será que te rindas. No tienes oportunidad contra mí.

Un destello cruzó por los ojos del robot, al tiempo que un compartimiento en su pecho se abría.

- ¿Y eso...?

Zero apenas logró esquivar el disparo, aunque este alcanzó a rozar su hombro, dañando parte de su armadura. Como último recurso para defenderse, el autómata había revelado un cañón de plasma ubicado en su pecho.

- Así que después de todo, todavía quieres seguir jugando. – Comentó Zero, sonriendo arrogante. – Bien, juguemos entonces.

El robot asintió, un nuevo destello cruzó por sus ojos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Este lugar se vuelve cada vez más tenebroso. – Comentó BOB.

- No te quejes, sólo continua avanzando. – Le dijo el profesor Cid.

Efectivamente, el grupo de Nightshade había encontrado un rió subterráneo. Avanzaban por la orilla, utilizando los faros de las Ride Armors para movilizarse en medio de la oscuridad.

- Las señales se vuelven más intensas, ya debemos estar cerca. – Señaló Mike.

- Eso espero. – Comentó Nightshade.

No muy lejos de ellos, el agua en el río empezó a burbujear. Mike se detuvo de pronto, llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

- ¿Qué sucede, Mike?

- Los sensores del Centurión detectan algo raro, capitana.

- ¿De qué se trata? – Preguntó Nightshade preocupada.

- No lo sé, es una firma de energía muy errática... ¡La fuente está cerca de aquí!

Mike no había terminado de hablar cuando algo a la velocidad del rayo emergió del agua, enrollándose alrededor del cuello de BOB.

- ¡Capitana! ¡Profesor!

- ¡BOB!

La cosa jaló al investigador, derribándolo de la Ride Armor y arrastrándolo hacia las aguas del río.

- ¡De prisa! ¡Hagan algo! – Exclamó el profesor Cid, al ver el chapoteo en el río producido por BOB, quien desesperadamente intentaba liberarse de lo que lo había aprisionado.

- ¡¡¡Auxilio!!!

Gracias a los sensores del Centurión, Mike consiguió ubicar algo sumergido en el agua, una especie de silueta. No tardó en abrir fuego con la ametralladora de la Ride Armor. La criatura lanzó un siniestro gemido, antes de desaparecer en las profundidades del río. Nightshade y el profesor Cid ayudaron a BOB a regresar a la orilla, el investigador estaba gravemente herido y había perdido una pierna. Nightshade descendió de la Ride Armor para revisarlo.

- ¡No puede ser! – Exclamó.

- ¿Qué sucede, capitana? – Preguntó el profesor Cid, al mismo tiempo que se bajaba de su propia armadura.

- Estas marcas en su cuerpo...

- C-capitana... – El investigador hablaba débilmente, apenas podía mantener la conciencia. No obstante, Nightshade no parecía prestarle atención, se había quedado muda después de observar sus heridas.

"¿Será posible? ...Esto sólo puede significar... Anthon..."

- ¡Capitana! – Le llamó Mike, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡Se aproximan!

El cazador a bordo del Centurión señaló en dirección del río, las aguas se sacudían violentamente, formando olas. Los tres reploids observaban expectantes, Mike empezó a cargar poder al máximo en el cañón láser del Centurión. Al cabo de unos segundos, una miríada de tentáculos se levantaron sobre el río, inmediatamente después se abalanzaron sobre los tres androides.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la base de los cazadores, la tormenta por fin empezaba a disminuir, no así la tensión que se respiraba en el centro de mando.

- El clima ya está mejorando, calculo de 15 a 20 minutos para que la tormenta cese. – Informó Alia.

- ¿Y las comunicaciones con la expedición? – Preguntó Signas.

Alia suspiró desanimada.

- Negativo. Sigue habiendo interferencia.

- ¡Demonios...! – Murmuró X por lo bajo.

- Sigue intentando, Alia. – Ordenó Signas.

- Afirmativo.

X seguía con la vista fija en la pantalla. No dejaba de pensar en Hawk, a su memoria regresaban los acontecimientos ocurridos en aquel campo militar, en especial aquella conversación que tuvo con el joven reploid.

_- Sabe, a veces me siento como un inútil..._

_- ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_Hawk suspiró pesadamente._

_- Cuando veo a mis otros hermanos, llegó a pensar que no tengo el valor suficiente para ser parte de los __Birds of Prey.___

_El cazador miró compasivamente al joven androide, quien miraba por la ventana a sus hermanos, posando sus ojos en uno de ellos en particular._

_- Desearía tener la sangre tan fría como Vulture, él nunca titubearía al momento de enfrentarse a un enemigo._

_- No digas eso. Yo creo que tienes mucho potencial._

_- Usted lo cree_

_X le sonrió cálidamente._

_- Así es. Escucha, Hawk, no tiene nada de malo el que odies la violencia o la guerra. El negarse a pelear porque lo consideras algo absurdo no te vuelve un cobarde, por el contrario, es mucho más inteligente rehusarse a combatir que recurrir a la violencia como un medio para solucionar los problemas._

_- Vulture no lo ve así. El cree que lo preferible es dar el primer golpe antes de que el enemigo tenga tiempo para responder._

_X se acercó a la ventana._

_- En ese caso, tal vez Vulture necesita aprender más acerca de los horrores de la guerra._

"Hawk... solo espero que nada grave esté sucediendo en ese lugar".

Alia miró al cazador azul de reojo. Repentinamente, X notó como alguien sujetaba su mano, volteó hacia su costado con rapidez, perdiéndose en los azules ojos de Alia, que lo miraban comprensivamente.

- Descuida, él estará bien. – Le dijo la joven con dulzura, apretando su mano con mayor fuerza, en un intento por reanimarlo. X sólo pudo sonreír ante el gesto de su amiga, agradeciéndole.

- Sí... tiene que estarlo.

Alia contestó con el mismo gesto que X. Cerca de allí, Signas se percató de la manera como X y Alia se miraban, sonrió en sus adentros. Target, que también había visto la escena, empezó a reírse por lo bajo. Los dos oficiales de la unidad 17 se miraron tiernamente por algunos segundos, sin darse cuenta de que las miradas de todos lo reploids en el centro de mando empezaban a fijarse en ellos.

Sorpresivamente, una señal de emergencia rompió la escena.

- ¡Santo cielo! – Exclamó Alia.

- ¡Target! ¡Rápido! ¡Busca a Blues!

- ¡A la orden, capitán!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al mismo tiempo, en otro lugar de la base, una conversación muy inusual se llevaba a cabo.

- Supongo que le costó trabajo localizarme. – Comentó Blues a la persona (si es que así se le podía llamar) que había ingresado a su cuarto.

- En realidad no. Imaginé desde el principio que vendrías a este lugar, pero no pensé que serías admitido tan rápido en la unidad 17.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Los oficiales del cuartel se sorprendieron mucho con mis habilidades, además, los documentos falsos que usted me entregó facilitaron el acceso.

- Querrás decir los documentos falsos que te robaste.

El joven androide rió con algo de picardía.

- Bueno, si lo quiere ver desde ese punto de vista.

El individuo que acompañaba a Blues suspiró con resignación.

- YY, no sé que voy a hacer contigo. – Dijo negando con la cabeza mientras llevaba una mano a su frente.

- ¡Pensé que ya habíamos aclarado ese punto! ¡Mi nombre es Blues! ¡No YY! – Replicó el cazador novato, bastante irritado.

- Lo siento... Blues, lo recordaré. Tranquilo, no tienes porque exaltarte, mi intención no era ofenderte.

– No lo hizo. – Respondió el novato, más calmado. - Supongo que vino a llevarme de vuelta al laboratorio.

- No, no lo haré. Tal como te dije, eres libre de tomar tus propias decisiones. Sólo quería ver como te encontrabas, me preocupé mucho cuando te fuiste del laboratorio sin decirme nada. Quería cerciorarme de que estabas bien.

- Pues como puede ver, me encuentro de maravilla, no necesita preocuparse por mí. Fue una agradable visita familiar, pero no volvamos a repetirla. La salida está por el pasillo a la derecha y no olvide cerrar la puerta al salir.

Las palabras de Blues iban acompañadas con una fuerte carga de sarcasmo, al mismo tiempo hizo un ademán para indicarle al individuo que se retirara.

- YY... No... quiero decir... Blues, eres bastante impaciente. Sé que tenías muchos deseos de conocer a X, pero pudiste haber esperado a que terminara de instalar tu sistema de emulación.

Blues se cruzó de brazos.

- Ya le dije que no necesito power-ups. Con mis habilidades es más que suficiente, no necesito copiar las armas de mis adversarios. Además, hubiera despertado sospechas el que otro reploid tuviera las capacidades del capitán X para copiar el DNA de sus enemigos.

- Supongo que tienes razón... Por cierto, ¿cómo se encuentra X? Por lo que veo, aún no le has revelado nada sobre tu origen.

- El capitán... quiero decir, X... Él se encuentra bien, no hay de que preocuparse. –Blues respondió algo nervioso.

Una mirada suspicaz apareció en el rostro del otro sujeto.

- Tú no pareces estar muy bien que digamos. ¿Has tenido problemas con X? Me resulta muy extraño que te refieras a él como "el capitán" y no como tu herma...

- Por favor, doctor, no lo mencione. – Interrumpió Blues. – Entre el capitán... quiero decir, entre X y yo no ha habido ningún problema, es sólo que... bueno...

El androide permaneció en silencio por algunos segundos, no sabía como expresarse con el individuo que lo acompañaba. Había una enorme desesperación en su interior, un sentimiento de incompetencia que lo acongojaba. El hombre suavizó su mirada al notar la expresión en el semblante de Blues, sabía lo difícil que resultaba para el joven reploid expresar sus emociones a otras personas. Se acercó a él y colocó una mano en su hombro, o mejor dicho, hizo el ademán de colocarla, pues sabía que lo único que conseguiría al intentar tocar al muchacho sería atravesarlo.

- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, te escucharé y ayudaré si me es posible. ¿Por qué no me dices qué es lo que te preocupa?

Blues suspiró con tristeza, antes de voltearse hacia el individuo.

- Lo que sucede... es que no creo ser lo suficientemente capaz... lo suficientemente digno para ser el compañero del capitán X.

El hombre hizo una mueca de desconcierto.

- ¿Y por qué piensas eso? – Preguntó con delicadeza en su tono de voz.

- Míreme, doctor, sólo soy un novato. ¿Quién soy yo para combatir al lado de un cazador como Megaman X? El tiene la experiencia y la habilidad de todo un campeón, no existe ningún otro hunter que se le iguale. Su reputación es legendaria. Comparado con eso, ¿qué soy yo? Aunque me duele en el orgullo, debo decirlo: Usted tenía razón, doctor. Cuando me dijo que todavía no estaba preparado para unirme a los maverick hunters, tenía toda la razón, sólo que no quise escucharlo.

- Blues... – El hombre miró al reploid compasivamente, con la clase de ternura que sólo un padre puede mostrar por su hijo. - No entiendo porque piensas así. Hasta donde he averiguado, te has desempeñado muy bien en la unidad, además, tú mismo lo dijiste, los oficiales quedaron sorprendidos cuando te vieron en acción...

- ¡Eso no es suficiente, doctor! – Blues interrumpió con brusquedad. – Sé que los demás oficiales me tienen en buen ver... pero no es así con el capitán X...

Esas palabras sí preocuparon al doctor.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- El capitán X... usted no lo ha visto... él es demasiado exigente, demasiado estricto, pero tiene todas las razones para serlo: Es el mejor, el número uno, no hay nadie que se le compare. Hasta el comandante Signas lo admira... y yo en cambio, continuamente lo desespero y lo saco de sus casillas. A veces pienso que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para él, que no soy capaz de estar a su altura, que no importa lo que haga, jamás podré complacer sus expectativas. ¡Y eso me aterra doctor! ¡Me aterra hasta lo más profundo! Yo realmente quiero agradarle, quiero impresionarlo, quiero que esté orgulloso de mí... pero creo que nunca podré conseguirlo.

Una enorme angustia apareció en el rostro de Blues mientras hablaba, al terminar, simplemente bajo la mirada, se le veía totalmente desconsolado. El doctor lo miró comprensivamente, pasaron algunos segundos en silencio antes de que alguno de los dos pronunciara palabra alguna.

- Y no has pensado... ¿qué quizá te estás esforzando demasiado en ello?

Esas palabras parecieron hacer eco en el interior Blues.

- Sé que X puede ser demasiado estricto algunas veces, pero te aseguro que ello tiene justificación. Tienes que entenderlo, Blues, él ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida en guerra, ello ha afectado su estado de ánimo y lo ha vuelto un tanto intolerante, pero eso no significa que tú le desagrades o que te odie. Te aseguro que él sólo desea lo mejor para ti, si se ha visto exigente es sólo porque quiere que te conviertas en un mejor cazador. Estoy seguro de que, en el fondo, él te aprecia mucho. No trates de impresionarlo o de mostrarle tu valía, porque no es necesario, nadie te está comparando con él. Sólo has tú mejor esfuerzo dentro de la unidad, no trates de probar nada, sólo pon de tu parte como maverick hunter y procura dar lo mejor de ti. Te aseguro que conforme pase el tiempo, X empezará a verte con mejores ojos, no trates de apresurar eso, deja que todo fluya naturalmente. Y ante todo, Blues, no dudes en darle tu apoyo cuando él lo requiera. Créeme, en estos momentos, lo que más necesita X es alguien que le brinde una mano amiga ¿Quién sabe, tal vez tu y él lleguen a ser buenos amigos en el futuro?

Blues aún permanecía con la cabeza gacha.

- No lo sé, doctor, hay ocasiones en que lo hago enfadar demasiado.

- Pero Blues... Dime, ¿existe alguien en la Tierra que no haya hecho enfadar a su hermano mayor alguna vez?

El comentario hizo sonreír a Blues.

- No... supongo que no... – Dijo riendo ligeramente.

El doctor sonrió al ver que el ánimo del muchacho se había levantado.

- Sólo confía en ti mismo, Blues, y no te rindas. Da lo mejor de ti. Tarde o temprano, la relación entre tú y X empezará a mejorar.

- ¿De verdad lo cree?

- No lo creo, lo sé. – Dijo con confianza.

Las palabras del hombre lograron que Blues se sintiera mejor. La pesadumbre que lo abatía había desaparecido por completo.

- Gracias, doctor. Tomaré en cuenta sus consejos.

- No me lo agradezcas, sólo prométeme que los seguirás.

- Lo haré.

- Por cierto, hace poco diseñé un par de programas que podrían serles útiles, aún falta hacerles ajustes pero ya están casi listos. Se trata de un par de armaduras para ti y para X.

- ¡Oh! ¡Por favor, doctor! Ya se lo dije hasta el cansancio: ¡No necesito power-ups!

- Sólo tenlo en consideración, ambas armaduras pueden resultar muy funcionales.

- Está bien, está bien... le informaré al capitán X sobre eso... algún día...

Blues suspiró resignado al tiempo que le daba la espalda al individuo y se colocaba su casco.

- Cuídate mucho, Breakman YY, no te metas en problemas. Y cuida a X por mí.

- Doctor, no hace falta que me lo diga, el capitán X está seguro conmigo a bordo. – Respondió el cazador novato arrogantemente. - ¡Y ya le dije que mi nombre es...!

Blues se había volteado a mirar al individuo, pero al hacerlo notó que ya no había nadie en la habitación. La presencia se había desvanecido de manera casi espectral, dejando al reploid bastante desconcertado. La puerta se abrió repentinamente, revelando a Target.

- ¡Blues! ¡De prisa! ¡El capitán X nos necesita en el centro de mando!

- ¡Eh!... Sí, claro, ya voy. – Respondió el joven cazador, todavía confuso.

- Por cierto, detecté extrañas lecturas de energía provenientes de tu cuarto. ¿Sucedió algo?

- ¡Ah! No, nada. No ha pasado nada fuera de lo común. – Fue la nerviosa respuesta de Blues, quien en ese momento tenía una terrible expresión de "yo no fui" en el rostro.

Target le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva, antes de emprender el camino de vuelta al centro de mando.

- ¡Apresúrate, Blues!

- Sí, no me tardo.

El hunter de la pañoleta miró al interior de su cuarto, como tratando de asegurarse de que la conversación anterior no había sido un espejismo. Acto seguido, partió siguiendo a la aprendiz de navegante.

- ¡Vaya! El viejo doc sí que tiene formas de ponerlo nervioso a uno.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en el exterior del cuartel de los maverick hunters, cierta figura fantasmal se reunía con un reploid muy peculiar.

- Y bien, doc, ¿qué tal le fue?

- Mejor de lo que esperaba. Debo agradecer tu ayuda. De no ser por ti, no hubiera podido atravesar esos escudos.

El reploid rió jocosamente.

- ¡Ja! No tiene nada que agradecer, después de todo, el espionaje es mi especialidad.

- Es de lo que me he dado cuenta. – Dijo el hombre, sonriendo amablemente.

El individuo de apariencia fantasmal miró hacia el cielo. Poco a poco las nubes se despejaban y las gotas de lluvia cesaban de caer.

- Parece que la tormenta está por terminar.

- Es lo que me alegra. Por cierto, doc, quería mostrarle algo, es la consola de este aparatejo que instaló en mi motocicleta. Una luz roja empezó a parpadear, no entiendo que diablos significa

- ¡Oh! ¡Cielos! Eso significa que alguien ha penetrado la seguridad del laboratorio. ¡Debemos regresar a toda prisa!

- Como usted ordene, doc. Usted es el jefe.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el centro de mando la situación se tornaba crítica, principalmente porque la señal de auxilio provenía del cuadrante 12F5877.

- ¿Qué sucede, Alia? – Preguntó Signas.

- No lo sé, por más que intento, no logró abrir el canal de comunicación, hay demasiada interferencia.

X observaba el monitor con los nervios crispados.

"Esto no puede estar pasando. ¡Hawk!"

Finalmente apareció una imagen en la pantalla principal del centro de mando, se trataba de Lance, uno de los pilotos que había acompañado a la expedición. La imagen se distorsionaba continuamente, sólo se podía escuchar su voz.

- "¡SOS! Repito ¡SOS! Aquí la nave Highwind 303, ubicada en el cuadrante 12F5877. Cuartel maverick hunter, por favor, respondan."

- Aquí Alia, recibimos fuerte y claro. ¿Cuál es su situación? Cambio.

- "Estamos bajo ataque... repito, estamos bajo ataque... mmrrrsshg..."

Ante la aterrada mirada de los maverick hunters, la imagen se descompuso por completo. Sólo se alcanzaba a escuchar parcialmente a Lance.

- "...no sabemos cuanto podamos resistir... ¡Necesitamos refuerzos!..."

Finalmente, la comunicación cesó. Todos en el centro de mando se encontraban muy angustiados, lo que tanto se temía había sucedido.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Perdí la señal! ¡Justo cuando por fin lograba comunicarme con el cuartel - Exclamó Lance.

- ¿Y qué hay de la capitana Nightshade? – Preguntó Roy, su compañero.

- No lo sé. He tratado de comunicarme con ella varias veces, pero algo está bloqueando la transmisión, me ha impedido contactarla.

- Pues más vale que hagas algo. Necesitamos ayuda urgentemente. – Reclamó B1Y, desesperado.

La aeronave que llevó a los miembros de la expedición a la zona muerta se encontraba bajo el ataque de una serie de inmensos tentáculos, a los cuales apenas habían logrado mantener a raya usando el campo de fuerza del vehículo. Dado que la Highwind 303 no era una nave de batalla, no contaba con armas para defenderse.

- No podremos resistir más tiempo. No sé que sean esas cosas, pero son muy persistentes. – Dijo JMY

- ¡El campo de fuerza ya no resistirá! ¡No podemos esperar más tiempo! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! – Completó B1Y, casi al borde de un colapso nervioso.

- ¡No podemos hacer eso! La capitana y el resto del equipo aún no regresan.

- Ya no podemos esperarlos, tenemos que partir.

- Además, si los maverick hunters recibieron la señal de auxilio, enviarán refuerzos a que vengan por ellos.

- Ellos tienen razón, Lance. – Le dijo Roy. – Si nos quedamos por más tiempo, todos moriremos.

- ¡Pero no podemos abandonarlos...!

B1Y, histérico, corrió hacia Lance y empezó a zarandearlo.

- ¡Escucha idiota! ¡Ya no podemos esperarlos! ¡Sácanos de aquí antes de que nos asesinen!

- E-está bien... – Respondió el asustado piloto.

Los motores se encendieron, la aeronave despegó al cabo de algunos segundos, no obstante, no consiguió elevarse más de 3 metros, ya que los tentáculos la sujetaron en pleno vuelo.

- ¡No puede ser!

- El campo de fuerza cesó, los generadores deben haberse sobrecalentado.

- ¡¡¡Haz algo!!! – Gritó B1Y.

El piloto aumentó la potencia de los motores al máximo, intentando liberar a la aeronave del mortal abrazo. Desgraciadamente, más tentáculos brotaban enrollándose alrededor del vehículo, ejerciendo tal presión que el fuselaje empezó a agrietarse.

- ¡¡¡Estamos perdidos!!! – Chilló B1Y, abrazándose al otro investigador.

- ¡Cállate! Aún no hemos dado todo...

Lance ni siquiera terminó de hablar, un grupo de tentáculos atravesó el parabrisas de la cabina.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Ya estamos aquí! ¿Qué ha sucedido? – Preguntó Blues, entrando precipitadamente con Target al centro de mando.

- Recibimos una señal de auxilio de la zona muerta. La expedición está en peligro. – Respondió Alia con pesadumbre.

Los dos novatos quedaron en silencio al escuchar eso.

- ¡Oh! ¡Cielos! Eso significa que Hawk... – Target volteó hacia Blues, bastante preocupada.

El novato guardó silencio, no quería admitirlo, pero él estaba tan preocupado como Target por la seguridad de Hawk.

- Muy bien, tranquilícense todos. Enviaremos un equipo de apoyo al cuadrante. – Dijo Signas, tratando de calmar al resto del personal mientras se dirigía a la consola de mando. - Alia, abre un canal de comunicación con todos los miembros en la base.

- Enterada.

La voz del comandante supremo resonó por el altoparlante en todo el cuartel general.

"A TODOS LOS MAVERICK HUNTERS, AQUÍ EL COMANDANTE SIGNAS. HA SUCEDIDO UNA EMERGENCIA, NECESITAMOS VOLUNTARIOS QUE SE DIRIJAN EN MISI"N DE RESCATE AL CUADRANTE 12F5877. QUIENES ESTÉN DISPONIBLES DIRÍJANSE INMEDIATAMENTE AL CENTRO DE MANDO."

X, que hasta ese momento había permanecido con la vista fija en la pantalla principal, salió corriendo súbitamente.

- ¡X, espera! – Le gritó Alia.

Douglas apenas pudo detenerlo sujetándolo del brazo antes de que llegara a la puerta.

- Espera un momento, X ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

- ¡Suéltame, Douglas! - Le gritó al ingeniero, forcejeando con él.

- No estarás pensando en ir, ¿o sí? – Le preguntó Alia, dirigiéndose hacia donde él y Douglas se encontraban. X guardó silencio y bajó la mirada, lo cual bastó como respuesta a la pregunta de la navegante.

- ¡Es una locura! – Le gritó angustiada. – Aún no te has recuperado por completo de tus heridas.

- Alia tiene razón, X, en tu estado actual no es conveniente que vayas. – Agregó Signas.

- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero tengo ir! – Respondió extasiado. – Hawk y Mike son parte de mi unidad, no puedo abandonarlos.

- Pero X...

El cazador miró a la navegante a los ojos.

- Alia, entiéndelo por favor, ellos son mi responsabilidad, no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada. ¡Tengo que ir!

Alia miró en los ojos de X, apreciando la enorme desesperación que lo abatía ante la idea de que sus hombres pudieran estar en peligro. Bajó la mirada, resignada.

- Me prometiste que no volverías a arriesgarte innecesariamente.

X le miró con pesadumbre antes de poder responder.

- Lo sé... pero tiempos desesperados exigen medidas desesperadas... principalmente de un oficial al mando. Como parte de mi unidad, su seguridad es lo más importante para mí, no puedo permanecer aquí sabiendo que sus vidas están en peligro...

Todos en el centro de mando escucharon las palabras del cazador azul. Estas no carecían de sentido, a pesar de la situación. Alia lo sabía, lo sabía perfectamente, le dio la espalda a X, intentando ocultar las lágrimas que empezaban a formarse en sus ojos, lágrimas de rabia e impotencia.

- Supongo que no importa lo que te diga o lo que haga, vas a ir de todos modos. Esa es tu forma de ser, siempre haces las cosas a tu manera... – Le reclamó con voz trémula.

- Alia...

Signas lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera acercarse a la joven.

- X, sé lo que estás sintiendo, pero no puedes reaccionar de manera tan inconsciente, tienes que pensar en tu seguridad. Si vas a la zona muerta lo más probable es que no salgas con vida, más aún considerando el estado en que te encuentras. Lo mejor será que esperes. Los voluntarios para el equipo de rescate no tardaran en llegar, los enviaremos a que asistan a los integrantes de la expedición.

X miró a Alia por un instante, antes de fijar sus ojos en el comandante supremo.

- Sé que tienes razón, Signas, pero aún así, debo ir.

- ¡Pero X...!

- Dime Signas, ¿acaso ya olvidaste cuando eras capitán y los miembros de tu unidad se encontraban en peligro? ¿No estabas dispuesto a dar todo de ti con tal de mantenerlos a salvo?

X pronunció esas palabras con gran firmeza, sin dejar de mirar a Signas. El comandante supremo suspiró cruzándose de brazos.

- Alia tiene razón, eres un testarudo... pero si estás tan dispuesto a ir, por lo menos deja que algunos hombres te acompañen.

- El comandante tiene razón, capitán. Será mejor que lo acompañen algunos cazadores, así no tendrá que exponerse. – Aconsejó Target.

- Sí... eso será lo mejor... – Murmuró X.

- ¡Yo iré con usted, capitán!

- ¿Blues? – Preguntó Target sorprendida.

X se volteó hacia el hunter de la pañoleta.

- Pensé que detestabas a Hawk.

- ¡Claro que no! Capitán, aunque aún sigo pensando que Hawk es un oportunista, pusilánime y traidor, eso no significa que lo odie, a pesar de todo, no deja de ser mi amigo. Yo también tengo que ir a auxiliarlo.

X miró detenidamente al joven reploid. Aunque el visor negro de su casco le impedía ver sus ojos, podía imaginar la determinación que se formaba en ellos.

- Está bien. – Le dijo asintiendo. – Tal vez tu ayuda nos sea valiosa.

Blues sonrió ampliamente.

- Gracias, capitán.

El Dr. Koi intervino.

- Capitán X, comandante Signas, hay algo urgente de lo que tengo que advertirles.

- ¿Qué sucede, doctor?

- Hace un momento revisé las lecturas del satélite y detecté una nueva firma de energía en el cuadrante, una muy errática, parece independiente de las señales que ya habíamos detectado.

- ¿Podrá tener alguna relación con la llamada de auxilio del equipo de investigación? – Reflexionó el comandante.

- Podría tratarse de un ataque maverick en la zona. Signas, por favor, dile a los voluntarios del equipo de rescate que nos alcancen a Blues y a mí en el telepuerto. ¡No hay tiempo que perder! – Le dijo X.

- Capitán, antes de que se marche, creo que esto podría serle útil. – El científico le entregó un pequeño aparato al hunter de titanio. – Contiene un sensor de energía mejorado que podría ayudarle a ubicar con mayor facilidad la fuente de esas señales. También incluye una pequeña cámara con enlace vía satélite al cuartel, nos permitirá brindarle apoyo desde la base.

- Gracias, doctor, lo tendré en mente.

X colocó el pequeño aparato en un costado de su casco, acto seguido se dirigió hacia la puerta en compañía de Blues.

- ¡Espera X! – La voz de Alia le detuvo.

- Alia... - El cazador volteó hacia la navegante, quien seguía dándole la espalda.

- Por favor, prométeme que tendrás cuidado esta vez y que no harás nada estúpido. Prométeme que no te arriesgarás.

La joven rubia volteó de nuevo hacia el cazador, sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse. Se miraron en silencio por varios segundos, no había nada que decir

- Alia... yo... lo prometo... – Contestó tratando de sonreír.

- Buena suerte, X... – Le dijo pausadamente.

- Gracias, Alia...

Sus miradas siguieron enlazadas por algunos segundos más, antes de que la voz de Blues los sacará del trance.

- ¡Capitán, de prisa!

- Ya voy, Blues...

X dio un último vistazo a Alia antes de partir por la puerta hacia el telepuerto. Todavía pensaba en los ojos de Alia y en lo que estos reflejaban: Miedo, angustia, desesperación... y algo más... un sentimiento muy cálido que parecía llegar a lo más profundo de X.

"Acaso será... ¿amor...?"

X tuvo que apartar de su mente esos pensamientos, no era el momento indicado para ello. Mientras tanto, Alia se había quedado mirando hacia la puerta del centro de mando, Signas se le acercó y colocó una mano en su hombro.

- ¿No crees que ya es hora de que se lo digas?

La navegante suspiró.

- ¿De qué serviría, Signas? Tú lo conoces, es muy obstinado. Ni siquiera algo así serviría para disuadirlo. Además, ¿realmente crees que sea el momento apropiado para ello? ¿En una situación de emergencia? – Ella hablaba con evidente desazón en su voz.

El comandante supremo también suspiró.

- No sé si sea el momento oportuno, sólo sé que después podría ser muy tarde. – Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de dejar a la navegante y dirigirse hacia los voluntarios que habían entrado al centro de mando por la puerta contraria a la que X y Blues usaron para salir. Alia le dio un último vistazo al pasillo antes de regresar a su terminal.

_**Fin del capítulo 10 **_

_**Notas del autor:**_

¡Al fin! Tras meses de retraso, demoras y bloqueos de escritor, finalmente pude terminar este capítulo. Mil perdones a todos los lectores, realmente quería terminarlo desde hace mucho, pero me fue imposible. En verdad, no se imaginan lo frustrante que ha sido, ya tengo toda la trama de la serie lista en mi cabeza, pero cada vez que intento escribir, no me salen las palabras --U... Bueno por lo menos ya terminé este, espero tardar menos para el siguiente. Mil gracias a quienes aún sigan leyendo.

Un capítulo muy largo. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Apenas han llegado los miembros de la expedición y ya se encuentran en apuros. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió en ese campo militar que tiene tan preocupados a Hawk y a X? ¿Quién era ese individuo misterioso que estaba hablando con Blues? (Vamos, es bastante obvio quién es ¬¬) ¿Y quién o qué es lo que está atacando a los miembros del grupo de Nightshade?

Para terminar, una pequeña aclaración: El nombre completo de la unidad de Zero es Special Unit 00th Stealth "Shinobi", no piensen que le inventé el apodo. Como lo indica el sobrenombre, esta unidad se caracteriza porque todos sus integrantes tienen habilidades propias de los ninja (de hecho, algunos de los mavericks más temibles de los primeros juegos de MMX fueron parte de esta unidad, como Magna Centipede y Blast Hornet)

Y a todo esto, ¿alguien ha notado las referencias a otros videojuegos que he incluido en este y en los otros capítulos? Les daré una pequeña pista: Tienen mucho que ver con el nombre de algunos personajes.

Por el momento no tengo nada más que decir, me despido. Felices fiestas, les deseó un feliz año nuevo donde todos sus propósitos se cumplan.

Have a nice day!


	12. Vorágine

_"X... X..."_

_"¿Quién...¿Quién está allí?"_

_"Despierta X... despierta..."_

_"¿Quién...¿Quién me llama?"_

_"Ya es hora..."_

_"Esa voz... es... es tan familiar... ¿acaso...?"_

_Abrió los ojos con dificultad, todo se veía nublado. Burbujas de aire ascendían a través del fluido verdoso que parecía envolverle. En medio de esa marea verde alcanzó a divisar dos siluetas que le observaban. _

_- ¿Está seguro de esto? – Preguntó uno de los presentes, su voz poseía un timbre juvenil, parecía tratarse de un adolescente._

_- Temo que no nos queda otra salida. – Respondió su acompañante, cuya voz denotaba que se trataba de un hombre de edad avanzada._

_- Usted dijo que su sistema de Inteligencia Artificial aún es demasiado inestable, que aún necesitan hacerse más pruebas... ¿Qué pasará si sucede algún percance?_

_- Sé que es arriesgado... Pero desgraciadamente no tenemos otra opción, él es nuestra última esperanza. _

_- Tal vez... pero aún así, creo que es una decisión precipitada... – La silueta se aproximó, ahora podía distinguirle con claridad: Era un muchacho de baja estatura, su apariencia indicaba que se trataba de un robot, uno bastante antiguo, probablemente de mediados del siglo XXI. Su rostro era casi infantil, pero en sus ojos resaltaba una intensa frialdad. Llevaba una bufanda alrededor del cuello y cargaba consigo un gran escudo, en sus manos sostenía un casco que destacaba por una visera negra... algo en él le resultó muy familiar. _

_- ¡Es realmente increíble! Demasiado avanzado ...probablemente más que cualquier otro robot que se haya construido... No, quizás él sea la máquina más avanzada sobre la faz de la Tierra... – El muchacho volteó en dirección del anciano. - Si algo sale mal, él podría convertirse en una amenaza mucho mayor que ese androide rojo._

_El viejo asintió con pesadumbre._

_- El riesgo es muy alto, no tienes porque repetírmelo... Pero ahora que Rock ya no esta, él es el único que puede hacerle frente a ese demonio... – El anciano se aproximó. Al distinguir su silueta en medio del fluido verde, sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Allí estaba ese hombre al que tantas veces había visto en la forma de un holograma, tantas preguntas que había deseado hacerle en el pasado, todas ellas aún sin respuesta..._

_- Realmente desearía que fuera de otro modo... – Dijo con tristeza. - Se suponía que él sería el primero de la nueva generación. Esperaba que el mundo le diera la oportunidad de vivir de una manera diferente, en una era pacífica, sin tener que pasar por el mismo sufrimiento que tú y tus hermanos..._

_El joven robot colocó una mano sobre el hombro del anciano, la frialdad en su rostro se vio atenuada por una expresión más amable, aunque sólo duro así por unos instantes. Al parecer las palabras del hombre habían logrado conmoverle, por lo menos un poco._

_- Para bien o para mal, sólo nos queda esperar lo mejor..._

_- Sí... tal parece que es todo lo que podemos hacer..._

_"¿...padre?"_

_-_ ¡Capitán X!

_-_ ¿Eh? – La voz de Blues sacó a X de la ensoñación en que se hallaba.

_-_ Los demás miembros del equipo de rescate ya están aquí ¡Démonos prisa!

_-_ Cierto... ¡En marcha! – Gritó el capitán de la unidad 17 mientras corría hacia el telepuerto.

"¿Qué diablos fue esa visión?..."

**_Capítulo 11: Vorágine_**

En algún lugar del cuadrante 12F5877, un par de reploids alados observaban espantados una gran explosión a lo lejos.

_-_ ¡Santo cielo¡Eso vino del campamento! – Exclamó Hawk al tiempo que volteaba consternado hacia Vulture.

El hermano mayor no contestó, simplemente permaneció mirando con recelo en dirección de la enorme nube de humo. Hawk intentó comunicarse con Nightshade por la radio. Desgraciadamente la interferencia continuaba, era como si algo estuviera bloqueando las comunicaciones.

_-_ No puedo comunicarme con la capitana. ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora? – Le preguntó a su hermano, bastante preocupado.

_-_ Vulture seguía mirando hacia el campamento, como si estuviera ponderando la situación.

_-_ ¡Ve a buscar a Nightshade¡Yo iré a investigar! – Respondió tras un par de segundos.

_-_ ¿Estás seguro de ir tú solo? Podría ser peligroso...

_-_ ¡No contradigas las ordenes! – Le contestó toscamente. – ¡Sólo ve!

_-_ E-está bien... – Hawk suspiró con resignación. - Sólo... cuídate...

_-_ No necesito que te preocupes por mí. ¡Ve y adviértele a Nightshade! Habrá que abortar la misión de ser necesario.

_-_ ¡A la orden! – Hawk se dirigió hacia la entrada del túnel, antes de descender, miró a su hermano por última vez. – Buena suerte.

Vulture sólo le miró de reojo. Después de que Hawk se marchara, descendió de la Ride Armor y con la mirada clavada en el cielo, desplegó sus majestuosas alas y se elevó por los aires

* * *

La cazadora se había quedado sin habla al observar las marcas en el cuerpo del investigador. Sujetó con fuerza su colgante de plata, por un momento sintió que todo le daba vueltas, parecía estar a punto de desmayarse. Esos surcos de metal fundido sobre la armadura del científico provocaron que esa horrenda imagen regresara a su mente... Aquel valiente guerrero, de los mejores cazadores de la unidad 00, siempre con esa sonrisa confianzuda en el rostro... uno de los más confiables discípulos de Zero, a quien decidió dejar a cargo de la unidad en caso de que algo le sucediera... "¿Cómo pudo terminar de esa manera tan horrible¿quién pudo hacerle algo así?", las preguntas de los azorados miembros de la unidad de fuerzas especiales, tras descubrir el cadáver de su jefe, volvieron a hacer eco en la mente de la reploid. 

_-_ ¡Capitana! – La voz del piloto del Centurión la sacó de sus pensamientos.

_-_ ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Nightshade.

_-_ ¡Se aproximan! – Respondió Mike, señalando en dirección del río subterráneo.

Las aguas se sacudían violentamente, los tres reploids las observaban expectantes. Mike empezó a cargar poder al máximo en el cañón láser del Centurión. Al cabo de unos segundos, una miríada de tentáculos se levantaron sobre el río.

_-_ ¡Santo cielo! – Exclamó el profesor Cid.

Los tres androides quedaron anonadados tras ver los enormes apéndices danzando sobre las aguas subterráneas, como si se tratara de un grupo de serpientes bailando al compás de una flauta. Casi instantáneamente, los tentáculos se abalanzaron sobre ellos.

_-_ ¡Prepárense! – Gritó Mike, antes de soltar un disparo con el cañón a máxima potencia.

La gran descarga de energía desintegró los tentáculos y provocó una explosión, sacudiendo por completo la caverna. Algunas piedras se desprendieron del techo y cayeron sobre el río, una gran cantidad de vapor envolvió el lugar.

_-_ ¡Cielos! Eso estuvo cerca. – Dijo el profesor con un suspiro. - ¿Qué habrá sido eso?

Nightshade se acercó lentamente al río, observando la enorme cortina de vapor que lo cubría.

_-_ ¡Capitana! – Le llamó Mike. – ¡Debemos salir de aquí! No sé que hayan sido esas cosas, pero aún no estamos a salvo, el disparo sólo debe haberlos aturdido.

Nightshade no respondió, parecía estar en trance, no apartaba su mirada de la neblina.

_-_ Mike... esas marcas en el cuerpo de BOB... – Antes de que Nightshade pudiera terminar la oración, un extraño zumbido resonó a través del túnel.

El vapor finalmente se disipó y de entre las aguas emergió un grupo de extraños seres. Los tres reploids los observaron sorprendidos. Eran casi transparentes, de cuerpos rechonchos con forma de campana, debían tener por lo menos unos 50 centímetros de diámetro, de la parte inferior de sus cuerpos brotaban una serie de pequeños apéndices. A primera vista no parecían más que un grupo de sacos gelatinosos, excepto porque en su interior flotaba una esfera que asemejaba un ojo mecánico, de la parte dorsal del mismo se desprendía un cable transparente que salía de sus cuerpos y se perdía en las aguas del río.

_-_ ¿Pero qué demonios son esas cosas! – Exclamó el profesor Cid, espantado.

Nightshade las miraba fijamente, como si aquellos seres gelatinosos le hubieran hipnotizado. Lentamente, una mueca de odio empezó a formarse en su rostro, mientras llevaba su mano izquierda al mango en su cinturón.

_-_ Son... son... – Tartamudeo mientras lágrimas parecían aglutinarse en sus ojos. Empezó a apretar los dientes con fuerza – Son... ¡SON UNOS DESGRACIADOS! – Les gritó finalmente a todo pulmón. En ese momento los apéndices de las criaturas comenzaron a vibrar, aumentando de tamaño hasta transformarse en enormes tentáculos que inmediatamente lanzaron en contra los cazadores.

_-_ ¡Capitana¡Cuidado! – Gritó Mike, al tiempo que preparaba la ametralladora del Centurión.

_-_ ¡Los aniquilaré! – Gritó Nightshade, sin hacer caso de la advertencia de Mike. Un destello cruzó por los ojos de la cazadora al ver a los tentáculos aproximarse, rápidamente les esquivó de un salto. La hoja láser de su cuchillo de energía los rebanó en cuestión de un segundo, los trozos de los tentáculos cayeron al suelo disolviéndose en un líquido viscoso. Las criaturas emitieron un nuevo zumbido al tiempo que regeneraban sus apéndices. Antes de que pudieran atacar de nuevo a Nightshade, Mike soltó una ráfaga de metralla en contra de ellas, obligándolas a retroceder.

_-_ ¿Capitana, que son esas cosas? – Preguntó Mike, extrañado por la reacción de la líder de unidad.

_-_ No lo sé, pero sean lo que sean estoy segura de algo¡Esas cosas fueron lo que asesinó a Anthon!

_-_ ¿Cómo dice, capitana? – El piloto del Centurión quedó bastante sorprendido.

_-_ ¡Profesor, saque a BOB de aquí! – Gritó Nightshade, al tiempo que preparaba una serie de dardos en su mano derecha. – Nosotros nos ocuparemos de ellas.

_-_ E-entendido... – El profesor tomó sobre sus hombros al maltrecho científico y trató de llevarlo hacia su Ride Armor.

_-_ ¡No¡Espere! – Mike se volteó súbitamente y disparó una granada contra la Ride Armor del científico. Justo a tiempo, ya que en ese instante, un grupo de criaturas apareció alrededor del mecha, listas para lanzarse sobre el anonadado investigador.

_-_ ¡Gracias¡Eso sí que fue oportuno! – Dijo suspirando aliviado.

El resto de los entes voladores arremetieron contra los maverick hunters. Mike intentó alejarlos con una nueva descarga de la ametralladora. Nightshade, por su parte, lanzó una ronda de dardos, logrando impactar algunas de las criaturas. La especialidad de la cazadora era el empleo de dardos venenosos, cuya efectividad no tardó mucho en quedar demostrada. Los dardos liberaron un fluido azul oscuro dentro del cuerpo de las criaturas, los extraños seres se hincharon violentamente, sacudiéndose y emitiendo un horrendo zumbido, para después reventar como si fueran globos de agua. Los cables que habían estado conectados a su parte dorsal fueron retraídos hacia el río y desaparecieron en sus aguas. Un instante después, un nuevo grupo de entes gelatinosos había emergido del río subterráneo.

_- _¡Maldición!

Nightshade y Mike trataban de mantener a raya a las criaturas mientras que el profesor Cid se resguardaba detrás de ellos. Al percatarse de la Ride Armor desocupada de Nightshade, trató de arrastrar a BOB hacia allí, pero nuevamente una serie de criaturas rodearon la armadura, comprimiéndola en un santiamén con sus tentáculos. Acto seguido, intentaron atacar a los dos científicos, que esta vez fueron salvados por la capitana.

_-_ ¡Escuchen! Lo mejor será que estemos cerca, así podremos resguardarnos – Les dijo el piloto del Centurión.

_-_ Mike tiene razón¡reagrupémonos! – Ordenó Nightshade.

El científico asintió mientras arrastraba a su maltrecho asistente cerca del Centurión.

_-_ Esto no será nada fácil. – Murmuró Mike sin dejar de disparar.

_-_ ¡Lo sé! – Respondió Nightshade con desazón, al tiempo que lanzaba un par de dardos. Entablar una pelea contra aquellos entes no había sido una buena idea.

* * *

Ocho rayos de luz multicolor descendieron sobre el árido terreno, materializándose en la forma de un grupo de reploids, al frente de los cuales iba cierto cazador azul. 

_-_ "Lo lamento, es lo más cerca que puedo enviarlos del cuadrante. Algo está interfiriendo con los sensores del satélite, no nos permite analizar el terreno. Tendrán que continuar a pie."

_-_ No te preocupes, Alia, estaremos bien. – Respondió X a través de la radio.

_-_ "El Dr. Koi asegura que el dispositivo que te entregó puede filtrar la interferencia, pero he estado examinando la situación y es muy probable que dentro de la zona muerta nos sea imposible contactarlos." – Dijo la navegadora, preocupada.

_-_ Estoy conciente de ello. – Contestó el cazador azul, con la misma desazón que ella.

_-_ "Por si acaso, voy a enviarte el programa de la armadura Giga. Sé que no tiene un armamento tan eficiente como el de la armadura Force o el de la Blade, pero dado que no estoy segura de brindarles apoyo dentro del cuadrante, los sensores ópticos amplificados en la armadura te permitirán anticiparte al peligro."

_-_ Entendido, estoy listo para recibirlo.

La maverick hunter tecleó una serie de comandos en el computador.

_-_ "Inicia la transferencia."

Una serie de números binarios cruzaron a través de los ojos de X.

_-_ Ya tengo el programa, Alia, trataremos de mantenernos en contacto.

_-_ "Buena suerte a todos... Y por favor, X, no te arriesgues."

_-_ ...No lo haré. – X bajó la mirada con pesadumbre, detestaba preocupar a Alia de ese modo. - Cambio y fuera.

X se dirigió al improvisado grupo de rescate, todos ellos hunters de alto nivel.

_-_ Démonos prisa. Los miembros del equipo de investigación pueden estar en serios aprietos.

_-_ ¡Ya oyeron al capitán¡A trabajar! – Añadió Blues.

Los hunters se pusieron en marcha rumbo al cuadrante, con X al frente del grupo.

X pensó nuevamente en la mirada de Alia antes de salir de la base, una mirada realmente intensa, casi pudo sentir como si los ojos de la reploid penetraran hasta lo más profundo de él...

"¡No es momento para pensar en estas cosas!" Se dijo mentalmente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

_- _¡Equipo¡Al frente y avancen!

_-_ ¡A la orden, señor!

Los 8 cazadores activaron sus sistemas de aceleración, desplazándose a gran velocidad a través de la llanura.

"Hawk, Nightshade¡resistan! Ya vamos en camino." Pensó X, con su mirada clavada en dirección de la zona muerta.

* * *

La lucha contra los extraños seres gelatinosos se había prolongado por varios minutos. La situación no era nada alentadora, las criaturas habían encerrado a los cuatro reploids en un círculo. A pesar de que Nightshade y Mike lograban mantenerlos a raya, cada vez que eliminaban a uno aparecían dos más para suplirlo. La capitana ya había intentado comunicarse con Hawk y con Vulture, así como con los miembros de la expedición en el campamento, pero nuevamente sus esfuerzos habían resultado inútiles. 

_-_ Capitana, no tiene caso intentarlo, creo que acabo de descubrir la causa de las interferencias. – Dijo Mike, al mismo tiempo que acribillaba a una de las criaturas con su ametralladora.

_-_ ¿A qué te refieres? - Preguntó Nightshade, esquivando los latigazos de los tentáculos y respondiendo con sus dardos venenosos.

_-_ Hay algo en este lugar, es una especie de campo electromagnético que envuelve a toda la caverna, parece estar interfiriendo con nuestros transmisores. No he podido ubicar su fuente con exactitud, pero parece estar relacionada con estas criaturas, la frecuencia que emiten es muy parecida. Ya ha comenzando a afectar los sensores del Centurión, no puedo analizar qué diablos son estas cosas en realidad.

_-_ ¡Diablos! Eso significa que no podremos pedir refuerzos hasta que las eliminemos. – Dijo el profesor Cid, bastante alterado.

_-_ ¡Hablando de la ironía! – Refunfuñó Nightshade, partiendo un par de entes con su cuchillo.

Los miembros de la expedición estaban demasiado ocupados luchando por sus vidas como para haberlo notado, pero de entre las aguas del río brotó un tentáculo mucho más voluminoso que los demás, en cuyo extremo parpadeaba lo que parecía ser un ojo.

* * *

La zona muerta no era el único lugar que se había convertido en zona de combate Al mismo tiempo, a miles de kilómetros del cuadrante donde Nightshade y su grupo se encontraban, otra pelea se desarrollaba en el subsuelo, en un territorio árido y desolado, al que se había vetado el acceso hacía ya bastante tiempo. Las marcas de la lucha podían verse en las paredes del túnel de concreto, a estas alturas el lugar ya amenazaba con derrumbarse, y a pesar de eso ninguno de los combatientes tenía intenciones de ceder. 

_-_ ¡Yiargh...¡Maldición! – Nuevamente Zero había sido azotado contra el muro. Apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar el disparo del robot guardián. La pelea se había tornado más difícil de lo que esperaba. El autómata lo mantenía a raya disparando continuamente ráfagas de energía con el cañón en su pecho. Por si no fuera suficiente, cada vez que lograba aproximarse, el guardián se las ingeniaba para esquivarlo con veloces saltos de un extremo al otro del túnel. A pesar de su tamaño, el guardián era bastante ágil, a cada pequeño descuido del cazador, el robot aprovechaba para sujetarlo con su única pinza y arrojarlo contra un muro. Zero ya se encontraba bastante magullado, numerosas grietas y abolladuras adornaban su armadura.

_-_ Supongo que fue una verdadera estupidez el subestimarlo, no pensé que fuera tan fuerte. – Dijo para sí al tiempo que sujetaba con fuerza el mango de su sable de luz. – ¡Sin embargo no te confíes amigo, la pelea aún no termina!

El guardián respondió al desafío del cazador con un ademán. A pesar de que había recibido menor daño físico que Zero, en realidad no se encontraba en mejores condiciones que el reploid escarlata. Pese a que sus capacidades de combate e inteligencia artificial eran muy superiores a las de muchos mechaniloids, su cuerpo ya empezaba a resentir lo prolongado del combate. Nunca antes había tenido que enfrentar a un adversario verdaderamente peligroso, era la primera vez que tenía que pelear a su máxima capacidad, lo cierto es que sus sistemas ya empezaban a sobrecalentarse, no pasaría mucho antes de que su poder se agotara.

_-_ ¡Prepárate! – Gritó Zero al tiempo que volvía a embestir contra el robot guardián. Éste no tardó en responder con una serie de ráfagas de energía.

"¡Ja! Tal como lo pensé, se está volviendo predecible. Ya tengo analizados sus patrones de ataque, puede ser muy hábil, pero no deja de ser un simple mechaniloid." Pensaba Zero, esquivando los disparos con ayuda de sus impulsores y avanzando hacia el guardián con veloces saltos.

_-_ ¡Kuuenzan! – Tras dar una voltereta, Zero consiguió ubicarse por encima del robot, listo para asestar un golpe. El guardián intentó defenderse lanzando su pinza contra el cazador...

_-_ ¡Twin Dream!

Para sorpresa del robot, el ataque atravesó la imagen de Zero, como si se tratara de una ilusión.

_-_ ¡Caíste en la trampa! – Gritó Zero, al tiempo que apuñalaba al autómata por un costado, para después derribarlo con una patada.

El guardián trató de reincorporarse, pero fue sorprendido por el cazador que le embistió con un potente sablazo, estrellándolo contra el muro. Acto seguido, disparó una serie de ráfagas de energía con su Z-Buster, derribando la fracturada pared y sepultando al autómata bajo los escombros.

_-_ Con eso tendrás.

El reploid rubio dio la espalda a la pila de rocas y se alejó caminando. Apenas había dado unos pasos cuando la pinza del autómata emergió velozmente de entre los escombros, sujetándolo de las piernas y tumbándolo al suelo.

_-_ ¿Qué diablos...!

El maltrecho guardián emergió de entre los escombros, sus ojos amarillos brillaban con intensidad, lo mismo que la boquilla del cañón en su pecho.

_-_ ¡Oh¡Maldita sea...! – Fue lo último que Zero pudo gritar antes de ser impactado por el rayo de energía.

* * *

La tensión no había disminuido en el cuartel de los maverick hunters. Lo que había comenzado como una operación de rutina se había transformado en una situación de emergencia. En el centro de mando se respiraba un clima de angustia, en especial en cierta reploid de cabello rubio. 

"¡Demonios! Esto simple y sencillamente no funciona."

Alia mantenía la mirada fija en el monitor de su terminal. Las señales del satélite se tornaban cada vez más erráticas, algo muy grave estaba sucediendo en ese cuadrante. No sólo le preocupaba la seguridad de los miembros de la expedición, también la de los integrantes del equipo de rescate, estos estaban a punto de enfrentarse a una situación muy difícil, en especial X...

"En su estado actual no creo que salga bien librado de esta misión... ¡Maldición¿Por qué no pude disuadirlo de participar en esto? Algo terrible está a punto de pasar, de eso estoy segura."

Repentinamente, Alia sintió como alguien colocaba una mano sobre su hombro. Al voltear, se dio cuenta de que se trataba del Dr. Koi, quien le miraba consternado.

_-_ Deberías tranquilizarte, nunca antes te había visto tan alterada.

Alia suspiró con pesadez.

_-_ No puedo evitarlo, doctor, me siento inútil. Desearía hacer algo para ayudar a X y a los otros.

_-_ Lo único que puedes hacer es brindarles tu apoyo como navegante, deberías concentrarte en eso.

La joven volteó en dirección de la terminal.

_-_ Lo sé, pero temo que ni aún así puedo servir de ayuda. – Alia señaló hacia la pantalla. – Mire esto, la interferencia no permite analizar el terreno con los instrumentos del satélite, y por más que he intentado comunicarme con los miembros de la expedición, todo es inútil. Temo que ni aún con ese aparato que le entregó a X podamos brindarles alguna clase de apoyo.

_-_ ¡Je! Deberías tenerme más confianza. – Le replicó sonriendo. - Yo mismo diseñé la tecnología de ese dispositivo en base a mis viejas investigaciones. No sé que es lo que está bloqueando las transmisiones, pero te aseguro que el sensor podrá filtrar la interferencia.

Alia no respondió, simplemente siguió mirando a la pantalla.

_-_ Además, existe otra razón por la cual le di ese sensor al capitán X.

Ese comentario llamó la atención de la navegante.

_-_ ¿A qué se refiere, doctor?

El rostro del científico tomó una expresión grave.

_-_ Esa firma de energía que detectamos hace poco... no me agrada en lo más mínimo. Apareció muy repentinamente y justo ahora que enviamos un grupo a investigar el cuadrante. Es muy extraño que no la hayamos detectado antes...

Alia comprendió a donde se dirigía el científico.

_-_ ¿Cree que tenga algo que ver con lo que causa las señales que detectamos inicialmente?

_-_ Así es, además de que los instrumentos la captaron justo antes de que recibiéramos la llamada de auxilio. No creo que todo esto sea coincidencia, debe haber algo más.

Alia llevó una mano a su barbilla, consternada.

_-_ Tiene razón, hay algo muy extraño en todo esto. Es casi como si alguien o algo tratara de evitar que descubramos qué está pasando en la zona muerta.

_-_ Son sólo suposiciones mías, pero aún así es preocupante, por eso fue que decidí darle ese dispositivo al capitán X. Es cierto, existe riesgo de que el intercomunicador falle, pero si al menos el dispositivo consigue enviarnos información de lo que capte en el cuadrante, tal vez podamos determinar lo que está sucediendo en realidad e idear un plan de apoyo para el equipo de rescate.

Alia asintió, al tiempo que apoyaba una mano sobre su consola y apretaba los puños. No podía evitar preocuparse¿y si de verdad había algo en el cuadrante que estuviera asechando a los cazadores? Se sentía afligida al saberlo y no poder brindarle ayuda a X.

El científico miró el semblante de su antigua alumna, comprendía la impotencia que la invadía en esos momentos. Colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros, en gesto comprensivo.

_-_ Desearía hacer algo más que sólo quedarme aquí a esperar. – Le dijo ella.

_-_ A veces no podemos hacer otra cosa más que tener fe en aquellos que queremos, y esperar que salgan con bien. – Dijo el doctor con solemnidad. – Debemos confiar en que el capitán X, la capitana Nightshade y los demás miembros de la expedición regresarán a salvo. Debemos mantener las esperanzas y confiar en ellos, ya que si no lo hacemos¿quién más lo hara?

Las palabras del científico parecieron provocar cierto efecto en la navegadora.

_-_ Sí... tal vez tenga razón... - Respondió mientras algo de determinación se formaba en sus ojos.

* * *

_-_ ¡Capitán X, miré eso! – Blues señaló hacia una enorme nube de humo que se divisaba en el horizonte. 

_-_ ¡Fue cerca de esas coordenadas donde la teniente Alia ubicó la última transmisión de la expedición! – Comentó uno de los cazadores.

El líder de la 17 apretó los dientes, era innegable lo que significaba esa ominosa nube.

_-_ ¡Aceleren¡No podemos perder más tiempo! – Gritó mientras aumentaba la potencia de sus propulsores, los demás hunters le imitaron.

* * *

_-_ ¡Ahh¡Maldita sea! – Gritó Nightshade. Uno de los tentáculos había alcanzado a golpearle en la pierna, dejando una profunda marca en uno de sus muslos. 

_-_ ¡Esto no pinta nada bien! – Comentó Mike, que seguía intentando mantener a raya a las criaturas con su metralleta. - No se cuanto tiempo más podamos resistir.

_-_ ¡Y qué lo digas! – Decía la capitana, tratando de evitar los mortales latigazos de los tentáculos, algunos ya empezaban a provocar rasguños en su armadura, lo mismo que en la coraza del Centurión. A espaldas de los dos cazadores, se encontraban el profesor Cid y el maltrecho BOB, agazapados contra la pared del pasadizo subterráneo, observando como los hunters eran lentamente acorralados por las criaturas.

_-_ ¡No podremos contra ellos¡Son demasiados! – Dijo Mike.

_-_ En ese caso tendremos que escapar de aquí. ¿No puedes abrirnos camino usando el armamento de esa Ride Armor?

_-_ Si se tratara de eso, podría exterminarlas fácilmente usando el cañón láser del Centurión, pero el último disparo estuvo a punto de provocar un derrumbe. Temo que el túnel se desplome sobre nosotros si vuelvo a utilizarlo.

_-_ Quiza, pero a este paso, tal vez sea nuestra única forma de escapar...

Para sorpresa de los cazadores, un grupo entero de los entes gelatinosos fue acribillado de forma súbita.

_-_ ¡Capitana!

_-_ ¿Hawk?

El novato de la unidad 17 llegó a toda velocidad a bordo de su Ride Armor, disparando rápidamente con sus ametralladoras.

_-_ ¡Justo a tiempo Hawk! – Dijo Mike, al tiempo que se unía al fuego del novato.

La sorpresiva llegada del nuevo adversario descontroló a las criaturas, provocando que fueran presa fácil de los disparos. Las que apenas pudieron escapar de ser acribilladas se replegaron bajo las aguas del río.

_-_ Parece ser que pudimos ahuyentarlas. – Comentó Mike, con la ametralladora del Centurión humeando.

Aprovechando el breve momento de tregua, Nightshade se aproximó a Hawk.

_-_ Hawk¿qué ha sucedido¿Qué haces aquí?

_-_ Capitana, algo terrible pasó en el campamento, Vulture y yo vimos una enorme explosión en esa dirección hace poco. Vine aquí a advertirles cuando noté que los estaban atacando.

La cazadora se mordió el labio.

_-_ ¡Maldita sea¡Como si no tuviéramos suficientes problemas ya!

Hawk miró en dirección del río subterráneo, de momento las aguas se habían tranquilizado.

_-_ Capitana¿qué eran esas cosas?

_-_ No lo sé, pero me alegra que llegaras. De verdad estábamos en aprietos, si no fuera por ti, probablemente nos hubieran hecho pedazos.

Hawk se sonrojó levemente por el comentario, aunque no apartó una mirada recelosa del río.

_-_ ¿Dónde está Vulture?

_-_ Fue a investigar lo que sucedió en el campamento... Espero que esté bien... – Dijo preocupado.

A Nightshade le fascinaba ver la lealtad que Hawk mantenía hacia su hermano, pese a lo mal que éste lo trataba, eso hablaba bien de él. Por supuesto, no tenía tiempo para distraerse con eso, estaba más preocupada por lo que había sucedido en el campamento.

_-_ ¿Capitana Nightshade, cree usted que estas cosas hayan sido las responsables de esa explosión que mencionó Hawk? – Preguntó el profesor Cid.

_-_ No lo sé, pero sinceramente, no me sorprendería. – Respondió ella, bastante irritada. Cierto rencor podía verse en sus ojos. – ¡Debemos regresar a la aeronave de inmediato!

En ese momento todos escucharon un chapoteo. Las aguas del río volvieron a agitarse.

_-_ Están comenzando a reagruparse. – Advirtió Mike. – Y esta vez vienen en mayor número. Algo muy grande se está aproximando, tal vez sean cientos de ellas.

_-_ Y yo que me quejaba por la falta de acción en la base. – Dijo Nightshade, preparando un par de dardos.

* * *

_-_ ¿Pero qué diablos pasó aquí! – Vulture no daba crédito a lo que veía. La aeronave literalmente había sido partida en dos y sus restos se hallaban incendiándose. Al acercarse a explorar en busca de sobrevivientes, sólo encontró restos mutilados de cadáveres, calcinados por la explosión. 

"¿Qué pudo causar esto!" Se preguntaba mientras examinaba lo que quedaba de la nave. Avanzaba cuidadosamente, con sus sentidos alerta, el macabro suceso le daba muy mala espina. "Será mejor que vaya donde Nightshade, tenemos que abortar la misión, es demasiado peligroso permanecer aquí por más tiempo."

De repente sintió haber pisado algo, al voltear hacia abajo vio el casco de uno de los pilotos medio enterrado en la tierra. Lo recogió y examinó, estaba rodeado por numerosas grietas y en el interior podía sentirse la humedad del fluido rojo oscuro. Su rostro, generalmente inexpresivo, mostró una mueca de desazón. Con cuidado colocó el casco sobre una roca, contemplándolo por algunos segundos, después cerró los ojos y entonó una breve oración. Era lo único que podía hacer por los tripulantes caídos.

Entonces escuchó el sonido de propulsores aproximándose. Al voltearse no tardó en divisar al grupo de cazadores, liderado por X, aproximándose a gran velocidad dejando tras de sí una enorme nube de polvo. Aunque no se sentía a gusto con la presencia del reploid azul, en cierto modo le reconfortaba la llegada de más hunters, después de todo, era casi seguro que lo que atacó el campamento aún rondaba por la zona.

_-_ ¡Maldita sea¡Llegamos tarde! – Gritó Blues tan pronto vio los restos de la aeronave y el humo elevándose en el cielo.

X sólo apretó los dientes, tratando de contener la rabia que le provocaba esa escena.

_-_ ¡De prisa¡Todavía puede haber sobrevivientes! – Gritó mientras aceleraba.

_-_ ¡Capitán X, miré¡Es el capitán Vulture! - Gritó Blues, señalando a una figura cerca de los escombros.

_-_ Vulture... – Murmuró X, con algo de sinsabor.

El nuevo capitán de la unidad de fuerzas especiales no tardó en salirle al encuentro.

_-_ ¡Vulture¿Qué sucedió¿Qué significa todo esto?

_-_ No lo sé. Nightshade, yo y algunos miembros de la expedición salimos a explorar los alrededores cuando la aeronave fue atacada. Yo regresé a investigar, pero aún no he descubierto que fue lo que los atacó.

_-_ ¿Encontraste algún sobreviviente?

_-_ Negativo. La nave está completamente destrozada, al parecer todos sus ocupantes fueron asesinados.

_-_ Ya veo... – Musitó X, bajando la mirada y apretando ambos puños. Al mirarlo, Vulture no tardó en darse cuenta de cual era la causa por la que el hunter azul estaba tan consternado.

_-_ Si acaso es lo que te preocupa, Mike y Hawk no iban a bordo de la aeronave. Nightshade, Mike y un par de investigadores estaban investigando un túnel cuando detectamos la explosión de la aeronave. Le ordené a Hawk que fuera a buscarlos. Ya deben venir en camino.

X se volteó sorprendido hacia Vulture, no sabía si había sido un gesto involuntario de parte del reploid alado, pero sus palabras le habían tranquilizado... al menos de momento.

_-_ ¡Capitán X! – Gritó Blues aproximándose a los dos capitanes.

_-_ ¿Qué sucede?

_-_ He estado tratando de contactar a la base para informar de la situación, pero hay demasiada interferencia, tampoco he podido ubicar por radio a la capitana Nightshade. Es tal como dijo la teniente Alia, hay algo que no está nada bien en este lugar.

_-_ No es sorprendente. – Interrumpió Vulture. - Desde que llegamos hemos estado teniendo problemas con las comunicaciones, no sólo con la base sino también entre nosotros. Mientras estuvimos explorando fuera no pudimos contactar a la aeronave, tampoco pudimos contactar a Nightshade y a los investigadores mientras se hallaban en el túnel. Todo esto me da muy mala espina.

_-_ Es bastante extraño... – Dijo X, con expresión pensativa. – Interferencias en las comunicaciones, esas señales extrañas en el satélite... y este ataque. – X volteó en dirección de los restos de la aeronave, contemplando las llamas que comenzaban a extinguirse. - ¿Estará todo relacionado de algún modo?

_-_ ¡Capitán X! – La voz de uno de los cazadores interrumpió las cavilaciones del hunter azul.

_-_ ¿Qué sucede?

_-_ ¡De prisa! Tiene que ver esto, encontramos algo.

_-_ ¿Qué!

X, Blues y Vulture siguieron consternados al otro cazador. La imagen de los reploids avanzando se reflejaba en la pupila del ojo mecánico del tentáculo, que como culebra al acecho, espiaba a sus futuras víctimas escondiéndose entre las rocas.

* * *

Los tres hunters se hallaban en guardia, observando impacientes las aguas del río agitarse. Detrás de ellos se resguardaban el profesor y su asistente. 

_-_ ¿Cuántos son, Mike?

_-_ No lo sé, capitana. Los sensores del Centurión se están sobrecargando, estoy recibiendo lecturas de todas direcciones. Algo es seguro, se trata de un enjambre enorme.

Las palabras del cazador provocaron que Hawk apretara con más fuerza los mandos de su Ride Armor.

_-_ No podremos contra tantos. Lo mejor será salir de aquí.

_-_ No consideró recomendable movernos. – Dijo Cid.

_-_ ¿A qué se refiere, profesor? – Preguntó Nightshade.

_-_ Ya he visto antes está conducta en animales así como en algunos tipos de mechaniloid. Nos están asechando, esperan que tomemos la iniciativa para tomarnos por sorpresa. Sólo es necesario que hagamos algún movimiento brusco para que se lancen sobre nosotros.

_-_ El doctor tiene razón capitana. Ahora que lo pienso, hace mucho que esas criaturas pudieron haber atacado. – Comentó Mike.

_-_ Saben que aún con la desventaja numérica somos capaces de devolver el golpe y causarles mucho daño. – Continuó el profesor. - Están esperando a que nos confiemos para iniciar el ataque, de esa manera no perderán a tantos de los suyos.

_-_ Son muy astutas las desgraciadas... – Dijo Nightshade, mirando con recelo hacia las turbulentas aguas del río.

_-_ En ese caso¿qué podemos hacer? – Preguntó Hawk. – Si intentamos escapar es casi seguro que nos harán trizas.

_-_ Hay una solución. – Dijo Mike, suspirando con pesadez. – Pero no es nada agradable...

* * *

_-_ ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó X al cazador mientras se alejaban de los escombros. 

_-_ Encontramos unos surcos enormes en el suelo, no muy lejos del sitio de la aeronave.

El hunter guió a los capitanes y al novato de la 17 hacia una línea de montículos de tierra que rodeaban una serie de enormes zanjas. Daba la impresión de que el suelo hubiera sido escarbado con maquinaria pesada. El resto del equipo de rescate ya se hallaba allí, examinado los surcos.

_-_ ¡Miré! – Dijo el cazador, señalando hacia la tierra removida.

_-_ ¡Cielos¡Son enormes! – Exclamó Blues.

_-_ Es como si algo gigantesco hubiese estado excavando aquí. – Comentó uno de los cazadores.

_-_ ¿Pero qué? En este cuadrante no queda ningún ser vivo o máquina que funcione. – Respondió otro.

_-_ ¿No habrán sido los miembros de la expedición?

_-_ ¡Para nada! – Interrumpió Vulture. – Entre la maquinaria que llevábamos con nosotros, no había ninguna excavadora, esto es obra de algo más.

X miró las marcas en la tierra con desazón, no le quedaba duda de lo que había sucedido. Lo que quiera que hubiese excavado ese lugar, también había atacado la aeronave, y si algo resultaba claro es que se trataba de una criatura realmente enorme. Vulture también observaba la tierra removida sin decir palabra alguna, después de unos minutos, ambos capitanes voltearon a mirarse entre sí.

_-_ Esto no me agrada. – Dijo X. – Quien quiera que haya hecho esto también fue responsable de lo que le pasó a la aeronave.

_-_ De eso no me queda duda. – Agregó Vulture.

Los otros cazadores sintieron un escalofrío al escuchar las palabras de los líderes de unidad. X volteó hacia ellos.

_-_ ¡Ya no podemos perder más tiempo¡Tenemos que ir por Nightshade y por los otros! Si esta cosa puede viajar bajo tierra, entonces es casi seguro que estén en peligro.

_-_ Eso es cierto... – Dijo Vulture. – Pero tampoco podemos dejar a esa cosa libre.

_-_ ¿Qué estás diciendo, Vulture? – Preguntó X volteando de nuevo hacia él.

_-_ El Highwind no era una nave de combate, pero sus defensas estaban diseñadas para resistir los embates más fuertes. Si esa cosa fue capaz de penetrar el campo de fuerza y los blindajes, entonces estamos hablando de un verdadero monstruo. ¡No podemos permitir que algo tan peligroso ande suelto!

_-_ Vulture... – X parpadeó con sorpresa al escucharle hablar.

_-_ Es muy probable que esa criatura, máquina o lo que sea, sea la causante de las señales que detectamos aquí. No sabemos si es capaz extenderse a otros cuadrantes, pero si es así, entonces no podemos dejar que escape de la zona muerta.

_-_ ¡Pero sólo somos un pequeño contingente de rescate! – Replicó uno de los hunters.

– Tú lo has dicho. Vulture, es demasiado peligrosa, no podemos enfrentarla solos. – Añadió X.

_-_ ¡Claro que podemos hacerlo! – Reclamó Vulture. – Somos hunters de primera clase. Con unos cuantos de nosotros debería bastar para rastrearla y exterminarla.

El cazador azul no podía creer lo que Vulture estaba proponiendo, era casi un suicidio.

_-_ Mi misión es recuperar a los sobrevivientes del equipo de exploración, no encabezar una persecución suicida en contra de un enemigo desconocido. – Dijo X con tono firme.

_-_ Pues entonces puedes ir por Nightshade y luego regresar a la base como el cobarde que eres¡porque no te necesito! – El reploid alado señaló a tres de los integrantes del equipo de rescate. - ¡Ustedes tres¡Vendrán conmigo!

Los tres cazadores, que hasta ese momento sólo habían permanecido expectantes ante la discusión de los dos capitanes, se mostraron bastante sorprendidos.

_-_ E... e-estamos bajo las ordenes del capitán X. – Apenas atinó a responder uno de ellos, bastante nervioso.

Vulture se cruzó de brazos.

_-_ Pues en ese caso los relevo del mando de X, ahora están bajo el mío¡así que muévanse! – Les gritó mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección de los surcos.

_-_ Los tres cazadores se miraron perplejos entre sí. "¿Puede hacer eso?" preguntó uno de ellos en voz baja, los otros dos sólo se encogieron de hombros.

_-_ Es un líder de unidad, supongo que puede. – Dijo uno mientras caminaba en dirección del bird of prey. Sus compañeros lo imitaron aunque no estaban del todo convencidos.

Vulture miró de reojo a los hunters que empezaban a seguirlo, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, se percató de que alguien le estaba bloqueando el paso.

_-_ No puedo permitir que hagas esto. – Le dijo X decididamente, Vulture sólo le miró impasible.

_-_ Hazte a un lado. – Le dijo con desdeño.

_-_ Estás cometiendo un error. – Insistió el líder de la 17, sin dejarse amedrentar.

_-_ ¡Hazte a un lado! – Gritó Vulture, al tiempo que le daba un potente manotazo a X en el rostro, tumbándolo al suelo.

_-_ ¡Capitán! – Gritó Blues, mientras corría hacia su líder en compañía del resto de los integrantes del equipo.

– Si no vas a colaborar, entonces no me estorbes. – Agregó el hunter alado con desdén, dándole la espalda al hunter azul, que ya estaba siendo asistido por sus compañeros.

_-_ Capitán X¿se encuentra bien? – Le preguntó Blues mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse.

_-_ Vulture...

X llevó una mano a su labio, notando como el golpe le había hecho sangrar. Apretó los dientes con rabia mientras veía al nuevo capitán de las fuerzas especiales alejarse con tres de sus subordinados. No podía comprender la necedad de Vulture¿qué era lo que trataba de lograr con una empresa tan arriesgada¿Qué no comprendía el peligro en que se hallaban todos? Peor aún¿qué no le importaban la seguridad de Nightshade y de los sobrevivientes de la expedición? ...¿qué no le importaba la seguridad de Hawk?

_-_ ¡MALDITA SEA¡TIENES QUE ESCUCHAR RAZONES, CON UN CARAJO! – Le gritó furioso. - ¡Lo que estás haciendo es una locura¡Maldición!

Todos los maverick hunters voltearon a ver a X, bastante sorprendidos, en especial Blues y Vulture, más que nada porque nadie imaginaba que X fuera capaz maldecir así.

_-_ Escucha Vulture... – Dijo X respirando agitado por el arranque de ira. – Cometes un error, sé que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias en el pasado, sin embargo, ahora tenemos que trabajar juntos o de lo contrario no sobreviviremos. Esta cosa es demasiado peligrosa, tu mismo lo has dicho, si intentas enfrentarla sólo lo único que conseguirás será tu muerte.

Vulture continuaba mirando a X en forma impasible, como si esperara el momento oportuno para hablar.

_-_ ¿Te has puesto a pensar en lo qué sucedería? ...¿Te has puesto a pensar un poco en lo que sentiría Hawk si algo te pasara?

Las palabras de X parecieron irritar al reploid alado.

_-_ ¡Tienes que escuchar...!

_-_ ¡NO¡ESCUCHA TÚ X! – Le interrumpió bruscamente. – Esa cosa mató a la mayor parte de la expedición, esos hombres estaban bajo mi cuidado¡era mi responsabilidad protegerlos!

X se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de Vulture.

_-_ Un soldado nunca abandona sus armas ni a sus compañeros, y un capitán debe anteponer la seguridad de sus hombres a la suya. Si no lo hace entonces no es más que un fracasado. – Para aumentar el asombro de X, Vulture bajó la mirada con pesadumbre en ese momento. - Yo fallé al permitir que la aeronave y su tripulación fueran destruidos. Mi honor como maverick hunter y como soldado estarían comprometidos si permito que ese asesino siga libre. ¡Por eso tengo que detenerlo a cualquier precio!

La determinación en los ojos de Vulture dejó estupefacto al hunter azul, no imaginaba que alguien como él pudiese albergar ese tipo de emociones. Justo en ese instante llegó a su mente una escena muy familiar...

_- No estarás pensando en ir¿o sí? – Le preguntó Alia. X guardó silencio y bajó la mirada, lo cual bastó como respuesta._

_- ¡Es una locura! – Le gritó angustiada. – Aún no te has recuperado por completo de tus heridas._

_- Alia tiene razón, X, en tu estado actual no es conveniente que vayas. – Agregó Signas._

_- ¡Ya lo sé¡Pero tengo ir! – Respondió extasiado. – Hawk y Mike son parte de mi unidad, no puedo abandonarlos._

_- Pero X..._

_- Alia, entiéndelo por favor, ellos son mi responsabilidad, no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada. ¡Tengo que ir!_

_- Me prometiste que no volverías a arriesgarte innecesariamente._

_- Lo sé... pero tiempos desesperados exigen medidas desesperadas... principalmente de un oficial al mando. Como parte de mi unidad, su seguridad es lo más importante para mí, no puedo permanecer aquí sabiendo que sus vidas están en peligro..._

_Alia le dio la espalda a X, intentando ocultar las lágrimas que empezaban a formarse en sus ojos, lágrimas de rabia e impotencia._

_- Supongo que no importa lo que te diga o lo que haga, vas a ir de todos modos. Esa es tu forma de ser, siempre haces las cosas a tu manera... – Le reclamó con voz trémula._

_- Alia..._

Al recordar la obstinación con la que había actuado en aquel momento, la misma terquedad que en esos momentos mostraba Vulture, X se sintió como un idiota. Más aún al recordar la mirada de Alia... Sin embargo sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, no era el momento para recriminarse.

_-_ Vulture... – Dijo pausadamente. – ...Si en verdad te sientes así, supongo no soy quien para detenerte. Sólo te pido que no te arriesgues innecesariamente, no vale la pena jugarle a ser héroe. Si la situación se pone difícil, quiero que salgas de allí de inmediato.

La expresión impasible regresó al rostro de Vulture, mientras asentía en silencio.

_-_ No te preocupes, no tengo intención alguna de que este lugar se convierta en mi tumba. – El cazador alado le dio la espalda a X.

_-_ Capitán X¿qué es lo que debemos hacer? – Preguntó uno de los cazadores a los que Vulture había señalado para que lo siguieran.

_-_ Acompañen a Vulture y ayúdenlo en lo que necesite, pero tengan cuidado, no cometan ninguna locura.

_-_ No tienes que preocuparte por ellos. No permitiré que les pase nada. – Interrumpió Vulture, sin voltear a verle. – Y por cierto, Hawk, Nightshade y los demás están a unos 15 kilómetros de aquí, rumbo al noreste. Será mejor que te apresures, ya perdimos demasiado tiempo discutiendo, no quisiera que les pasara algo malo.

X nuevamente se sorprendió al oírlo.

_-_ ¡Dense prisa! – Ordenó el cazador alado a sus tres nuevos subordinados. Estos acataron la orden rápidamente, no sin antes despedirse de X con el saludo militar. X miró a los tres alejándose en dirección de las zanjas en la tierra.

_-_ ¿Y ahora qué hacemos, capitán? – Preguntó Blues al cabo de un rato.

El líder de la 17 no respondió. Sólo siguió con la vista fija en dirección de Vulture, al mismo tiempo que pensaba en lo que había sucedido en el cuartel general.

"Realmente Alia tiene razón, siempre busco hacer las cosas a mi manera, y frecuentemente no mido las consecuencias de ello." Meditaba con algo de melancolía. "Casi nunca me preocupo por mi seguridad, casi nunca considero los riesgos... A veces no me detengo a pensar en lo que pasaría si yo llegara a faltar..."

Una ráfaga de viento levantó algo de polvo a los pies de X.

"¿Qué sentirían los demás si algo llegara a sucederme¿Qué sucedería con los maverick hunters si yo no estuviera? ...Tal vez Vulture y yo no seamos tan diferentes como yo creía..."

* * *

El ojo mecánico del tentáculo mantenía su vista fija en el cazador azul, analizando cada detalle en él a través de múltiples scanner. 

"ALTURA: 1.60 m"

"PESO: 57 kg. "

"ARMADURA: ALEACIÓN DE TITANIUM-X ULTRALIGERO"

"ESQUELETO INTERNO REACTIVO"

"REDUCCIÓN DEL 93 DE DAÑO PRODUCIDO POR IMPACTO"

Un par de burbujas ascendieron a través del líquido viscoso, mientras un par de enormes ojos violeta parpadeaban agitadamente.

"SISTEMA DE ACELERACIÓN AUXILIAR INTEGRADO"

"ARMA PRINCIPAL: CAÑÓN DE PLASMA STANDARD CON AMPLIFICADOR DE ENERGÍA"

"SISTEMA DE ARMAS VARIABLES"

A algunos kilómetros de los restos de la aeronave, en el subsuelo, una extraña criatura lo observaba todo. Envuelta en líquido viscoso, encerrada en lo que parecía ser un capullo en el centro de un cilindro que levemente asemejaba el tallo de una planta. Siete apéndices brotaban del cilindro como si se tratara de ramas, en la punta de cada apéndice se abrían bocas de donde emanaban cientos de tentáculos que, como cableado eléctrico, se extendían por el cuadrante, captando y registrando todo. Por un lado el hunter azul y sus compañeros, por el otro, un río subterráneo y un pequeño grupo de reploids esperando azorados, por un tercer lado, un par de individuos ataviados en batas blancas explorando los cimientos de lo que alguna vez fue una estación de bombeo.

En ese momento el scanner detectó algo interesante en el cazador azul.

"PRESENCIA DE DAÑOS EN EL ESQUELETO INTERNO"

"FISURAS EN EL INTERIOR DEL TORSO"

"0.253 mm DE PROFUNDIDAD"

"EFICIENCIA DE ENERGÍA: 69 "

Más burbujas ascendieron a través del líquido, mientras un extraño zumbido que de algún modo asemejaba una carcajada se escuchaba a través de la caverna. "Las cosas se están poniendo muy divertidas", pensó la criatura.

* * *

Los pasos del maltrecho robot resonaban por las paredes del túnel. Avanzaba con paso lento y tambaleándose, como si fuera a desplomarse en cualquier momento, varios de sus circuitos chisporroteaban. Con su única pinza transportaba un bloque de hielo, en cuyo interior se observaba el cuerpo de un reploid cuya expresión de asombro, justo en el momento en que lo habían congelado, casi le daba un aire fotográfico. 

Súbitamente el hielo comenzó a cuartearse mientras un extraño brillo dorado emanaba de su interior. Antes de que el mechaniloid pudiera darse cuenta, el cubo de hielo explotó, arrojándolo contra la pared del túnel. Zero cayó de rodillas al suelo, respirando agitado, dirigió su vista al autómata, que en esos momentos intentaba reincorporarse.

_-_ Como ves... – Le dijo jadeando. – No soy... tan fácil... de atrapar...

Finalmente el autómata logró levantarse, no sin dificultad, al tiempo que arrojaba su pinza contra Zero.

_-_ ¡Terminemos con esto! – El cazador detuvo la pinza con sus manos y de un potente tirón jaló al robot guardián hacia sí. El voluminoso autómata no pudo hacer nada contra el hunter carmesí, que brincó hacia él y de un feroz puñetazo lo enterró, literalmente, en la pared.

_-_ ¡Ah! ...¡ah! ...espero que con eso ya hayas tenido suficiente.

Los ojos del robot centellaron una vez más, antes de apagarse por completo. Todos sus movimientos cesaron instantáneamente. En alguna parte en el fondo del túnel, un mensaje de alarma resonaba en la misma computadora que todo este tiempo había seguido de cerca las acciones de Zero y del autómata.

"¡ALERTA¡ALERTA! SEGUNDA LÍNEA DE DEFENSA TRASPASADA. INTEGRIDAD DEL LABORATORIO COMPROMETIDA. PROTOCOLOS DE TERMINACIÓN INICIADOS."

Una serie de códigos cruzaron el monitor a una velocidad increíble. La computadora parecía debatirse ante la situación, el intruso había resultado más fuerte de lo que se había calculado, y ante eso sólo quedaba una salida.

"SOLUCITUD APROBADA. INICIANDO SECUENCIA FINAL."

Una serie de compuertas blindadas empezaron a cerrarse en el cuarto donde se hallaba la computadora, al mismo tiempo que un contador en la pantalla de la terminal empezaba a descender rápidamente. La alarma no paraba de sonar.

Zero se arrodilló, tratando de recobrar el aliento. Al fin había conseguido derrotar al guardián, pero la pelea se había salido de su control. Realmente se encontraba agotado.

_-_ Sólo espero que haya sido la última defensa... Francamente, no estoy en condiciones para más diversiones de este estilo... – Se dijo.

Zero volteó hacia el cuerpo del autómata, que seguía incrustado en la pared. Había algo que todavía le molestaba.

"Hay algo que no cuadra en todo esto..." Pensó, mientras desviaba la mirada hacia los fragmentos de hielo que seguían regados en el piso. "Esta máquina tuvo la oportunidad de aniquilarme en aquel momento, entonces¿por qué no lo hizo? Yo estaba indefenso, no le hubiera costado nada dispararme una carga de plasma y terminar conmigo. ¿Por qué sólo se limitó a congelarme en ese cubo de hielo?"

Zero de nuevo miró al autómata, recordando su aspecto gracioso cuando se lo encontró a mitad del pasadizo. Cualquiera que hubiera visto esa clase de ademanes no se imaginaría al robot como una amenaza seria.

"Ahora que lo pienso, este tipo en realidad nunca trató de eliminarme, parecía que su única meta era dejarme fuera de combate. No creo que lo hayan programado para eliminar a sus adversarios, probablemente sólo para contenerlos."

Zero se reincorporó finalmente, caminó, tambaleándose un poco, hacia el robot derrotado.

"Viéndolo bien, esas ametralladoras que encontré al principio del túnel tampoco representaban una amenaza seria, más bien parecían un intento para disuadir a cualquiera de entrar a este lugar."

Zero meditó por unos segundos. Si donde se encontraba era en efecto el lugar que había venido a buscar, entonces no le quedaba duda de quién había colocado esos obstáculos.

"...ya no tengo duda alguna de ello. Sólo a él se le ocurriría poner trampas que no eliminarían a los intrusos, pero que innegablemente harían huir o retroceder a cualquier sinvergüenza o ladrón que se atreviera a entrar."

Zero sonrió irónicamente mientras le daba la espalda al cuerpo del guardián y reanudaba su camino.

_-_ Y aún si hubiera alguien lo suficientemente temerario o lo suficientemente hábil para eludir esas ametralladoras y el gas lacrimógeno, dudo mucho que se atrevería a continuar después de enfrentar a semejante recepcionista. – Se dijo en voz alta, sin dejar de sonreír, mientras miraba al robot de reojo. Después de dar unos pasos se detuvo. - ¡Ja! Sólo a un verdadero demente como yo se le ocurriría continuar después de un encuentro así.

Zero soltó una ligera carcajada, cuando un sonido le llamó la atención, uno muy similar al tictac de un reloj digital.

_-_ ¿Pero qué demonios...?

Volteó precipitadamente hacia el robot guardián, sólo para ver como sus sistemas se habían reactivado y una nueva compuerta se había abierto en su pecho, en la que se asomaba un cronometro en reversa.

"T-00:12" Leyó horrorizado en la pantalla del cronometro.

Nuevamente los ojos amarillos del mechaniloid destellaron, al tiempo que emitía lo que parecía ser una carcajada. El hunter carmesí trató de emprender la retirada, pero la perdida de energía y el daño recibido se lo impidieron. Apenas había logrado accionar su sistema de aceleración cuando la cuenta regresiva llegó a cero. La violenta explosión del autómata provocó un derrumbe en el pasadizo. Antes de ser aplastado por los escombros, el cazador pudo decir unas últimas palabras:

_-_ ¡X¡Tu creador es un desgraciado!

Una irónica lección para cualquiera que se atreviera a entrar a ese túnel: El que un individuo sea pacifista, no significa que no esté dispuesto a tomar medidas drásticas cuando la situación lo amerite.

_

* * *

_

_Las explosiones y el sonido de disparos calcinaban el aire, mientras los restos de la ciudad ardían con furia. El siniestro ejército se habría camino destruyendo todo a su paso, llevando como emblema la marca de la calavera. Casas, edificios, personas, todo era consumido lentamente por las llamas, llamas de venganza engendradas desde el corazón de aquel sabio maldito. Súbitamente una serie de rayos multicolor descienden del firmamento, la gente se regocija al saber que sus salvadores han llegado. El paladín azul y sus aliados se muestran más dispuestos que nunca a detener las ambiciones del sabio demente, pero sus esfuerzos son inútiles contra el último de sus heraldos. _

_Los primeros en caer son el rey destronado y el rebelde negro, que considerados traidores por el sabio, son masacrados sin piedad por el guerrero de armadura color sangre. El hermano del paladín y el emisario de las estrellas intentan confrontarlo, pero su poder los rebasa, el salvaje guerrero termina poniéndolos contra las cuerdas, obligando al paladín a intervenir desesperadamente con tal de salvarlos. La batalla es épica, memorable, pero la balanza se inclina rápidamente en contra del paladín, éste usa su último aliento con tal de detener al guerrero carmesí, que más que otra cosa parece un demonio... pero al final, todo su esfuerzo termina en rotundo fracaso... El paladín azul es espantosamente desmembrado, sus entrañas vuelan por los aires, la sangre fluye a raudales por el suelo, mientras el cráneo del legendario héroe es aplastado entre las garras del último heraldo._

_Todo parecía haber terminado, era el fin del mundo seguramente. El cielo se había oscurecido y ominosas nubes púrpura cubrían el firmamento, cuando un brillante rayo de luz iluminó la ciudad. Las nubes se apartaron abriendo camino al recién llegado, que descendiendo lentamente, con su cuerpo envuelto en un brillo azulino y sus majestuosas alas desplegadas al aire, llegaba a la tierra cual ángel salvador. El demonio carmesí lo miró fijamente, sin dejarse amedrentar por su presencia, aunque un leve escalofrío empezaba a recorrer su espalda. Un hijo de la luz, un ser de igual o mayor poder que el último heraldo, había llegado ante el llamado de auxilio de la Tierra, todo el mundo celebró su llegada... Todos excepto el hermano del paladín. Él fue el primero en darse cuenta de que algo no andaba bien con este supuesto emisario del cielo._

_Notó en él una extraña naturaleza dual: Venía envuelto en un ropaje extraño, la mitad de su brillante túnica celeste se encontraba seriamente roída y desgastada. Uno de sus ojos, verde cual esmeralda, reflejaba una pureza y una serenidad comparables a las de un santo; pero el otro, rojo y fulgurante, denotaba malicia y crueldad. Una de sus alas, de plumas blancas y brillantes, claramente pertenecía a un emisario divino, pero la otra, negra y de plumas opacas, parecía más bien pertenecer a un desterrado del paraíso. Por si esto no fuera poco, traía consigo una enorme guadaña, dándole no el aire de un redentor, sino el de un mensajero de la muerte._

_El demonio rojo miró sonriente a su nuevo adversario, mientras apretaba con fuerza el mango de su enorme espada, sus largos cabellos se alzaban al viento como si fueran culebras. El ángel exterminador lo miró impasible, preparando su guadaña. Ambos oponentes se miraron fijamente, en ese instante la luz en toda la Tierra desapareció y las tinieblas lo inundaron todo. El brillo que emanaba de sus cuerpos era lo único que alumbraba, uno envuelto en un fulgor rojizo, el otro envuelto en un fulgor púrpura. El mundo entero gritó espantado al darse cuenta de lo que esta batalla representaba, de cuales serían las consecuencias. Finalmente, el ángel de la muerte y el demonio carmesí se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, cual par de bólidos. El impacto fue violento y el estadillo se escuchó hasta los confines de la Tierra. Los pilares de una era se cimbraban..._

_-_ ¡Capitán X¡Capitán X! – Gritó Blues, sacudiendo ligeramente a su jefe.

_-_ ¿Eh?

_-_ ¿Se encuentra usted bien? – Preguntó uno de los cazadores que los acompañaba.

_-_ Sí... estoy bien... no se preocupen. – Respondió él titubeando.

Todos los miembros del equipo se habían extrañado al ver como X repentinamente había caído en un estado de trance. Después de que Vulture y sus hombres se marcharan, el capitán de la unidad 17 había permanecido mirando hacia la nada por varios minutos, sin responder a los llamados de nadie, como si su mente estuviera perdida en otro lugar. No era algo normal que él presentara ese tipo de comportamiento. X por su parte, también se hallaba confundido, sentía como si hubiera estado soñando despierto, esa extraña sucesión de imágenes que súbitamente habían aparecido en su cabeza no parecían tener ningún sentido... Y sin embargo, algo en toda esa extraña visión no dejaba de inquietarlo, era como si ya lo hubiera vivido antes...

"¿Qué diablos fue todo eso?" Se preguntaba.

_-_ Y bueno, capitán¿qué hacemos ahora? – Preguntó Blues, todavía preocupado por la condición de su jefe.

_-_ Tal vez... tal vez lo mejor sea informar a la base de todo esto.

_-_ ¿Pero cómo? – Preguntó uno de los hunters.

_-_ El aparato del Dr. Koi. – Respondió X, rápidamente.

_-_ ¿Pero usted cree qué funcione? Ya lo intentamos con todas las frecuencias disponibles en nuestros transmisores y no hubo respuesta alguna. Las comunicaciones simplemente no funcionan.

Lo sé, pero es lo único que nos queda. – Dijo X mientras encendía el pequeño aparato colocado en la sien de su casco. El mencionado dispositivo tenía la forma de una caja de metal ovalada de color negro, su tamaño no era mayor al de una caja de fósforos.

En el pasado, X había leído algo sobre el trabajo del Dr. Koi. Mucho antes de dedicarse a la investigación de virus y programas informáticos, el científico había diseñado mecanismos de infiltración y espionaje para uso del ejército y la policía. Entre ellos un sistema de comunicación que aprovechaba ondas electromagnéticas de frecuencia y longitud variables para efectuar la transferencia de datos. De acuerdo con el Dr. Koi, no importaba que tipo de interferencias hubiera en el ambiente, el aparato encontraría la frecuencia y la longitud adecuadas para efectuar la transmisión. Este sistema había resultado tan eficaz que incluso la unidad de fuerzas especiales lo empleó durante la guerra contra la Repliforce para efectuar labores de inteligencia. Al parecer, el artefacto que el Dr. Koi había entregado a X era una versión mucho más avanzada, la cual incluso podía detectar fuentes de perturbaciones electromagnéticas.

_-_ Bueno, por algo debe estar respaldada la fama del Dr. Koi. – Se dijo X, mientras intentaba sintonizar la frecuencia de la base de los maverick hunters.

* * *

_-_ ¡Teniente Alia¡Comandante Signas¡Vengan rápido¡Estoy captando algo! 

_-_ ¿Qué es Target? – Preguntó Alia aproximándose.

_-_ ¡Es una transmisión del cuadrante 12F5877!

_-_ No... ¡No puede ser...! – Exclamó Alia con los ojos muy abiertos.

_-_ ¡De prisa, Target! Abre un canal de comunicación. – Ordenó el comandante supremo.

_-_ ¡A la orden!

La novata tecleó algunos comandos, unos segundos después, empezó a sonar por los altavoces del centro de mando la voz de alguien, opacada por una frecuente y molesta estática, que no dejaba escucharle con claridad.

_-_ "...llaman... cuartel... maver... unter, repito... ando... cuart... maverick... unter... quí e...ks... hemos... caliz...do... nav...xped... destrucción...tal... extra... no hub... ...vivientes... Nightshade... tripulación... funci... activ... parti... presencia... extrañas marcas... suelo... cercanos... ...mpacto... requeri... Vulture... me dirijo a... locali... ...shade... probablemente ...refuerzos...e copian... ambio..."

Tras esa serie de palabras ininteligibles, la transmisión se cortó. Pese a la estática, todos en el centro de mando pudieron reconocer la voz de X. Se le oía alterado, nadie comprendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo exactamente, pero algo era claro, al parecer la situación en el cuadrante 12F5877 se había tornado bastante difícil.

_-_ Tal vez estén en peligro. – Dijo Alia, preocupada.

_-_ Target, intenta responder al mensaje. – Dijo Signas.

_-_ No puedo, la conexión se cortó por completo. Hay algo aquí que impide reanudarla.

_-_ Espera, Target, déjame ayudarte. – Dijo Alia, tomando asiento en su propia terminal.

Las dos navegadoras empezaron a teclear rápidamente, intentando reanudar la comunicación, pero al cabo de un par de minutos ambas se detuvieron abruptamente. Por sus semblantes, parecía como si hubieran corrido una maratón en sólo 5 minutos.

_-_ Es inútil... – Dijo Alia, exasperada. – Hay demasiada interferencia, es como si hubiera una muralla alrededor del cuadrante que interrumpiera las comunicaciones.

_-_ Esto no tiene ningún sentido. – Comentó el Dr. Koi. – Se supone que el dispositivo puede filtrar cualquier tipo de interferencia de origen natural. Para que la transmisión se haya interrumpido de ese modo...

_-_ ...Significa que la interferencia es artificial, alguien más la debe estar provocando. – Completó Alia.

Maestro y alumna se miraron entre sí seriamente, asintiendo al mismo tiempo. Al parecer, sus sospechas empezaban a confirmarse.

_-_ Esperen, estoy captando otra señal. – Interrumpió Target. – También viene del cuadrante 12F5877... y al parecer de nuevo pertenece al capitán X.

_-_ Debe estarla transmitiendo el sensor en la cámara. – Comentó el científico.

_-_ ¿Cómo es eso? – Preguntó Signas.

El sensor y la cámara envían señales por separado del transmisor, a una frecuencia del espectro mucho más baja. Fue diseñado así para impedir, o por lo menos dificultar, que el enemigo interceptara las comunicaciones en su territorio. – Explicó el Dr. Koi.

_-_ Ya veo... Alia, Target¿creen que puedan poner la transmisión en pantalla?

_-_ ¡Lo intentaremos! – Respondió la teniente, que intentaba mostrarse ecuánime, aunque en su interior la preocupación no disminuía.

* * *

_-_ ...¿Me copian¡Cambio! Cuartel maverick hunter, aquí X¡respondan¡Cambio! – X finalmente desistió, fastidiado. Por más que había intentado, no había conseguido concretar la conexión con el cuartel. - ¡Demonios! – Se dijo con frustración. 

_-_ Tal parece que el aparato del Dr. Koi tampoco sirvió de mucho. – Dijo Blues, algo decepcionado.

_-_ Sí, así parece...

_-_ ¿Y entonces qué haremos, capitán?

_-_ Sólo nos queda una cosa por hacer: Debemos ir por Nightshade y los demás. Ya perdimos demasiado tiempo. ¡Andando! – Ordenó al tiempo que emprendía la marcha.

_- _¡A la orden! – Los demás hunters lo siguieron, pero al cabo de unos pasos, X se detuvo abruptamente.

_-_ ¿Pero qué...¿Qué significa esto!

_-_ ¿Qué sucedió, capitán?

_-_ Es el dispositivo... está captando señales demasiado intensas... ¡Vienen de la misma dirección en que Vulture señaló que se encontraba el grupo de Nightshade!

_-_ ¿Pero qué podrán ser? – Preguntó Blues, confundido.

_-_ No lo sé, pero algo no está nada bien aquí. Estás señales... ninguna corresponde a la firma de energía de los miembros de la expedición... y para poder detectarlas a esta distancia significa que se trata de algo muy grande... ¡Oh¡No!

X inmediatamente activó sus propulsores, ante la sorpresa de los otros cazadores.

_-_ ¡De prisa¡No hay tiempo que perder!

_-_ ¡Espérenos, capitán! – Le gritó Blues, al tiempo que él y los demás miembros del equipo de rescate accionaban los propulsores en sus botas, tratando de darle alcance, todavía confundidos por su violenta reacción.

* * *

_-_ ¡No lo hagas, Mike! – Exclamó Hawk. 

_-_ ¡No puedes hablar en serio! – Le dijo Nightshade.

_-_ Nunca antes había hablado más en serio. Lo lamento, realmente no quisiera hacerlo, pero es la única manera.

_-_ Pero Mike, lo que usted propone es un suicidio seguro. – Le dijo Cid, espantado. – Usted mismo dijo que este lugar está a punto de derrumbarse. Si esos seres no lo eliminan, seguramente esta caverna lo hará.

_-_ Lo sé... – Dijo Mike, bajando la mirada con pesadumbre. – Pero desgraciadamente, es la única forma en que ustedes podrán salir con vida de aquí.

_-_ ¡Pero eso no significa que tu tengas que sacrificar la tuya! – Le gritó Hawk, su mirada parecía la de un niño al que sus padres acababan de comunicar la muerte de un ser querido, como una mascota, un familiar... o un amigo. Mike le sonrió con tristeza.

_-_ Hawk, si algo he aprendido del capitán X durante los años que he estado en la unidad 17, es que un maverick hunter siempre debe estar dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por la seguridad de otros.

_-_ ¡Pero Mike...!

_-_ Hawk, es lo que debo hacer, no hay marcha atrás...

_-_ ¡Eso no es cierto¡Debe haber otra salida! – Le gritaba el novato desconsolado. El piloto del Centurión le miró melancólicamente, aunque sin dejar de sonreír, luego volteó en dirección del río.

Nightshade y Hawk observaron como empezaba a preparar la ametralladora y el lanzagranadas de la Ride Armor, al mismo tiempo que activaba el escudo de energía. La expresión en su cara era extraña: La palidez de su rostro era equivalente a la de un condenado a muerte a punto de enfrentar al pelotón de fusilamiento, mientras que sus ojos irradiaban una increíble valentía.

_-_ "No me importa si tengo que encarar a la muerte de frente. No me importa si ésta me mira a los ojos y me sonríe. Nada me daría más gusto que morir, si con ello logro salvar la vida de mis compañeros. Ese debería ser el lema de todo maverick hunter." – Dijo Mike con solemnidad, al tiempo que regresaba su mirada hacia Hawk. – Eso fue lo que dijo el capitán Zero en su discurso de bienvenida el día que yo ingresé a la organización. Tú seguro lo conociste Hawk, era un gran líder, quizá tan bueno como el capitán X.

Hawk asintió en silencio.

_-_ Esas palabras se quedaron grabadas en mi memoria. De toda la información en mi banco de datos, quizá ese discurso sea lo más importante, y el capitán X me lo confirmó varias veces con su valentía y coraje. – La determinación en los ojos de Mike se acentuó. - No importaba cual fuera el riesgo, él siempre anteponía el bienestar de otros al suyo, aún si estuviera en desventaja, siempre encaraba de frente el peligro con tal de salvar a los demás.

Mike miró de nuevo hacia el río, esta vez con expresión aguerrida.

_-_ Por esa razón tengo que hacer esto. Desgraciadamente, esta armadura es lo único que puede salvarlos, y yo fui elegido para pilotearla, eso me da una responsabilidad. Es mi deber, trata de entenderlo Hawk, por favor.

_- _Pero... Mike...

_-_ Hawk... – Nightshade interrumpió a Hawk, en su expresión se veía una tristeza similar a la del novato. – Él ha tomado su decisión, no podemos hacer nada para disuadirlo, sólo nos queda seguir con su plan.

Hawk apretó los dientes y bajó la mirada, apenas conteniendo el deseo de llorar. Mike le miró de reojo, tratando de ocultar su propia melancolía.

_-_ Será mejor que iniciemos con esto... – Dijo el profesor Cid con desazón. – El río se está agitando cada vez más. Esas cosas deben estarse impacientando.

_-_ Capitana...

_-_ ¿Sí, Mike?

_-_ Sólo le pido que me haga un favor.

_-_ Él que sea, Mike.

_-_ Dígale a Douglas que el Centurión es una maravilla, la mejor Ride Armor que he piloteado en toda mi vida, sin duda debe estar orgulloso de ella... Es una pena que no pueda devolvérsela, dígale que me siento muy mal de que su "bebé" no haya sobrevivido a la prueba de fuego.

Nightshade sonrió con tristeza, sin apartar su ojos del cazador de la 17..

_-_ No te preocupes, Mike, yo se lo diré.

* * *

_-_ ¡Maldición! Esas señales se vuelven más erráticas. – Comentaba X, sin dejar de avanzar. 

_-_ No lo entiendo, capitán¿hacia dónde nos dirigimos¿Y por qué tanta prisa? – Preguntó Blues.

_-_ Tal parece ser que Nightshade y su grupo accidentalmente encontraron al asesino que está buscando Vulture. – Respondió X.

_-_ ¡No puede ser!

_-_ ¡Demonios!

_- _¡Debemos apresurarnos¡Antes de que sea demasiado tarde! – Urgía el cazador azul a sus hombres, sin saber de la criatura en el subterráneo que no había parado de seguir sus movimientos. Esta ya tenía planes para él, planes verdaderamente macabros... Aunque tampoco era la única que seguía de cerca las actividades del líder de la 17, había más gente monitoreándole, mas las intenciones eran bastante distintas de una persona a otra...

* * *

_-_ No lo entiendo, teniente... Parece que el capitán X y los otros están moviéndose¿pero hacía dónde se dirigen? – Se preguntaba Target, observando la pantalla. 

_-_ No lo sé... pero parecen ir siguiendo la fuente de esas señales. – Comentó Alia.

Finalmente las dos navegadoras consiguieron poner la transmisión en el monitor principal del centro de mando. Las mismas imágenes que la cámara de X captaba en el cuadrante, las mismas que se reproducían en la base de los cazadores. La transmisión no era perfecta, la imagen se descomponía constantemente y no había sonido ni forma de devolver la comunicación. Y aunque al parecer, X y los demás miembros de su equipo estaban a salvo, la situación permanecía tensa.

_-_ Esto no me gusta en lo más mínimo. – Le comentaba el Dr. Koi a Signas. – Algo en esas señales debe haber perturbado mucho al capitán X, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

_-_ Yo también, todo esto se sale cada vez más de nuestro control. – Signas miró intranquilo hacia una de las terminales, donde se reproducían las señales de energía que el dispositivo que traía X había detectado. - ¿Usted cree que estén relacionadas con las que originalmente detectamos en ese cuadrante?

_-_ No lo sé... pero esperemos que los integrantes de la expedición estén a salvo.

Por su parte, las dos navegadoras trabajaban desesperadamente, intentando corregir los problemas en la transmisión.

"...esto no puede estar sucediendo de nuevo..." Se decía Alia mentalmente, sin apartar la mirada de los datos en su terminal. Aunque podía observar la situación de X en el monitor, no había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudarle. Se hallaba sufriendo un deja vu, recordó el incidente en el campo militar, en el cual X estuvo a punto de morir, sin que ella pudiera hacer algo al respecto...

"De nuevo estoy aquí sentada y no puedo brindarle ningún apoyo... �¿Por qué siempre sucede lo mismo! Me siento tan inútil..." Sin embargo, las palabras que el Dr. Koi le dijera antes no habían abandonado su mente. Rápidamente sacudió la cabeza, alejando todo pensamiento fatalista, su mirada nunca antes había mostrado tanta fiereza.

"¡Ya es suficiente de todas estas ridiculeces!" Pensaba. "Ya es hora de que deje de sentir autocompasión y empiece a actuar, el Dr. Koi tiene razón, lo que en este momento X necesita es de mis habilidades como navegante. Ya me he lamentado demasiado... Él necesita mi apoyo y debo dárselo, no importa qué... pero para ello, necesito concentrarme en romper está maldita interferencia de una vez por todas."

Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad al tiempo que tecleaba en la terminal, esta vez más decidida que nunca.

_-_ Target, si queremos brindarle apoyo a X y al equipo de rescate, debemos reestablecer las comunicaciones cuanto antes. ¡No pierdas tiempo!

_-_ A... a la orden, teniente.

"X, no me importa lo que esté sucediendo en ese cuadrante, no voy a permitir que nada ni nadie te dañe. Yo te protegeré, así sea lo último que haga..."

Lo que Alia no sabía, ni imaginaba, era que Target se hallaba tan angustiada como ella por lo que estaba sucediendo en la zona muerta, aunque sus motivos eran diferentes...

"No... ¡No!"

La aprendiz miraba espantada la información en el monitor, había reconocido a primera vista la firma de energía que el dispositivo del Dr. Koi estaba registrando.

"P-pero es imposible..." Pensaba aterrada. "Esto... tiene que ser una c-coincidencia... n-no puede ser que ese prototipo aún siga con vida."

* * *

Contrario a los maverick hunters, los otros individuos que seguían de cerca la pista de X se hallaban bastante complacidos. Un insecto mecánico sobrevolaba el cuadrante, su pequeña cámara captaba todo con detalle, dando una vista panorámica de lo que sucedía... 

_-_ Debo deshirlo, tu... "protegidou" se ha mostrado bastante eficazzzz... – Masculló la bestia, observando la imagen en la pantalla.

_-_ ¡Je! Te lo dije. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que se deshaga de los cazadores.

_-_ Hhhh... Aún asssíiiii... la interrvencsioun de X era algo no previsto...

_-_ Tal vez... Pero yo no me preocuparía mucho por ello... Aún si consiguiera derrotarlo, te aseguro que no saldrá nada bien librado del combate.

Isoc miró hacia el monitor, donde se apreciaba la borrosa imagen del cazador azul y su grupo. Si bien, los problemas con la interferencia en la guarida de la bestia eran idénticos a los de la base de los cazadores, y las imágenes captadas por el insecto se distorsionaban continuamente, ello no parecía importarle mucho a sus espectadores.

_-_ Como te dije antes. – Continuó. - Hydra es alguien verdaderamente excepcional, él se encargará de aniquilar a todos esos molestos maverick hunters, uno por uno, sólo hay que darle tiempo.

_-_ Eshperro, por tu bien, Isoc, que tengas razón. No quisierra que esa molestia azul se enterrarra de mis planes antes de tiempo...

La criatura no paraba de mirar con desprecio al líder de la 17, sus ojos inyectados parecían hincharse más cada vez que los posaba sobre él. Jadeaba y se relamía por dentro, imaginando el tortuoso castigo que le había preparado y el momento en que habría de ejecutarse. El anciano reploid, por su parte, prefería ignorar los jadeos de su acompañante, mantenía la mirada en el monitor sin voltear hacia el monstruo a su lado, después de todo, ya tenía sus propios planes en mente.

_-_ Por cierto, me sorprende la tecnología que haz implementado en este lugar. Normalmente la interferencia provocada por Hydra bloquearía cualquier intento de transmisión dentro o fuera de ese cuadrante. Debes poseer tecnología muy avanzada.

La bestia volteó irritada hacia Isoc, los comentarios del científico no parecían hacerle gracia.

_-_ No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Isssoc... Sé muy bien que reconoces eshta tecnología. Es la misma que tú y ese científico, Gate, usaban en sus transmizcionesss... Por algo fue que los maverrick hunterrs no los descubrieron sino hasta mucho después de haberse iniciado la crisis del Nightmare...

Isoc sonrió despreocupadamente. A pesar de su imponente y grotesco aspecto, la bestia en realidad no le inspiraba temor alguno.

_-_ Me sorprende lo mucho que has investigado en tan poco tiempo. Por todo lo que sabes sobre las guerras maverick, pareciera que llevas despierto mucho más tiempo que sólo un par de semanas.

_-_ ...hhhh... ¿Y qué te hace pensar que no lo he estado?

Las palabras de la criatura sorprendieron a Isoc. Al notar la expresión en el rostro del científico, la bestia procedió a explicar, sonriendo maliciosamente.

_-_ Gate... Él tenía un excelente bancou de inforrrmación...

_-_ ¿Qué...¿Quieres decir...¿Quieres decir que lo que provocó esa falla generalizada en el laboratorio, no fue el ataque de Sigma, sino tú?

_-_ Así esss...

La criatura le dio la espalda al anonadado reploid, apartándose un poco de él.

_-_ Mi conchienchia renació en el momento en que ese maldito atacó su laboratorio... hhhh... Su inmunda presencia fue suficiente para desperrtarmeee... – La bestia miró de reojo al reploid anciano. - Despertarme de la prisión donde túu me colocaste, Isssoc.

Una gota de sudor artificial pareció resbalar por la frente del científico, que se veía bastante nervioso en ese momento.

_-_ Desgraciadamente. – Prosiguió la criatura. – Mi cuerpou había sido destruido, necesitaba recobrar mis fuerzas... Asssí que, tras alimentarme de toda la información que contenían sus terminales, incluyendo tus arrchivous clasificados y los de Gate, aproveche el ataque de Sijjma para provocar la descarga... Después de eso, permanecí hibernando, hasta el momento de estar listo para ejecutar mi venganzzaaa...

_-_ Ya veo... – Fue lo único que Isoc pudo decir, aún no salía de su asombro.

_-_ Y eshe día está muy pronto...

_-_ ¿En serio? ...no me digas. –Isoc empezó a acercarse lentamente a la bestia, que seguía de espaldas. Lentamente introdujo una mano en su bata.

_-_ Síiii... Una vez que destruya a X, ya nada se interpondrra en mi caminou... Entonces podré completar mi misión original.

_-_ ¡Ja! Me esperaba que dijeras eso.

Isoc había extraído de su bata lo que parecía una jeringa, ya se preparaba a inyectar a la criatura cuando un tentáculo los sujetó súbitamente de la cintura. Sin voltear a mirarlo, la bestia lo azotó violentamente contra la pared. Isoc ni siquiera se había repuesto del golpe, cuando otro de sus tentáculos se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro, con la punta ya transformada en una enorme aguja.

_-_ Serra mejor que no vuelvas a intentar algo como esso... – Le dijo.

_-_ S-sí. – Musitó el científico, soltando la jeringa.

Apenas lo hubiera hecho, la bestia lo jaló furiosamente hacia él, acercándolo a su rostro.

_-_ ¡PORRQUE SI LO VUELVES A HACERR, TE HARÉ TRIZASSS! – Le gritó con los ojos inyectados de sangre, para después estrellarlo contra el suelo.

Isoc aceptó el castigo sin defenderse y a duras penas trató de reincorporarse, no era prudente oponer resistencia. La bestia aún mantenía su tentáculo alrededor de su cuerpo, cualquier movimiento en falso y la criatura le proporcionaría un choque eléctrico... o algo peor.

_-_ ¡Que te quede claro, Isoc! – Le decía la bestia mientras lo observaba levantarse. – Yo no soy como Sigma o como otrro de tus títerres... A mí nadie me manipula... así que si instentasss traicionarme, te irrá muy mal. – Y para amedrentarle más, todavía añadió. - No olvides que la obra maestra de tu vida me la debes a mí, yo te di las herramientas que necesitabasss para terminarla... Es másss, si no fuera por mí, ni siquierra estaríash vivo en estos momentos...

Habiéndose reincorporado, Isoc miró al monstruo con algo de desdén, aunque mantenía la cabeza gacha.

_-_ Sí, lo recordaré...

La bestia retiró el tentáculo que lo envolvía y le dio la espalda de nuevo.

_-_ Issoc, serrá mejor que te deshagas de todas esas ilusiones de conquista mundial... Todo eso passsó a la historia junto con tu cuerpo humano... No lo olvides, deshde que aceptaste a la semilla del abismo dentro de tu cuerpo, te convertiste en uno de nossotrosss... Como tal, debesss cumplir con tu misión...

_-_ Eso ya lo sé. – Mascullaba el reploid anciano, con la cabeza gacha y apretando los puños, difícilmente ocultando su enojo. Después de algunos segundos en silencio, regresó su vista hacia la criatura.

_-_ Por cierto, hay algo que me tiene intrigado.

_-_ ¿De qué se trrata...?

_-_ Ese virus con el que infectaste a X... ¿Qué es exactamente? Porque está claro que no se trata de ninguna de las variantes del virus Zero o el Sigma, tampoco del Nightmare.

La bestia sonrió malignamente...

_-_ No... porrr supuesto que no... tú y yo sabemos que ese rreploid es la única máquina en todo este planeta que no puede ssser infectada por ninguna variante del virrus Progeny... Él es el único completamente inmune a convertirse en lo que ahorra llaman maverrick...

_-_ Pero entonces¿qué es ese virus que le implantaste¿Cuál es el propósito de infectarlo con algo así?

La sonrisa en la deforme boca de la bestia se amplió, gozaba con pensar en lo que pronto sucedería.

_-_ Ese virrus es un regalo especial que tengo para X... Tú sabesss bien que él ha sido el único, aparte de Duo, que ha conseguido derrotarme... Mi orgullo no me permitirría vivir sabiendou que he sido venzzzido por una máquina tan insignificante, oriunda de un planeta tan primitivo como esste... Debo destruirlo, y debo hacerlo de una forma por demás dolorosa...

Isoc escuchaba atentamente, las palabras del monstruo cada vez le llamaban más la atención.

_-_ La mejor forma de destruir a cualquier enemigo es deshde adentrou, y ese es el propósito del virrus... Este ya ha comenzado a actuar, poco a poco empezará a introducirzze en la mente de X, sacando a flote sus temores más ocultos, sus recuerrrdos más profundos y oscuroussss... dañando lentamente su memoria y su mente, destruyendo su programa de inteligencia artificial y alterando su percepción de la realidad... Llegará un momento en que ya no sabrrra que es real o que es alucinassion, al mismo tiempo que su mente y su conciencia se desvanecen... al final, serrá víctima de sus más profundos temores, y quedará sumido en el terror absoluto... antes de que el virusss lo borre por completo, dejándolo convertido en poco más que un cascaron vacío, un vegetal sin mente... incapazzz de hacerr nada para detenerme... Esa será su mayor humillación... ja, ja, ja...

La bestia soltó una carcajada, complacida por su plan. Isoc le dio la espalda, al tiempo que se acercaba a la pantalla.

_-_ Tal vez te estás precipitando. – Dijo en voz baja. - No creo que algo tan insignificante como un virus bomba de tiempo pueda destruir a X. Necesitarás algo con mucho más poder que eso...

Probablemente el semblante de Isoc nunca reflejó tanta seriedad como en aquellos momentos, mientras pensaba para sí.

"Después de todo, no creo que estés del todo conciente de que tan peligroso puede ser ese pedazo de chatarra azul causa problemas..."

Isoc empezó a recordar el momento más aterrador de su vida anterior: El momento en el que se enfrentó a la muerte cara a cara. Nunca olvidaría esos horribles ojos...

_La explosión lo había dejado completamente aturdido. Aún se sorprendía de haber conseguido escapar de la nave antes de que estallara. Apenas logró divisar la puerta del pasadizo de escape, corrió hacia ella a toda velocidad, ni siquiera había recobrado completamente el sentido, sólo sabía que debía escapar de las garras de ese androide azul. No tuvo tiempo de llegar a la puerta, ya que esta voló en pedazos por causa de una descarga de plasma. Al regresar su vista hacia el humo, observó la silueta del androide, la nefasta máquina que Light había construido a fin de equiparar a su prodigioso demonio asesino... Apenas le alcanzó a ver por unos segundos, ya que la silueta desapareció en el humo._

_El anciano retrocedió unos pasos, tratando de ubicar al robot con la vista._

_- ¿Dónde estás maldito¿Dónde te encuentras! – Le gritó para amedrentarlo._

_En ese instante escuchó una corriente de aire pasar detrás suyo. Al voltearse a mirar, recibió un tremendo puñetazo en la mandíbula, lanzado desde un costado suyo._

_- Ese golpe fue por mi hermano Rock…_

_El científico tosió un poco al tiempo que escupía la sangre que se aglomeraba en su garganta, su amargo sabor le provocaba la sensación de estarse asfixiando. El golpe no sólo le había dejado en el suelo, sino que también le había tumbado todos los dientes naturales que le quedaban. Con dificultad, levantó su vista hacia el androide, su aspecto en verdad era temible, la oscuridad del laboratorio le daba un aire todavía más macabro. Trató de levantarse y emprender la huida, pero el robot le jaló por la bata y lo volteó hacia él, para después estrellarle el puño en la boca del estómago, sacándole todo el aire del vientre y forzándole a lanzar un nuevo escupitajo de sangre._

_- Y eso fue por Protoman... – Prosiguió el androide con frialdad, mientras el anciano caía a sus pies, adolorido, apenas logrando mantenerse consciente._

_Lo que más le extrañaba al científico era la voz del androide, era completamente distinta a la de la primera vez que le había escuchado. En aquella ocasión poseía una extraña calidez, un timbre que parecía denotar humanidad, algo que la hacía sonar como si se tratara de la voz de un verdadero ser humano y no de una simple imitación... Ahora sonaba fría y metalizada, como la de cualquier otra máquina..._

_El viejo ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de meditar sobre ello, ya que, aún estando en el suelo, el androide le dio un puntapié, rompiéndole las costillas. El científico lanzó un sonoro alarido, pero el robot se mostraba indiferente a su dolor._

_- Por Bass... – Dijo, mientras sujetaba al anciano y lo reincorporaba, torciéndole un brazo en el proceso, casi al punto de rompérselo también. – Por King..._

_Nuevamente lo giró de un tirón, conectándole otro puñetazo, esta vez rompiéndole la nariz._

_- Por Duo..._

_El científico a duras penas trataba de mantenerse en pie, cuando el androide lo sujetó por los hombros y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Ahí, el anciano pudo contemplar la visión más aterradora que jamás hubiera visto, dibujada justo en los ojos de esa máquina, que por momentos casi parecía una persona._

_- Y esto... ¡Es por mí! – Gritó furiosamente el androide azul, antes de conectarle un cabezazo al científico._

_El intenso dolor que el anciano experimentó en ese momento era inconmensurable, perdió el sentido temporalmente y retrocedió tambaleándose hasta caer de espaldas justo frente a una terminal de computadora. Apenas recobró el sentido miró al androide azul, que seguía parado frente a él, sin moverse, mirándolo con una frialdad inconcebible. Trató de incorporarse apoyándose en la consola, con su bata __raída__ y sucia, su rostro manchado por finas líneas de sangre, apenas podía mantenerse en pie. _

_Entonces el androide azul comenzó a caminar hacia él, el científico hizo una mueca de espanto, levantó su mano derecha haciéndole una seña para que se alejara. A pesar de la oscuridad, el viejo alcanzó a vislumbrar el rostro del robot, ese rostro casi humano, adornado por esos insensibles ojos propios de una máquina. Esos aterradores ojos... Esas aterradoras pupilas color sangre... Ni siquiera los ojos de Zero le habían provocado un terror tan intenso... Pensó entonces en lo similares y a la vez distintos que eran Zero y el androide azul, el rostro de Zero también era frío e insensible, y su mirada era la propia de un asesino, pero a pesar de eso, por lo menos en su rostro podían percibirse los desvaríos propios de un desquiciado. En cambio, en la mirada de X no había nada... No sólo en su mirada, su rostro entero era un témpano de hielo, de él no escapaban emoción ni sentimiento alguno, era un vacío absoluto, un vacío espantoso... El vacío propio de la muerte._

_- Por... por favor... ten piedad... – Suplicó débilmente._

_- ¿Piedad...? – Preguntó X, con su voz mecanizada. - ¿Por qué habría de tener piedad contigo? Tú fuiste quien ocasionó todo esto. ¿Sabes la cantidad de inocentes que han muerto por culpa tuya?_

_El científico no respondió, estaba aterrado. ¿Cómo una máquina que por momentos parecía un ser de carne y hueso podía al mismo tiempo mostrarse tan insensible y tan espantosa al mismo tiempo? Era como si en vez crear a una criatura que emulara en todo aspecto al ser humano, Light hubiera diseñado a un monstruo alejado de toda condición humana..._

_- No... ¡NO! ...Tú no eres un salvador como el te describió... no eres un ángel como ese tonto de Duo decía... tú eres la muerte... ¡eres la encarnación de la misma muerte!_

_- Todo terminó. – X levantó su cañón de plasma, sin inmutarse por los desvaríos del científico._

_- ¡No!... ¡Espera!... ¡te lo suplico!... – Gritó él desesperado. No era la primera vez que se había visto amenazado de esa manera, hubo una ocasión en la que Rock también había intentado dispararle. Sin embargo, aquella vez no sintió temor alguno, ya que sabía que, sin importar lo que Rock dijera, no se atrevería a lastimarlo. Después de todo, el científico sabía leer el rostro de sus enemigos, en especial los ojos, los ojos de Rock denotaban una calidez e inocencia propias de un niño, aún si disparaba, su programación y las tres leyes actuarían en ese momento, y el daño sería mínimo, sin ninguna herida fatal... En cambio, los ojos de X carecían por completo de esa calidez, carecían de emociones en los absoluto, eso lo volvía completamente impredecible, una verdadera incógnita, lo que hacía peor la situación para Wily, ya que el comportamiento X no estaba regido por ninguna de las leyes de la robótica... Nada le impediría asesinarlo._

_- Es tu fin..._

_- ¡NOOOOOOO!... – El alarido del científico resonó en toda la fortaleza, junto con el estallido de la explosión de plasma..._

...Lo que más aterraba a Isoc de aquel recuerdo eran los ojos de X, esos espantosos ojos, completamente fríos y carentes de emoción alguna. El sólo pensar en ellos todavía le provocaba escalofríos...

Isoc miraba las imágenes del cazador azul en la pantalla, al parecer, mientras la bestia y Isoc discutían, el grupo de rescate se había topado con una desagradable comitiva de bienvenida.

"Definitivamente no sabes que tan peligroso y aterrador es él... Si lo supieras, no dejarías su destrucción encomendada a un insignificante virus... El único que podría destruir a un ser tan espantoso sería otro igual de espantoso... Alguien tan demoníaco como Zero..."

* * *

_-_ OK... ¡Ahora¡Háganlo ahora! – Gritó Mike al tiempo que lanzaba una granada contra el río subterráneo. Tras la explosión, las criaturas emergieron del río, algo desorientadas. Mike entonces llamó su atención con una lluvia de metralla y de granadas. 

¡Es ahora o nunca¡Hawk, llévate a BOB y al profesor Cid! – Ordenó la capitana arrojando un par de dardos.

_-_ ¡A la orden!

Hawk se apresuró a tomar con los brazos de su Ride Armor a Cid y a su maltrecho asistente, al tiempo que él y Nightshade emprendían la retirada a toda velocidad. Algunos de los seres gelatinosos los detectaron en su intento de escape e inmediatamente se lanzaron sobre de ellos.

_-_ ¡No¡No lo harán! – Apenas detectó que un grupo de criaturas cambiaba de blanco, Mike les cortó el camino arrojándoles un par de granadas. A pesar de que logró eliminar a la mayoría, unas cuantas sobrevivientes continuaron en persecución de los cuatro reploids.

_-_ ¡No permitiré que salgan de este lugar! – Decía el piloto del Centurión, que inmediatamente empezó a cargar poder en el cañón láser de la armadura.

Mientras escapaban, Nightshade alcanzó a divisar a las criaturas que se habían separado de su grupo e iban tras de ellos.

_-_ ¡Oh¡oh! Parece que tenemos compañía. – Dijo, al tiempo que les lanzaba una serie de dardos.

Hawk trató de apoyarla disparándoles con su propio cañón de plasma, sin dejar de avanzar lo más rápido que los propulsores de la Ride Armor le permitían. A pesar de que lograron eliminar a unas cuantas, las que quedaban extendieron sus tentáculos y comenzaron a lanzarles violentos latigazos.

_-_ ¡No lo lograremos! – Decía el profesor Cid, aterrado.

_-_ ¡Claro que sí! No pienso dejar que estas malditas nos asesinen. – Decía la cazadora, sin dejar de lanzar dardos.

A pesar de ser veloz por naturaleza, Nightshade no podía competir con una Ride Armor y rápidamente quedó rezagada. En eso, un tentáculo alcanzó a sujetar su pierna y la tumbó al suelo.

_-_ ¡Maldición! – Gritó.

_-_ ¡Capitana! – Antes de que los entes voladores le dieran alcance, Hawk detuvo la Ride Armor y saltó de ella, extendiendo sus alas y volando hacia las criaturas, aniquilándolas con su cañón de plasma.

_-_ Gracias Hawk, eso estuvo muy cerca. – Dijo la capitana mientras el novato le ayudaba a levantarse.

_-_ Ahí vienen más. – Dijo Hawk, mirando hacia el túnel. – Son demasiadas para Mike, no podrá solo contra ellas... – Dijo lamentándose.

_-_ Tienes toda la razón, Hawk... – Aprovechando que el novato había desviado la mirada, Nightshade preparó un dardo en su mano derecha. – Hawk, quiero pedirte un favor.

_-_ ¿Qué pasa capitana?

_-_ Quiero que le entregues a Douglas el mensaje de Mike... y que me despidas de Hanzo y Galdford... y de X, Alia y los demás.

_-_ ¿Pero por qué me pide eso, capi...? – Hawk ni siquiera había terminado de voltear hacia ella cuando Nightshade le clavó el dardo en el cuello.

_-_ ¿Ca... �¡Capitana! – El novato gritó desesperado al tiempo que sus pupilas se dilataban. Miró asombrado a la cazadora, que le sonreía con tristeza, antes de desplomarse inconsciente al suelo.

El profesor Cid, que acababa de descender de la Ride Armor, quedó anonadado al ver lo sucedido.

_-_ P-pero, capitana... ¿Por qué...?

Nightshade no le dio tiempo de formular la pregunta, inmediatamente corrió hacia los entes gelatinosos que ya se acercaban y les arrojó una serie de dardos, para después brincar sobre ellos y rebanarles con su cuchillo de energía.

_-_ ¡Profesor, no hay tiempo¡Tomé la Ride Armor y llévese a BOB y a Hawk de aquí! Hawk está bien, lo inyecté con un tranquilizante, despertará en unos minutos.

_-_ ¿P...p-pero y usted?

_-_ Yo me quedaré a apoyar a Mike¡salgan de aquí mientras puedan! – Les ordenaba ella, batallando con los tentáculos.

El asombrado profesor, que ya no sabía que decir u opinar, sólo se limitó a acatar la orden. Rápidamente trepó a la cabina del mecha, y tras sujetar a BOB y a Hawk en los brazos, se apresuró a salir del lugar. Una vez se fue, Nightshade, empezó a abrirse camino a través de la caverna, en dirección de Mike.

"Anthon, estos desgraciados fueron los responsables de tu muerte. ¡No permitiré que ninguno de ellos salga de aquí con vida! Los eliminaré a todos... y después moriré. Me uniré contigo en el otro mundo, Anthon, no volverán a separarnos de nuevo, nunca más..."

Esos eran los pensamientos de la reploid, al tiempo que reventaba y rebanaba a cada criatura que hallaba a su paso.

Por su parte, el piloto del Centurión se hallaba en bastantes aprietos. La marejada de seres gelatinosos que se aglomeraba a su alrededor era incontenible, las granadas le habían ayudado a mantenerlas a raya, pero estas ya se habían agotado. Apenas si podía defenderse con la metralleta y el escudo de energía.

_-_ ¡Sólo un poco más...¡Sólo un poco más...! – Se decía mientras verificaba la carga de energía en el cañón láser.

Los tentáculos no paraban de dejar su marca en la armadura, incluso el propio piloto había recibido un latigazo, dejándole una marca en medio rostro.

_-_ Ya casi lo tengo... – Repetía, soportando el dolor.

Justo en ese momento, las municiones de la ametralladora se agotaron.

_-_ ¡Oh no!

Las criaturas aprovecharon para sujetar la armadura, listas para comprimirla, cuando una serie de dardos las golpeó, dejándolas convertidas en un charco de gelatina.

_-_ ¿Necesitas ayuda, Mike?

_-_ ¿Capitana? – El cazador se sorprendió al ver a la oficial. - ¿Pero qué hace usted...?

_-_ ¡No pierdas tiempo en preguntas necias! – Le dijo, sin cesar el ataque. – ¡Sólo concéntrate en el plan!

_-_ E-entiendo... – Dijo Mike, al tiempo que separaba la ametralladora del brazo del Centurión, liberando el cuchillo de energía y regresando al ruedo.

_-_ ¡El cañón ya está listo! – Dijo tras un par de segundos.

_-_ ¡Entonces no esperes más¡Dispara!

_-_ ¡A la orden!

Nightshade se acercó a la Ride Armor, sin parar de lanzar dardos.

_-_ Mike, lamento no poder cumplir con mi palabra.

_-_ No importa, capitana, me da gusto morir peleando al lado de alguien como usted.

_-_ A mí también, Mike, a mí también.

Tras mutilar a un par de entes, Mike apuntó el cañón hacia la zona del río de donde parecían emerger, de la boquilla del arma emanaba un intenso brillo.

_-_ ¡Ahora verán mal nacidos!

El disparo del arma fue tan feroz como un relámpago, toda la caverna se estremeció. Inmediatamente después el túnel se desplomó por completo, las rocas no tardaron en aplastar a los extraños entes. El profesor Cid apenas tuvo tiempo de salir por el mismo hueco por donde habían entrado.

Una vez afuera, depositó a BOB y a Hawk en el suelo, para después bajar de la Ride Armor. Caminó lentamente hacia la entrada del túnel, nunca antes había sentido tanta pesadumbre.

_-_ ¡Oh! Capitana Nightshade... No... – Se lamentó.

_-_ ¡Ah! ...¿Qué...¿Qué me paso...? – Hawk empezó a recobrar el conocimiento, no tardó mucho en recordar lo sucedido. - ¡Oh, no¡Mike¡La capitana Nightshade!

Hawk se apresuró a levantarse y corrió hacia el profesor Cid, que no apartaba su mirada del túnel.

_-_ Profesor¿qué sucedió con Mike y con la capitana?

_-_ Lo... lo lamento mucho, Hawk... De verdad lo lamento... – Respondió el científico con aflicción.

Esa respuesta bastó para que el novato cayera de rodillas al suelo, con el rostro completamente pálido.

_-_ No... ¡Maldición¡No!...�¡MALDICIÓN! – Gritó, a la vez que golpeaba el suelo con los puños, dejando marcados un par de pequeños cráteres.

Hawk recordó aquel momento en el campo Midgar, el que marcó su salida de los Birds of Prey.

"Nuevamente fallé... le fallé a mis superiores, tal como en aquella ocasión que les falle a mis hermanos..." Pensaba con dolor. "Si tan sólo no hubiera dejado escapar a ese maverick, el comandante Beef seguiría con vida... Y ahora he fallado de nuevo, permití que Mike y la capitana Nightshade murieran... Les fallé a ellos, así como a Vulture y al capitán X... Fue mi culpa."

_-_ Fue... fue mi culpa... – Se dijo bajando la mirada, al tiempo que comenzaba a llorar. – Si tan solo... si tan solo fuera un mejor cazador... si tan solo fuera un mejor soldado... todo es mi culpa... Vulture tiene razón... ¡Soy un cobarde!

* * *

Poco a poco, la muerte empezaba a arremolinarse en el cuadrante 12F5877, absorbiendo todo a su paso, como una vorágine. Sin embargo, lo peor apenas estaba por comenzar... ya que el ángel de la muerte está a punto de despertar, y la verdadera pesadilla comenzará entonces... 

...Una figura encadenada a una cruz de concreto y acero, con la mirada perdida y el rostro pálido... y una enorme guadaña atravesando su pecho.

...Una figura partida en dos y tumbada en el suelo, las piernas y el abdomen tiradas por un lado... el resto del torso completamente carbonizado.

...Una sombra envuelta en una maltrecha capucha, el viento desprendiendo algunas plumas de sus alas negras, sus ojos rojos brillando en la oscuridad como los de un depredador...

La sombra voltea a vernos con una sonrisa maliciosa, su rostro nos es familiar...

_-_ La oscuridad se acerca...

**_Fin del capítulo 11_**

**_Notas del escritor:_**

Bien, después de meses, años, décadas, siglos y milenios sin actualizar, finalmente he terminado este capítulo. Sé que en estos momentos muchos de los lectores deben estar deseando asesinarme por la enorme demora, pero créanme que todo tiene explicación. Sé que a algunos puede parecer una mala excusa, pero desgraciadamente mis responsabilidades, tanto escolares como familiares, han aumentado mucho en los últimos meses, razón por la cual he tenido que dejar todos mis proyectos en "stand-by". Pero no se preocupen, que no tengo pensado dejar nada de lo que empecé inconcluso, y así me tomen cien años más, pienso terminar esta historia.

Por otra parte, aprovecho para aclarar un par de puntos que, sin duda, pueden llegar a provocar confusión en algunos lectores en los próximos capítulos. Primero que nada: X NO es el megaman original (Rock). Esto lo aclaro pues mucha gente cree (de manera errónea) que X es Rock, cosa que no sólo NUNCA se ha dicho, sino que además, dada la información OFICIAL presentada por Capcom, resulta MUY POCO PROBABLE que así sea, pues toda la evidencia apunta a que se trata de dos personajes completamente distintos. El otro punto que quería aclarar viene relacionado con el anterior, y se trata del personaje de Blues, que como pueden imaginar, no es el Protoman original de la serie clásica, de hecho, su verdadero nombre es Breakman YY (pero no lo llamen así, ya que como notaron en el capítulo anterior, detesta ese nombre). Por si lo sospechaban, en efecto, este personaje fue diseñado basándome en Protoman¿la razón? En primera, quería hacerle un pequeño homenaje a este personaje de la serie clásica, que aparte de ser (junto con Duo, King y Bass) uno de mis favoritos, también se le podría considerar como el origen de todo, al ser el primer robot diseñado por los doctores Light y Wily. En segunda, simplemente me pareció que sería gracioso ver al "Protoman" del siglo XXII como el hermano menor del "Megaman" del siglo XXII. Y bueno, si analizan detenidamente sus personalidades, podrán darse cuenta de que, realmente, X no se parece mucho a Rock (Rock siempre fue alegre y entusiasta, X en cambio, es un melancólico de primera ) del mismo modo como YY no se parece mucho a Protoman (YY es casi "el alma de la fiesta", Protoman en cambio, siempre fue muy serio y retraído).

Otro punto a aclarar es sobre uno de los flash back que aparecen a lo largo del capítulo, y que seguro al leerlo muchos de ustedes han de haber pensado "¿y este de cuál fumó?" ...Aunque viéndolo bien, todos los flash back de este episodio están algo fumados, pero eso no es lo importante. Lo importante es que hay uno en particular que se destaca de entre los demás, en cuanto a la forma como la narrativa se presenta. Bueno, ese pequeño flash back originalmente no iba a incluirse en este capítulo, pero es un pequeño servicio de publicidad gratuita voluntaria para mi hermano, el Hittokiri Battousai Oni, que recientemente comenzó a escribir un fanfic de Megaman con un concepto muy particular (y que seguro a algunos fans del RPG como a mí les encantará) y que espero puedan ver pronto por la red. Ya yo les avisaré cuando mi hermano lo termine (si es que se decide a terminarlo), pero por ahora sólo les digo que estén al pendiente.

Como pudieron notar, este ha sido el capítulo más largo de todo el fanfic y también el más conflictivo (tuve que rescribirlo como unas tres veces antes de quedar satisfecho con él). Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Como pueden ver, aquí he dejado varios puntos clave, tanto sobre el rumbo que la historia está por tomar, como sobre la identidad de la bestia, que supongo a estas alturas, ya varios han de haber imaginado quién... o mejor dicho, qué es este sujeto en realidad (y si no, jueguen el penúltimo juego de la serie clásica de Megaman y se darán cuenta de lo que estoy hablando).

Como no tengo más que comentar, me despido por el momento, deseándoles lo mejor y esperando que aún sigan interesados en leer esta humilde historia escrita por un sociopata con tendencias maníaco-depresivas y una terrible adicción por la Coca... Cola. Esperen la próxima actualización, que ojalá y no tome tanto tiempo como esta.

Have a nice millennium!


End file.
